The Beginning of the End
by xXLonelySoulXx
Summary: Après l'accident, Elena reprend peu à peu connaissance et doit faire face à la réalité. Elle va devenir un vampire. Elle va achever sa transformation avec l'aide des frères Salvatore, de Jérémy et de ses amis. Mais ce qu'ils étaient tous loin de s'imaginer c'est que la transformation d'Elena ne serait que le commencement...
1. Chapter 1

_Salut tout le monde,_

_Cette fanfiction est la toute première que j'écris, elle débute à partir de 4x01, lorsqu'Elena se réveille à la morgue. Elle suivra l'histoire le temps des premiers chapitres, mais changera complètement de la saison 4 d'origine au fur et à mesure qu'on avancera dans l'intrigue. De nouveaux personnages feront leur apparition, ainsi que de nouveaux couples._

_J'espère que cette histoire vous plaira, bonne lecture. ;)_

_**Rating :** T, pour le moment__. Je préciserai normalement à chaque chapitre._

_**Disclamer :** The Vampire Diaries, son univers, ainsi que ses personnages ne n'appartiennent pas._

* * *

><p><span><strong>Prologue - Second Breath<strong>

****Hôpital de Mystic Falls, 03h57****

_~ La mort n'a qu'un instant, la vie en a mille ~_

L'obscurité, la noirceur, une étrange sensation qui me glaçait de l'intérieur, le néant...

Je n'avais aucune idée de l'endroit où je me trouvais, aucun souvenir de ce qui venait de ce passer. Juste un immense vide, semblable aux ténèbres s'étalait devant moi. Aussi étrange soit-il je n'avais pas peur. Je n'étais en aucun cas paniquée, triste ou même affolée. Bizarrement je me sentais... bien. Sereine, calme, paisible. Comme... vide. Vide de toute culpabilité, de toutes craintes, de toutes frayeurs. Débarrassée de cet énorme poids qui pesait continuellement sur mes épaules. Enfin en paix avec moi même, apaisée.

C'est alors que tout me revins en mémoire, le temps d'un flash. Le baiser échangé avec Stefan. Le complot de mon frère, aider par Matt pour me faire quitter la ville. Ma conversation avec Damon. Rebekah faisant fasse à la voiture. La chute du haut du pont. Et l'accident. Mon dieu l'accident...

Subitement une lumière blanche d'une vive intensité vint me sortir de ma torpeur. Elle fit rapidement place à un gris sinistre, puis à un noir lugubre au fur et à mesure que j'ouvrais les yeux. Au bout de quelques secondes j'arrivais à discerner des ombres, des formes, qui par la suite devinrent des objets et des meubles. Je compris enfin où je me trouvais. Une morgue. C'est finalement à ce moment précis que la panique commença à m'envahir. Une morgue, pourquoi une morgue ? Brusquement j'entendis un murmure, quasi inaudible.

_- Elena..._

Je me relevas difficilement, sans pouvoir distinguer qui pouvais bien murmurer mon nom. Encore perdue, prise de vertiges, je m'assis en essayant de reprendre mes esprits pour peut être comprendre ce qui c'était passé. Puis j'entendis, pour la seconde fois, un autre murmure, légèrement plus fort cette fois-ci. Je me concentras un instant pour tenter d'identifier la personne qui se trouvait à quelques mètres de moi, et qui murmurait sans cesses mon nom. Quand sans pouvoir expliquer comment, ma concentration dévia sur des bruits de pas qui s'accélérer au fur et à mesure qu'ils se rapprochaient de moi. Aussitôt les bruits de pas ayant cessés les grandes portes qui se trouvaient devant moi s'ouvrir, accompagnées par un fracas assourdissent. C'est une voix, différente cette fois, qui prononça mon nom avec une douceur et une tendresse inimaginable. C'est à ce moment là que je reconnus enfin quelque chose qui m'étais familier. Ces yeux, d'un bleu si profond qu'il m'étais impossible de ne pas m'y perdre le temps d'un regard.

_- Elena..._

* * *

><p><em>Et voilà pour ce prologue, je poste le premier chapitre ce soir si je peux sinon demain. N'hésitez pas à poster une review pour donner votre avis, ça fait toujours plaisir. :)<em>


	2. Chapter 2

_Une petite note pour loulou, merci beaucoup pour ta review d'encouragement. Cela fait plaisir de voir qu'on est suivit et que l'histoire intrigue, malgré le fait qu'elle vienne juste de commencer. :)_

_J'espère que tu continueras à suivre et que d'autres te rejoindrons. ;)_

_Voici maintenant le premier chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous plaira. _Les prochains arriveront assez vite, et seront de plus en plus longs_._

_**Rating :** T, pour le moment_. _Je préciserai à chaque chapitre._

_**Disclamer :** The Vampire Diaries, son univers, ainsi que ses personnages ne n'appartiennent pas._

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapitre 1 - Learning to Cope<strong>

****Hôpital de Mystic Falls, 04h03****

****POV Elena****

_~ La vie n'est qu'un long rêve, dont la mort nous réveille ~_

_- Elena..._

Damon venait d'entrer en trombe dans la pièce et s'était placé juste devant moi, son regard perçant maintenant plongé dans le mien. Il resta là, muet, incapable de prononcer un seul mot. Ce qui était également mon cas, j'étais beaucoup trop perdue, sous le choc pour dire quoi que ce soit. Un silence de plomb s'installa durant plusieurs secondes, secondes qui me paraissaient interminables. Secondes durant lesquelles Damon et moi ne nous étions pas quittés des yeux. Quand je finis enfin par dévier mon regard, je regardas autour de moi, essayant de comprendre, de me souvenir. Mais rien, le trou noir.

Stefan lui, qui était venu se placer à mes côtés, regardait vers le sol. Damon lui n'avait cessé de me regarder. J'essayais de rassembler mes esprits pour tenter de dire quelque chose, ce que je réussie à faire malgré le flou total dans lequel je me trouvais.

_- Qu'est-ce qui c'est passé ?_

Instantanément après avoir prononcé cette phrase, Stefan leva la tête et me regarda avec un air désolé, effondré. J'arrivais sans mal à distinguer ces yeux rouges et mouillés, signe qu'il avait sûrement pleuré. Mon cœur fit un bon à cette vue. Je me tournas ensuite vers Damon, qui ne m'apporta comme réponse qu'un regard triste et compréhensif suivit d'une parole loin d'être rassurante.

_- Je suis désolé Elena._

Mon incompréhension ne fit que s'accroître quand il prononça cette phrase.

_- Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? Je ne comprends rien, expliquez moi ?_

Mais rien. Le silence. Une tristesse et un désespoir énorme m'envahirent quand je crue comprendre ce qui c'était passé.

_- Oh mon dieu Matt..._

_- Non Elena, Matt va bien ne t'inquiète pas. Il est sain et sauf..._

_- Oui, le précieux Quaterback est en parfaite santé dieu merci..._

_- J'ai pu le sauvé à temps Elena, mais pas toi. J'ai, je n'ai pas pu te sauver Elena, tu étais déjà morte quand j'ai voulu te réanimer après t'avoir sorti de la voiture..._

J'eus le souffle coupé. J'étais pourtant bien en vie. Une seule explication pouvait justifier ça. La nouvelle me fit l'effet d'une bombe. Je devais faire face à la sombre vérité. J'allais être ce que je cherchais à éviter de devenir depuis le début. Un vampire...

_- Je vais devenir un vampire..._

_- Oui Elena, tu es en transition. _

J'étais comme paralysée. Voyant que mes yeux commençaient à se charger de larmes Stefan se mit à me caresser la main.

- _N'ai pas peur Elena, ça va aller tout ira bien. Je suis là, on est là, tu ne seras pas seule on sera tous là pour t'aider ne t'inquiète pas._

_- Oui Stefan à raison, il sera là pour t'aider, comme tout les autres_

Damon qui était resté à l'écart lança un regard froid à son frère, l'ironie toujours lisible dans sa voix.

_- On va te ramener au manoir, c'est l'endroit le plus sûr pour l'instant fais moi confiance..._

_- C'est vrai que ça lui a bien réussit jusque là de te faire confiance frangin._

L'aîné des Salvatore affichait un sourire en coin, malgré son ton dénué d'humour. Une fois arrivée au manoir, je m'isolas dans une des chambres libres pour m'effondrer en larmes, seule, tachant de me faire à l'idée que j'allais devenir ce que j'avais passée tant de temps à fuir.


	3. Chapter 3

_Et voilà le second chapitre, un peu plus long que les précédents. J'espère qu'il vous plaira, le prochain sera posté assez vite. ;)_

_N'hésitez pas à donner un avis. :)_

_**Rating :** T, pour le moment_. _Je préciserai à chaque chapitre._

_**Disclamer :** The Vampire Diaries, son univers, ainsi que ses personnages ne n'appartiennent pas._

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapitre 2 - Continue to Advance<strong>

****Manoir des Salvatore, 10h27****

_~ Qu'il soit bon ou mauvais, faire un choix c'est accepter d'avancer ~_

Le soleil s'était levé depuis plusieurs heures déjà sur la petite ville de Mystic Falls. Les oiseaux chantaient un air léger et paisible venant briser l'étrange calme qui donnait une fausse impression de normalité. En apparence la ville de Mystic Falls ressemblait à n'importe quelle ville de la région, c'était sans compter sur son côté surnaturel.

Tout le petit groupe était réuni depuis bientôt une heure dans l'immense salon de la pension Salvatore. Elena, elle, était toujours à l'étage, s'étant enfermée dans la chambre depuis la veille. Caroline, qui était assise dans le grand canapé, essayait de garder la face malgré tout, mais personne n'était dupe. Ils savaient très bien l'état dans lequel elle se trouvait réellement. Ses yeux rouges ne faisaient que confirmer ce que tous pensaient. Bonnie, qui était assise à ses côtés, avait posée sa main sur la sienne. Matt et Jérémy eux, s'étaient placés en face de Stefan, qui lui était assis dans l'un des fauteuils. Damon, qui était resté à l'écart n'avait pas prononcé un seul mot.

_- Je suis certaine que je peux trouver une solution, en cherchant bien j'en suis sûre._

Jérémy qui regardait vers le sol, releva la tête vers Bonnie.

_- Il n'y a pas d'issue possible Bonnie, le sort s'acharne sur nous comme d'habitude._

Bonnie qui n'avait pas perçu le désespoir dans sa voix continua sans faire attention à ce qu'il venait de dire, bien trop occupée par ses pensées.

_- En cherchant en profondeur je découvrirai sûrement quelque chose, je demanderai de l'aide à Emily s'il le faut mais je trouverai, il le faut, et vite. Quoi qu'il m'en coûte._

_- Sans vouloir te vexer Bonnie, s'il y avait une solution on l'aurait déjà trouvé._

Bonnie sortie soudain de ses pensées pour lancer un regard noir à Jérémy, qui n'eut pas le temps de rajouter quoi que se soit.

_- Tu crois que je n'en suis pas capable au moins ?_

A peine Bonnie eu-t-elle levée la voix qu'un silence religieux tomba. Jérémy n'eut pas le temps de se justifier que Stefan le prit de vitesse.

_- Ce que veut dire Jérémy, Bonnie, c'est que devenir un vampire est une malédiction. Si l'on pouvait éviter de le devenir ça n'en serait plus une. Et même si s'était le cas on l'aurait trouvé la solution, depuis longtemps tu ne croies pas ?_

Brusquement Bonnie se leva et dit tout haut ce qu'elle pensait tout bas. Ce qui la torturait depuis qu'elle avait appris le sort de celle qu'elle considérée comme sa sœur.

_- Elena ne deviendra jamais un vampire, c'est bien clair !_

Tout les regards s'étaient à présent posés sur Bonnie. Puis changèrent bien vite de direction pour se poser sur la personne qui se trouvait derrière elle. Bonnie se tourna à son tour et regretta déjà d'avoir exprimé ses sentiments. Elena venait à peine de descendre les escaliers, qu'elle s'était figée net. Elle avait du mal à croire se qu'elle venait d'entendre.

_- Elena je, ce n'est pas ce que, je..._

Bonnie n'arriva à prononcer que quelques mots qu'Elena la coupa brusquement.

_- Ne t'en fais pas Bonnie j'ai compris. Tu préférerai encore me voir morte, que de me voir devenir un vampire._

Bien que submergée par ses émotions Elena était restée calme, elle n'avait pas crié, mais cette fois sans était trop. Elle ne pouvait pas supporter ça. Elle ne pouvait pas croire que dorénavant sa meilleure amie allait la haïr pour ce qu'elle allait devenir, un vampire. Elena avait de nouveau les larmes aux yeux. Elle se retourna et monta les escaliers à toute vitesse, laissant Bonnie derrière elle, totalement figée. Stefan se leva immédiatement pour la suivre, mais Caroline l'en empêcha en posant sa main sur son bras.

_- Laisse Stefan, j'y vais. Je suis bien placée pour la comprendre, probablement mieux que toi dans ce cas là..._

Caroline en lançant un bref regard vers Bonnie, qui n'avait pas bougée d'un millimètre. Stefan accepta en lui lançant un faible sourire et se rassit pendant que Caroline était déjà entrain de monter les marches d'escalier pour rejoindre Elena.

_- Il vaudrait mieux que je m'y mette rapidement. Je vais aller voir Emily, si quelqu'un est en mesure de m'aider, c'est elle._

Bonnie, encore confuse, s'apprêtait à quitter le manoir quand Jérémy se leva pour la suivre.

_- Bonnie attends, je viens avec toi._

Jérémy jeta un bref coup d'œil à Damon, pour se tourner ensuite vers Stefan.

_- Il nous reste combien de temps avant qu'elle doive achever sa transition ?_

_- Deux jours tout au plus._

Jérémy acquiesça tant bien que mal et se mit face à Matt.

_- Je passerais en fin d'après-midi pour t'aider à tout planifier, ça ira ?_

_- Ne t'en fais pas Jérémy je vais m'occuper de tout. C'est la moindre des choses._

Jérémy remercia silencieusement Matt et se dirigea ensuite vers la sortie pour rejoindre Bonnie qui attendait dehors près de sa voiture. Jérémy s'apprêtait à ouvrir la portière lorsque elle se posta devant lui pour l'en empêcher.

_- Tu n'étais pas obligé de venir tu sais, je peux me débrouiller toute seule._

_- C'est ma sœur Bonnie, il ne me reste plus qu'elle. Je ferais n'importe quoi pour l'aider._

Ils restèrent un moment sans bouger, les yeux dans les yeux. Bonnie savait très bien que Jérémy aimait sa sœur plus que tout et qu'il ferait tout pour elle. Mais se qu'elle était loin d'imaginer c'est qu'il se sentait en partie coupable de sa situation. Bonnie finit par s'écarter pour le laisser monter. Ils partirent tout deux du manoir avec une seule chose en tête. Trouver une solution pour Elena, et vite.

Dans l'immense salon des Salvatore un court silence s'était installé depuis que le jeune Gilbert était sortit pour rejoindre Bonnie.

_- Bon, il faut que j'aille à l'église pour organiser l'enterrement de Monsieur Saltzman. Ça risque d'être long, j'essaierai de passer dans la soirée._

_- Tu t'en sortiras seul ? Je veux dire, sans Jérémy ?_

_- Ne t'en fais pas Stefan, je ne serais pas seul, Mérédith sera là pour m'aider._

_- D'accord... Encore merci Matt, pour tout._

Matt acquiesça d'un signe de tête et sortit du manoir, laissant Stefan et Damon seuls. Se qui ne présageait rien de bon.


	4. Chapter 4

_Voici maintenant le troisième chapitre, on verra un peu le point de vue de chacun des personnages. J'espère que vous l'aimerez. :)_

_N'hésitez pas si vous avez un avis. ;)_

_**Rating :** T, pour ce chapitre._

_**Disclamer :** The Vampire Diaries, son univers, ainsi que ses personnages ne n'appartiennent pas._

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapitre 3 - Find a Solution<strong>

****Manoir des Salvatore, 10h39****

_~ Pouvoir trouver une solution avant qu'il ne soit trop tard ~_

Caroline hésitait depuis plusieurs minutes déjà devant la porte de la chambre où s'était réfugiée Elena la veille, ne sachant pas vraiment quoi lui dire. Certes elle avait déjà vécu la même épreuve que traversait aujourd'hui son amie, et elle était sûrement la mieux placée pour la comprendre, mais comme tout le monde pouvait le dire, elle n'était pas vraiment douée pour dire les mots justes. Elle essuya ses joues encore baignées de larmes, prit une profonde inspiration et se décida à frapper à la porte.

_- Elena ? C'est moi, Caroline. Je peux entrer ?_

Elle prit le léger sanglot que venait de laisser échapper la jeune fille pour un oui et entra dans la chambre en refermant la porte derrière elle. Elena était allongée sur le lit et sanglotait durement. Caroline eue un pincement au cœur à cette vue. Ne sachant pas quoi lui dire, savant pertinemment que des paroles réconfortantes ne seraient qu'inutiles et superflues, elle s'approcha alors du lit, s'assit près d'elle et posa sa main sur son épaule. Elena se redressa alors instantanément et se réfugia dans les bras de son amie. Caroline, d'abord surprise, resserra son étreinte. Elle savait qu'Elena en avait gros sur le cœur, et qu'elle lui parlerait à un moment ou un autre, et seulement quand elle serait prête. Elle sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux mais les ravala immédiatement. Elena était dévastée, tout comme elle.

**Pendant ce temps dans le salon...**

Stefan, ainsi que Damon, étaient restés muet depuis que Matt était sortit du manoir. Stefan, n'osant regarder son frère, préféré contempler le sol. Damon quant à lui avait le regard figé sur le mur devant lui. Le calme qui régnait dans la pièce devenait presque menaçant. Damon se dirigea alors vers le bar et se servit un verre de bourbon.

_- Tu sais aussi bien que moi qu'on ne peut pas retarder l'inévitable._

Stefan soupira faiblement, toujours occupé dans sa contemplation.

_- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire Damon ?_

_- Tu le sais aussi bien que moi, la petite sorcière aura beau faire tout se qu'elle peut elle ne trouvera rien._

_- Essayons de rester positif Damon, tachons de garder espoir._

Cette fois s'en était trop pour lui. Damon, qui avait su rester calme malgré la colère qui bouillait en lui, ne pouvait plus garder se qu'il pensait pour lui.

_- Garder espoir ? Garder espoir ? Tu plaisantes j'espère ? La seule once d'espoir qui restait c'est évanouie quand tu as préféré sauvé le bien-aimé Quaterback à la place de ta copine !_

_- Que veux tu que je te dise Damon ? C'était son choix, que voulais tu que je fasses ?_

_- La sortir de là de grès ou de force Stefan, la sauver tout simplement !_

_- En laissant mourir son meilleur ami sous ses yeux, pour qu'elle perde encore une personne à qui elle tient ?_

_- Tu aurais dû la sauver elle, maintenant elle va devenir un vampire et tu devras la regarder tout les jours en sachant que tu aurais pu éviter ça._

Damon qui se tenait maintenant face à son frère, finit son verre d'une traite, lui lança un dernier regard noir bourré de reproches et monta dans sa chambre en claquant la porte derrière lui. Stefan décida alors de partir chasser. Espérant effacer sa culpabilité durant quelques heures et étancher la soif qui le tiraillait depuis la veille par la même occasion. Ce dont il était sûr, c'est qu'Elena était entre de bonnes mains avec Caroline.

**Chambre de Damon...**

Damon ne pouvait plus supporter cette situation. Son meilleur ami était mort sous ses yeux, la femme qu'il aimait plus que tout l'avait rejeté et la colère qu'il ressentait envers son frère ne faisait que s'intensifier. Il ouvrit son armoire et en sortit un grand baluchon légèrement usé pour y ranger quelques affaires. Il sortit de la chambre à vitesse vampirique vers le salon pour ne pas alerter les deux jeunes filles qui se trouvaient trois chambres plus loin de la sienne, et sortit de la maison tranquillement ayant entendu son frère quitter le manoir, partit chasser Tic et Tac selon lui. Le faible sourire qui s'était dessiné sur son visage à cette pensée s'effaça rapidement. Désormais il n'avait plus qu'une chose en tête, quitter Mystic Falls.

**Devant l'église de Mystic Falls...**

Matt venait d'arriver devant l'église, au volant de la voiture de Stefan qui lui avait gentiment prêté. Il se gara soigneusement, veillant à ne pas abîmer la voiture, avec la chance qu'il avait en ce moment on ne sait jamais. Il coupa le contact, retira les clefs en soupirant et s'enfonça dans son siège. Il avait du mal à y croire. Ils avaient tous passé une année inimaginable. Il avait appris l'existence des vampires, des fantômes et des loups -garous. Il avait perdu sa sœur, deux fois, Bonnie était une sorcière, Tyler était un loup-garou, Caroline un vampire, et maintenant il voyait sa meilleure amie obligée de faire un choix et d'en souffrir, par sa faute. Il ouvrit la portière, sortit de la voiture en veillant à la refermer derrière lui et se dirigea vers l'église. Il ne pouvait pas revenir en arrière pour effacer son erreur, tout ce qu'il pouvait faire c'est être là, pour l'épauler, et aider à la préparation de l'enterrement d'Alaric était la moindre des choses.

**Ancienne demeure des sorcières...**

Ils venaient d'arriver devant l'ancienne demeure, où avait été sacrifié de nombreuses sorcières dont Emily. Le voyage s'était passé dans le silence le plus total, Bonnie bien trop occupée à regarder la route et Jérémy observant le paysage, qu'il connaissait par cœur à présent. Ils pénétrèrent à l'intérieur, et se dirigèrent vers le sous-sol pour finalement entrer dans la pièce qui les intéressés. Bonnie ne perdit pas de temps et s'assit sur le sol en tailleur, avant de poser son grimoire à côté d'elle et de fermer les yeux.

_- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Enfin je veux dire, tu ne cherche pas dans ton grimoire ?_

Bonnie qui essayait de ce concentrer, ouvrit les yeux et dévia son regard sur Jérémy, agacée.

_- Jérémy, il ne nous reste que peu de temps, et j'ai déjà feuilleté le grimoire d'Emily de nombreuses fois auparavant et aucune page ne mentionne ce que nous cherchons. Demander de l'aide aux sorcières est sûrement la meilleure chose à faire, et la plus rapide aussi._

Jérémy acquiesça silencieusement, le regard rivé sur le sol. Bonnie qui ne l'avait pas quitté des yeux, ce rendit compte du changement d'humeur du jeune homme. Elle savait bien qu'il avait peur pour sa sœur, tout comme elle, et on ne peut pas dire qu'elle le soutenait beaucoup, mais ce n'était pas le problème pour le moment. Le principal était de trouver une solution pour Elena, rapidement. Bonnie ferma de nouveau les yeux, et tenta d'établir le contact sous le regard inquiet de Jérémy.


	5. Chapter 5

_Coucou,_

_Tout d'abord un gros merci à toi BlueDragibus pour ta review, j'espère que l'histoire continuera à t'intéresser ! Encore merci à toi pour ton encouragement. :)_

_Ce quatrième chapitre sera donc divisé en quatre parties, dans celle-ci nous verrons un petit moment Elena/Caroline. J'espère que vous l'aimerez. :D_

_N'hésitez pas si vous avez un avis. :)_

_**Rating :** T, pour ce chapitre._

_**Disclamer :** The Vampire Diaries, son univers, ainsi que ses personnages ne n'appartiennent pas._

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapitre 4 - It's Time to Evolve (P1)<strong>

****Manoir des Salvatore, 12h17****

_~ Choisir d'évoluer pour changer de vie, avant d'y être forcé ~_

Caroline avait passé plus d'une heure en compagnie d'Elena, à parler, échangeant toutes les deux leurs sentiments et leurs émotions sur ces derniers jours, bien qu'Elena passait plus de temps à garder le silence. Caroline la consola en premier temps et la rassura ensuite sur le faite de devenir un vampire. Elle lui expliqua que Matt allait bien, que tout aller s'arranger avec Bonnie et qu'ils feraient tout leur possible pour trouver une alternative à son problème. Et puis elle en vint à parler de la mort d'Alaric, puis de celle de Tyler. Elena vit son amie essayant tant bien que mal de retenir ses larmes, qui coulaient maintenant en abondance, tout comme les siennes. Elle l'a prit dans ses bras, et restèrent un moment enlacées, chacune se laissant aller à pleurer sans gêne et à profiter du soutient de l'autre. Au bout de quelques minutes, Caroline sécha ses larmes et proposa à Elena de lui préparer quelque chose à manger. Malgré les nombreux refus de son amie à ce sujet, Caroline descendit du lit, se dirigea vers la porte et prononça un léger :

_- Je reviens tout de suite !_

Elena n'eut pas le temps de rajouter quoi que ce soit qu'elle avait déjà tourné les talons. Caroline qui venait de descendre les escaliers se dirigea alors vers la cuisine. Elle décida d'ouvrir le réfrigérateur et de voir ce qu'elle pouvait bien y trouver. Comme elle l'avait imaginé, il était quasiment vide. Seul restait une bouteille de lait, deux ou trois citrons, quelques pommes et un vieux bocal de cornichons. Elle soupira et se résigna à fouiller dans les placards, mais sans réel succès. Elle s'apprêta à battre en retraite au bout d'une énième recherche quand quelque chose attira son attention. Un grand sourire se dessina alors sur son visage encore rougit par les larmes.

_- Et voilà madame est servie !_

Caroline entra dans la chambre en souriant, un plateau entre les mains. Elle posa le plateau sur le lit et s'installa face à son amie.

_- Je suis désolée je n'ai trouvé que ça. Le réfrigérateur est presque vide, comme les placards d'ailleurs, c'est un miracle que j'ai réussis à trouver quelque chose._

Elena remercia Caroline en lui souriant et examina le plateau. Un bol de lait y était posé avec à sa droite deux pommes et un... Elena fit d'abord une drôle de tête avant d'esquisser un léger sourire. Caroline qui n'avait pas échappé à la scène laissa échapper un léger rire en attrapant le paquet.

_- Oui j'ai fais exactement la même tête que toi quand j'ai vu ça. Les frères Salvatore qui mangent des céréales c'est déjà dur à imaginer, mais les frères Salvatore qui mangent des Coco Pops, il m'a fallu du temps pour surmonter le choc._

Elena se mit alors à rire légèrement avant que Caroline n'ajoute le coup de grâce.

_- C'est vrai quoi, Stefan Salvatore le vampire sérieux, super mystérieux qui mange des Coco Pops c'est dur à imaginer mais Damon Salvatore le vampire sarcastique, super cool, Mr bad boy attitude manger des Coco Pops c'est juste impensable, non inimaginable, pire surréaliste._

Elena se mit à rire comme jamais, suivit de près par son amie qui elle non plus ne pouvait plus contenir son rire. Elles rirent toutes les deux de bon cœur jusqu'à ce que le calme revienne peu à peu.

_- Merci Caroline, je m'excuse d'être aussi égoïste, je ne savais pas pour Tyler je suis désolé, je devrais être là pour toi, comme tu l'a toujours fait pour moi et..._

_- N'en dis pas plus Elena, ne t'en fais pas, on à tous eu notre lot de problème, toi plus que n'importe qui et je sais que je peux compter sur toi, en toute circonstance comme tu sais que tu peux compter sur moi._

Elena et Caroline se sourirent et s'enlacèrent une énième fois.

_- Bon, ça te gêne si je t'abandonne pour quelques heures ? Matt et seul avec Mérédith pour organiser l'enterrement d'Alaric, je pense que mes talents d'organisatrice seraient les bienvenus et en plus avec mes « dons » particuliers je suis sûre que ça irait nettement plus vite._

Elena baissa les yeux et perdit son sourire à cette pensée. Alaric était bel et bien mort, tout comme Tyler d'ailleurs. Elle avait dû mal à y croire, toutes les personnes autour d'elle finissaient par mourir. Elle ne pouvait pas imaginer qu'elle ne rirait plus avec son professeur d'histoire préféré, qu'elle ne s'entraînerait plus avec lui, qu'elle avait perdu celui qu'elle considérait comme un père. Mais ce qui l'affligeait le plus c'est que Jérémy avait encore perdu quelqu'un qu'il aimait par sa faute. Elle avait songé à un moment ne pas achever sa transition, mais elle ne pouvait se résoudre à abandonner Jérémy, elle ne pouvait pas lui faire ça. Elle fut brusquement sortie de ses pensées par Caroline qui affichait un regard inquiet.

_- Elena ?... Je peux rester avec toi si tu veux ?_

_- Non non ça va, ne t'inquiète pas pour moi, vas-y, va les aider._

Elena sourit à son amie, mais Caroline n'était pas dupe, et elle ne comptait pas laisser Elena seule, pas dans ces circonstances. Elle sortit alors son téléphone et composa un numéro.

_- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?_

_- J'appelle une baby-sitter quelle question._

_- Quoi ?_

Elena lui lança alors un regard mi-exaspéré, mi-étonné.

_- Relax Elena je plaisante, enfin en quelque sorte, j'appelle Matt pour qu'il vienne te tenir compagnie._

_- Caroline ce n'est pas nécessaire, je..._

A peine Elena eût-elle ouvert la bouche que Caroline la coupa net.

_- Allô Matt ? C'est Caroline, je voulais savoir si tu pouvais venir au manoir pour rester avec Elena ?_

_- Oui évidemment, mais j'ai l'enterrement à arranger et Mérédith n'y arrivera jamais seule, je..._

_- Ne t'en fais pas Matt, je vais m'occuper de tout. Loin de moi l'idée de laisser Mérédith seule pour tout organiser._

_- Euh, d'accord je, j'arrive tout de suite._

Caroline raccrocha et rangea son téléphone dans sa poche.

_- Caroline, je peux me débrouiller toute seule tu sais, je suis une grande fille à présent._

Caroline sourit au ton ironique que venait de prendre la jeune femme, ce qui attira l'attention de celle-ci.

_- Je sais que je suis une vraie mère poule, mais je ne pas m'en empêcher, c'est comme ça. Et puis tu ne vas pas rester toute seule à te morfondre quand même._

Elena soupira longuement avant de regarder son amie.

_- Je, j'ai, j'ai peur de lui faire du mal._

Caroline surprise parce que venait de lui avouer Elena fronça les sourcils, avant de retrouver un visage calme.

_- Elena, ne t'en fais pas, l'appel du sang ne marche pas comme ça. Il faut qu'il soit à la surface pour qu'il t'attire, en quelque sorte. Et puis tu n'as pas encore de « pouvoirs », Matt sais ce défendre tu sais. Ne t'inquiète pas ça ira, c'est un grand garçon._

Caroline afficha un grand sourire, satisfaite d'avoir reprit les propos qu'avait utilisé la jeune femme quelques minutes auparavant. Elena sourit, amusée par la réaction de son amie.

_- D'accord ça va tu m'as eu sur ce coup là, je rends les armes._

_- Bien dans ce cas je savoure joyeusement ma victoire. Tu veux que j'attende que Matt arrive pour partir ou je peux te laisser seule pendant ce temps ?_

_- Tu peux y aller ça ira, ne te fais pas de mauvais sang, sans mauvais jeu de mots._

_- Bon d'accord, je t'appelle quand j'arrive._

_- Caroline, tout ira bien. Que veux qu'il m'arrive en dix minutes ?_

_- Avec la chance que tu as tu serais bien capable de t'étouffer avec un grain de céréales._

Elena se mit à rire en poussant presque son amie en dehors de la chambre.

_- Allez vas-y !_

_- C'est bon ça va, j'y vais ! Au faite, tu peux faire une dernière chose pour moi ?_

Elena se mit alors à craindre le pire, mais finit par se détendre quand elle vit son amie sourire de toutes ses dents et prononcer une dernière phrase avant de dévaler les escaliers.

_- Mange tes Coco Pops made in Salvatore brothers._

Elena se mit alors à rire de bon cœur en allant s'asseoir sur le lit. Certes elle ne comptait plus les innombrables épreuves qu'elle avait traversé, mais elle savait que quoi qu'il arrive sa famille, ses amies et ses proches seraient toujours là pour elle.

**Devant le manoir...**

Caroline qui souriait toujours, était fière d'avoir fait retrouver, en quelque sorte, le sourire à son amie. Elle se dirigea alors à pied vers l'église, étant venue en voiture avec Bonnie. Y aller à pied l'importait peu, l'église ne se trouvait qu'à une dizaine de minutes tout au plus du manoir. Elle s'engagea alors dans le chemin qui longeait la pension quand une vive douleur se fit sentir au niveau de son cou, puis de son dos. Elle ne sentit pas la troisième fléchette l'atteindre, s'étant déjà effondrée sur le sol.


	6. Chapter 6

_Coucou à tous !_

_Voici maintenant la deuxième partie qui arrive. Comme vous pourrez le voir certains passages colleront aux "véritables" scènes de la série, mais l'histoire se distinguera assez vite au fil des chapitres. :)_

__J'espère que vous l'apprécierez. _N'hésitez pas si vous avez un avis. :)_

_**Rating :** T, pour ce chapitre._

_**Disclamer :** The Vampire Diaries, son univers, ainsi que ses personnages ne n'appartiennent pas._

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapitre 4 - It's Time to Evolve (P2)<strong>

****Église de Mystic Falls, 12h25****

_~ Choisir d'évoluer pour changer de vie, avant d'y être forcé ~_

Matt qui s'occupait toujours de l'organisation de l'enterrement, aider par Mérédith, venait à peine de raccrocher avec Caroline. Il prit une grande inspiration et se creusa la tête pour trouver la façon d'expliquer son départ. Il se décida alors chercher Mérédith pour lui expliquer la situation. Lorsqu'il la trouva enfin elle discutait avec le pasteur Young, qu'il connaissait depuis de son enfance.

_- Mérédith, désolé de vous interrompre, je pourrais te parler un instant ?_

_- Bien sûr Matt j'arrive, pasteur Young vous m'excusez quelques minutes ?_

_- Évidemment ma chère prenaient votre temps, pendant ce temps je vais continuer à planifier la cérémonie._

_- Merci encore pour votre aide précieuse._

Le pasteur acquiesça en souriant et s'éloigna pour finalement quitter la pièce. Mérédith inquiète, se tourna vers Matt.

_- Qu'est-ce qui ce passe Matt ? Il est arrivé quelque chose à Elena ?_

_- Non non ne t'en fais pas elle va bien, il faut juste que je retourne au manoir pour rester avec elle, il ne vaut mieux pas la laisser seule dans une épreuve pareille._

_- Je comprends parfaitement ne t'inquiète pas, je me débrouillerai. Certes ça me prendras plus de temps que prévu mais je m'en sortirais._

_- Tu ne seras pas seule, Caroline va venir te rejoindre pour prendre ma place. Avec ses «dons» très spéciaux je suis même sûr quelle sera plus efficace que moi, et c'est sans compter sur son incroyable talent pour l'organisation._

Mérédith se mit à sourire, sourire que lui rendit Matt avant de s'éloigner pour quitter l'église lorsqu'elle l'interpella.

_- Matt, attends !_

_- Oui ?_

_- Je, tu, tu pourrais dire à Elena que je suis désolée. Et que si elle a besoin de parler, je serais là pour l'écouter._

_- D'accord._

_- Merci._

_- C'est normal._

Matt lui sourit avant de sortir et de se diriger vers le parking. Il déverrouilla la voiture et s'installa à l'intérieur. Il fouilla alors dans ses poches à la recherche des clefs et fut surprit de ne pas les trouver, il aurait pourtant juré les avoir mise dans la poche de sa veste. Il soupira et se résigna à retourner dans l'église pour les chercher. Il sortit de la voiture en refermant la portière derrière lui et se dirigea vers la porte quand il sentit un vent glacial derrière lui.

Il se retourna brusquement et aperçut les clefs posées à ses pieds. Il regarda autour de lui mais rien, il était seul. Il ramassa alors les clefs, retourna à sa voiture et voulut mettre le contact quand il vu que quelque chose était placé sur le siège passager. Il y ramassa une lettre blanche semblable à l'invitation qu'il avait reçu pour le bal organisé chez les Mikaelson. Son prénom y était joliment inscrit au devant. Il avait des soupçons quand t-a l'auteur de cette lettre, et, préférant ne pas la lire, décida de la ranger soigneusement dans sa poche. Il mit alors le contact et sortit du parking, direction la pension Salvatore.

**Pendant ce temps aux alentours de Mystic Falls...**

Caroline émergea peu à peu. Elle arrivait à peine à ouvrir les yeux, encore affaiblit par la verveine qui se dissipait au fur et à mesure. Malgré l'horrible mal de tête qui la consumait, elle réussit à apercevoir quelqu'un assise à côté d'elle. Elle se concentra du mieux qu'elle put pour tenter d'identifier la personne qui ne se trouvait qu'à quelques centimètres d'elle. Lorsque sa vision se clarifia enfin elle reconnut aussitôt la jeune femme qui n'était autre que Rebekah.

_* Flashback *_

Rebekah errait dans la forêt depuis plus d'une heure maintenant, sans but précis, juste pour pouvoir sentir le vent glacial du soir souffler sur son visage et emmêler ses cheveux blonds parfaitement lisse. Elle avait encore du mal à réaliser ce qu'elle venait de faire. Elle avait délibérément provoqué la mort de Matt, ainsi que celle d'Elena. En aucun cas elle n'avait voulu ça, mais elle ne pouvait pas revenir en arrière. Alaric avait tué son frère sous ses yeux, sans qu'elle ne puisse rien faire. Elle voulait se venger, et le seul moyen de tuer Alaric, était de tuer Elena. Elle surprit une larme couler sur sa joue à la pensée de son frère, qu'elle avait perdu à jamais. Totalement épuisée, elle se décida à rentrer. Quand elle arriva devant l'immense propriété, elle se figea. A la vue de la gigantesque demeure, une pensée amère lui vint en tête. Ils auraient pu vivre heureux ensemble dans cette maison, comme une vraie famille. C'est la seule chose qu'elle aurait voulu, la seule chose qu'elle désirait plus que tout au monde, et on lui avait enlevé.

_- Serait-ce une pointe de nostalgie que je décèle ?_

Rebekah se retourna subitement pour tenter d'identifier la personne qui se tenait derrière elle. Elle avait du mal à en croire ses yeux.

_- Tyler ? C'est impossible, tu es sensé être mort..._

_- Oh non Tyler n'est pas mort, pas encore dû moins._

Rebekah ne comprenait plus rien, Tyler vivant ? Serait-ce possible que ?... L'intuition qu'elle avait ne fit que se confirmer quand elle vit un sourire sournois se dessiner sur le visage du jeune hybride. Les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux, elle arrivait à peine à parler.

_- Nick... c'est impossible... Tu ne peux pas..._

_- Être en vie ? Comme tu peux le voir ma chère sœur il n'y pas plus vivant. Bonnie a su se montrer très coopérative, remarque, elle n'avait pas vraiment le choix si elle voulait sauver ses amies, et sa mère par la même occasion._

_- Bonnie ? Mais je croyais que... elle n'est pas assez puissante pour exécuter un tel sort ?_

_- C'est ce que je pensais, elle m'a étonné d'ailleurs. Je ne pensé pas qu'elle avait ça en elle, comme quoi, la magie noire a du bon. Elle va la corrompre jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne fasse plus la différence entre la bonne magie et la mauvaise, ça risque d'être intéressant._

Rebekah qui n'avait pas quitté son frère des yeux, encore sous le choc, n'avait pas bougé d'un centimètre. Klaus, amusé, ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

_- Je reviens d'entre les morts, sain et sauf, toujours aussi beau et élégant bien que je ne sois plus dans mon corps et je n'ai même pas le droit à un câlin ? J'avoue que je suis déçu._

Rebekah sourit malgré les larmes qui perlaient sur ses joues, rougie par le froid, et se jeta dans les bras de son frère, qu'elle croyait avoir perdu.

_- J'ai eu tellement peur si tu savais, je ne pouvais pas me faire à l'idée de t'avoir perdu._

Rebekah sera son frère aussi fort qu'elle le pue, et entre deux sanglots continua à se livrer.

_- Je ne pouvais pas accepter de te perdre encore une fois, Alaric devait payer. Je ne pouvais rien faire contre lui, alors j'ai fais ce que je croyais juste. En tuant Elena, j'étais sûre qu'Alaric mourrait avec elle._

Klaus qui caressait les cheveux blonds de sa sœur se figea net. Il ne pouvait pas y croire, elle n'avait pas fait ça, elle n'avait pas osé. Il mit fin alors à l'étreinte qu'il partageait avec sa sœur et l'attrapa brusquement par les épaules.

_- Rebekah dis moi que tu n'as pas fais ça, dis moi que ce n'est pas vrai ?_

Il était resté étrangement calme, bien que ses yeux laissaient entrevoir toute la rage et la colère qui venait de le submerger. Rebekah désemparée par le changement d'humeur de son frère, tenta de se justifier comme elle pue.

_- Je, je te croyais mort. Je, j'étais anéantit, je voulais me venger, te venger et je savais qu'en tuant Elena Alaric mourrait aussi, je n'ai pas..._

Il la tenait maintenant fermement par les épaules, la serrant de plus en plus, avant de lui hurler dessus, hors de lui.

_- Mais qu'est-ce qui t'a pris ! Tu n'aurais jamais dû faire ça ! Comment je vais faire pour créer mes hybrides maintenant ? Hein ! Comment !_

_- Nick, tu me fais mal !_

Rebekah qui était sous le choc ne pouvait plus retenir ses larmes.

_- Je, je suis désolée... Nick je t'en pris, je..._

Klaus, retrouvant son calme, lâcha sa sœur et recula de quelques pas.

_- Tais-toi, ne dis plus rien... Va-t'en..._

_- Nick, non, je..._

_- Va-t'en ! Immédiatement ! Avant que je fasse quelque chose que je pourrais regretter._

Rebekah n'en croyait pas ses oreilles, certes elle aurait pensée qu'il se mettrait en colère, mais jamais elle n'aurait imaginé qu'il réagirait aussi violemment envers elle. Elle lança un dernier regard remplit de regrets envers son frère avant de disparaître dans la nuit.

Elle courut, jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit loin de tout. jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit à bout de souffle. Elle courut aussi vite qu'elle le pue, assez vite pour que le vent qui fouettait son visage efface les larmes qui coulaient maintenant en abondance sur ses joues. Au bout de plusieurs minutes de course forcené, elle s'arrêta brusquement et se laissa tomber le long d'un arbre pour finir assise sur l'herbe fraîche et humide, pleurant toutes les larmes de son corps. Elle était tellement dévastée par la réaction qu'avait eu son frère envers elle, qu'elle ne remarqua pas que quelqu'un s'approchait d'elle discrètement. Elle sentit soudain une intense douleur au niveau de son abdomen, elle n'eut pas le temps de retirer la fléchette qu'on lui avait tiré qu'une corde imbibée de verveine s'enroula autour de son cou. Elle n'eut le temps d'apercevoir ses agresseurs qu'elle s'évanouit sous la douleur des nombreuses fléchettes plantées dans son corps.

_* Fin du flashback *_

Caroline regarda autour d'elle, et s'aperçut qu'elle se trouvait dans une sorte de camionnette. Elle tenta de bouger les bras et se rendit compte qu'elle était attachée avec des chaînes. Elle tira alors aussi fort qu'elle le put pour tenter de se détacher, mais sans succès.

_- Pas la peine de t'agiter, tu n'arriveras pas à te libérer._

Caroline se tourna alors vers l'homme qui était au volant et son passager.

_- Pourquoi nous avoir enlevées ? Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ?_

L'homme qui se trouvait côté passager passa à l'arrière pour se placer face à elle.

_- Chut... ne t'en fais pas tu le seras bien assez tôt, tu devrais prendre exemple sur ta voisine, elle n'a pas dit un mot depuis qu'elle a reprit connaissance._

L'homme lui noua alors le tissu imbibé de verveine autour de la bouche. Caroline laissa échapper un cri de douleur sous l'effet de la brûlure. Malgré la souffrance, Caroline tenta d'écouter la conversation des deux hommes, qui étaient de nouveau côte à côte.

_- Tu crois qu'il les a déjà tous capturé ?_

_- Si ce n'est pas le cas ça ne serait tarder._

_- C'est quoi ça ?_

_- Je n'en sais rien, on dirait..._

_- Attention !_

L'homme braqua brusquement à pleine vitesse ce qui fit faire de nombreux tonneaux à la camionnette. Caroline se retrouva la tête en bas, toujours attachée par les chaînes, qui lui coupaient le sang, des éclats de verre dans les cheveux. Elle n'eut le temps de regarder autour d'elle qu'une force mystérieuse la tira hors de la carcasse de fer. Elle se réveilla quelques minutes plus tard, complètement étourdie, découvrant l'identité de son sauveur.

_- Tyler ?!_

**Manoir des Salvatore...**

Elena attendait Matt depuis déjà une vingtaine de minutes, assise sur son lit, occupée à regarder dehors. Elle entendit soudain quelqu'un monter les escaliers, et toquer timidement à sa porte.

_- Elena ? Je peux entrer ?_

_- Stefan ? Oui bien sûr._

Stefan entra alors dans la chambre, s'assit sur le lit en face de la jeune femme et essuya une larme qui avait coulé sur sa joue en lui souriant tendrement.

_- Est-ce que ça va ?_

Elena lui sourit faiblement et posa sa main sur la sienne.

_- Ça va aller, je crois que j'ai juste besoin de temps._

Stefan acquiesça en souriant et s'apprêta à se lever pour sortir quand Elena lui attrapa le bras.

_- Stefan attends !_

Stefan se rassit alors sur le lit et Elena en profita pour le prendre dans ses bras. Stefan resserra son étreinte sur la jeune femme, avant qu'elle ne se rassoit pour le regarder dans les yeux.

_- Tu n'as pas à te sentir coupable Stefan. Ce qui est arrivé est arrivé, on ne peut pas changer le passé. Tu as sauvé Matt comme je te l'avais demandé et je ne te remercierai jamais assez pour ça. Je n'aurais pas supporté de perdre une autre personne que j'aime, pas encore. Certes, je n'avais jamais voulu devenir un vampire, mais si c'est le prix à payer pour sauver un être que j'aime alors je le referai sans hésiter. Je vais juste avoir besoin de temps..._

Ils se sourirent et s'embrassèrent tendrement avant d'entendre quelqu'un frapper à la porte.

_- Ça doit être Matt, Caroline l'a appelé avant de partir aider Mérédith._

_- J'y vais._

Une fois Stefan sortit de la chambre, elle s'allongea et alluma la télévision. Après plusieurs secondes de zapping interminable, elle se décida finalement à les rejoindre. Quand elle descendit les escaliers elle se rendit compte que ce n'était pas Matt qui avait sonné à la porte.

_- Elena..._

Elena se figea net. Au milieu du salon se trouvait Stefan entouré d'hommes du shérif, leurs armes pointées sur lui. Non loin de lui se trouvait le shérif Forbes et le pasteur Young, qui avait aidé à la préparation de l'enterrement de John et de Jenna et qu'elle connaissait depuis qu'elle était enfant.

_- Shérif Forbes ? pasteur Young ? Mais, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?_

Le shérif Forbes s'avança vers Elena un regard chargé de regrets.

_- Je suis désolé Elena, mais ça ne peut plus continuer._

Au même moment un homme du shérif planta une seringue remplie de verveine dans le cou de Stefan, qu'il ne tarda pas à s'écouler au sol. Elena se précipita immédiatement à ses côtés.

_- Stefan ! Mais qu'est ce que vous faite ! Vous ne pouvez pas, pourquoi vous faites ça !_

Je suis désolé Elena, mais pour l'instant les vampires ne peuvent pas rester en liberté, nous allons les enfermer sous l'église en attendant de décider de leur sort.

_- Oh c'est vrai, à propos, Elizabeth... le plan a changé._

Brusquement un autre homme du shérif attrapa Elena par derrière et lui planta une seringue remplit de sédatif dans le cou.

_- Henry mais qu'est-ce que vous faites ?_

_- Ça fait longtemps que je connais l'existence des vampires, et je sais reconnaître une personne en transition._

_- Il n'a jamais été question d'enfermer Elena !_

_- L'enfermer non, mais la tuer oui, comme tous les autres d'ailleurs._

Aussitôt le pasteur Young eut-il finit sa phrase qu'un chiffon imbibé de chloroforme vint se poser sur le visage du shérif qui tomba au sol au bout de quelques secondes.

_- Je suis désolé Elizabeth, mais je ne laisserais personne se mettre sur mon chemin. Dépêchons nous de les ramener à l'église, Matt ne devrait pas tarder à arriver, ce qui permettra de nous ramener la dernière pièce du puzzle, Damon Salvatore._


	7. Chapter 7

_Coucou !_

_Voilà enfin la troisième partie que je poste maintenant. Comme vous pourrez le voir certains passages colleront aux "véritables" scènes qu'on voit dans l'épisode de la série, mais l'histoire se distinguera nettement au fil des chapitres. ;)_

__J'espère que vous l'apprécierez. _N'hésitez pas si vous avez un avis. :)_

_**Rating :** T, pour ce chapitre._

_**Disclamer :** The Vampire Diaries, son univers, ainsi que ses personnages ne n'appartiennent pas._

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapitre 4 - It's Time to Evolve (P3)<strong>

****Quelque part dans la forêt de Mystic Falls...****

_~ Choisir d'évoluer pour changer de vie, avant d'y être forcé ~_

_- Tyler ?!_

Caroline avait les larmes aux yeux. Elle ne pouvait pas y croire, c'était impossible. Mais elle s'en moquait. Elle se jeta dans ses bras, se promettant en elle même de ne plus jamais le lâcher. Ils restèrent enlacés pendant un long moment, sans prononcer un seul mot. Caroline était au paradis, enlacées dans les bras de celui qu'elle aimait plus que tout et qu'elle croyait avoir perdu pour toujours. Klaus quant à lui, était aux anges, profitant des bras de sa belle, s'imprégnant de son odeur.

_- J'ai cru t'avoir perdu pour toujours, j'ai eu tellement peur tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point, si tu savais. Je ne pourrais pas supporter de te perdre, je ne pourrais pas supporter de vivre sans toi._

Caroline, complètement chamboulée se sera davantage contre celui qu'elle croyait être l'élu de son coeur.

_- Chut... je suis là... tu ne me perdras jamais sweetheart, je te le promets._

Caroline n'en crue pas ses oreilles, impossible , tout mais pas ça. Elle se recula brusquement. Des larmes lui coulèrent sur ses joues. Son cœur se brisa une nouvelle fois, aussi facilement que la dernière fois.

_- Klaus..._

Un murmure presque inaudible, qui pourtant, n'échappa pas à l'hybride. Le sourire fière qu'il abordait quand il comprit qu'elle l'avait démasqué s'effaça quand il vit les larmes de la jeune femme coulaient.

_- Caroline je..._

Trop tard. A peine eut-il ouvert la bouche qu'il se prit une gifle monumentale.

_- Comment tu as pu me faire ça ! Je n'arrive pas croire que tu m'aimanipulé ! Comment as tu osé ?!_

Les larmes de la jeune femme laissèrent place à une colère noire.

_- C'est vrai, j'avais oublié que je parlais à un monstre incapable de ressentir la moindre émotion, aucune sensibilité, aucune compassion. Pas une once d'humanité._

Elle s'interrompit durant une seconde, se rendant compte de la situation. Kaus lui n'avait pas bouger, toujours figé, une regard qui se voulait impassible sur le visage.

_- Mon dieu Tyler... Qu'est-ce que tu as fais à Tyler ?!_

_- Ne t'en fais pas il va bien. Bonnie a exécuté un sort et m'a fait rentrer dans son corps pour que je reste en vie, et sauver les votre par la même occasion. Dès que j'aurais retrouvé mon corps ton précieux Tyler te sera rendus._

_- Tyler est vivant..._

Klaus exaspéré, soupira avant de s'éloigner.

_- Oui. Tu viens, j'aimerais retrouver mon corps avant le prochain millénaire._

_- Oui, je... j'arrive..._

Caroline encore déboussolée, reprit ses esprits et se mit en route à la suite de Klaus, déjà loin devant.

**Ancienne demeure des sorcières...**

Bonnie tentait de contacter les sorcières depuis plus de deux heures maintenant, sans succès. Jérémy, qui se trouvait non loin d'elle, commençait à désespérer.

_- Ça ne sert à rien Bonnie, ça fait plus d'une heure que tu essayes d'établir le contact et toujours rien. Il faut se rendre à l'évidence, elles ne veulent pas entrer en contact avec nous, et encore moins nous aider._

Bonnie exaspérée ouvrit les yeux et posa son regard sur Jérémy.

_- Si tu arrêtais de m'interrompre toutes les vingt minutes peut-être que j'arriverai à quelque chose. Et puis on à pas le choix, ce sont les seules qui peuvent nous aider, sauf si tu as une meilleure idée évidemment ?_

Jérémy fit non de la tête et retourna à la contemplation de ses baskets. Bonnie soupira et reprit avec une voix plus douce.

_- Je, je ne sais pas comment t'expliquer ça, c'est, c'est comme si je n'arrivais pas à les atteindre. Comme s'il me manquait quelque chose, comme si... j'avais perdu quelque chose, je ne sais pas..._

Jérémy s'interrompit alors dans sa contemplation et dévia son regard sur Bonnie. Il s'approcha alors et s'assit face à elle, en lui prenant les mains. Bonnie surprise, regarda Jérémy d'un air perplexe.

_- Je me disais que je... je pourrais peut-être t'aider._

_- Tu, tu ne peux pas m'aider Jérémy, je veux dire, tu n'as aucun pouvoir._

_- Je n'ai peut-être pas de pouvoir, mais je peux voir et parler aux fantômes... et puis je, tu pourrais peut-être utiliser mon énergie pour t'aider, enfin si c'est possible..._

Bonnie se souvint alors de l'époque où ils étaient encore ensemble tous les deux, puis du moment où Jérémy lui avait avoué qu'il voyait des fantômes, dont Vicky et Anna. Et enfin, quand elle avait apprit que Jérémy avait embrassé Anna, lui rappelant tout le mal que ça lui avait fait. Bonnie reprit alors ses esprits sous le regard inquiet de Jérémy, et lui lança un regard qu'elle voulait convainquant.

- On peut toujours essayer.

Ils fermèrent alors les yeux et se concentrèrent pour tenter d'établir la connexion. A peine quelques minutes plus tard, les bougies qui se trouvaient dans la pièce s'allumèrent. Un vent glacial traversa la pièce et fit ouvrir les yeux à Jérémy, qui tenait toujours fermement les mains de Bonnie. Jérémy regarda autour de lui mais fut vite rappelé à l'ordre par Bonnie qui serra davantage leurs mains avant de lâcher un : reste concentré Jérémy. Il obéit et referma les yeux, se concentrant à nouveau. C'est alors que des chuchotements se firent entendre.

_- Va-t'en ! Tu n'as plus rien à faire ici !_

_- J'ai besoin de votre aide, Elena est en transition, existe t-il un moyen pour qu'elle reste humaine ? Je vous en prie s'il y a un moyen dites le nous !_

Jérémy et Bonnie attendaient une réponse mais ils n'entendirent qu'un silence lugubre.

_- Je vous en prie ! Je sais que vous m'en voulez, mais Elena ne mérite pas ça, elle n'a jamais voulu devenir un vampire. Je vous en prie aidez nous !_

C'est alors que Sheila apparût devant eux, l'air contrarié, bien qu'on pouvait voir une étincelle de compréhension et d'amour dans son regard. Bonnie et Jérémy se levèrent d'un bond, étonnés de la voir apparaître devant eux. Bonnie qui avait les larmes aux yeux se précipita pour enlacer sa grand-mère.

_- Bonjour ma chérie._

Elles restèrent enlacées une longue minute, avant de se séparer. Sheila dévia son regard sur Jérémy pour le saluer à son tour, puis revint sur Bonnie.

_- Tu ne devrais pas être là Bonnie._

_- J'ai besoin de ton aide grand-mère, Elena est..._

_- En transition, je sais. Nous ne pouvons rien faire pour l'aider. Tu le sais bien Bonnie, on ne peu pas changer la nature, ni modifier le destin. Ce qui arrive, arrive pour une bonne raison. C'est parce que c'est sensé arriver, comme l'a choisit l'univers._

_- Un jour tu m'as dit qu'une sorcière devait maintenir l'équilibre de la nature. Elena n'était pas sensée devenir un vampire, si elle reste humaine l'équilibre ne sera pas en danger puisque ce n'était pas son destin de mourir se soir là._

_- Je suis désolé mais on ne peut pas t'aider. On ne peut changer le passé, ni modifier le sort d'Elena. Devenir un vampire n'est pas censé être un choix, mais une malédiction. Je suis désolée, mais il n'y a aucune solution pour éviter ça._

Elle marqua une courte pause avant de continuer.

_- C'est maintenant ou jamais si tu veux sauver Elena. Surtout n'oublies pas, ne commets pas cette erreur deux fois Bonnie. Je t'aime ma chérie._

Puis elle disparut, laissant Bonnie et Jérémy, figés.

_- Qu'est-ce que ta grand-mère voulait dire par c'est maintenant ou jamais pour sauver Elena ?_

Bonnie s'apprêtait à ouvrir la bouche pour lui répondre quand son portable se mit à sonner.

_- Matt ? Tout va bien ?... Matt, Matt calme toi je ne comprends rien ! Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Quoi ?! Mais... ok, tu as essayé de joindre Caroline ? Et Stefan ? Damon ? Ok essaye de le joindre, moi je... je vais essayer de les localiser, fais attention à toi._

Jérémy, qui n'avait pas quitté Bonnie des yeux se rendit compte que quelque chose n'allait pas quand il vit le visage livide de la jeune femme.

_- Bonnie ?_

_- Matt... Matt vient d'arriver au manoir et... il a retrouvé le shérif Forbes inanimé dans l'entrée, des seringues éparpillées sur le sol... Elena et Stefan n'y sont pas, ils sont injoignables, tout comme Caroline. Ce n'est pas normal, il y a quelque chose qui cloche._

Jérémy s'apprêtait à rassurer Bonnie quand ils entendirent tout les deux des bruits de pas se rapprocher d'eux. Ils eurent à peine le temps de tourner la tête que Tyler se trouvait devant eux, suivit par Caroline.

_- Tyler !?_

Jérémy voulut s'avancer pour prendre son ami qu'il croyait mort dans ses bras mais Bonnie le retint par le bras.

_- Jérémy non ! Il n'est pas celui que tu crois._

Jérémy n'y comprenait plus rien. Il se tourna alors vers Bonnie, puis vers Caroline, pour enfin poser son regard sur Tyler qui arborait un sourire en coin.

_- Tu devrais écouter ta sorcière petit Gilbert, les choses ne sont pas toujours ce qu'elles semblent être._

Jérémy eut du mal à y croire.

_- Klaus..._

_- Et oui petit Gilbert, ta sorcière a gentiment accepté de me faire rentrer dans le corps de Tyler pour m'éviter de finir carbonisé. En même temps c'était prévisible, et nécessaire si elle voulait garder sa mère en vie, ainsi que tout les autres._

Jérémy sidéré, se tourna vers Bonnie qui regardait vers le sol.

_- Oh... je vois, elle ne vous a rien dit..._

_- Je n'en ai pas eu le temps..._

_- Évidement... ne vous en faite pas, dès que j'aurais récupéré mon corps votre précieux Tyler vous sera rendu, et tout redeviendra comme avant dans le meilleur des mondes. Vous savez quoi, j'ai l'impression que vous avez besoin de parler donc... je vais aller chercher mon corps, sans mauvais jeu de mots et quand je reviens on s'y met, ok ?_

Klaus ne laissa le temps à personne de répondre, qu'il s'était déjà éclipsé. Jérémy se tourna alors vers Bonnie, la colère et la stupéfaction ayant pris le dessus.

_- Bonnie je... je n'arrive pas à croire que tu as fais ça..._

_- Que voulais tu que je fasse ? Si Klaus était tué, ma mère mourrait aussi, tout comme Caroline, Tyler et les autres, qu'est-ce que j'étais sensée faire ?!_

_- Je ne t'en veux pas d'avoir sauvé Klaus si ça voulait dire sauver les autres, mais tu ne nous as rien dis ! Quant es-ce que tu comptais nous dire que Klaus était dans le corps de Tyler ?! Tyler que l'on croyait tous mort !?_

Caroline voyant que Bonnie ne savait plus quoi répondre, intervint à son tour en posant sa main sur l'épaule de Jérémy.

_- Calme toi Jérémy, c'est vrai que Bonnie n'aurait pas dû nous cacher ça, et qu'elle nous a tous bien eue, ajouta Caroline en laissant un regard plein de reproches à son amie, mais on s'occupera de ça plus tard. Il y a quelque chose de plus important à résoudre. _

_Quand je suis sortie du manoir pour aller à l'église aider Mérédith, je me suis faite enlevée et je me suis réveillée dans un fourgon à côté de Rebekah. Tyler, enfin je veux dire Klaus, m'a sortit de là avant que j'entende où ils avaient l'intention de nous livrer, mais ce dont je suis certaine c'est qu'ils travaillaient pour quelqu'un. Dans le peu que j'ai pu entendre j'ai aussi appris que nous n'étions pas les seules destinées à être enlevé._

_- Attends une minute, dans ton résumé tu dis que Klaus ta sauvé, ce qui ne m'étonne qu'à moitié, mais Klaus n'a pas sauvé sa sœur ? Il n'y a pas un truc qui cloche selon vous ?_

_- Figure toi petit Gilbert, que ma sœur mérite une leçon. En tuant Elena, elle m'empêche à tout jamais de créer mes hybrides, ce qui me met légèrement en rage... donc je suis sûr que se faire torturer un peu ne lui fera pas de mal._

Jérémy et les filles se tournèrent alors vers l'encadrement de porte où Klaus avait pris appui, son cercueil derrière lui. Les trois amis lui lancèrent un regard noir, bourré de reproches. Bonnie se baissa pour récupérer son grimoire, toujours posé sur le sol et se tourna vers Caroline.

_- Pour en revenir à ce que tu as dis, que vous n'étiez pas les seules destinées à être enlevé, Matt m'a appelé il y a quelques minutes. Il a trouvé ta mère évanouie dans l'entrée du manoir, avec des seringues éparpillées un peu partout dans la pièce, Elena, Stefan et Damon sont introuvables._

_- Et ma mère va bien ?!_

_- Oui ne t'inquiète pas, elle est juste endormie. Je suis sûre que le fait qu'Elena, Stefan et Damon soient introuvables et que tu te sois faite enlevée au même moment n'est pas une coïncidence. Il se trame quelque chose, et c'est s'en compter sur le fait que les personnes enlevées ou disparues sont toutes des vampires._

_- Ma mère m'a dit il y a quelques jours qu'Alaric nous avait dénoncé au conseil._

_- Maintenant qu'ils savent qui sont les vampires ils veulent tous les exterminer._

_- Mais ça n'explique pas pourquoi ma mère était au manoir ?_

_- Ta mère devait sûrement jouer double jeu. Le conseil avait appris qu'elle savait pour les vampires par l'intermédiaire d'Alaric, si elle voulait se racheter elle devait les aider à arrêter tout ça. Elle leur a fait croire qu'elle était de leur côté, pour mieux nous protéger ensuite. Sauf que quelque chose a dû déraper au manoir quand ils sont venus chercher Stefan, et Elena par la même occasion._

_- C'est plus que probable, sauf que nous ne savons toujours pas qui est derrière tout ça._

Klaus toujours à l'écart, se mit à applaudir, sont fidèle sourire en coin au lèvres.

_- Bravo ! On peut dire que vous êtes des vrai Sherlock Holmes en herbe. Je peux récupérer mon corps maintenant ?_

_- Si on veux avoir une chance de les retrouver à temps, et en vie il faut faire vite. On pourra se charger de te rendre ton corps après._

Kaus se mit alors face à Caroline, son sourire charmeur au lèvres.

_- Et qu'est-ce que j'y gagne ? C'est vrai après tout, je pourrais très bien forcer Bonnie à me rendre mon corps maintenant en menaçant Jérémy._

Caroline qui le regardait maintenant dans les yeux, arborait un air confiant.

_- Tu ne ferais pas ça._

_- Ah oui, et pourquoi pas ?_

Leurs corps étaient maintenant presque collés, leurs visages à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre.

_- Parce que si l'on ne fait rien, ta sœur mourra aussi. Et ça m'étonnerais beaucoup que te retrouver seul te plaise beaucoup. Après tout, c'est pour ça que tu voulais créer tes hybrides, car tu ne voulais pas te retrouver seul. Maintenant que tu ne peux plus en créer, il ne te reste plus que ta sœur, aussi tordue soit-elle._

L'expression suffisante de Klaus disparut en même temps que son sourire en coin. Il pouvait manipuler n'importe qui, se cacher derrière son air suffisant et son sourire en coin, personne ne pouvait lire en lui comme Caroline pouvait le faire et il le savait. Ce qu'il adorait et qui l'agaçait à la fois.

_- Très bien, dans ce cas, il faudrait faire vite. Je me sens, comment dire... oppressé dans ce corps._

Bonnie ouvrit alors son grimoire et en sortit une carte de Mystic Falls.

_- Mystic Falls ? Tu es sûre que ceux qui sont à l'origine de se plan ne ferait pas ça hors de la ville ?_

Bonnie attrapa le couteau qui se trouvait sur l'étagère, à sa droite, et se mit à genoux devant la carte dépliée.

_- C'est le Conseil des Fondateurs qui cherchent à exterminer les vampires, en aucun cas ils ne souhaiteraient faire ça ailleurs, rien que pour l'aspect symbolique. Jérémy tu veux bien ?_

Jérémy s'avança alors vers Bonnie et lui tendit sa main, qu'elle entailla avec le couteau. Quelques gouttes de sang tombèrent sur la carte, pendant que Bonnie commençait à réciter l'incantation voulue. Au bout de quelques secondes le peu de sang tombé sur la carte se mit à bouger, attirant l'attention de Jérémy et de Caroline. Bonnie elle, avait toujours les yeux fermés, occupée à réciter l'incantation. Klaus quant à lui, semblait plus intéressé par Caroline que par la carte. Quand le sang finit enfin sa course sur un point de la carte, la surprise fut totale.

_- L'église ? Mais ça n'a aucun sens, pourquoi là-bas ?_

_- Si l'on réfléchit bien, le pasteur Young fait partit du conseil, il compte parmi l'une des nombreuses familles fondatrices._

_- Il y a des caves sous l'église, il pourrait très bien les avoir enfermés là._

_- Mais le pasteur Young n'aurait jamais fait ça, il nous connaît depuis notre enfance, c'est même lui qui à organisé l'enterrement de Jenna, et John. Pourquoi il s'en prendrait à nous ?_

_- Il fait partit du conseil donc il hait les vampires, ce qui est logique. Il va chercher à nous exterminer les uns après les autres._

_- Le bel exemple de la foi assombrie le jugement._

_- Très utile Klaus, merci._

_- Encore fâchée sweetheart ? Le moins que l'on puisse dire c'est que tu es plutôt rancunière._

Caroline commençait à bouillir de l'intérieur, ce qui n'échappa à Bonnie qui jouait à présent le rôle de l'arbitre.

_- Ok temps mort ! Si l'on veut avoir une chance de retrouver nos amis en vie, ainsi que ta sœur Klaus, nous devrions agir, et vite. S'ils veulent se débarrasser des vampires ils vont le faire le rapidement, pour être sûr d'y arriver cette fois._

_- Bien dans ce cas. Plus vite le problème sera réglé, plus vite je récupérerais mon corps._

Klaus qui s'apprêtait à sortir de la pièce, vu que Caroline se leva pour le suivre. Il se mit alors face à elle, lui bloquant le passage.

_- Je peux savoir où tu vas ?_

_- A ton avis ? Je viens avec toi._

Caroline voulut passer mais Klaus l'en empêcha une seconde fois.

_- Je ne crois pas non. Tu restes ici._

_- Quoi ?! Tu penses sincèrement que tu vas me donner des ordres ?_

_- Je peux t'hypnotiser aussi, comme ça tu seras toute gentille avec moi et très obéissance par la même occasion._

_- Tu n'oserais pas._

Caroline lança un regard de défi à Klaus qui ne comptait pas baisser les armes.

_- Tu crois vraiment que je vais rester ici alors que mes amis sont sur le point de se faire tuer ?!_

_- Raison de plus pour que tu ne bouges pas d'ici. ils cherchent à éliminer les vampires, et oh mais attends... tu es un vampire. Je ne veux pas que tu te fasses capturée encore une fois, c'est épuisant de te sauver la vie._

Caroline fulminait de l'intérieur. Elle eue à peine le temps d'ouvrir la bouche qu'il avait déjà disparut.

_- D'un côté il a raison._

Caroline se tourna alors vers Jérémy, les yeux grands comme deux soucoupes.

_- Ce que veut dire Jérémy, c'est que tu seras plus utile ici, tiens._

Bonnie lui tendit son portable.

_- Tu pourrais appeler Mérédith, elle est peut-être encore à l'église. Si c'est le cas il faut la prévenir, elle pourrait être en danger elle aussi. Si Alaric à prévenu le Conseil qu'elle utilisait du sang de vampire au sein de l'hôpital, ça pourrait mal tourner._

Caroline attrapa le téléphone, résignée.

_- Bien puisque je ne peux servir à rien d'autre._

_- Tu sais très bien que..._

_- Oui oui je sais. Ce n'est pas ce que tu voulais dire, comme toujours._

Caroline quitta la pièce, laissant Jérémy et Bonnie seuls. Bonnie ouvrit alors son grimoire et commença à chercher.

_- A quoi tu joues exactement ?_

_- Je cherche le même sort qu'avait utiliser Luka pour entrer à la pension et retirer la dague à Elijah. Comme ça je pourrais me projeter dans l'église. Je serais invisible, personne ne pourra me voir, mais je pourrais toujours interagir avec les choses aux alentours._

_- Tu oublies comment il a fini... Mais je ne parle pas de ça, je parle du fait que tu veuilles rendre son corps à Klaus. Tu oublies ce qu'a dit ta grand-mère ? Ne commets pas cette erreur deux fois... tu ne penses pas qu'elle parlait de ça ? Du fait de remettre Klaus dans son corps ?_

_- Je n'en sais rien Jérémy. Tout ce que je sais c'est que si l'on ne fait rien maintenant Elena et les autres vont mourir, et je ne compte pas laisser leurs vies entre les mains de Klaus._

Jérémy savait que Bonnie, qui venait de replonger son nez dans le grimoire, essayait d'éluder la question. Mais il savait aussi parfaitement qu'elle avait raison. S'ils n'agissaient pas rapidement, sa sœur ainsi que tout les autres seraient tués. Il avait déjà cru la perdre deux fois auparavant, celle-ci était celle de trop.


	8. Chapter 8

_Coucou !_

_Voilà finalement la quatrième partie que je poste maintenant. Comme vous pourrez le voir certaines scènes colleront aux "véritables" scènes qu'on voit dans l'épisode de la série, plus particulièrement dans ce chapitre, mais l'histoire changera clairement au fil des chapitres. ;)_

__J'espère que vous l'apprécierez. _N'hésitez pas si vous avez un avis. :)_

_**Rating :** T, pour ce chapitre._

_**Disclamer :** The Vampire Diaries, son univers, ainsi que ses personnages ne n'appartiennent pas._

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapitre 4 - It's Time to Evolve (P4)<strong>

****Quelque part aux alentours de Denver...****

_~ Choisir d'évoluer pour changer de vie, avant d'y être forcé ~_

Damon conduisait depuis maintenant plus de deux heures, les cheveux au vent, profitant du soleil qui réchauffait sa peau et qui irradiait en ce début d'après-midi. La radio à fond, il profitait d'une journée sans soucis. Une journée sans avoir à s'occuper des problèmes habituels, loin de Mystic Falls, loin de son frère... loin d'Elena. A cette pensée il eut un léger pincement au cœur. Certes il aimait son frère, bien que beaucoup de monde puisse en douter, mais il ne pouvait pas digérer le faite qu'il est sauvé Matt à la place de celle qu'il aimait. Un nouveau pincement au cœur se fit sentir quand il se mit à penser à la jeune femme. En choisissant son frère elle l'avait repoussé une nouvelle fois, celle de trop. Le marché qu'il avait passé avec son frère n'était peut-être pas une mauvaise idée après tout.

Il fut sorti de ses pensées par son portable qui sonnait depuis cinq bonnes minutes. Agacé, il attrapa son portable. Il fut mi-exaspéré, mi-surpris quand il découvrit l'identité de celui qui tentait de le joindre.

_- Tiens tiens monsieur le roi du bal de promo._

_- Damon ?! Où es-tu ?_

_- Comment ça où je suis ?! Tu as déjà un sacré culot de m'appeler après ce qui vient de se passer, et maintenant tu oses me demander où je suis ?! Fais attention bus boy, le choc de l'accident a dû exacerber ta confiance en toi, ainsi que ton ego par la même occasion._

_- Damon je ne plaisante pas._

_- Attention, si tu commence à devenir désagréable je vais raccrocher... attends, je t'entends mal, je passe sous un tunnel, allô ? Allô ? Bon on se rappelle plus tard !_

_- Damon s'apprêtait à raccrocher lorsqu'il entendit la voix de Matt hurler dans le téléphone._

_- Damon je ne plaisante pas ! C'est Elena !_

Son sourire s'effaça aussitôt qu'il entendit le nom de la jeune femme. Il reprit immédiatement le téléphone posé sur ses genoux, plus sérieux que jamais.

_- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?_

Matt résuma alors la situation à Damon, qui commençait à bouillir de l'intérieur.

_- J'arrive. Quant à toi essaie de réveiller Liz, elle pourra sûrement nous aider._

Damon ne laissa pas le temps à Matt de répondre et raccrocha subitement avant de jeter son portable sur le siège passager. Il tourna brusquement le volant, manquant d'emplafonner la voiture qui arrivait dans sa direction et fit demi tour, pied au plancher. Il en voulait à la jeune femme, et il n'allait pas pardonner à son frère de si tôt, mais un chose était sûre, il ne laisserait personne s'en prendre à eux.

**Mystic Falls...**

Le noir. Le flou total... une nouvelle fois. Je sentais le sang qui coulait dans mes veines tambouriner à l'intérieur de ma tête, ne faisant qu'aggraver un mal de crâne insoutenable. Mes yeux qui demeuraient clos, parvinrent à s'ouvrir difficilement. Je vint poser ma main anormalement pâle sur mon cou, encore douloureux à cause de la seringue de verveine qui y avait été planté. Je fis de mon mieux pour rassembler mes esprits et tenter de me relever mais en vain, j'étais beaucoup trop faible pour ça. Mon corps était comme vidé de toute énergie, comme si je m'éteignais peu à peu. Malgré l'épuisement, je parvint à distinguer un voix de l'autre côté du mur sur lequel je m'étais appuyée.

_- Elena ? Elena c'est moi, tu vas bien ?_

Je posa ma main contre le mur, légèrement rassurée d'entendre une voix qui m'était familière, celle de Stefan.

_- Stefan... je, je vais bien et toi ?_

_- Ça va ne t'en fais pas, comment tu te sens ?_

_- Je... je suis fatiguée, j'ai des vertiges... je suis, comme vidée._

Stefan reposa sa tête contre le mur et resta silencieux.

_- Stefan qu'est-ce qui se passe ?_

_- Tu dois te nourrir Elena..._

_- Et.. il.. il me reste combien de temps ?_

Stefan resta silencieux un nouvelle fois, ce qui ne fit que confirmer les soupçons d'Elena.

_- Plus beaucoup n'est-ce pas..._

Stefan toujours silencieux, sentit les larmes lui brûler les yeux.

_- Stefan... i'm dying..._

Une larme roula sur la joue de Stefan, suivie d'une seconde. Il posa à son tour sa main contre le mur.

_- Écoute moi bien Elena, tout va s'arranger. Matt devait venir au manoir avant que l'on se fasse enlever, il a dû y arriver depuis longtemps. En voyant le manoir vide il a forcément prévenu les autres, ils ne vont pas tarder à arriver ne t'inquiète pas. Je ne laisserais personne te faire du mal Elena je te le promets, personne. I love you so much..._

Rebekah qui se trouvait non loin de là, avait entendu la scène. Elle se surpris à sourire. Certes elle en voulait à Elena et elle ne la portait pas particulièrement dans son cœur, tout comme Stefan, mais elle appréciait la relation solide qui les unissaient l'un à l'autre. Ça faisait longtemps qu'elle avait espéré entretenir une relation aussi forte avec quelqu'un, ne serait-ce qu'avec un membre de sa famille. Plongeant dans une certaine nostalgie, elle se ressaisit brusquement et effaça le sourire dessiné sur son visage.

_- C'est vraiment trop mignon._

Elena et Stefan qui était toujours adossés au mur, ne mirent pas longtemps à identifier la personne qui ne se trouvait qu'à quelques mètres d'eux.

_- Rebekah ?!_

Rebekah afficha alors un fière sourire sur le visage.

_- Vous êtes vraiment adorable à parler en même temps vous savez. Et oui Rebekah, je suis sûre que vous devez être ravis que je sois là avec vous. Comme ça on va se faire torturer tous ensemble, c'est pas génial ? Ça va vous permettre de vous venger un peu en quelque sorte._

Stefan s'apprêtait à répondre mais Elena le devança.

_- Tu te trompes Rebekah..._

_- Ah oui ? En quoi exactement ? Tu vas devenir un vampire par ma faute, enfin si l'on sort d'ici vivant évidemment, alors il serait normal que tu m'en veuilles après tout. Me voir souffrir sera une petite vengeance pour toi, une petite victoire personnelle en quelque sorte._

_- C'est là que tu fais erreur Rebekah... contrairement à toi je ne me réjouie pas du malheur des autres, peut importe ma relation et mes sentiments envers eux... c'est ça la différence entre toi et moi._

Rebekah ne savant pas quoi répondre, resta muette, son sourire ayant disparut de son visage anormalement livide. Le silence qui régnait désormais fut rompu par un grincement de porte qui provenait d'un peu plus haut. Des bruits de pas se firent entendre, et ils eurent du mal à en croire leur yeux. Le moins que l'on puisse dire c'est que ce n'est pas la personne à qui ils s'attendaient.

_- Tyler !?_

Rebekah, beaucoup moins surprise de le voir, arborait de nouveau un grand sourire sur le visage.

_- Pas exactement non. Vous vous souvenez de mon frère, Klaus ?_

Stefan et Elena étaient complètement perdus. Klaus était sensé être mort, tout comme Tyler qui se tenait à présent devant eux.

_- Je finis vraiment par me lasser à force de raconter cette histoire... Bonnie m'a fait rentrer dans le corps de votre cher ami Tyler pour que je reste en vie et que vous le restiez aussi par la même occasion. Mais ne vous en faites pas, je retrouverai très bientôt mon corps et vous votre cher Tyler par la même occasion._

_- C'est impossible..._

_- Tu ne devrais jamais dire jamais ma chère Elena._

_- Ce n'est pas que je m'ennuie mais tu comptes faire la causette longtemps ? J'aimerais bien que tu me sortes de là avant que le pasteur et ses sbires reviennent._

Klaus qui avait toujours son éternel sourire en coin sur le visage se tourna vers sa sœur.

_- En parlant du loup... je les entends arriver, ils devraient être là dans à peine quelques minutes. Ce qui me fait penser que je devrais y aller, et vite._

_- Quoi !? Co... comment ça tu dois y aller !? Nick, tu, tu ne vas pas me laisser enfermée ici quand même !?_

_- J'ai bien peur que si... je suis juste venus te faire un petit coucou et voir comment tu allais, je n'ai jamais compté te libérer... ni toi, ni vous d'ailleurs, ajouta Klaus en lançant un bref regard en direction de Stefan et Elena._

_- Tu plaisantes j'espère !?_

Rebekah n'en croyait pas ses oreilles, le sourire qu'on avait pu lire sur son visage avait laissé place à une mine désespérée, contrairement à Klaus qui lui n'avait pas changé d'expression.

_- Pas du tout. Tu as gâché la seule chance que j'avais de créer des hybrides, je pense que te faire torturer un peu te fera le plus grand bien. Et qui sais, ça t'apprendra peut-être à mieux te comporter... Bye bye sœurette._

Rebekah n'eut le temps de rajouter quoique ce soit que Klaus s'était déjà évaporé. Sans s'en rendre compte, une larme roula sur sa joue. Une fois de plus son frère l'avait abandonné. En cet instant elle aurait voulu mourir, pour ne plus avoir à ressentir cette profonde douleur qui la tourmentait depuis bien trop longtemps. Si elle ne pouvait même pas compter sur sa famille, sur qui donc ?

**Manoir des Salvatore...**

Damon qui roulait désormais à une vitesse inimaginable ne mit qu'une dizaine de minutes avant d'arriver au manoir, toujours aussi à cran. En entrant dans la pension il ne tarda pas à trouver Matt qui était installé au salon, Liz qui commençait à émerger à ses côtés. Furieux, Damon attrapa Matt par le cou et le plaqua contre le mur grâce à sa vitesse vampirique.

_- Ça fait un moment déjà que je joue au gentil petit vampire et j'avoue que ça commence sérieusement à m'agacer, alors si tu ne veux pas que je fasse quelque chose que je pourrais regretter par la suite tu as intérêt à m'expliquer tout les détails et vite !_

Matt commençait à suffoquer entre les mains de Damon qui se resserrées un peu plus contre son cou au fur et à mesure. Liz qui était à présent complètement lucide, posa sa main sur le bras de Damon.

_- Damon lâche-le je t'en supplie ! Je sais où son Elena et Stefan et si l'on veut les retrouver il faut faire vite. Ils ne sont sûrement pas les seuls à avoir été capturé le conseil veut éliminer tout les vampires de la ville, ma fille à probablement était emmenée aussi._

Damon lâcha l'emprise qu'il avait sur Matt, et se tourna vers Liz.

_- Vous avez moins d'une minute pour développer._

Liz expliqua alors rapidement à Damon que c'était le Pasteur Young qui était à l'origine de cette affaire et qu'il avait sans doute enfermé les vampire dans le sous-sol de l'église.

_- Bien, Liz vous venez avec moi. Quant à toi tu ferais mieux de rester là si tu ne veux pas qu'il t'arrive quelque chose, et pour de bon cette fois._

_- Hors de question, je viens avec vous. Il est inconcevable que je reste ici alors qu'Elena et les autres sont en danger._

Damon s'apprêtait à protester, mais il se ravisa. Ça ne servais à rien d'essayer de le raisonner, et puis il n'avait pas le temps pour ça.

_- Très bien, mais ne compte pas sur moi pour te sauver les miches en cas de pépin !_

Matt acquiesça avant de sortir du manoir, précédé de Damon et de Liz.

**Mystic Falls, sous-sol de l'église...**

La nuit commençait à tomber sur la ville, ce qui ne présageait rien de bon pour Elena qui commençait déjà à s'éteindre, s'étant évanouie plusieurs fois. Une voix prononçant son nom la réveilla une nouvelle fois. Une voix différente, mais qu'elle connaissait tout aussi bien.

_- Elena... Elena..._

Quant elle finit par ouvrir les yeux, elle vit devant-elle un visage familier. Le visage d'une personne qu'elle croyait être son ami il y a seulement quelques heures.

_- Pasteur Young..._

_- Chut... économise tes forces, ça serait dommage que tu t'éteignes aussi vite._

Elena se redressa du mieux qu'elle pût, de plus en plus faible.

_- Pourquoi vous faites ça... Vous étiez l'ami de mes parents... vous nous avez tous vu grandir au fil du temps, pourquoi vouloir nous tuer..._

_- Je n'ai pas le choix ma chère Elena, et j'en suis désolé. Je n'ai jamais voulu vous faire du mal. Mais maintenant que tu vas devenir un vampire je n'ai pas d'autre solution, je dois te laisser mourir, et tuer tout les vampires de cette ville, y compris tes amis._

_- Non je vous en prie, ne faites pas ça s'il vous plaît._

Le pasteur ouvrit alors la cellule d'Elena et y entra, refermant la porte derrière lui.

_- Chut... calme toi Elena, ne t'agite pas comme ça. Je ne peux pas laisser les vampires de cette ville en vie. Les vampires sont des créatures abominables, ils tuent des gens innocents et se nourrissent de leur sang. Des êtres aussi mauvais ne sont pas sensés survivre, et encore moins errer en liberté. C'est d'ailleurs pour ça que j'ai dû faire quitter la ville à ma fille il y a cinq ans. Quand j'ai découvert l'existence des vampires j'ai su que plus personne ne serait en sécurité, et j'avais raison. Mais ce problème sera bientôt résolu, une bonne fois pour toute._

_- Ne l'approchez pas !_

_- Ne t'inquiète pas Stefan, tu seras le prochain._

Le pasteur Young se posta alors devant-elle et sortit une arme de sa poche.

_- Quoique tu puisses penser Elena, je t'apprécie énormément, et c'est pour ça que je dois te tuer. Tes parents auraient eu honte de te voir devenir un vampire, ton père plus particulièrement. Tu sais, il a passait sa vie à haïr les vampires. Te voir en devenir un, ça l'aurait tué j'en suis sûr._

Une première larme roula sur la joue d'Elena, suivie d'une seconde.

_- Mais ne t'en fais pas, tu ne souffriras pas. Tu es tellement faible qu'une seule fléchette de tranquillisant réussira à t'endormir, pour l'éternité._

_- Ne la touchez pas !_

Le pasteur pointa son arme sur Elena.

_- Je suis désolé Elena..._

_- Non !_

Le pasteur s'apprêtait à tirer quand un bruit de verre brisé provenant de l'étage au dessus interrompit le silence.

_- Qu'est-ce que c'est encore... je reviens tout de suite, ne t'inquiète pas._

Le pasteur rangea alors son arme dans sa veste et monta à l'étage. A peine eut-il finit de monter les marches que Bonnie apparut devant la cellule d'Elena.

_- Bonnie..._

_- Je suis là Elena, ne t'en fais pas je vais vous sortir d'ici._

Bonnie ouvra alors la cellule de son amie le plus silencieusement possible avant de l'aider à se lever.

_- Ça va aller, ne t'inquiète pas, le temps de faire sortir Stefan et on s'en va d'ici._

Bonnie eut à peine le temps de lâcher les mains d'Elena, qu'elle commençait déjà à disparaître.

_- Bonnie qu'est-ce qui se passe ?_

_- Oh non... quelqu'un est en train d'interrompre la connexion._

Elena vit soudain son amie s'évaporer sous ses yeux, la laissant plantée seule devant la cellule.

**Ancienne demeure des sorcières...**

Bonnie reprit brusquement conscience sous les yeux inquiets de Caroline et Jérémy.

_- Qui à interrompu la connexion ?!_

_- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire Bonnie ? Caroline et moi n'avons pas bougé d'un iota._

Bonnie ouvrit la bouche pour dire qu'elle que chose mais un vent glacial suivit d'un chuchotement l'a prit au dépourvu.

_- Cesses d'interférer dans le déroulement des choses..._

_- Si je ne fais rien elle va mourir, ils vont mourir !_

_- Tu n'es pas sensée utiliser ta magie pour changer le cours du destin..._

Bonnie qui avait les larmes aux yeux ne pouvait plus contenir sa colère.

_- A quoi bon avoir des pouvoirs si c'est pour laisser mourir les personnes qu'on aime !_

Elle n'eut cette fois aucune réponse, le silence.

_- Hein ?! Pourquoi ?!_

Caroline s'approcha alors de son amie et posa sa main sur son épaule.

_- Bonnie calme toi, pendant que tu étais inconsciente Matt à téléphoné. Il a réussit à joindre Damon, il arrive, ça va aller ne t'en fais pas il va les sauver._

_- Elena est en train de mourir Caroline, ils n'arriveront peut-être pas à temps..._

_- On a un autre problème figurez vous..._

Ils se tournèrent tous vers l'origine de cette voix et découvrirent Klaus, appuyé sur l'encadrement de la porte.

_- Je veux récupéré mon corps, maintenant._

_- On a d'autres problèmes à régler avant de penser à te rendre ton corps Klaus._

_- Bien, j'ai été assez patient je crois._

Klaus se jeta soudainement sur Jérémy et l'attrapa par le cou.

_- Tu vas me rendre mon corps maintenant, ou le petit Gilbert aura la nuque brisé en moins de deux secondes._

_- Klaus lâche-le !_

Klaus tourna la tête vers Caroline mais ne fléchit pas.

_- Tu as dix secondes pour faire ton choix ma petite sorcière, dix, neuf..._

_- Bonnie non, ta grand-mère t'a mis en garde..._

_- Huit, sept, six..._

_- Jérémy..._

_- Cinq, quatre, trois..._

_- Bonnie non..._

_- Klaus lâche-le je t'en prie !_

_- Deux, un..._

_- C'est d'accord !_

Klaus lâcha alors Jérémy sous les yeux haineux de Bonnie et Caroline, qui s'agenouilla près de lui pour vérifier qu'il allait bien avant de poser son regard sur Klaus.

_- Tu n'es qu'un monstre..._

Klaus lui jeta un regard qui se voulait impassible avant de se tourner vers Bonnie.

_- Plus vite tu me rendra mon corps, plus vite tu pourras aider Elena._

Bonnie qui arborait un regard assassin sur le visage, attrapa son grimoire.

_- Il n'y en aura pas pour longtemps, place toi à côté du cercueil._

Bonnie commença alors à réciter la formule voulue. A peine quelques secondes plus tard, les bougies s'allumèrent, toutes en même temps, tout comme l'immense cheminée qui se trouvait à leur droite.

_- Bonnie non..._

Klaus s'écroula au sol, immédiatement après que Bonnie est terminée de réciter son incantation. Le cercueil s'ouvrit soudain brusquement, rompant le silence de plomb qui régnait dans la pièce. Klaus en sortit lentement, la mine encore grisâtre, des veines profondément sombre marquées sur son visage. Personne n'osait bouger, à part Caroline qui s'était précipitée au côté de Tyler, son visage posé sur ses genoux.

_- Et Tyler !? Pourquoi il ne se réveille pas ?!_

Klaus qui n'avait mis que quelques secondes pour retrouver des couleurs, détourna son regard vers Caroline.

_- Son âme à retrouvé son corps, il n'a plus qu'à reprendre connaissance maintenant. Ça ne devrait pas être long._

Klaus lança un dernier regard à Caroline et s'évapora dans la nature.

Caroline posa ensuite son regard sur Bonnie, et fut surprise de découvrir un air ahuri sur le visage de son amie.

_- Bonnie ? Est-ce que ça va ?_

_- L'âme..._

_- Quoi ?_

_- Son âme..._

_- D'accord... ça va aller, assis-toi, le sort devait être tellement puissant que ça lui à embrouillé le cerveau._

Bonnie attrapa subitement son grimoire et se mit à fouiller à l'intérieur.

_- Bonnie, qu'est-ce que tu fais ?_

_- Se que Klaus à dit..._

_- Oui... tu peux préciser ?_

_- Sur le fait que l'âme de Tyler ait retrouvé son corps, j'ai déjà lu un sort dans ce genre dans le grimoire._

_- Mais je croyais que les vampires n'avaient pas d'âme, sans vouloir te vexer Caroline._

_- Non ça va, ne t'inquiète pas._

_- Oui, normalement les vampires sont censés être dépourvus de leurs âmes. Mais Tyler est un hybride, donc à moitié vampire, à moitié loups-garous, et les loups-garous sont humains en quelque sorte, donc, Tyler doit toujours avoir son âme._

_- Et..._

_- Et, comme Elena n'est pas encore un vampire mais qu'elle est en transition, son âme est coincée entre les deux mondes. Voilà, là !_

Caroline et Jérémy se penchèrent alors sur la page du grimoire que Bonnie avait désigné.

_- Ce sort permet de retrouver une âme égarée, si j'arrive à récupéré l'âme d'Elena, elle pourra rester humaine._

_- Tu es sûre de ton coup Bonnie ? Si l'on pouvait éviter de devenir un vampire aussi facilement tu ne croies pas que ça se serait ? Je le sens mal..._

_- Moi aussi Bonnie, d'ailleurs regarde ce qui est marqué ici... il est fait mention de magie noire. De plus ta grand-mère t'a dit qu'on ne pouvait pas modifier l'avenir._

_- Je ne compte pas modifier l'avenir Jérémy, Elena n'était pas sensée devenir un vampire._

_- Bonnie, je ne crois pas que ce soit une bonne idée..._

_- C'est de la magie noire Bonnie..._

_- Si l'on ne fait rien Elena va mourir ! Je l'ai vu avant que les sorcières rompent le contact, elle est totalement vidée de toute énergie ! Elle ne tiendra pas assez longtemps, Damon arrivera trop tard et l'on perdra Elena, pour toujours cette fois-ci... c'est vraiment ce que vous voulez ?!_

Bonnie ne leur laissa pas le temps de répondre qu'elle commença à lire à voix haute la formule nécessaire. Au bout de quelques secondes les bougies ainsi que la cheminée se rallumèrent une énième fois, dans une parfaite synchronisation, mais s'éteignirent presque immédiatement alors que Bonnie réciter toujours l'incantation.

_- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?!_

Jérémy qui s'apprêtait à répondre fut interrompu par un vent froid qui s'était introduit dans la pièce et qui fit voler les quelques feuilles détachées qui se trouvaient dans le grimoire de Bonnie.

_- C'est pas normal Caroline, il y a quelque chose qui cloche ! Il faut arrêter Bonnie, maintenant !_

Ils devaient à présent crier pour se faire entendre, le vent étant devenu si fort qu'il étouffait leurs voix.

_- C'est pas vrai Jérémy regarde !_

Jérémy se tourna à son tour vers Bonnie, qui saignait abondamment du nez.

_- Bonnie !_

Jérémy se dirigea alors vers Bonnie mais fut plaqué contre le mur, suivit de Caroline, par le vent qui était devenu incroyablement violent, semblable à une tornade.

_- Jérémy je n'arrive pas à bouger !_

Jérémy tenta à son tour de se dégager mais il resta étrangement collé au mur.

_- Il faut faire quelque chose !_

Bonnie se mit soudain à hurler en se recroquevillant sur elle même, la tête entre ses mains, puis plus rien. Elle tomba au sol, inconsciente. Le vent avait cessé, libérant par la même occasion Jérémy et Caroline. Plus de bougies allumées, ni de cheminée embrasée. Jérémy se jeta sur Bonnie pour vérifier si elle allait bien, précédé par Caroline qui se dirigea ensuite vers Tyler.

_- Ils respirent, tout les deux._

Après quelques secondes d'inquiétude Bonnie se réveilla, précédée par Tyler. Il resta muet, prenant juste celle qu'il aimait dans ses bras, profitant de l'avoir enfin retrouvé. Bonnie elle, ne prononça qu'une seule phrase.

_- J'ai perdu mes pouvoirs..._

**Au même moment...**

Elena n'avait pas rêvé, son amie venait bien de disparaître devant ses yeux, la laissant planté là. Elle se laissa glissée contre le mur, complètement vidée.

_- Elena !? Elena qu'est-ce qui se passe ?!_

_- Je ne sens plus mes jambes Stefan..._

_- Elena tient le coup je t'en prie..._

On entendit soudain une porte claquer, suivit de bruits de pas dans l'escalier laissant apparaître le pasteur Young, un air ahuri sur le visage.

_- Mais comment... comment as tu fais pour sortir de ta cellule ? Enfin, ça n'a pas d'importance._

Il sortit alors l'arme de sa poche et la pointa à nouveau sur Elena, qui était à présent étendue sur le sol.

_- Pardonne-moi, Elena..._

_- No !_

Il s'apprêtait une nouvelle fois à tirer quand un des hommes du shérif dégringola les escaliers.

_- Qu'est-ce que..._

Le pasteur n'eut le temps de finir sa phrase qu'il s'écroula au sol lourdement, la nuque brisée. Damon se précipita ensuite vers Elena qui était allongée sur le sol, inconsciente.

_- Elena, hé... c'est moi, Damon..._

Elle ne répondit pas.

Liz arriva soudainement, précédée par Matt.

_- Ce n'était pas nécessaire de le tuer._

_- Je n'avais pas le choix._

Liz fit sortir Stefan, mais pas Rebekah, que personne n'avait remarqué. Ils se précipitèrent tous autour de la jeune femme, Damon la tenant dans ses bras, et Stefan lui caressant la main. Damon posa ses doigts sur son cou pour tenter de sentir son pouls, quasiment nul. Ils avaient tous les larmes aux yeux.

Matt sortit alors un couteau suisse de sa poche et s'entailla le poignet avant de le tendre vers Elena.

_- Elle a besoin de sang, vous croyez que..._

Stefan acquiesça avant que Matt colle son poignet sur la bouche d'Elena. Au bout de quelques minutes, Elena n'avait toujours bougé, et ne respirée plus dorénavant. Une larme roula sur la joue de Damon, ainsi que sur celle de Stefan. Ils ne pouvaient envisager de la perdre une nouvelle fois. Elena se mit soudain à respirer, et ouvrit lentement les yeux.

_- Damon..._

_- Salut princesse..._

Ils laissèrent tous échapper un soupir de joie, rassuré de la voir en vie.

_- Il faut sortir d'ici, et vite._

_- Liz à raison, les autres larbins de notre très cher regretté pasteur ne vont pas tarder à débarquer._

Stefan et Damon aidèrent Elena à se lever et montèrent l'escalier suivis de près par Liz.

_- Matt, tu viens ?_

_- Oui Liz, j'arrive tout de suite._

Liz acquiesça et monta à son tour, laissant Matt seul. Il se dirigea alors vers le fond du couloir et s'aperçut qu'il ne s'était pas trompé.

_- J'étais sûr que je n'avais pas rêvé._

_- Qu'est-ce que tu veux... tu es venus me narguer c'est ça, si c'est le cas tu ferais mieux de t'en aller._

Matt s'approcha alors de la cellule et déverrouilla le loquet avant d'ouvrir la porte.

Rebekah releva alors la tête vers l'homme qui se tenait devant-elle, le visage toujours aussi blafard et les yeux remplis de larmes. Il s'agenouilla devant-elle, avant de couper ses liens avec son couteau. Rebekah ne comprenait plus rien... elle avait tenté de le tuer, ainsi que sa meilleure amie et il venait la libérer.

_- Pourquoi ?_

Matt plongea alors son regard dans le sien.

_- Parce que je ne laisserais personne se faire tuer, contrairement à certaine personne._

Ils restèrent un moment figés, les yeux dans les yeux, jusqu'à ce que Rebekah baisse la tête. Matt se redressa alors et sortit sans prononcer un seul mot, laissant derrière lui Rebekah plus troublée que jamais.

**Demeure des Mikaelson...**

Klaus était tranquillement assis dans l'immense canapé du salon, un verre de bourbon à la main en train de ranger les quelques poches de sang qui lui restait d'Elena dans une malle.

_- Tu as réussi à sortir en vie finalement._

Klaus, toujours aussi souriant, se tourna alors vers sa sœur qui se tenait à sa droite.

_- Je n'arrive pas y croire..._

_- Qu'est-ce que tu as encore._

Rebekah, qui avait tenté tant bien que mal de contenir sa rage se mit à hurler tout en sanglotant, le visage baigné de larmes.

_- Je ne peux pas croire que tu ais sauvé Caroline à ma place !_

_- Je n'avais pas le temps de vous sauver toutes les deux._

_- Tu m'as abandonné !_

_- Ou est le problème, tu ne peux pas mourir après tout... relax, j'ai eu une sale journée aujourd'hui figure toi, alors pas besoin de me faire une scène sœurette._

_- Le problème est que j'ai toujours été là pour toi ! Peut importe la situation tu as toujours pu compter sur moi ! Sur moi, ta sœur ! Ta famille !_

Klaus perdit son sourire le temps d'une minute, le regard plongé dans celui de sa sœur.

_- On est sensé pouvoir compter l'un sur l'autre ! Comme une vraie famille ! Always and forever Nik !_

Klaus resta figé, son sourire ayant totalement disparut.

_- Mais cette fois c'est terminé... je ne suis plus ta sœur désormais, et je ne te considère plus comme mon frère. Mais je ne m'en fais pas pour toi, après tout tu as tes hybrides... ta nouvelle famille. It's over Nik..._

Rebekah s'apprêtait à sortir quand Klaus ouvrit enfin la bouche.

_- Tu as besoin de moi !_

Rebekah tourna la tête vers son frère une dernière fois, avant de sortir de la maison.

_- Plus maintenant..._

Klaus furieux, jeta la poche de sang qu'il tenait dans sa main contre le mur.

**Maison des Gilbert...**

Une fois arrivé devant chez Elena, Matt posa sa main sur son bras.

_- Elena, je pourrais te parler une minute ?_

Elena acquiesça et fit signe au deux frères de rentrer, ce qu'ils firent.

_- Elena... je, je tenais à te remercier..._

Elena afficha une mine surprise.

_- Comment ça ? C'est plutôt moi qui devrait te remercier Matt sans toi je serais morte, et définitivement cette fois._

_- Et sans moi tu ne serais jamais devenus un vampire..._

_- Matt... je ne regrette en aucun cas mon choix. Si Stefan ne t'avait pas sauvé tu serais mort, alors que moi je suis encore vivante malgré tout. Tu es mon meilleur ami Matt, et je ne veux plus jamais perdre quelqu'un que j'aime, plus jamais._

Matt sourit faiblement et prit son amie dans ses bras, avant de rentrer tout les deux à l'intérieur. En refermant la porte derrière eux, Elena se mit à sourire.

_- Jérémy..._

Elena se jeta sur son frère et le serra le plus fort qu'elle le put.

_- J'ai eu tellement peur de te perdre..._

_- Moi aussi..._

Elena lâcha ensuite son frère et se tourna vers Bonnie.

_- Elena... je suis vraiment désolé, je n'aurais jamais dû réagir comme ça... j'aurais tellement aimé t'aider, je..._

Elena enlaça son amie.

_- Ne t'en fais pas Bonnie... tu es là, c'est le principal._

Elena dévia ensuite sur Caroline qui affichait un immense sourire, et la prit à son tour dans ses bras.

_- Je croie que tu as oublié quelqu'un._

Elena ne comprit pas et interrogea son amie du regard. Quand elle l'aperçut, les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux et se précipita pour le prendre dans ses bras.

_- Tyler... mais, comment c'est possible ?_

_- C'est une longue histoire..._

Ils s'installèrent tous dans le salon, et firent le point sur les événements passés. Ils discutèrent sur le fait que Bonnie n'ait pas tué Klaus, pour les garder en vie. Que Matt avait libéré Rebekah, ce qui n'enchantait pas tout le monde. Que Bonnie avait perdu ses pouvoirs, en quelque sorte... elle était plutôt revenue à la case départ concernant la magie, et enfin sur le fait que le conseil voulait leur mort... La nuit était déjà bien entamée quand le petit groupe décida de se séparer. Caroline rentra chez elle accompagnée par Tyler. Bonnie donna sa bague de jour à Elena, qu'elle avait ensorcelé il y a quelques mois dans l'éventualité où elle perdrait encore ses pouvoirs, avant de rentrer à son tour, en raccompagnant Matt. Damon rentra également, après avoir souhaité une bonne nuit à Elena. Stefan embrassa Elena avant de suivre son frère, préférant la laisser seule pour faire le point. Une fois tous partis, Elena enlaça son frère une dernière fois en lui souhaitant une bonne nuit avant de monter dans sa chambre. Comme à son habitude elle s'installa sur son lit, son journal entre les mains.

_**Cher journal,**_

_**Je viens de réaliser que ça fait un moment que toi et moi ne nous sommes pas parlé, que je ne me suis pas confiée à toi. Tant de chose ce sont passé depuis la dernière fois, j'ai moi-même du mal à réaliser... en l'espace de deux jours ma vie à basculé. J'ai eu accident où j'ai faillit perdre la vie, ainsi que mon meilleur ami... Tyler, qu'on croyait mort, est finalement vivant... tout comme Klaus d'ailleurs. Bonnie a en quelque sorte perdu ses pouvoirs, probablement par ma faute. Je me suis remise avec Stefan, et j'en suis heureuse... je l'ai enfin retrouvé après tout ce temps. Quand t'a Damon... c'est toujours aussi compliqué, comme toujours quand ça le concerne. J'ai appris aujourd'hui que je l'avais rencontré en premier, avant Stefan... et qu'il me l'a fait oublié. Je me souviens mots à mots de ce qu'il m'avait dit, à ce moment là... You want a love that consumes you... you want passion, and adventure, and even a little danger...**_

_**J'en ai des frissons... je n'arrive pas à croire qu'il ait pu me faire oublier ce souvenir, pourquoi ne pas me l'avoir laissé ?**_

Elena leva un moment la tête de son journal, et fit un bond de surprise quand elle aperçut Damon assit sur le rebord de sa fenêtre, qui fixait le couloir. Elle ferma alors son journal tout en restant assise sur son lit.

_- Damon... tu m'as fais peur, je te croyais partis._

_- J'adore ton caleçon._

Elena s'apprêtait à ouvrir la bouche quand elle se vue entrer dans la pièce... elle, ou plutôt un double d'elle même.

_- Je suis fatiguée Damon..._

Elena ahurie, ne pue faire autrement qu'assister à la scène.

_- J'ai retrouvé ça._

_- Je croyais qu'il l'avait détruis... merci._

Elle vit alors Damon éloigner son collier qu'il tenait dans sa main.

_- J'aimerais que tu me le rendes..._

Elena avait l'impression d'assister à une scène qu'elle avait déjà vécu, mais dont elle n'avait aucun souvenir.

_- J'ai un truc à te dire avant._

_- Dis le quand je porterai mon collier._

Elle avait rarement vu Damon dans cet état, si ce n'est jamais. Il avait l'air si... vulnérable.

_- Ce que je m'apprête à te dire... c'est totalement perso et c'est une vraie première dans ma vie._

_- Je t'en prie tout mais pas ça..._

_- Non, non, je ne le dirais qu'une seule fois, t'écoute et voilà._

Elena retenait à présent son souffle.

_- Je t'aime Elena... et c'est parce que je t'aime que je ne peux pas... que je ne peux pas être égoïste avec toi... ni te laisser se souvenir._

Elena avait à présent les larmes aux yeux.

_- Je ne suis pas digne de toi c'est tout... mais mon frère oui..._

Elle vit ensuite Damon lui déposer un baiser sur le front.

_- Si j'avais pu ne pas te l'effacer celui-là..._

Elena commença enfin à comprendre.

_- Mais tu as déjà oublié._

Elle vit une larme rouler sur la joue de Damon, la même qui roula sur la sienne en ce moment même... avant de se voir, elle et Damon, disparaître. Elle n'en croyait pas ses yeux... il lui avait avoué ses sentiments, avant de lui faire oublié. Jamais elle n'avait vu cet aspect de Damon auparavant, un Damon sensible, torturé... fragile... comme si la carapace qu'il s'était forgé depuis si longtemps s'était évaporée. Elle rouvrit alors son journal et y nota une dernière chose avant de le ranger soigneusement, et de s'allonger dans son lit... pour tenter de s'endormir... « il faut que je lui parle... il le faut... ».


	9. Chapter 9

_Coucou à tous !_

_Je reviens ce soir avec la première partie du chapitre cinq que je poste tout de suite ci-dessous. Un grand merci à toi delenaforever15 pour ton adorable commentaire, ça me touche beaucoup ! :D_

_Bien sûr je vais continuer à suivre encore un peu la série mais ça va très vite s'écarter car j'ai déjà plusieurs chapitres d'avance et ma propre histoire est complètement différente de la saison quatre originale . ;)_

_Quant au fait que l'histoire soit plutôt Delena que Stelena, je garde le secret... je me concentre sur l'intrigue, même si je connais déjà la réponse, il y aura des petits indices de temps à autre... ;p_

__Voilà, j'espère que vous l'apprécierez. _N'hésitez pas si vous avez un avis. :)_

_**Rating :** T, pour ce chapitre._

_**Disclamer :** The Vampire Diaries, son univers, ainsi que ses personnages ne n'appartiennent pas._

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapitre 5 - Newcomers (P1)<strong>

****Mystic Falls, 08h01...****

_~ Les apparences peuvent parfois être trompeuses ~_

Le soleil commençait doucement à se lever sur la petite commune de Mystic Falls, faisant émerger peu à peu ses habitants du sommeil. Un bruit assourdissant réveilla brusquement le jeune homme qui était encore emmitouflé sous sa couette. Il tendit la main pour tenter d'éteindre son réveil et se redressa tant bien que mal en s'étirant, avant de soupirer longuement. Son attention se porta alors sur la lettre, qu'il avait déposé la veille sur sa table de nuit. Il se pencha pour l'atteindre et hésita un moment avant de l'ouvrir.

**_Matt,_**

**_Si tu lis cette lettre, c'est que tu dois moins m'en vouloir que ce que je ne pensais. Je suis sûre que tu as longuement hésité avant de lire cette lettre, te doutant bien de qui en était l'auteur. Je sais que toi comme tout les autres devez me haïr en ce moment précis, et je ne peux pas vous en vouloir car c'est tout a fait normal. Tu sais, toi et moi ne sommes pas si différent, nous sommes capable de tout pour nos proches. Je sais que ce n'est pas une raison valable, mais il faut que tu saches que ma famille représente tout pour moi. Et quand j'ai réalisé que j'avais perdu mon frère, pour l'éternité cette fois-ci, j'étais anéantie... ce qui m'a fait faire une chose impardonnable. Je ne m'attends pas à ce que tu comprennes, je ne comprends pas moi même... j'espère juste que toi, comme Elena, arriverez un jour peut-être à me pardonner._**

**_Rebekah._**

Matt avait du mal à y croire, Rebekah était loin d'être le genre de personne à s'excuser. Certes elle était loin d'être le monstre qu'elle pouvait parfois laisser paraître, mais elle avait marqué un point en soulignant le fait qu'elle avait fait une chose d'impardonnable. Il laissa échapper un bref soupir avant de ranger la lettre dans le tiroir de sa commode. Il n'avait pas le temps de penser à ça pour le moment, pas aujourd'hui en tout les cas.

**Maison des Gilbert...**

Le soleil qui était à présent au zénith vint traverser les rideaux de la chambre, venant caresser une partie de son visage encore plongée dans l'oreiller. Elena, qui commençait à peine à se réveiller, se tourna difficilement vers son réveil et fit un bond lorsqu'elle aperçut les chiffres affichés sur celui-ci : 12h03. Elle jaillit hors de son lit pour se précipiter dans la salle de bain. Elle se rafraîchit rapidement le visage et attrapa sa brosse à dent avant de tourner la tête vers la chambre de son frère. Le lit était fait, la chambre était parfaitement rangée, mis à part quelques CD éparpillés un peu partout sur le bureau. Une fois s'être brossée les dents, coiffée et faiblement maquillée, elle ouvrit sa penderie pour en sortir un pantalon, un pull bleu marine assez fin et une paire de baskets légèrement usée. Une fois habillée, elle attrapa son portable et descendit les escaliers, direction le manoir. Elle s'apprêtait à ouvrir la porte quand elle entendit du monde au salon. Elle fut surprise d'y trouver Stefan, son frère, ainsi que tout les autres. Même Damon, qui comme toujours, était resté à l'écart du groupe.

_- Mais, qu'est-ce que vous faites tous là ?_

Stefan se leva et vint déposer un baiser sur le front d'Elena.

_- On a décidé de tous se réunir ici ce matin avec l'accord de ton frère pour tenter de trouver une solution pour le conseil, qui connaît maintenant notre identité, pour Bonnie qui à perdu ses pouvoirs, enfin en quelque sorte, et pour le reste par la même occasion._

_- Depuis ce matin ? Mais, vous auriez pu me réveiller._

_- On a préféré te laisser dormir, tu en avais bien besoin après la journée d'hier._

_- Et qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par le reste ?_

_- Meredith a appelé Matt aujourd'hui._

Elena lança un regard perplexe à Stefan, et posa son regard sur Matt.

_- Elle m'a appelé pour me dire que le conseil à découvert qu'elle se servait du sang de Damon au sein de l'hôpital, grâce à Alaric._

_- Elle a était renvoyée ?_

_- Oui, le conseil l'a démis de ses fonctions._

_- C'est vraiment injuste... tout ce qu'elle voulait s'était sauvé des vies, aider les autres, pas le contraire... elle n'a pas mérité ça._

Matt posa alors sa main sur le bras d'Elena, qui était venue s'asseoir entre lui et Caroline.

_- C'est vrai, mais c'est peut-être mieux comme ça._

_- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?_

_- Ce que j'essaie de t'expliquer c'est qu'elle a eu de la chance. Elle aurait pu avoir beaucoup plus de problèmes pour avoir utilisé du sang de vampire, beaucoup plus grave que de se faire virer._

Elena hocha légèrement la tête, avant de voir Matt se lever.

_- En parlant de se faire virer, c'est ce qui va m'arriver si je ne retourne pas vite travailler._

_- Attends, je te donne mes clés de voiture._

_- Non c'est bon Elena, ne t'inquiète pas, le Mystic Grill n'est pas loin d'ici je n'en aurais pas pour longtemps. On se retrouve à l'église._

Elena acquiesça tout en rendant le sourire que Matt lui avait lancé. A peine Matt eut-il franchit la porte que la discussion reprit de plus belle. Au bout d'une vingtaine de minutes, Elena commença à sentir une légère brûlure au fond de sa gorge, ainsi qu'une étrange sensation de soif, ce qui n'échappa pas à Caroline qui se trouvait à sa droite.

_- Elena est-ce que ça va ?_

_- Oui ça va, ma gorge me brûle un peu c'est tout._

_- C'est la soif, tu ne t'es pas nourri depuis hier Elena._

_- Je t'emmènerais en forêt tout à l'heure._

Elena sourit à Stefan avant de tourner la tête vers Damon, qui s'était enfin décidé à dire quelque chose.

_- En forêt ?! C'est une blague ?!_

Stefan soupira avant de se tourner lui aussi vers son frère.

_- Non pas du tout Damon._

Damon laissa échapper un rire nerveux.

_- Jérémy, Bonnie, vous avez faim ? Vous n'avez encore rien mangé._

Jérémy, ainsi que Bonnie, se rendirent rapidement compte que Caroline essayait discrètement de leur faire passer un message.

_- Non, c'est vrai que je commence à avoir faim, pas toi Bonnie ?_

_- Si, je meurs de faim._

_- Parfait, vous allez voir je suis devenue une vraie pro question cuisine, tu viens Tyler._

_- Oui, j'arrive._

Les quatre amis quittèrent alors le salon pour se diriger vers la cuisine, laissant Elena et les frères Salvatore seuls.

_- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Damon._

_- Tu le sais très bien, Elena à besoin de sang humain, ça ne servira à rien qu'elle se nourrisse de sang animal._

_- Qu'est-ce que tu en sais._

_- Oui c'est vrai, après tout on peut dire que le sang de chipmunks t'a plutôt bien réussit._

_- On peut au moins essayer._

_- Et qu'est-ce qui se passera quand elle sera confronté au sang humain ?! Quand la petite sorcière se mettra une nouvelle fois à saigner du nez ou si quelqu'un a le malheur de se couper le doigt avec un des couteaux de cuisine, hein ?! Tu ne feras que retarder l'inévitable._

_- Si elle s'en prend à quelqu'un elle ne se le pardonnera jamais Damon._

_- Ça suffit maintenant, arrêtez de vous disputer._

Elena ne savant désormais plus quoi faire s'interposa entre les deux frères, essayant tant bien que mal de faire redescendre la pression.

_- C'est un vampire Stefan ! Un vampire ! Les vampires sont des prédateurs ! Ils se nourrissent de gens innocents, ils les vident de leur sang, jusqu'à la dernière goutte... Un monstre voilà ce qu'elle est devenue Stefan, tout comme nous !_

Elena qui ne pouvait plus contrôler ses émotions, laissa échapper une larme tout en laissant sortir sa colère.

_- Maintenant ça suffit ! Je ne veux être une menace pour personne, et si je dois me nourrir uniquement de sang animal pour ça alors c'est ce que je ferais !_

Elena enfouie alors son visage entre ses mains avant de s'asseoir lourdement sur le canapé. Aucun des deux frères n'osaient rompre le silence qui venait de s'installer. Caroline entra alors dans la pièce et vint s'asseoir à côté de son amie.

_- Ça va aller Elena, ne t'inquiète pas. Tes émotions sont décuplées, tu as encore du mal à gérer._

Damon qui ne pouvait plus contenir sa colère, sortit de la maison tout en claquant la porte.

_- Je reviens._

Elena sortit à son tour à la suite de Damon.

_- Damon attends !_

Damon qui l'avait bel et bien entendu, ne prit pas la peine de se retourner.

_- Damon !_

Elena qui était arrivé à sa hauteur lui attrapa le bras, l'obligeant ainsi à lui faire face.

_- Mais qu'est-ce qui ne va chez toi ?_

_- Non mais tu plaisantes j'espère !? C'est plutôt toi qui ne va bien !_

Elena laissa retomber sa colère quand elle vit le regard froid et distant que Damon arborait.

_- Que... qu'est-ce que tu veux dire._

_- Tu le sais très bien, on ne peux pas dire que tes choix soient très brillants en ce moment. Le choix de faire passer le sang humain à la trappe pour privilégier le sang de bambi, très mauvaise idée, tout comme le choix de sauver monsieur la star du lycée le soir de l'accident, ce qui ta forcé à faire le choix de devenir ce que tu as toujours cherché à éviter, ce que tu n'as jamais voulu être, avec l'aide de mon stupide frère qui comme d'habitude est incapable de penser par lui même ! Encore un mauvais choix, un mauvais choix de plus qui fait partit d'une très longue liste. Tu es vraiment inconsciente si tu crois pouvoir te contrôler en ne te nourrissant que de sang animal, tu ne fais que te mentir à toi même, une fois de plus._

Elena qui était restée bouche bée, ne tarda pas à faire le lien.

_- Damon..._

_- Tu ne fais que te mentir à toi même, tout comme tu mens aux autres..._

Elena qui ne pouvait plus garder ça pour elle, préféra mettre carte sur table.

_- Oh non Damon ! Ne fais pas ça, ne rejette pas la faute sur moi, le seul menteur ici c'est toi !_

_- Qu'est-ce que tu..._

_- I remember Damon... I remember everything..._

Damon resta alors figé.

_- Pourquoi tu as fais ça ? Pourquoi m'avoir fais tout oublié ?_

_- Qu'est-ce que ça aurait changé ?! It's Stefan... It's always gonna be Stefan..._

Elena resta muette, consciente qu'elle l'avait blessé une nouvelle fois.

_- C'est bien ce que je pensais..._

Il lança un dernier regard glacial vers Elena avant de monter dans sa voiture et de démarrer sur les chapeaux de roue, laissant derrière lui la jeune femme, totalement figée. Elena n'avait pas pris conscience du mal qu'elle lui avait fait, bien sûr qu'elle n'était pas naïve, elle savait que le choix qu'elle avait fais aller le blesser, mais elle n'avait pas imaginé à quel point.

**Mystic Grill...**

Matt qui venait à peine de reprendre son service ne savait plus où donner de la tête, le Mystic Grill qui était plutôt calme en général, était aujourd'hui bondé de monde. Une fois revenu au bar, les bras chargés d'un plateau surchargé de verres et d'assiettes sales, il reconnut une voix familière derrière lui.

_- Un bourbon s'il vous plaît mon brave._

Matt se retourna alors vers l'homme qu'il n'avait que trop l'habitude de voir ici.

_- Damon, nous sommes en début d'après-midi, tu crois vraiment que c'est raisonnable._

_- Ça fait bien longtemps que plus rien n'est raisonnable dans ma vie, mais merci quand même maman._

Matt ignora le sourire en coin que Damon lui avait lancé et se résigna à le servir, avant de retourner prendre d'autres commandes à l'autre bout du bar. Damon bu une gorgée de son verre, profitant d'un moment de calme, seul, du moins c'est ce qu'il croyait.

_- Cette place est libre ?_

Damon se tourna alors vers la personne qui venait interrompre son moment de calme. Derrière lui se tenait une jeune femme d'environ seize ans, au cheveux bruns lisses infiniment sombres et aux yeux d'un bleu étonnamment foncé.

_- Bien évidemment._

Damon l'invita à s'asseoir, tout en lui lançant son indémodable sourire charmeur. La jeune femme prit alors place à sa droite, en lui souriant à son tour.

_- Eh beau gosse ! Une limonade ça serait possible ?_

Matt qui se trouvait non loin, resta figé quand il parvint à la hauteur de la jeune femme.

_- April ?_

Matt contourna alors le bar pour prendre la jeune femme dans ses bras, sous les yeux interrogateur de Damon.

_- Je n'étais pas sûre que tu me reconnaisse._

_- Ça ne fait pas si longtemps que ça, ça fait seulement..._

_- Huit ans._

_- Autant que ça..._

_- Eh oui, ça fait du bien de revenir à Mystic Falls._

_- Ça fait du bien de te revoir._

April sourit une dernière fois à Matt avant de se lever, en réajustant son sac à main sur son épaule.

_- Ce n'est pas tout mais je dois y aller._

_- Déjà ?_

_- Oui, il est presque quatorze heures trente, ce qui signifie que je suis déjà en retard, heureusement que le lycée n'est pas loin d'ici._

_- Le lycée ?_

_- Oui j'ai rendez-vous avec le principal pour parler de mon inscription, recevoir les papiers, l'emploi du temps, enfin tu vois quoi._

_- Donc tu vas t'inscrire au lycée, c'est super._

_- Oui, maintenant que plus rien ne me retiens ailleurs j'ai bien l'intention de rester. Bon j'y vais, à bientôt Matt, et à bientôt mystérieux étranger._

Damon lui répondit tout en lui lançant son sourire charmeur.

_- J'en suis certain._

Une fois la jeune femme partie, Damon se tourna vers Matt un grand sourire aux lèvres.

_- Quoi ?_

_- Non rien, elle a l'air sympa cette April._

_- Elle l'est._

_- J'ai hâte de mieux la connaître._

Matt regarda Damon avant de tourner la tête, un léger sourire dessiné sur son visage.

_- Quoi ?_

_- Non rien._

Matt s'éloigna alors, toujours aussi souriant, laissant Damon enfin seul, légèrement perplexe.

**Maison des Gilbert...**

Elena qui était toujours figée au milieu de son jardin, finie par rentrer à l'intérieur. Une fois la porte franchit, Elena retrouva Caroline et Stefan au le salon.

_- Est-ce que ça va ?_

Elena acquiesça sans grande conviction, ce qui n'échappa pas aux deux vampires.

_- Il faudrait qu'on y aille Elena, tu ne t'es pas nourri depuis hier._

Elena se tourna vers Stefan, puis vers Caroline.

_- Stefan... je peux te parler seul à seul une minute ?_

Stefan acquiesça et Caroline sortit de la pièce tout en souriant à son amie.

_- Stefan, il faut que je te demande quelque chose..._

Stefan prit la main d'Elena et l'encouragea à poursuivre.

_- J'aimerais que se soit Caroline qui... enfin qui m'apprenne à chasser..._

Stefan eut à peine le temps d'ouvrir la bouche qu'Elena se mit à poursuivre.

_- Ce n'est pas que je ne veuille pas que tu m'aides, loin de là, c'est juste que... j'ai encore une fois cette sensation de me mettre entre Damon et toi. Vous vous êtes disputés par ma faute, encore une fois, et je ne peux plus supporter ça. J'ai l'impression d'être le principal sujet de vos disputes, j'ai... j'ai l'impression que je vous sépare peu à peu..._

Stefan lâcha alors la main d'Elena pour lui caresser la joue.

_- Elena..._

La jeune femme qui regardait vers le sol, releva les yeux vers Stefan qui lui souriait tendrement.

_- Damon et moi sommes en conflit depuis longtemps, ce n'est pas ta faute et sa ne le sera jamais. Damon m'en veut pour beaucoup de choses, y compris le fait de ne pas t'avoir sauvé en premier la nuit de l'accident, tout comme moi._

_- Stefan..._

_- Oui je sais._

Ils restèrent un moment les yeux dans les yeux.

_- Si tu veux que ce soit Caroline qui t'apprenne à chasser, je n'ai aucunes raisons de m'y opposer, c'est ton choix._

Ils se sourirent une nouvelle fois.

_- Et puis Caroline est responsable, forte, elle sait se contrôler. J'ai une entière confiance en elle. Maintenant il ne te reste plus qu'à la convaincre._

_- Pas besoin, bien sûr que j'accepte, quelle question._

Caroline apparut alors dans le salon, un immense sourire aux lèvres. Stefan et Elena ne purent s'empêcher de se regarder, tout en laissant échapper un léger rire.

_- Tu vas voir Elena, tout ira bien. Bien sûr, c'est loin d'être facile au début, mais ça ira de mieux en mieux au fil du temps ne t'en fais pas. Et puis avec moi comme professeur, tu n'as pas de quoi t'inquiéter, enfin sans vouloir te vexer Stefan._

Caroline posa sa main sur le bras de son amie, toujours aussi souriante. Stefan avait raison, Caroline, malgré son caractère qui ne correspondait qu'à elle, avait mûris depuis qu'elle était devenue un vampire. Elle savait parfaitement gérer ses émotions à présent, elle était devenue forte, solide, et plus mature que jamais. Elena savait qu'elle pouvait tout demander à ses amis, y compris Caroline.


	10. Chapter 10

_Coucou !_

_Me revoilà donc avec cette seconde partie du chapitre cinq que je poste tout de suite. :) _

_J__'espère ___que vous l'apprécierez, surtout n_'hésitez pas si vous avez un avis. ;)_

_**Rating :** T, pour ce chapitre._

_**Disclamer :** The Vampire Diaries, son univers, ainsi que ses personnages ne n'appartiennent pas._

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapitre 5 - Newcomers (P2)<strong>

****Mystic Falls, 14h45...****

_~ Les apparences peuvent parfois être trompeuses ~_

Une magnifique journée de fin d'été s'annonçait en ce début d'après-midi. Un après-midi comme beaucoup d'autres à Mystic Falls. Les enfants jouer dehors, sous un soleil de plomb que le léger vent frais rendait supportable. Tout le monde vaquait à ses occupations habituelles, comme si de rien n'était, ignorant complètement les nombreuses menaces qui pesait sur la petite ville d'apparence ordinaire. La plupart des gens qui vivait à Mystic Falls ignorait totalement sa véritable histoire, que la ville qui les avait vu naître, grandir, vieillir, était loin d'être aussi paisible qu'elle n'y paraissait. Ils ignoraient que de nombreuses créatures irréelles, tout droit sortis de livres de contes, avait vécu, et vivaient encore aujourd'hui ici, dans leur ville natale. Que des espèces comme les Vampires, Loups-Garous, Sorcières, Hybrides, et tellement d'autres encore cachaient dans l'ombre, existaient bel et bien en dehors des films d'horreur, et des vieilles légendes. Cher journal, je ne crois pas à l'irrationnelle. Les hommes naissent, grandissent, et meurent. Voilà le monde dans lequel nous vivons. Voilà le monde dans lequel Elena Gilbert et son entourage vivaient. Du moins c'est ce qu'ils avaient tous cru.

_- Caroline, ça fait plus d'une demi-heure qu'on marche. Tu peux me dire ce qu'on cherche au juste._

Elena continuait à suivre son amie à travers l'immense forêt qui ornait Mystic Falls lorsque Caroline se stoppa net, la faisant s'arrêter elle aussi.

_- Mais où est donc passé votre légendaire bonne humeur mademoiselle Gilbert._

Elena soupira tout en jouant nerveusement avec une de ses mèches de cheveux.

_- Je suis désolée. C'est juste que..._

_- Que ?_

_- J'aimerais en finir au plus vite si tu vois ce que je veux dire..._

Caroline sourit à son amie tout en lui lançant un regard compatissant.

_- Elena, je sais que c'est loin d'être facile. J'étais à ta place il n'y a pas si longtemps, et ce dont je suis sûre c'est que ce n'est pas bon de garder tout pour soi._

Elena restait muette face à son amie, occupée à contempler ses baskets.

_- Quand tu deviens un vampire, tes sentiments sont exacerbés. La colère se transforme en haine, la tristesse en désespoir, la joie en euphorie, et ainsi de suite. Et quand tu gardes tout ce que tu ressens pour toi, tu finis par craquer, et faire quelque chose que tu regretteras pour au moins les cent ans à venir._

Elena releva la tête vers son amie qui lui lançait un regard sincère.

_- Caroline je..._

_- Oui je sais, tu ne veux pas en parler. Mais il le faut Elena. Je suis ton amie, et tu peux tout me dire. Je ne suis pas là pour te juger, et surtout pas à ce sujet._

Caroline sourit à son amie avant de se remettre en route.

_- Tu viens ?_

_- On continue ?_

Caroline acquiesça tout en continuant à marcher.

_- Jusqu'à ce que tu veuilles bien me parler._

Elena sourit légèrement, avant de se lancer à la suite de son amie. Le reste de la balade se fit dans un calme le plus total. Seul le chant des oiseaux qui résonnait dans l'air venait perturber un silence presque inquiétant... du moins jusqu'à ce que Caroline en décide autrement.

Elena qui d'habitude savait garder son sang froid en toute circonstance, commençait à perdre patience. Cela faisait maintenant plus de vingt minutes que Caroline chantait en boucle l'une de ses chansons préférées, If you wanna be my lover des Spice Girls. Au bout d'un énième refrain, Elena finit par craquer.

_- Stop ! Ça suffit je n'en peux plus !_

Caroline, triomphante, se retourna vers Elena, un immense sourire aux lèvres.

_- J'étais certaine d'arriver à te faire craquer._

Elena soupira en jouant nerveusement avec son bracelet, avant de relever la tête afin de fixer son amie.

_- Tu veux vraiment savoir comment je me sens ?! Je me sens mal. Je me sens mal en pensant que je vais voir la plupart de mes amis, y compris mon petit frère, vieillir, puis mourir. Je me sens mal de savoir que je ne pourrais jamais grandir, avoir des enfants, vieillir, ce que, dans la logique des choses, nous étions tous sensés faire. Je me sens mal rien qu'en pensant au fait que je vais devoir me nourrir de sang pour le reste de ma vie. Je... je n'ai jamais voulu devenir un vampire... Jamais..._

Sans s'en rendre compte une première larme roula sur sa joue, suivie d'une seconde. Sans savoir pourquoi, au fur et à mesure qu'elle s'exprimait, elle se mit à hausser la voix tout en ravalant des sanglots qui se faisait de plus en plus nombreux. Caroline prit alors son amie dans ses bras, qui l'enlaça à son tour. Au bout de plusieurs minutes, Elena finit par se calmer et essuya ses larmes tout en murmurant à son amie qu'elle tenait toujours dans ses bras.

_- Merci..._

Caroline resserra une dernière fois son étreinte avant de se séparer de son amie tout en lui souriant.

_- On y va ?_

Elena sourit à son tour et se remit en route à côté de la jeune vampire.

**Dans les rues de Mystic Falls...**

Jérémy marchait depuis dix minutes environ quand il sentit son portable vibrer à l'intérieur de la poche de son gilet.

_- Hey Matt, tout va bien ? Un problème au Grill ?_

_- Salut Jérémy, non ici ça va ne t'inquiète pas, tout baigne. Je voulais juste te prévenir d'une chose, à vrai dire je ne sais pas si c'est plutôt une bonne ou une mauvaise nouvelle._

_- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?_

_- Tu te souviens de April Young, la fille du pasteur, celle avec qui ont jouaient quand on avait huit ans._

_- Vaguement, pourquoi tu me demandes ça ? Attends, Ne me dis pas que..._

_- Si, elle a débarqué au bar tout à l'heure. Mais ça ne m'étonne pas, après tout son père vient de mourir, il fallait s'y attendre. Ce qui m'inquiète c'est ce dont elle m'a parlé._

_- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? Tu crois qu'elle est au courant pour..._

_- Les vampires ? Les Loups-Garous ? Les Sorcières, et tout le reste ? Je n'en sais rien. Mais ce que je sais c'est qu'elle ne compte pas s'en aller de si tôt. Avant de s'éclipser elle m'a dit qu'elle aller s'inscrire au lycée, et à mon avis si elle veut rester à Mystic Falls ce n'est pas pour son ambiance locale ou pour son paysage._

_- Tu crois qu'elle a des doutes quant à la mort de son père ?_

_- Si c'est le cas ça fait un problème en plus à rajouter à la liste._

_- Comme si l'on en avait pas assez._

Jérémy soupira avant d'arriver devant la maison qu'il cherchait.

_- Merci pour l'info Matt, je dois te laisser. A tout à l'heure._

_- Bye Jer'._

Jérémy raccrocha et après quelques secondes d'hésitation toqua à la porte. Bonnie qui ne tarda pas à lui ouvrir, ne put s'empêcher de sourire malgré la surprise que l'on pouvait lire sur son visage.

_- Jérémy ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?_

_- Je... je suis juste passé pour savoir si tu allais bien, tu avais l'air absente tout à l'heure._

_- Je vais bien Jérémy._

Jérémy qui connaissait la jeune femme par cœur savait que quelque chose n'allait pas, et il ne comptait pas s'en aller avant qu'elle lui est parlé.

_- Écoute, je sais que... que c'est bizarre entre nous en ce moment. Enfin je veux dire, depuis Anna, Vicky, cette histoire de magie noire... Jamie..._

_- Jérémy..._

_- Attends laisse moi finir... je sais que je n'ai rien à dire, et que ça ne me regarde pas, mais je veux que tu saches que je suis là pour toi si tu en as besoin, et que je le serais toujours peut importe ce qui arrivera._

Ils restèrent un moment les yeux dans les yeux, jusqu'à ce que Bonnie, gênée se mit à regarder le sol.

_- Merci... et, ne t'inquiète pas pour moi. C'est juste toute cette histoire qui devient lourde à porter. Klaus, les sorcières, mes pouvoirs que j'ai perdu, enfin en quelque sorte... et puis Elena... C'est dur pour moi, mais pas seulement... ça l'ai pour tout le monde. Saches que, moi aussi je suis là pour toi si tu en a besoin._

Jérémy acquiesça en souriant, avant de s'éloigner.

_- Jérémy !_

Jérémy qui venait à peine de descendre les escaliers du perron, se retourna vers Bonnie.

_- Jamie et moi ont à rompus._

Bonnie qui avait les joues en feu, baissa la tête pour éviter de croiser son regard. En guise de réponse, Jérémy lui sourit légèrement avant de lui faire un signe de la main, que Bonnie lui rendit à son tour. Une fois arrivé dans la rue, loin du regard de Bonnie, un immense sourire se dessina sur le visage du jeune homme. Il venait de recevoir la meilleur nouvelle de la journée.

**Propriété des Lockwood...**

Le soleil qui s'affichait au dessus de lui en ce magnifique après-midi venait réchauffer sa peau légèrement bronzée, qui était devenue luisante sous la sueur qui y régnait. Tyler Lockwood courait, comme chaque jour de la semaine depuis des années. Il courait depuis qu'il avait réussi à rentrer dans l'équipe de football de son lycée, au plus grand bonheur de son père. Courir n'était pour lui qu'une obligation, une façon ou d'une autre de s'entraîner, afin de garder sa forme physique, du moins au début. Depuis quelque temps courir lui permettait de se sentir libre, de s'évader. Quelques heures de répit, seul, loin de tout. Courant depuis maintenant plus d'une heure, il décida de rentrer pour se préparer. Une fois arriver devant chez lui, il décida de monter à l'étage pour prendre une douche. Au bout d'une demi-heure il sortit de la douche pour se diriger vers sa chambre quand il entendit quelqu'un sonner. Il enfila alors rapidement son peignoir et descendit au rez-de-chaussée. Quand il ouvrit la porte, il tomba nez à nez avec un homme d'une trentaine d'année arborant un regard sombre qui contrasté parfaitement sa peau foncé.

_- Bonjour, je peux vous aider ?_

_- Je m'appelle Connor, Connor Jordan. Tu dois être Tyler je présume._

Après quelques secondes d'hésitation, Tyler se décida à serrer la main que l'homme lui tendait. Tyler s'apprêtait à lui répondre quand sa mère arriva à ses côtés.

_- Maman ? Je ne savais pas que tu étais à la maison._

_- Je n'ai pas quitté mon bureau depuis ce matin. Bonjour, Monsieur Jordan c'est ça ?_

L'homme acquiesça sans quitter Tyler des yeux.

_- Tyler, veux- tu bien nous laisser, Monsieur Jordan et moi avons à parler._

Tyler acquiesça à son tour et monta à l'étage.

_- Je vous en prie entrer, ne restez pas dehors._

L'homme franchit alors le pas de la porte et suivit Madame Lockwood dans son bureau.

_- Asseyez-vous je vous en prie._

Tyler qui était monté dans sa chambre, se concentra pour mieux entendre.

_- Je suppose que vous savez pourquoi je suis ici._

_- Vous êtes là pour enquêter sur la mort du pasteur Young._

_- Entre autre. Je ne suis pas un simple flic vous voyez, je travaille à mon compte. J'ai pour habitude de m'occuper des cas... particuliers. Des meurtres inexpliqués, des disparitions, des affaires non résolus... je suis un détective privé en quelque sorte. J'ai la réputation de quelqu'un qui ne lâche pas facilement l'affaire._

_- Bien c'est plutôt une bonne chose._

Ce mystérieux nouvel arrivant avait le don de mettre mal à l'aise, ce qui n'était pas totalement involontaire.

_- Madame le maire, sans vouloir vous manquer de respect arrêtez de me prendre pour plus bête que je ne suis._

_- De quoi est-ce que vous parlez..._

_- Vous savez Madame le maire, je ne suis pas ce que l'on pourrait appeler un étranger à cette ville. Il y a une centaine d'années ma famille vivait ici, à Mystic Falls. Mon père faisait parti du Conseil des Fondateurs, le même conseil dont le pasteur Young faisait parti... tout comme vous Madame Lockwood, et comme une partie des adultes de cette ville. Le pasteur Young a était retrouvé mort avec une quantité de sang anormalement basse dans l'organisme. De plus le médecin légiste a descellé une marque étrange au niveau de son cou. Le plus alarmant, mais pas le plus surprenant c'est que le pasteur Young n'est qu'un nom parmi beaucoup d'autres sur la liste des victimes de Mystic Falls._

Tyler s'était à présent figé, tout comme sa mère. Tout deux savaient très bien où Connor voulait en venir.

_- Cette ville est loin d'être aussi normale qu'elle n'y paraît._

Connor se leva alors du sofa où il s'était assit et s'avança jusqu'à l'entrée du bureau.

_- Au faite, un dernier conseil Madame Lockwood. Ne laissez pas n'importe qui franchir le seuil de votre maison, on ne sait jamais._

Connor jeta alors un regard glacial vers Carole et sortit de la maison en refermant la porte derrière lui.

_- Maman qui s'est au juste ce gars ? Tu crois que le Conseil à quelque chose à voir dans cette histoire ?_

Tyler qui n'avait pas perdu un mot de la conversation, était déjà redescendu pour s'asseoir au côté de sa mère.

_- Je ne sais pas. Le Conseil estime que nous l'avons trahis depuis qu'ils savent pour toi et Caroline. Le shérif Forbes et moi n'en faisons plus partis désormais._

_- Mais tu es le maire, c'est toi qui est sensée décider de tout non ?_

_- Oui, quand ça concerne Mystic Falls. Le Conseil est indépendant, je n'ai aucun pouvoir en ce qui le concerne. C'est une chance d'avoir pu gardé mon rôle de maire, tout comme Liz d'avoir pu gardé son poste de shérif._

_- Et tu crois qu'il sait pour nous ?_

Madame Lockwood haussa les épaules tout en soupirant.

_- Tyler, promets moi d'être extrêmement prudent. Cet homme ne m'inspire pas confiance._

_- Je te le promets._

Tyler serra sa mère dans ses bras avant de remonter à l'étage pour se préparer.

**En pleine forêt...**

Elena qui continuait à suivre son amie à travers la forêt, tâchait d'écouter les divers conseils que la jeune vampire lui donnait.

_- Le principal c'est de rester concentré, tâcher d'entendre le moindre bruit, de sentir la moindre odeur, voir le moindre mouvement. Sers toi de tes sens, utilises les, concentres toi sur ta cible, et une fois que tu l'as trouvé tu lui cours après, tu l'attrapes, et tu te nourris. Tu verras, une fois que tu es attentif ça ira tout seul._

Elena qui marchait à côté de Caroline, se tourna vers elle le regard perplexe.

_- Donc si j'ai bien compris tu veux que... je mange un lapin ?_

_- Oui, en quelque sorte._

Voyant son amie baisser la tête en soupirant, Caroline tenta de rassurer son amie.

_- Je sais que c'est difficile, mais ça va s'arranger au fil du temps, tu verras. Et puis tu ne vas pas le tuer, tu vas juste... boire son sang..._

Caroline voyait bien qu'elle avait du mal à rassurer Elena, et qu'elle était loin d'être douée pour ça, tout le monde le savait y compris elle-même bien qu'elle refusait de se l'avouer. Elle tâcha donc de l'aider à sa façon.

_- Écoutes, je sais qu'un lapin c'est mignon, gentil et tout ça mais... il faut que tu essais de ne pas y penser. Essais de penser à autre chose, comme... tiens, tu te souviens de notre deuxième année de primaire ? Toi, moi et Bonnie ont devaient faire un exposé sur un mammifère et ont avaient choisi le lapin de sa grand-mère comme sujet. La première fois que tu l'a vu tu as couru vers lui pour le caresser malgré l'avertissement de Sheila, et il t'a mordu._

Elena se tourna alors vers son amie, mi-étonnée, mi-perplexe.

_- Je ne me souvenais pas de ça._

_- Tu vois, tu étais déjà une sacrée tête de mule à l'époque. Maintenant, fermes les yeux, concentre toi, et surtout penses à toute la tristesse, toute la colère que tu as ressenti quand ce si gentil et innocent petit lapin t'a mordu le doigt._

Caroline qui regardait devant elle, finie par se tourner vers Elena qui avait les yeux aussi grand que des soucoupes.

_- Quoi ?_

Elena baissa alors la tête et se mit à rire légèrement, ce qui eu le don d'agacer Caroline.

_- Quoi ?! Qu'est-ce que j'ai dis ?_

_- Rien, rien..._

_- Mais si, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?_

_- Tu es la seule personne que je connaisse qui arrive à m'étonner et à me... terrifier en même temps._

_- Dans ce cas j'ai atteins mon objectif._

Caroline afficha alors un air victorieux, ce qui surpris Elena.

_- Tu n'es pas vexée ?_

_- Pas le moins du monde, j'ai réussi à te donner un minimum de confiance en toi tout en réussissant à te faire rire. Et puis je sais une chose... je pourrais faire une très bonne psychologue si je voulais, ou coach sportif..._

Elena, en voyant l'air sérieux que venait de prendre la jeune vampire, laissa s'afficher un grand sourire sur son visage, qui retomba tout d'un coup. Caroline qui n'avait pas échappé à la scène questionna son amie.

_- Je l'entends... il y en a un pas très loin..._

Caroline comprit immédiatement ce don lui parlait la jeune femme. Elle eue à peine le temps de lui dire de se concentrer qu'elle s'était éclipsé. Une fois l'avoir rattrapé, Caroline se retrouva quelques mètres face à elle. Elle avait les mains plaquées sur un jeune lapin marron et noir, ses yeux ou s'était dessiné un peu plus bas des veines foncées légèrement visibles étaient devenus rouge sang. Il lui fallut à peine quelques secondes pour planter ses crocs dans le cou du petit mammifère qui ne bougeait plus à présent, probablement paralysé par la peur qui venait de l'envahir.

Une dizaine de secondes passèrent avant que la jeune femme ne retirent ses crocs logés dans le cou du petit animal. Quand elle releva la tête, on pu distinguer du sang couler le long de son menton, en même temps qu'une larme couler sur chacune de ses joues. Elena essuya alors les perles salées qui glissaient le long de son visage tout en regardant le jeune mammifère se relever et partir en courant à travers les arbres. Caroline sourit tristement et s'approcha de la jeune femme qui venait à peine de se relever. Elle tendit à son amie un mouchoir qu'elle venait de sortir de sa poche tout en posant sa main sur son épaule.

_- Ça va ?_

Elena acquiesça tout en essuyant le sang qui coulait autour de sa bouche.

_- Il s'en remettra ne t'inquiète pas pour lui. Tu l'a fais Elena, ça ira de mieux en mieux tu verras, je te le promets._

Elena sourit tristement à son amie tout en finissant d'essuyer le peu de sang qui restait sur son visage.

_- Aller viens on rentre._

Elena acquiesça et reprit une fois de plus la route aux côtés de son amie.

Les immenses forêts qui ornaient Mystic Falls s'étalaient sur des kilomètres et des kilomètres autour de la ville. Beaucoup de choses s'y passaient, sans que bon nombre de personne ne le sache, du moins pas avant des jours et des jours. Un endroit parfait pour s'isoler du reste du monde, loin de tout. Rester seul, sans envisager la possibilité de pouvoir croiser ne serait-ce qu'une seule personne. C'est ce qu'avait pensé Connor Jordan en décidant d'installer sa caravane au beau milieu de celle-ci.

A l'extérieur, assis sur une de ses chaises de camping, il s'occupait à tailler un bout de bois encore trop épais pour ressemblé à un pieu quand il sentit une étrange présence autour de lui. En à peine quelques secondes, il mit la main à l'intérieur de sa veste pour en sortir un revolver et se retourna pour faire face à la personne qu'il estimait être une menace. Il réussit à distinguer une silhouette qui sortait de derrière les arbres et finit par baisser son arme.

_- Je t'attendais._


	11. Chapter 11

_Salut à tous !_

_Me revoici ce matin avec la première partie de ce chapitre six, qui se sera divisé en deux parties. Celle-ci sera un peu courte, mais la suivante devrait être un peu plus longue normalement. :) _

_J__'espère ___que vous aimerez, n_'hésitez pas si vous avez envie de donner un avis. ;)_

_**Rating :** T, pour ce chapitre._

_**Disclamer :** The Vampire Diaries, son univers, ainsi que ses personnages ne n'appartiennent pas._

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapitre 6 - Double Facet (P1)<strong>

****Maison des Gilbert...****

_~ Les choses ne sont pas toujours ce qu'elles semblent être ~_

Posté devant son miroir, il essayait tant bien que mal d'ajuster la cravate qu'il venait de passer autour de son cou. Il avait encore du mal à prendre conscience de la situation, qu'une fois de plus il allait devoir ce rendre à l'église, afin d'assister à une cérémonie célébrant la fin d'une vie, la mort d'un être humain. Il avait horreur des enterrements, comme la plupart des gens bien évidemment, mais chacun d'eux auquel il assistait ne faisait que lui rappeler le premier auquel il avait assister. Celui auquel il avait assisté avec sa sœur, et qui l'avait profondément marqué. Il revu alors la scène défiler devant ses yeux. La main de sa sœur, profondément enfoui dans la sienne, des pleurs, des prières, de la compassion, réunis en une infinie tristesse. Découragé, il finit par lâcher les deux bouts de sa cravate pour poser ses mains sur le meuble devant lui, la tête baissé. Au bout de quelques secondes, il finit par relever la tête tout en soupirant et croisa le regard de sa sœur dans le miroir. Elena avança alors vers son frère qui c'était tourné vers elle et prit les pendants de la cravate entre ses mains. En à peine quelques secondes elle termina le nœud qu'elle resserra doucement et réajusta la cravate.

_- Terminé._

Elena sourit tristement à son frère, qui avait le regard rivé vers le sol.

_- Merci..._

_- Tu vas bien ?_

_- Oui, ça va._

_- Tu es sûr ?_

_- ..._

_- Jérémy, tu sais que je suis là si tu en as besoin._

Jérémy acquiesça silencieusement, tout en souriant à sa sœur. Elena sourit à son tour et laissa échapper un seul mot avant de laisser son frère seul.

_- Toujours._

Jérémy regarda sa sœur disparaître derrière l'encadrement de porte avant de se diriger vers sa chambre pour se laisser tomber lourdement sur le lit.

**En pleine forêt...**

_- Je t'attendais._

Il la vit alors s'avancer vers lui et passer sa main à l'intérieur de sa veste, ce qui fit immédiatement réagir Connor qui pointa à nouveau son revolver sur la personne qui lui faisait face. La silhouette esquissa alors un léger sourire en coin avant de sortir une grande enveloppe marron qu'elle déposa sur la petite table qui se trouvait à leur côté, avant de reculer de quelques pas. Connor baissa alors son arme qu'il rangea dans l'étui de sa ceinture et ouvrit prudemment l'enveloppe. Lorsqu'il en découvrit le contenu il ne pu s'empêcher de jeter un regard perplexe à la silhouette qui ne se trouvait qu'à quelques mètres de lui. A l'intérieur de l'enveloppe se trouvait un long collier en or blanc, ou était attaché un pendentif de couleur topaze représentant un soleil finement travaillé. La silhouette s'avança alors vers Connor et lui prit calmement le collier des mains.

_- Aujourd'hui a lieu une messe à l'église de Mystic Falls, un enterrement plus précisément. Mais ça tu dois déjà le savoir, tout comme tu dois connaître les circonstances dans lesquelles cet homme est mort, après tout c'est pour ça que tu es là non ?_

Connor resta silencieux et continua à fixer la personne qui se tenait en face de lui.

_- Ce collier, est un cadeau que m'a fais un de mes amis. Quand tu le jugeras nécessaire, pointe le vers le soleil. Quand sa lumière viendra se refléter sur le collier, il te révélera ceux qui ne sont pas sensé profiter de sa lumière._

Connor qui n'avait pas cessé de la fixer, récupéra le pendentif qu'elle lui tendait et regarda la mystérieuse silhouette s'en aller à travers les arbres, pour finir par disparaître.

Une fois sortie de la voiture Elena ne pu s'empêcher de paraître étonnée. Devant l'église énormément de monde s'était rassemblé. Elle finit pas se rappeler qu'aujourd'hui n'était pas seulement le jour de l'enterrement du pasteur Young, mais aussi celui des personnes décédés et "disparus" des derniers mois. Elena s'élança alors dans la foule suivie de près par Jérémy afin de trouver ses amis qui devaient déjà être arrivés. Après quelques secondes de recherche elle finit par retrouver Caroline, Tyler, Bonnie et Stefan non loin des marches, occupés à discuter.

_- Hey, on est pas retard ?_

_- Non, mais ça ne devrait pas tarder à commencer._

Elena vint se placer au côté de Stefan qui l'embrassa sur la joue et se mit à chercher autour d'elle.

_- Vous n'avez pas encore vu les autres ?_

_- Si par les autres tu veux dire Matt et Damon non on ne les a pas vu._

Tyler qui regardait vers la foule ne tarda pas à distinguer les deux hommes qui se dirigaient vers eux.

_- Les voilà._

Quand ils arrivèrent tout les deux à leur hauteur Caroline ne pu s'empêcher de faire un commentaire qui réussit un peu à détendre l'atmosphère.

_- Attendez, vous êtes arrivés ici tout les deux, en même temps, et aucun massacre à l'horizon ?_

_- Très drôle Blondie, mais tu vois l'hystérique c'est pas moi en général._

Caroline foudroya Damon du regard, qui arborait son éternel sourire un coin.

_- Ça suffit, on est pas ici pour s'entre tuer._

_- Pour une fois je suis d'accord avec mini Gilbert, ça serait déplacé de faire un scandale en public, surtout aujourd'hui. Alors qu'elle est la chose si importante dont vous vouliez parler ?_

_- Un homme est venu voir ma mère tout à l'heure. Apparemment c'est une sorte de détective privé qui affirme être né ici et avoir un lien avec le Conseil. Je suis sûr qu'il est au courant pour vous savez quoi._

_- Tu crois qu'il sait pour nous ?_

_- J'en sais rien, mais il est pas clair ça c'est certain. Il voudrait mieux le garder à l'œil, on ne sait jamais._

_- Pourquoi perdre notre temps ? On le trouve, on l'attrape, on le tue, rien de plus facile._

_- Ah oui et après on fait quoi ? On le jette une nouvelle fois dans un fossé et on attend patiemment que quelqu'un le découvre ? Hors de question, il y a déjà eu assez de mort comme ça._

_- Je t'en prie Stefan, si ce gars sait pour nous il vaut mieux le zigouiller tout de suite ça nous évitera un immense problème dans l'avenir._

_- Damon, ce n'est pas une bonne idée._

_- Damon, Stefan à raison, il y a déjà eu assez mort, ça doit s'arrêter._

Damon qui arborait un regard froid se tourna vers Elena et la foudroya du regard, ce qui n'échappa à personne.

_- Écoutez en attendant on à un autre problème sur les bras._

_- April..._

_- Oui, comment tu le sais ?_

_- Non, je veux dire, April, là..._

Tout le monde détourna alors le regard vers la jeune femme qui discutait avec un homme d'une quarantaine d'années.

_- Ça fait tellement longtemps..._

Damon étonné ce tourna à nouveau vers le groupe.

_- Vous la connaissez aussi ?_

_- C'est une vieille amie._

_- On jouait avec elle quand on était enfants._

_- Ça fait un drôle d'effet de la revoir après tout ce temps, surtout dans ces circonstances..._

Elena, qui n'avait pas quitté la jeune femme des yeux finit par détourner le regard quand elle sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux. Damon qui commençait à s'impatienter finit par intervenir.

_- Mais c'est qui au juste cette fille ?!_

_- April, April Young._

_- April Young comme dans April Young la fille du pasteur ?!_

Le petit groupe acquiesça silencieusement et se décida à rentrer dans l'église. La première chose qui leur vint à l'esprit fut la beauté du lieu quand ils franchirent le seuil du monument. Des bougies ainsi que des fleurs étaient disposées un peu partout dans l'espace. Des portraits d'hommes et de femmes, certains familiers, étaient disposés autour de l'estrade. On pouvait entendre une légère musique flotter dans l'air, ne faisant que renforcer le malaise du petit groupe qui venait de prendre place sur un long banc libre dans le fond. Une fois assise Elena regarda le papier qu'elle venait de récupérer et qu'elle tenait dans ses mains. Des noms, une liste entière de noms et de prénoms les uns à la suite des autres. Des personnes, des êtres humains, avec une famille, peut-être même des enfants. Plongée dans ses pensées, elle ne pu s'empêcher de jeter un regard à Damon, qui était occupé à regarder dans le vide, un regard froid figé sur son visage. Absorbé par le visage figé du beau vampire, elle sursauta quand retentit la musique annonçant le début de la cérémonie. Elle reprit rapidement ses esprits quand elle sentit contre sa peau la main de Stefan, qu'elle serra ensuite dans la sienne.

L'attention générale ce porta alors sur Carole Lockwood qui venait de monter sur l'estrade et de prendre place derrière le pupitre.

_- Avant de débuter la messe, nous aimerions donnez la parole à tous ceux qui souhaitent venir partager leurs souvenirs de nos amis qui nous ont malheureusement quittés. Je sais que April Young, souhaitait dire quelques mots au sujet de son père. April ?_

Tous les regards se portèrent alors sur la jeune femme qui venait de se lever et de rejoindre le maire sur l'estrade.

_- Je t'en prie ma chérie._

April se plaça alors face au pupitre, laissant échapper un rire nerveux, les yeux brillants d'émotion.

_- Je... toute la journée j'ai réfléchi à ce que j'allais bien pouvoir dire et... j'ai réalisé que, en réalité j'aurais aimé avoir plus de choses à dire... vous savez quand j'étais petite je croyais qu'il était une sorte, de super-héros, comme la moitié des petites filles du monde entier ça c'est certain... mon père et moi étions très proches, du moins avant que je quitte la ville il y a huit ans pour allez vivre chez ma grand-mère... les années qui suivirent firent difficiles car nous avions rarement été séparés, on se voyaient de moins en moins jusqu'à ce perdre quasiment de vu jusqu'à... jusqu'à aujourd'hui. J'aurais aimé avoir plus de temps, pour lui dire toutes ces choses qu'une fille doit normalement partager avec son père..._

Devant la détresse de la jeune femme, Elena ne pouvait s'empêcher d'avoir les larmes yeux. Son regard fixé sur l'estrade dévia brusquement sur la grande fenêtre à sa gauche ou un rayon de soleil aveuglant apparut, venant réchauffer son bras gauche. Il ne lui fallut qu'un bref instant pour comprendre que quelque chose n'allait pas quand elle vit son bras commencer à brûler. Elle le retira en un gémissement de douleur qui averti ceux qui se trouvait à ses côtés.

_- Elena qu'est-ce qui se passe ?_

_- Le soleil, il m'a brûlé le bras..._

Stefan passa alors brièvement sa main sous la lumière qui brûla à son tour.

_- C'est quoi ce délire, vous n'êtes pas censés avoir une bague pour vous protéger ?_

_- Apparemment il y a un problème..._

_- Super, la situation ne pourrait pas être pire..._

Tous relevèrent soudainement la tête vers Carole Lockwood qui venait de prendre la parole.

_- Merci April, c'était vraiment un beau discours, ton père serait très fier. Bien, maintenant levons nous tous, et unissons nous dans la chanson._

Les personnes alors présentes dans l'église commencèrent à se lever et à chanter.

_- Je rectifie, maintenant, la situation ne pourrait pas être pire. Si on se lève, on va tous finirent en saucisse grillé..._


	12. Chapter 12

_Coucou !_

_Me revoilà ce soir avec la seconde partie de ce chapitre six ! :) Merci à toi delenaforever15 pour ton commentaire, contente que le chapitre t'ai plu j'espère que tu aimeras la suite tout autant ! :D_

_N__'hésitez pas si vous avez envie de donner un avis encore une fois. ;)_

_**Rating :** T, pour ce chapitre._

_**Disclamer :** The Vampire Diaries, son univers, ainsi que ses personnages ne n'appartiennent pas._

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapitre 6 - Double Facet (P2)<strong>

****Eglise de Mystic Falls...****

_~ Les choses ne sont pas toujours ce qu'elles semblent être ~_

_- Bonnie, sans vouloir te presser c'est le moment idéal pour remuer le nez et nous sortir de ce merdier._

_- Je ne peux pas, je dois me concentrer plus d'une dizaine de minutes rien que pour allumer une simple bougie et encore, je ne suis pas assez forte._

_- Génial, l'évasion à la houdini c'est pas encore pour aujourd'hui si j'ai bien compris._

_- Damon c'est pas le moment de faire des sarcasmes._

_- Si tu es si maligne Blondie je t'en prie, propose quelque chose pour nous éviter de finir en fumée._

_- Ça suffit maintenant, il faut trouver une solution et vite avant que quelqu'un commence à avoir des soupçons._

Carole Lockwood qui s'était placée juste devant l'estrade croisa le regard de son fils et comprit immédiatement que quelque chose n'allait pas. Elle se leva donc et remonta une nouvelle fois sur l'estrade afin de prendre place au côté du pasteur qui lui céda sa place quoique légèrement perplexe. Les gens se rassirent donc à leur tour, tout aussi étonnés.

_- Merci pasteur Matthews. Veuillez m'excuser pour cette interruption, mais j'avais presque oublié que quelqu'un d'autre souhaitait ajouter quelques mots au sujet de Monsieur Young..._

Carole jeta alors un regard dans la salle espérant que quelqu'un se désigne à prendre la parole. Contre toute attente c'est Jérémy qui finit par se lever.

_- Jérémy, je t'en prie viens prendre place._

Jérémy rejoint alors l'estrade au côté de Carole.

_- Sauvé._

_- Sauvé ? Tu plaisantes j'espère ?! Quelqu'un cherche à nous piéger et mon frère se jette droit dans la gueule du loup !_

_- Relax miss défaitiste._

_- Je te demande pardon?!_

_- Mini Gilbert ne craint rien, peut importe celui qui cherche à nous piéger il ne tentera rien devant autant de personne, du moins je crois._

_- Tu crois ?!_

_- Je connaissais le pasteur de Young depuis longtemps, depuis mon enfance en faite..._

_- Si tu as une meilleure option je t'écoute._

_- Stop ça suffit maintenant ! Il faut trouver un moyen de se sortir de là et vite, Jérémy ne tiendra pas éternellement._

_- Bien, trouver un plan pour nous sortir de là et qui consiste à rester assis sous peine de griller... c'est notre meilleure option ou ?_

_- Tu ne peux pas t'empêcher d'être sarcastique une seconde ?!_

_- C'est ce qui fait mon charme._

Damon ne pu s'empêcher de lui lancer son sourire en coin malgré son regard froid et distant.

_- Ce n'est pas bientôt fini vous deux !?_

_- La vitre..._

_- Quoi ?_

_- Regardez la vitre, la première à droite._

Ils dévièrent tous le regard et ne mirent que quelques secondes à discerner le reflet.

_- Il y a quelqu'un au dessus de nous._

_- Connor..._

_- Qui ?_

_- Connor Jordan, le mec bizarre de tout à l'heure._

_- Attends celui qui c'est invité chez toi et qui a placé plein de sous-entendus sur la mort du pasteur Young ?_

_- Il avait célébré mon baptême, ainsi que celui de ma sœur..._

Tyler acquiesça toujours fixé vers la fenêtre.

_- Il a une arme..._

_- Oh non c'est pas vrai..._

_- Sa bague le protège peut-être d'une attaque surnaturelle mais elle ne le protégera pas contre les balles._

_- Il était apprécié de tous, et était quelqu'un d'important pour notre ville... il... je..._

Connor qui ce trouvait juste au dessus venait de pointer son arme sur Jérémy, toujours planté au milieu de l'estrade, lorsqu'il vit April se lever pour le rejoindre.

_- Ce que Jérémy essaye de dire, c'est que perdre un être cher est toujours une épreuve difficile à surmonter, et qu'il le sait mieux que quiconque..._

Une fois avoir terminé sa phrase, April agrippa le bras de Jérémy afin de l'entraîner avec elle vers le banc où elle s'était assise plus tôt.

_- Merci, j'avoue que je ne savais plus vraiment quoi dire._

April lui sourit et vient s'asseoir à sa droite.

_- De rien, merci à toi d'avoir pris la parole. Je craignais que personne d'autre ne le ferais._

Jérémy sourit à son tour tout en lançant un bref regard au petit groupe assis au fond de l'église.

_- Il est partit._

Tous jetèrent un regard vers la vitre où le reflet de Connor avait disparu.

_- *Soupirs* ..._

_- Cette fois on peut dire qu'on a évité le pire._

_- Une petite vérification s'impose._

_- Damon qu'est-ce que..._

Damon passa alors sa main sous la lumière et ne constata aucun changement.

_- Fin de l'alerte, plus de barbecue à l'horizon._

_- On sort d'ici, maintenant, Connor est peut-être encore dans les environs._

Le petit groupe se dirigea alors vers la sortie, sauf Elena qui se dirigea vers son frère assit au premier rang.

_- Jérémy ? Excuse nous April mais on ne peut pas rester, je suis vraiment désolée. Encore toutes mes condoléances pour ton père, j'espère qu'on se reverra bientôt._

April remercia alors Elena et la regarda sortir de l'église suivit de près par son frère.

**Devant l'église...**

_- Le moins que l'on puisse dire c'est qu'on l'avait pas vu venir celle-là._

_- On a pris l'arrivée de ce Connor trop à la légère, et comme à chaque fois ça se retourne contre nous..._

_- Maintenant au moins on sait à quoi s'attendre._

_- Tyler et moi nous allons aller voir ma mère à son bureau, ce type a dis que sa famille avait vécu ici, on ne sait jamais on pourrait peut-être trouver quelque chose._

Caroline saisit alors la main de Tyler et s'apprêtait à s'éloigner lorsqu'elle fixa son regard sur Damon.

_- Oh et bien sûr, ce n'est pas la peine de préciser que personne ne doit tenter une chose stupide et inutile du style chercher ce Connor pour l'éliminer._

Des brefs regards se posèrent alors sur Damon qui finit par afficher un immense sourire.

_- Qui ferait une chose aussi stupide._

Après quelques soupirs exaspérés et regards noirs, la petite bande finit par se séparer.

**Maison des Gilbert...**

Ça faisait déjà quelques heures que la nuit était tombée sur la ville, laissant pour seule source de lumière les lampadaires ainsi que les fenêtres éclairées des nombreuses maisons. Elena qui était logée dans sa cuisine s'occupait à couper une pizza. Quelques minutes plus tard elle montait les escaliers vers la chambre de son frère, se décidant à toquer.

_- Jérémy ? Je peux entrer ?_

_- Oui bien sûr entre._

Elena poussa alors doucement la porte et vint s'asseoir sur le lit face à son frère tout en déposant le plateau.

_- De la pizza, tu dois mourir de faim depuis le temps que tu n'as rien mangé._

_- Merci..._

Elena sourit à son frère avant de reporter son attention sur le désordre installé un peu partout sur le lit.

_- Tu as ressorti le carton à souvenir..._

Elle saisit alors une des nombreuses photos disposées près d'elle, on pouvait y voir une jeune femme rousse plutôt jeune enlaçant un petit garçon ainsi qu'une jeune fille, tout les deux bruns. Elena sourit en ce remémorant cette scène, et reposa la photo tout en soupirant.

_- Jer'... tu vas enfin te décider à me dire ce qu'il y a ?_

_- Rien... je suis fatigué c'est tout. Toutes ces morts, c'est... je ne peux pas m'arrêter d'y penser, et en même temps je ne peux pas m'empêcher de me demander, ça sera le tour de qui la prochaine fois ? Papa, maman, Jenna, John, Alaric... je... j'ai juste peur de te perdre toi aussi._

Elena sourit tristement et se pencha pour prendre son frère dans ses bras.

_- Tu ne me perdras pas Jer', jamais... tout ce qu'on traverse on va le traverser ensemble, et on s'en sortira tu verras, je te le promet..._

Ils se séparèrent après de longues secondes et se sourirent une nouvelle fois. Le sourire d'Elena retomba brusquement lorsqu'elle discerna une photo légèrement masquée sous une autre. Elle prit la photo dans sa main et la caressa lentement du pouce. Sur l'image on pouvait voir trois enfants âgés d'environ cinq et sept ans. Tout à gauche on pouvait voir un petit garçon brun aux yeux marrons qui souriait, le bras posé sur l'épaule d'une petite fille un peu plus grande. Elle avait de longs cheveux bruns, lisses, des yeux noisettes et avait-elle aussi son bras posé sur les épaules du petit garçon, mais également sur celles d'une autre petite fille qui semblait avoir le même âge qu'elle. Contrairement à la première petite fille elle avait une peau d'un blanc plutôt pâle, des cheveux châtains légèrement bouclés et des yeux d'un bleu extrêmement clair. Elena se mit à sourire, bien qu'on pouvait discerner un éclat de tristesse dans ses yeux, ce qui n'échappa pas à Jérémy.

_- Elena, ça va ?_

Elena lui tendit alors la photo et remarqua le même regard triste dans ses yeux lorsqu'il découvrit le vieux cliché.

_- Tu y penses parfois ?_

_- Souvent..._

_- Elle me manque..._

_- A moi aussi..._

Après quelques secondes de silence Elena sourit tristement et se leva du lit.

_- Bon, je vais te laisser manger... je vais me coucher, à demain._

_- A demain, et merci encore pour la pizza._

_- De rien._

_- Bonne nuit._

Elena qui s'apprêtait à sortir se retourna vers son frère.

_- Bonne nuit Jer'._

**En pleine forêt...**

Connor était installé sur sa chaise de camping à l'extérieur de la caravane, les pieds posés sur un petite table occupé à astiquer son fusil lorsqu'il entendit des bruits de pas s'approcher.

_- Je me doutais que tu allais finir par revenir._

_- Je peux savoir ce qui t'a pris exactement._

_- Tu m'as donné le collier afin de discerner les vampires des humains et grâce à toi j'ai repéré le plus grand nombre, que croyais tu que j'allais faire au juste. Je suis un chasseur, tu pensais vraiment que j'allais faire tout ça rien que pour faire du repérage, j'en ai profité pour passer à l'action directement._

_- Jérémy n'en ai pas un, tu n'avais aucune raison de t'en prendre à lui._

_- Non, toi et moi nous le savions déjà. C'était juste un moyen de vérifier mon hypothèse, je n'avais pas l'intention de le tuer. D'ailleurs, je ne pensais pas que tu était aussi bonne comédienne._

_- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire._

_- D'abord tu reviens dans cette ville comme si de rien n'était, puis tu refais habilement ami ami avec tes anciens camarades. Ensuite tu sauves Jérémy en savant pertinemment que tu « aides » les autres par la même occasion... j'avoue que j'ai un peu de mal à suivre._

_- Tu sais très bien pourquoi je suis revenue. Si je t'ai donné le collier c'est pour vérifier mes soupçons, pas pour faire une exécution collective. Contrairement à toi, et à mon père autrefois, je ne cherche pas à éliminer tout les vampires qui rodent, je n'en veux qu'un seul._

_- Laisse moi deviner, le meurtrier de ton père._

Connor qui s'occupait toujours à faire briller son fusil jeta un bref regard en direction d'April, toujours plantée devant lui.

_- Et tu veux que je t'aide à le trouver._

_- Rassure toi ça sera donnant donnant, tu m'aides à retrouver l'assassin de mon père... et moi en échange je fais en sorte que Jérémy se tourne vers toi._

_- Et comment tu comptes faire ça._

_- Ça c'est mon problème, pas le tiens. Ne t'en fais pas pour ça, j'ai de nombreux arguments... je finirais tôt ou tard par le convaincre, il te rejoindra._

_- Et qu'est-ce qui te fais croire que Jérémy m'intéresse tant que ça._

April afficha alors un sourire satisfait, une expression suffisante sur le visage.

_- Tu n'es pas le seul à t'intéresser au vieilles légendes... alors, marché conclu ?_

Au bout de longues secondes Connor finit par déposer son arme et son chiffon sur la table afin de tendre sa main vers April.

_- Marché conclu._

April saisit alors la main que lui tendait Connor et s'éloigna une fois de plus à travers les arbres, comme si elle n'était jamais venue.


	13. Chapter 13

_Salut !_

_Me revoilà ce soir avec le chapitre sept, j'espère que vous l'apprécierez ! :) Un grand merci à toi delenaforever15 pour ton commentaire, ça me fait très plaisir et m'encourage à continuer en espérant que la suite te plaise autant ! ;D_

_N__'hésitez pas si vous avez envie de donner un avis encore une fois. ;)_

_**Rating :** T, pour ce chapitre._

_**Disclamer :** The Vampire Diaries, son univers, ainsi que ses personnages ne n'appartiennent pas._

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapitre 7 - Retake His Everyday<strong>

****Maison des Gilbert...****

_~ Retrouver son quotidien, reprendre le cours de sa vie ~_

Tôt ce matin là, le souffle léger du vent venait frapper silencieusement contre les carreaux des fenêtres de la maison. Le soleil commençait à peine à se montrer, laissant émerger petit à petit ses rayons. Elena Gilbert toujours la tête nichée dans son oreiller, se mit à grogner, excédée par le réveil qui venait de se mettre à sonner. En un infime et rapide mouvement de bras qui semblait être un acte surhumain pour la jeune femme, elle parvint à arrêter le bruit insupportable qui sonnait encore à l'intérieur de sa tête. En temps normal elle se serait rapidement levée, se serait lavée les dents, habillée, coiffée et maquillée, prête à commencer sa journée. Mais aujourd'hui ça n'était pas le cas, elle était bien décidée à rester au chaud dans son lit, du moins pour quelques heures encore. Mais ça, c'était sans compter sur la tornade blonde qui venait de faire éruption dans sa chambre, tirant brutalement les rideaux qui laissèrent entrer la lumière, bien trop aveuglante pour la jeune femme qui se plongea entièrement sous sa couette, laissant échapper un nouveau grognement.

_- On se lève ma petite marmotte ! On est lundi, il est exactement sept heures et demi, température extérieur de dix neuf degrés, le soleil pointe le bout de son nez, les oiseaux commencent à chanter, on est jeune, il fait beau, il fait chaud, elle est pas belle la vie ?_

_- Caroline ?… Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là, et comment tu es rentré d'abord ?..._

_- Jérémy m'a ouvert quelle question. Comment veux tu que je sois rentrée sinon, je ne passe pas à travers les murs je te rappelle, peut-être un jour qui sais._

_- Très drôle..._

_- Allez sort la tête de dessous ta couette maintenant, tu vas finir par nous mettre en retard._

_- Petit un, hors de question. Et petit deux, comment ça en retard ?_

_- A ton avis, en retard pour le lycée. Tu sais cet établissement où tout les jeunes du coins se réunissent cinq jours par semaine afin d'étancher leur soif de savoir et accroître leur connaissance personnelle. Tu es sûre d'être bien réveillée, je te sens encore au milieu des lapins roses et des montagnes de barbe à papa._

_- Caroline, je ne rêve plus de barba papa ni de lapins roses depuis que j'ai passé le cap de mes quatre ans. Et pour répondre à ta question muette non je ne compte pas retourner au lycée, du moins pas pour le moment, avec tout ces changements je ne pense pas que ça soit une bonne idée._

_- Tout ces changements ? Tu veux dire le fait d'être devenue un vampire, tu peux le dire, vampire n'est pas un gros-mot tu sais._

_- Oui c'est ça._

Elena qui s'attendait à voir un visage perplexe découvrit un grand sourire sur le visage de son amie.

_- C'est pour ça que je me déclare officiellement comme ton body guard personnel._

_- Je te demande pardon ?_

_- Je te promets de t'épauler dans cette première journée difficile, je m'engage à te protéger, te soutenir, à te venir en aide si besoin, à..._

_- Ok, ok Caroline j'ai compris pas besoin de me réciter le spitch en entier._

Elena qui s'apprêtait à continuer rendit les armes devant les yeux de chien battu que lui lançait la jeune blondinette, à près tout elle savait que son amie obtenait toujours ce qu'elle souhaitait.

_- Dix minutes, le temps que je me brosse les dents, que je..._

_- Merci merci merci !_

Elena n'eut le temps de finir sa phrase que son amie la prenait déjà dans ses bras, avant de descendre deux par deux les marches de l'escalier. Elle s'apprêtait à se lever lorsqu'elle se mit à sourire, entendant la remarque de la jeune blonde ainsi que les légers rires de son frère et de Tyler.

_- Je te l'avais dis, tu me dois cinq dollars Ty' !_

**Au lycée...**

Il était huit heures et quart précise lorsque la voiture de Bonnie vint se garer sur le parking situé juste devant le lycée. Une fois le contact arrêté, elle rassembla ses dernières affaires dans son sac et saisit les livres en trop dans ses bras pour se diriger vers l'entrée. Au bout de quelques mètres les livres qui commençaient à devenir pesant glissèrent de ses bras pour tomber lourdement sur le sol, provoquant un soupir chez la jeune femme qui s'accroupit pour les ramasser.

_- Besoin d'aide jeune demoiselle._

Bonnie, le nez rivé sur le sol, releva immédiatement la tête pour croiser le regard espiègle du jeune homme qui se postait devant-elle.

_- Jamie ?! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?_

Le jeune homme s'accroupit à son tour afin de ramasser les quelques livres encore posés sur le sol.

_- Je suis venu pour éviter que tu te noies sous tous ses bouquins._

Bonnie, perplexe, se releva tout en réajustant son sac sur son épaule.

_- Jamie, si c'est à propos de nous..._

_- Non ne t'en fais pas, je ne suis pas venu pour parler de nous deux._

Jérémy qui arrivait de loin, se stoppa lorsqu'il les vit parler ensemble.

_- Après tout ce qui c'est passé, le départ d'Abbie, je ne voyais plus de raison de rester._

_- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? Tu vas déménagé ici, à Mystic Falls ?_

_- Non pas du tout. J'ai juste l'intention de venir ici, dans ce lycée._

_- Tu vas t'inscrire ici ?_

_- En réalité je le suis déjà, je me suis inscris hier. Je commence les cours demain. Je suis venu chercher mon emploi du temps, mes bouquins et tout le reste, j'ai rendez-vous avec le proviseur dans dix minutes._

Jamie lança un sourire sincère à Bonnie qui ne savait plus vraiment quoi dire.

_- Donc tu vas passer l'année avec nous, c'est génial._

_- Oui, je suis content... Et puis l'équipe de foot se défend pas mal à ce qu'il paraît, j'aurais été bête de passer à côté d'une occasion pareille._

_- Ah parce que tu joues au football maintenant ?_

_- Tu plaisantes ? Je suis le Tony Parker du football !_

Les deux jeunes rires alors de bon cœur, leur regard finissant par se croiser.

_- J'abandonne difficilement une chose à laquelle je tiens._

Le sourire de Bonnie s'effaça presque immédiatement au son de cette phrase.

_- Jamie..._

_- Je t'accompagne jusqu'à ta sale ?_

Bonnie, toujours perplexe, accepta malgré tout en souriant légèrement. Jérémy observait toujours la scène de loin lorsque April se posta à ses côtés.

_- Salut Jérémy, ça va ?_

_- Hey April, ça va bien et toi ?_

_- Super, tu es sûr que ça va ?_

_- Oui, je vais très bien._

April dévia alors le regard et vit Bonnie s'éloigner avec un jeune homme.

_- C'est son petit ami ?_

_- Pourquoi tu dis ça ?_

_- Je ne sais pas, ils ont l'air plutôt proche. Et puis hier je l'ai croisé lorsque je suis venue m'inscrire._

_- Il s'est inscrit au lycée ?_

_- Oui, c'est pour ça, j'ai pensé qu'il s'était inscrit pour passer plus de temps avec elle._

Jérémy dévia alors le regard vers les portes du bâtiment où Jamie et Bonnie venaient d'entrer. Voyant le regard perplexe de Jérémy, April ne pu s'empêcher de revenir sur ses paroles, bien qu'on pouvait discerner une esquisse d'un sourire sur son visage.

_- Enfin moi c'est moi tu sais, je me fais vite des idées pour rien, c'est un de mes nombreux défauts._

Jérémy qui n'avait pas bougé d'un centimètre, se tourna finalement vers April lorsque celle-ci posa sa main sur son bras.

_- Tu viens, on va finir pas arriver en retard._

Ils se dirigèrent alors tout les deux vers l'entrée lorsque April se stoppa pour fouiller dans la poche avant de son pantalon pour en sortir son portable.

_- Euh... je dois répondre, je n'en ai pas pour longtemps. Je te rejoins dans cinq minutes d'accord ?_

Jérémy acquiesça en souriant et s'éloigna petit à petit.

_- Alors comme ça on s'ennuie déjà ?_

_- Très amusant._

_- Alors, comment comptes tu occuper ta journée._

_- Disons que je vais faire le tour des environs._

_- Passionnant._

_- Et toi, la rentrée._

April se tourna alors vers Jérémy qui venait d'entrée à l'intérieur du bâtiment, un sourire narquois aux lèvres.

_- Encore mieux que ce que je n'aurais pu penser._

**Bureau du shérif...**

Liz, assise à son bureau, était occupée à trier une pile de dossier qui devait être là depuis un moment lorsqu'on voyait la taille que faisait celle-ci. Un dossier en main elle se mit à tapoter sur son ordinateur lorsque Damon toqua contre la porte du bureau qui était entrouverte.

_- Entre Damon, je t'attendais._

Damon poussa alors la porte pour entrer avant de la refermer derrière lui et de venir s'asseoir sur le siège en face de Liz.

_- Alors, vous avez trouvé quelque chose ?_

Liz posa alors son dossier pour en attraper un autre derrière elle, avant de le tendre à Damon.

_- Rien de très révélateur malheureusement. On sait qu'il n'a pas menti sur ses propos, sa famille vivait bien à Mystic Falls, son père, Joshua Jordan faisait bien partit du Conseil, et à part rien de bien fascinant. Il est né ici à Mystic Falls, sa mère décède peu après ses quatre ans, c'est son père qui va l'élever. Il a suivi une scolarité plutôt banale, il obtient son bac avec mention au lycée de Mystic Falls et décide de partir à New York pour faire des études lorsque son père meurt à son tour peu de temps après ses dix neuf ans. Comme je te l'ai dis, rien de très passionnant._

_- Justement, c'est un peu trop normal pour être convainquant._

Damon referma alors le dossier qu'il avait brièvement parcourut, avant de se lever.

_- Merci quand même pour ton aide Liz, je peux quand même garder le dossier ?_

_- Oui bien sûr je t'en prie._

Damon sera alors la main de Liz avant de se diriger vers la sortie.

_- Au faite, qu'est-ce tu comptes faire maintenant ?_

Damon se tourna alors vers Liz, affichant un sourire en coin dont lui seul avait le secret.

_- Je vais fouiller un peu plus profond._

Damon s'apprêtait à sortir lorsqu'elle l'interpella une nouvelle fois.

_- Damon, rien d'imprudent surtout. Il ne vaut mieux pas provoquer un problème de plus, rester vigilant est la meilleure des solutions pour l'instant._

Damon plongea alors son regard dans celui de Liz, un air faussement vexé sur le visage.

_- Pourquoi tout le monde croient toujours que je cherche à envenimer les choses ?_

Liz se mit alors à soupirer avant de replonger son nez dans son dossier. Damon abandonna vite son air vexé pour réafficher son célèbre sourire tout en sortant, pour de bon cette fois-ci du bureau.

_- Bonne journée shérif, n'abusez pas des donuts !_

Liz ne pu s'empêcher de sourire à cette remarque, avant de se replonger dans son dossier.

**Stade du lycée...**

Caroline, comme presque chaque début d'après-midi, se réunissait sur la pelouse du stade avec l'équipe de pom-pom girls afin de s'entraîner et de répéter plusieurs enchaînements. Caroline qui c'était préparer à l'éventualité d'affronter Rebekah, comme à presque chaque entraînement depuis qu'elle était rentrée dans l'équipe, fut surprise de ne pas encore la voir sur le terrain. Tout en continuant à s'étirer elle se dirigea vers l'estrade ou étaient assis Elena et Stefan, une pointe d'ironie dans sa voix.

_- Apparemment la reine de la voltige n'est pas encore arrivée._

_- C'est vrai que c'est bizarre, elle est peut-être juste en retard._

_- Ce n'est pas moi qui vais m'inquiéter pour elle._

_- Caroline..._

_- Ba quoi ? Ce n'est quand même pas moi qui vais la plaindre, et puis après tout ce qu'elle t'a fais je ne comprend pas pourquoi tu es aussi compréhensive avec elle._

_- C'est juste une fille comme les autres, avec une conscience, et un cœur._

_- Sérieusement ? Tu as oublié qu'elle a failli te tuer, et que tu es devenue un vampire par sa faute !_

_- Non, bien sûr que non. Mais j'ai dû mal à ne pas me mettre à sa place, elle croyait avoir perdu son frère. S'il arrivait quoique ce soit à Jérémy, je crois que je ne sais pas ce dont je serais capable._

_- Elena, il n'arrivera rien à Jérémy ne t'en fais pas._

_- Je sais, mais moi je ne peux pas m'empêcher de m'inquièter._

Stefan et Elena se sourirent mutuellement tout en resserrant la main de l'autre dans la sienne.

_- Au faite Caroline, toujours aucunes nouvelles de ta mère._

_- Non, je sais qu'elle devait vérifier si elle avait des nouvelles infos sur ce Connor ce matin en allant au bureau mais elle ne m'a pas encore appelé._

_- Damon a dis qu'il passerait à son bureau en fin de matinée._

_- Bon c'est pas tout mais je dois y retourner, j'ai du boulot !_

Caroline s'éloigna alors en souriant pour rejoindre le groupe de filles qui continuaient à s'entraîner sur le côté du terrain. Elena ne pu s'empêcher de vérifier une nouvelle fois son portable pour voir si par miracle Damon ne lui avait pas laisser de message, sans résultats. Stefan qui avait remarqué le visage d'Elena serra sa main qui était toujours emprisonnée dans la sienne.

- Tu es sûre que ça va ?

Elena acquiesça en regardant une dernière fois son portable avant de le ranger dans sa poche.

_- Damon t'a dis à quelle heure il devait aller voir Liz ?_

Stefan se mit alors à sourire.

_- Ne t'en fais pas Elena, s'il apprend quelque chose il nous le dira. Et puis, il ne restera pas fâché éternellement, il finira par comprendre._

Elle se mit à sourire à son tour, lorsque qu'une odeur irrésistiblement envoûtante vint dévier sa concentration. Sans qu'elle puisse faire autrement des veines rougeâtres commencèrent à se former lorsqu'elle posa son regard sur un jeune fille blonde assise au milieu du terrain, le genou légèrement en sang. Stefan ne mit pas longtemps avant de comprendre et plongea son regard dans celui de la jeune femme, ses mains venant se poser sur son visage.

_- Elena regarde moi, respire, ça va aller, respire._

Elena qui avait de plus en plus de mal à résister tenta de caler sa respiration sur celle de Stefan et se mit à respirer le plus calmement que le pouvait. Au bout de quelques secondes les veines formées sous ses yeux finirent par d'effacer et la tentation liée au sang finit par disparaître à son tour.

_- Tu veux que je te ramène ?_

_- Non, ça va. Je me sens beaucoup mieux._

_- Je sais que c'est dur au début, mais ça ira de mieux en mieux je te le promet._

_- J'espère..._

_- C'est en majeur partie pour ça que je voulais que tu ne prennes pas de sang humain pour le moment. Je suis passé par le même stade et je sais à quel point c'est difficile, encore plus lorsqu'on prend du sang humain._

_- Je sais Stefan._

Ils se sourirent mutuellement lorsque le portable de Stefan se mit à sonner.

_- Damon, alors du nouveau ?_

Damon fit alors rapidement le point avec Stefan.

_- D'accord._

Stefan raccrocha alors avant de ranger son portable dans sa poche.

_- Alors ?_

_- Rien qui puisse nous en dire plus._

Elena se mit alors à soupirer longuement avant de sentir la main de Stefan se poser sur son bras.

_- On finira bien par trouver quelque chose, ça va s'arranger ne t'inquiète pas._

Quelques mètres plus loin à l'abri des regards Connor observait la scène, avant de sortir son portable de sa poche de pantalon.

_- Alors, le tour des environs ?_

_- Intéressant. Comme on l'avait pensé la jeune Gilbert est bel est bien un vampire, mais je pense pas que ce soit elle. Elle est beaucoup trop fragile, compatissante, de plus sa transformation est récente elle a encore du mal à se contrôler._

_- Et les autres._

_- Son copain en est un lui aussi, tout comme la jeune blondinette j'en suis certain. Après pour savoir si c'est l'un des deux c'est encore un peu tôt pour le dire._

_- Ça fait déjà un suspect en moins. Je dois y aller, je te rappelle plus tard._

Connor raccrocha à son tour tout en quittant discrètement l'abord du stade.

**Maison des Gilbert...**

J'avais encore du mal à y croire. Cela faisait déjà dix ans que j'avais quitté Mystic Falls, dix ans où je n'étais pas revenue jusqu'à aujourd'hui. J'avais du mal à croire que durant toutes ces années la ville n'avait presque pas changé. Les mêmes paysages, les mêmes rues, les mêmes maisons, comme celle devant laquelle je me trouvais. La même que dans ma mémoire, avec les souvenirs qui l'accompagne. Après quelques secondes je monta une à une les marches du porche, pour m'arrêter devant une grande porte marron en bois.

J'hésita longuement avant de me décider à pousser la porte pour entrer. A l'intérieur de nombreuses choses avaient changé, de nouveaux meubles venant en remplacer d'autres, de nouveaux tapis dans l'entrée, alors que d'autres étaient restées intactes, la même tapisserie, la même cheminée au milieu du salon, ainsi que les mêmes photos mélangées avec de nouvelles, beaucoup plus récentes. De nombreux visages familiers, d'autres un peu moins. Occupée à regarder les photos je n'entendis pas immédiatement les bruits de pas derrière moi, lorsque j'y fis enfin attention je savais qu'il était trop tard pour reculer.

_- Qui êtes-vous ?_


	14. Chapter 14

_Salut !_

_Me revoilà ce soir avec le premier passage du chapitre huit qui lui sera divisé en trois parties, j'espère que vous l'apprécierez ! :) Un fois encore merci à toi delenaforever15 pour ton commentaire, c'est très gentil de ta part de prendre la peine de commenter ! ;D Donc toi aussi tu écris une fanfiction sur vampire diaries, sur un forum particulier ou ici ? :)_

_N__'hésitez pas si vous avez envie de donner un avis en tout cas. ;)_

_**Rating :** T, pour ce chapitre._

_**Disclamer :** The Vampire Diaries, son univers, ainsi que ses personnages ne n'appartiennent pas._

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapitre 8 - Someone From The Past (P1)<strong>

****Stade du lycée...****

_~ Lorsque le passé refait surface... ~_

Ça faisait déjà plus d'une demi-heure que Caroline était occupée à s'entraîner avec les autres pom-pom girls sous les yeux attentifs, quoique un peu dissipés d'Elena. Concentrée sur la chorégraphie qu'elle apprenait aux filles, elle ne remarqua pas tout de suite qu'Elena était désormais seule assise sur les gradins. Perplexe elle décida de mettre fin à la répétition avant de se diriger au pas de course vers son amie.

_- Elena ? Ou est Stefan ?_

_- J'avais oublié mon livre de physique, il c'est proposé pour aller me le chercher._

_Caroline acquiesça avant de s'asseoir au côté de la jeune femme._

_- L'entraînement n'était pas sensé durer trois quart d'heure ?_

_- Oh si mais je pense que ça suffit pour aujourd'hui._

_- Caroline..._

_- Quoi ? C'est vrai._

Elena regarda alors son amie droit dans les yeux, un air interrogateur sur le visage.

_- Caroline, je sais que tu veux me protéger mais il ne faut quand même pas exagérer, je peux rester assise seule quelques minutes sans que quelque chose de grave n'arrive._

_- J'ai vu ce qui c'est passé tout à l'heure._

Elena baissa alors immédiatement la tête, son regard désormais focalisé sur ses ballerines.

_- Elena, il n'y a pas mort d'homme, sans mauvais jeu de mots. C'est normal de perdre le contrôle au début, ça ira mieux au fur et à mesure tu verras._

_- Oui je sais c'est juste que... Ma gorge me brûle c'est un enfer, et j'ai l'impression que malgré tout, peu importe les efforts que je fais je ne peux m'empêcher de penser à une seule chose..._

_- Le sang._

Caroline qui venait juste de couper la jeune femme dans son élan ne pu s'empêcher de repenser à sa propre situation. Elle se revoyait lorsqu'elle était elle aussi devenue un vampire, au tout début, la façon dont la peur, l'incompréhension et la souffrance avaient pris le dessus. La façon dont Stefan, suivit des autres avaient décidé de la soutenir et de l'épauler dans cette épreuve. Elle savait à quel point c'était dur pour Elena, tout comme ça l'avait été pour elle. Mais elle savait également, connaissant la jeune femme depuis l'enfance, que ce n'était pas la seule chose qui la préoccupait. Et elle avait bien une petite idée d'où venait le problème.

_- Tu es sûre qu'il n'y a rien d'autre ?_

_- Non, que veux tu qu'il y ait d'autre._

_- Elena, pas à moi. Ce ne serait pas un certain mot commençant par D qui te tracasse autant par hasard ?_

Elena s'apprêtait à démentir lorsqu'elle vit la moue de Caroline, celle qui disait "n'essaies même pas de nier, je te connais beaucoup trop". La jeune femme se mit alors à soupirer.

_- Je sais que c'est bête, et Stefan a raison quand il dit qu'il faut lui laisser du temps, mais je ne sais pas. Je n'aime pas qu'on soit en froid, surtout pour des choses aussi futiles._

Caroline posa alors sa main sur celle d'Elena.

_- Ne t'en fais pas, il finira par comprendre._

Elena acquiesça tout en rendant le sourire que lui lançait la jeune femme.

_- Il nous reste un peu plus d'une heure avant le prochain cours, on peut aller faire un tour en forêt si tu veux ? Tu te sentirais mieux après, j'en suis certaine._

Comprenant parfaitement le sens de sa phrase, Elena, bien que légèrement sur la réserve, décida tout de même d'accepter et suivie son amie après avoir passé son sac sur son épaule.

**Maison des Gilbert...**

A peine arrivé devant le porche de la maison je savais que quelque chose n'allait pas. La porte légèrement entrouverte, je pouvais entendre la respiration de la personne qui se trouvait à l'intérieur au fur et à mesure que j'avançais tout en prenant soin de refermer délicatement la porte derrière moi. Je pris soin de me diriger le plus discrètement possible vers l'entrée du salon où quelqu'un qui me faisait dos, visiblement une femme, était occupée à observer les photos disposées sur la cheminée.

_- Qui êtes-vous ?_

A peine avais-je ouvert la bouche que l'inconnue se figea avant de finalement se tourner vers moi. Étrangement, la première chose qui me vint à l'esprit quand elle me fit face est qu'elle était vraiment magnifique. Elle n'était pas très grande, et avait l'air assez jeune, dans les dix-huit ans probablement. Ses longs cheveux châtains foncés, légèrement ondulés, tombaient en cascade le long de ses épaules, soulignant parfaitement sa taille fine. Sa peau pâle, nacrée, créait un contraste parfait avec ses yeux bleus étonnamment clairs.

_- Oh, je suis désolée. Je passais devant la maison quand j'ai vu que la porte était ouverte alors j'ai voulu vérifier si tout allais bien._

Un long silence pesant s'installa alors au milieu de la pièce durant lequel Stefan, mi-méfiant, mi-perplexe, n'avait pas lâché l'étrange jeune femme du regard. Après de longues secondes, qui avaient semblé interminables, elle se dirigea presque avec hâte vers la porte d'entrée.

_- Je dois y aller, je suis pressée encore désolée._

Stefan n'eut le temps de dire quoique ce soit qu'elle était déjà partie, refermant la porte derrière elle. Toujours fixé sur la porte, il ne remarqua pas tout de suite que son portable vibrait dans sa poche.

_**SMS Elena**_

_**Parti chasser avec Caroline. De retour au lycée dans une heure.**_

_**Je t'aime, Elena.**_

Un fois son portable rangé, il se décida à monter à l'étage pour récupérer le livre laissé dans la chambre d'Elena avant de sortir à son tour en prenant soin de bien refermer la porte derrière lui.

**Mystic Grill...**

Excédé, Damon Salvatore vint s'asseoir lourdement sur l'un des tabourets qui se trouvait près du bar, prenant soin de déposer le dossier présent dans sa main sur le comptoir.

_- Je peux te servir quelque chose ?_

Damon releva alors les yeux du comptoir pour les poser sur Matt, occupé à essuyer un verre.

_- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Tu n'es pas sensé être en cours ou un truc comme ça._

Pas le moins du monde vexé par sa remarque, Matt sourit tout en continuant d'essuyer le verre qu'il tenait dans sa main.

_- Prof absent. Je peux te laisser si tu veux._

Damon se mit alors à sourire, un air ironique sur le visage.

_- Qui me servirai mon bourbon ?_

Matt sourit une nouvelle fois et posa le verre ainsi que le torchon qu'il tenait dans sa main pour attraper la bouteille qui se trouvait derrière lui.

_- Laisse moi deviner, les recherches n'ont rien données._

_- Nada. J'ai même fouillé dans les archives, rien._

Matt se retourna, posant le verre remplit devant Damon.

_- Les archives ? Ça prend au moins une demi-journée pour espérer trouver quelque chose._

Damon but une gorgée avant de reposer son verre, son éternel sourire en coin sur le visage.

_- Pas si on sait se montrer persuasif._

Du coin de l'œil, Matt aperçu Connor entrer dans le bar.

_- Tiens donc regarder qui voilà._

Damon tourna alors à son tour la tête, et pu voir Connor s'asseoir à l'autre bout du bar.

_- Je crois que c'est le moment de faire plus ample connaissance._

_- Je ne crois pas que ce soit une bonne idée._

Damon s'apprêtait à se lever lorsque Jérémy se posta à côté de lui.

_- Matt a raison, c'est loin d'être une bonne idée._

_- Dis donc tu n'es pas sensé être en cours toi aussi ? Décidément le lycée c'est plus ce que c'était._

Damon se tourna alors vers Jérémy qui avait les yeux rivés sur Connor.

_- Vous avez remarqué ça._

_- Remarqué quoi ?_

_- Sur son avant-bras._

Matt et Damon reportèrent alors leur regard vers Connor.

_- Qu'est-ce qu'on est sensé voir ?_

_- Le tatouage._

Damon se tourna vers Jérémy, un sourire aux lèvres.

_- Dis moi mini Gilbert tu es sûr que tu viens seulement d'arriver au bar._

_- Très amusant, je suis très sérieux._

Damon fixa à nouveau Connor avant de se tourner une nouvelle fois vers Jérémy.

_- Supposons une minute que ce que tu racontes ne soit pas du délire, comment ça ce fait qu'il n'y ait que toi qui puisse le voir ce fameux tatouage ?_

_- Je n'en sais rien..._

_- Tu pourrais le décrire, ou le dessiner ?_

Damon reporta alors son regard sur Matt, légèrement perplexe.

_- Sérieusement ?_

_- Ba quoi, il y a tellement de trucs dingues par ici alors autant rester ouvert non ? Si Jérémy est le seul parmi nous à voir ce "tatouage" c'est qu'il doit bien y avoir une raison, pas très logique si vous voulez mon avis. Et puis si ça peut nous aider à trouver l'ombre d'une piste._

Damon resta songeur quelques secondes.

_- … Pas faux, bien résonné bus boy._

Damon se tourna alors vers Jérémy avant de finalement se lever pour se diriger vers la sortie.

_- Watson, à vous de jouer, j'attends un croquis du dit "tatouage"._

_- Où est-ce que tu vas ?_

_- Trouver l'antre du suspect._

Les deux jeunes hommes n'eurent le temps de rajouter quoique ce soit qu'il était déjà loin. Jérémy partagea un regard exaspéré avec Matt avant que celui-ci ne retourne à ses commandes. De loin, Jérémy remarqua que Connor c'était à son tour dirigé vers la sortie.

**Extérieur du Mystic Grill...**

Le portable à l'oreille, Connor venait de sortir du bar avant de se diriger vers son 4x4.

_- Décidément ça pourrait bien être plus facile que ce que j'avais pensé._

_- Jérémy a vu le tatouage ?_

Connor acquiesça tout en montant à l'intérieur de la voiture, en prenant soin de refermer la portière derrière lui.

_- Il n'était pas seul, le barman et l'aîné des Salvatore étaient avec lui. A l'heure qu'il est je suis presque certain qu'il est déjà en pleine forêt à la recherche de ma caravane, ça ne devrait pas prendre plus d'une heure avant qu'il ne la trouve._

_- Tu penses que ça pourrait être lui._

_- Il est assez âgé, il est arrogant, sûr de lui. Un bon suspect._

Un court silence s'installa alors.

_- Bien. N'oublies pas, si c'est lui ne le tues sous aucun prétexte. Je le veux vivant._

_- Et si ce n'est pas lui._

Un nouveau silence, plus long cette fois-ci, s'installa à nouveau.

_- Tu feras ce que tu sais faire le mieux._

Un sourire carnassier s'afficha alors sur le visage de Connor, qui après avoir raccroché, mit le contact et démarra, s'éloignant peu à peu.


	15. Chapter 15

_Coucou !_

_Je poste tout de suite la seconde partie du chapitre huit, j'espère que vous l'apprécierez ! :) Un nouveau merci à toi delenaforever15 ! ;) Pour te répondre la mystérieuse jeune fille est entrée dans la maison des Gilbert, et pas le manoir des Salvatore ! ;) J'irais jeter avec plaisir un œil à ta fanfiction dès que j'ai un moment. :)_

_N__'hésitez pas si vous avez un avis toujours. ;)_

_**Rating :** T, pour ce chapitre._

_**Disclamer :** The Vampire Diaries, son univers, ainsi que ses personnages ne n'appartiennent pas._

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapitre 8 - Someone From The Past (P2)<strong>

****Forêt de Mystic Falls...****

_~ Lorsque le passé refait surface... ~_

Ça faisait déjà un moment que Damon airait dans la forêt, occupé à chercher ce qui pourrait lui donner le moindre signe d'une piste. S'avançant de plus en plus à travers les arbres il finit par distinguer quelque chose au loin. A vitesse vampirique il s'y rendit en quelques secondes, quoique quelques mètres en retrait afin d'éviter au cas où les mauvaises surprises. Devant lui se tenait une modeste caravane. Devant celle-ci se trouvait une petite table de camping ou traînait un ou deux cure-dent ainsi que quelques balles en bois qui avaient visiblement été taillé dans le morceau de bois lui aussi posé sur le bord de la table. C'était certain, il ne s'était pas trompé d'endroit. Après avoir vérifié que personne ne se trouvait à l'intérieur, aucun son mais surtout aucun bruit de respiration, il s'avança prudemment et poussa avec précaution la porte qui était légèrement entrouverte. Une fois à l'intérieur il prit soin de repousser la porte derrière lui, de la même manière qu'il l'avait trouvé. Après avoir jeté un rapide coup d'œil il s'avança et se mit à chercher plus en détail. Son attention se porta presque immédiatement sur la table situé devant lui où était installé des tonnes de paperasse. Il parcourut rapidement le haut de la pile avant de fouiller plus profondément. En un instant il tomba sur un dossier avec une étiquette rouge, mais rien n'était inscrit sur la couverture.

Il l'ouvrit et se figea net, bien qu'à moitié surpris. Des dossiers, ainsi que des clichés le concernant, lui, mais également Stefan, ainsi que Caroline, Elena, Bonnie, Tyler... Jérémy. Perplexe il se mit à parcourir les feuilles mais rien de bien révélateur. Ils savaient déjà que Connor connaissait leur véritable nature, mais cela n'expliquait pas pourquoi il avait également fait des recherches sur Jérémy. Dans ce cas là la logique aurait voulu qu'il fasse également des recherches sur Matt, d'autres élèves du lycée, ou même sur le voisin d'en face, mais non. Seul Jérémy avait fait l'objet de recherches. La porte s'ouvrit brusquement derrière lui avant qu'il ne se mette à hurler, s'effondrant à genoux sur le sol. Sa peau se mit alors à brûler sous le soleil, sa bague devenue à présent inefficace. Il tenta désespérément de protéger son visage sous ses mains à présent couvertes de brûlures et de cloques. Il laissa échapper un dernier hurlement lorsqu'il sentit une aiguille s'enfoncer dans son cou, avant de tomber lourdement sur le sol, plongeant dans le noir le plus total.

**Maison de Bonnie...**

Une pagaille monstre régnait au beau milieu du salon. Plusieurs livres étaient dispersés un peu partout sur le sol, une taie d'oreiller déchiquetée avait été dépouillé de toutes ses plumes, celle-ci déposées en tas devant Bonnie, assise à genoux et entourée de plusieurs bougies blanches. Les yeux fermés elle récitait sans interruption des suites de mots qu'elle seule était à même de comprendre. Excédée, au bout de deux bonnes heures de recherches et de tentatives, elle décida de ne pas prêter attention à la personne qui venait de toquer à sa porte, préférant rester concentrée. Enfin c'était sans compter sur l'instance de celle-ci, qui visiblement n'avait pas l'intention de sans aller. Au bout d'un énième "Toc toc" qui se fit entendre, Bonnie, exaspérée, se décida à aller ouvrir la porte avec la ferme intention d'envoyer paître la personne qui se trouvait derrière celle-ci.

_- Écoutez si c'est encore pour me vendre des magazines je vous ai déjà dit que ça ne..._

Lorsqu'elle ouvrit la porte elle se retrouva face à Jérémy, son sac à dos sur l'épaule, un sourire aux lèvres.

_- Bien je n'ai pas de magazines avec moi, mais je t'ai apporté ça._

Jérémy tendit alors un gobelet à Bonnie, gardant un second dans son autre main.

_- Un cappuccino moka, pas beaucoup de sucre, mais beaucoup de mousse. Et vu que c'est toi, je te le fais gratis._

Bonnie sourit à son tour et accepta le gobelet que lui tendait son ami, avant de se décaler légèrement pour le laisser entrer.

_- Merci pour le café, et désolé de t'avoir presque incendié sans raison. Ça fait plus de deux heures que je suis plongée là-dedans et j'avoue que ma patience commence sérieusement à manquer._

Jérémy qui avait suivi Bonnie jusqu'au salon ne pu que remarquer le chant de bataille.

_- Alors, toujours rien ?_

_- Non, même pas une petite plume qui vole, pourtant c'est l'un des sorts les plus simple._

Bonnie se mit à soupirer avant d'aller s'asseoir sur le côté du canapé encore libre.

_- Je ne comprend pas, même pour allumer une bougie il me faut plus d'une dizaine de minutes. Sans compter sur la concentration et les efforts que je dois fournir._

Jérémy vint s'asseoir à ses côtés avant de poser son gobelet sur la table basse en face de lui.

_- Je sais que tout ce truc autour de la magie, et de ta grand-mère ça te perturbe, mais il ne faut pas que tu t'inquiètes. Pas autant du moins. Tu sais déjà que tu n'as pas perdu tes pouvoirs c'est déjà ça, et puis certes ça prendra du temps mais tu finiras par y arriver, tôt ou tard. J'en suis certain._

Bonnie se mit une nouvelle fois à sourire avant de boire une gorgée de son café.

_- Au faite, tu étais venu pour quoi au départ ?_

_- Pourquoi, tu crois que j'ai forcément besoin de quelque chose pour venir te voir ?_

Elle sourit à nouveau avant de baisser le tête.

_- Non, ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire._

Toujours en souriant il se pencha pour ouvrir son sac et en sortir un grand carnet de croquis.

_- Je sais ne t'inquiètes pas, c'était juste pour plaisanter._

Il lui tendit alors le carnet où été dessiner un vague symbole qui ressemblait à un flocon de neige, mais en plus complexe.

_- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?_

_- Tout à l'heure on était au Mystic Grill avec Matt et Damon quand Connor c'est pointé. Ça ne pas marqué tout de suite mais j'ai fini par remarquer qu'il avait un drôle de tatouage sur son avant-bras._

_- Tu crois qu'il veut dire quelque chose, qu'il a une signification particulière ?_

_- Si c'était un simple tatouage je me serais dis que non, mais étrangement les autres ne pouvaient pas le voir._

_- Attends, tu veux dire que toi seul peux le voir ?_

Jérémy acquiesça en posant son index sur la feuille où avait été dessiné le symbole.

_- Tu vas peut-être trouver ça fou mais je suis certain d'avoir déjà aperçu ce symbole auparavant, mais ou ça je n'en sais rien. Je me suis dis que c'était peut-être une bonne idée de faire un tour à la bibliothèque pour voir ce qu'on pourrait trouver._

Bonnie referma alors le bloc à dessin et attrapa son gilet posé sur le rebord du canapé.

_- Qu'est-ce qu'on attend ?_

* * *

><p>Le noir. Le brouillard. La douleur qui traversait son corps tout en entier, causée par cette chose qui coulait à présent dans ses veines, et qui bouillonnait toujours dans son sang. A peine eut-il entrouvert les yeux qu'il se mit à tousser violemment. Ses poumons le brûlaient à un tel point qu'il les imaginaient fondre. Ses yeux s'ouvrir difficilement pour faire face à une obscurité lugubre. Seul une minuscule fenêtre réfléchissait un semblant de lumière sur le sol, empêchant la pièce d'être complètement plongée dans le noir. Désorienté, il tenta de se lever lorsqu'il sentit quelque chose d'encombrant attaché autour de ses poignets, ainsi que de ses chevilles et de son thorax.<p>

_- Tu peux toujours essayer, mais je ne ferais pas trop d'espoir si j'étais toi._

Damon leva alors les yeux et vit Connor s'avancer vers lui.

_- Tu sais ce qui est bien avec le fait de se croire invulnérable._

Il se stoppa juste devant lui, et s'agenouilla afin de se mettre à sa hauteur.

_- C'est qu'il existe toujours une faille._

Damon tenta brusquement d'arracher ses chaînes afin de se jeter sur Connor, mais sans succès, il s'écroula à genoux, tordu par la douleur. Connor se mit alors à sourire avant de se relever.

_- Je t'avais prévenu, tu te fatigues pour rien. A ta place j'essaierai d'économiser mes forces._

Connor fit alors un signe de tête vers le haut du mur à sa droite, où se trouvait une sorte de petite boite.

_- La régénération est l'une des facultés principales de votre race, c'est pourquoi j'ai imaginé ceci. D'apparence ça ressemble à un simple climatiseur, sauf qu'au lieu de diffuser de l'air il propage de la verveine dans toute la pièce, cette sensation de brûlure, comme si tes poumons étaient en train de se dissoudre. Non seulement ça te fais souffrir, mais ça te rend aussi faible et vulnérable que n'importe qu'elle être humain._

Connor attrapa alors un grand sac noir et vint s'asseoir sur la chaise placée près de la porte. Il en sortit un de ses pieux de bois et se mit à le tapoter dans creux de sa main.

_- Bien, si l'on passait aux choses sérieuses._

Il se leva avant de s'avancer une nouvelle fois vers l'aîné des Salvatore.

_- Qu'est-il arrivé au Pasteur Young ?_

Damon laissa alors échapper un rire cynique avant de regarder Connor droit dans les yeux.

_- C'est pour ça que tu es venu traîner par ici ? Permet moi de te décevoir mais si ton pote a roulé dans un fossé je ne vois pas en quoi ça me concerne._

Connor se mit alors à sourire avant d'enfoncer violemment le pieu dans les côtes du vampire qui hurla de douleur.

_- Toi et moi savons très bien ce qui a causé sa mort. Donc, je vais reformuler ma question pour être certain que tu comprennes bien._

Il retira alors subitement le pieu sous le cri de souffrance du vampire, toujours agenouillé sur le sol.

_- Qui a tué le Pasteur Young ?_

**Forêt de Mystic Falls...**

Un air frais et léger flottait dans l'air, rendant supportable la chaleur qui venait à s'installer à cette heure de la journée. Le silence paisible qui régnait était troubler par le chant des oiseaux aux alentours ainsi que par de légers couinements qui avaient laissé place à des bruits de pas, venant à s'accélérer au fur et à mesure que la biche s'enfuyait, finissant par disparaître à travers les arbres. La jeune femme brune qui était encore agenouillée sur le sol finit par se relever tout en essuyant le sang qui coulait autour de sa bouche. Ses yeux encore rougit et bordés de fines veines noirâtres finirent par reprendre leur forme normale.

_- Comment tu te sens ?_

La jeune femme se tourna alors vers Caroline, debout à quelques mètres derrière elle.

_- Beaucoup mieux maintenant._

Elena jeta alors un bref regard vers les arbres sur sa gauche où venait de s'enfuir, quelques secondes plus tôt, la jeune biche.

_- Ne t'inquiètes pas, elle s'en remettra très vite._

Elena acquiesça en un timide sourire avant de voir son amie sortir son portable de sa poche.

_- Tiens, c'est Stefan..._

Caroline décrocha alors sous le regard perplexe d'Elena.

_- Stefan, qu'est-ce qui ce passe ?_

_- Je crois qu'on a un gros problème Caroline..._

Elena qui ne supportait pas d'être mise à l'écart se concentra afin d'écouter ce que disait Stefan.

_- Comment ça, qu'est-ce qui se passe ?_

Stefan lui fit alors un rapide récapitulatif de la situation.

_- Ça n'a rien de bien surprenant venant de lui, après tout c'est Damon._

_- Oui je sais, mais ce n'est pas ça qui m'inquiète. Ça fait déjà plus d'une dizaine de minutes que j'essaie de l'appeler et je tombe à chaque fois sur son répondeur._

Stefan qui se trouvait également au milieu de l'immense forêt venait d'arriver devant la caravane de Connor. Il vit alors un objet briller sous les reflets du soleil juste devant les escaliers de la caravane.

_- Et je crois que je sais pourquoi..._

Il s'agenouilla afin de ramasser le téléphone portable dont l'écran était fissuré.

_- Je viens de trouver son téléphone, juste devant la caravane de Connor._

Caroline leva alors les yeux vers son amie qui ne pouvait plus cacher son inquiétude.

_- Si il n'a pas quitté la ville il n'y a pas dix mille endroits où il pourrait l'avoir emmené._

_- Je vais voir au sous-sol abandonné sur la propriété des Lockwood._

_- Et moi je vais où mon père m'a enfermé la dernière fois._

Caroline s'apprêtait à raccrocher lorsqu'elle entendit la voix de Stefan.

_- Caroline, surtout rien d'imprudent, si l'un d'entre nous le trouve on averti les autres._

Caroline acquiesça et raccrocha avant de ranger son portable dans la poche de son pantalon.

_- Je viens avec toi._

_- Hors de question, on ne sait pas encore jusqu'où Connor est capable d'aller, c'est beaucoup trop dangereux._

_- Caroline je ne suis plus une pauvre petite fille sans défense, hors de question que je sois mise à l'écart encore une fois. Et si Connor est si dangereux comme tu le dis c'est une raison de plus pour ne pas te laisser y aller seule._

Caroline finit par acquiescer en silence avant de s'éloigner à vitesse vampirique, suivie de près par Elena.

**Bibliothèque municipale...**

Jérémy et Bonnie, tout les deux installés à une grande table surchargée par des tonnes de livres, avaient chacun les yeux rivés sur le sien. Après quelques minutes passées et de nombreuses pages tournées, Jérémy, toujours les yeux rivés sur ces pages, décida de rompre prudemment le silence qui s'était installé.

_- Alors comme ça Jamie c'est inscrit au lycée._

Bonnie se stoppa net et leva les yeux vers Jérémy qui avait toujours les yeux rivés sur le livre devant lui. Lorsqu'il croisa enfin le regard étonné de Bonnie il s'empressa de justifier.

_- C'est April qui me l'a dit. Elle l'a croisé le jour où elle s'est inscrite._

_- Ce qui n'explique pas comment tu sais que je le savais aussi._

Jérémy qui avait replongé le nez dans son livre finit par relever la tête.

_- Qu'est-ce qui te fait croire que..._

Lorsqu'il rencontra le regard de Bonnie il s'arrêta net, sachant parfaitement qu'elle n'était pas dupe.

_- Je vous ai vu discuter devant le lycée._

_- Tu nous a vu ?_

Jérémy se mit alors à sourire et baissa la tête sur son livre.

_- D'accord, j'ai peut-être regardé quelques secondes..._

_- Regardé, tu ne veux pas dire espionné plutôt ?_

_- Je ne dirais pas ça, je dirais plutôt observer avec instance..._

Bonnie se mit à sourire à son tour.

_- Je sais que je n'aurais pas dû je suis désolé._

_- On fait souvent des choses qu'on ne devrait pas._

Elle vit alors Jérémy se figer. Elle baissa la tête et se maudit intérieurement lorsqu'elle comprit la façon dont il avait intercepté le message. Elle voulut rectifier, dire qu'elle n'avait en aucun cas voulu revenir sur le fait qu'il avait embrassé Anna quelques mois plus tôt, mais lorsqu'elle ouvrit la bouche à sa plus grande surprise c'est lui qui prit la parole.

_- Je sais, je suis désolé._

_- Tu t'es déjà excusé..._

Bonnie s'apprêtait à poursuivre lorsqu'il la coupa, tout en plongeant son regard dans le sien.

_- Et ça ne sera jamais assez._

Lorsqu'elle vit toute la culpabilité qu'on pouvait lire dans son regard elle savait, elle ne doutait plus de la sincérité dont laquelle il faisait preuve à son égard. Après de longues secondes, leurs regards finirent par se séparer, chacun replongeant dans l'imposant bouquin posé devant-eux. C'est à ce moment là que Bonnie se rendit compte que la page qu'elle avait sous les yeux était légèrement détachée. Elle tourna alors délicatement la page et n'en cru pas ses yeux.

_- Jérémy, regarde._

Jérémy vient à son tour jeter un œil sur la page. On pouvait y voir le même tatouage à l'identique de celui que possédait Connor sur son avant bras, quoique un peu plus grand et complet sur la page du livre, légèrement abîmé par le temps. Juste au dessus du dessin on pouvait lire une inscription : "The Five".


	16. Chapter 16

_Coucou !_

_Je poste maintenant la troisième et dernière partie du chapitre huit, j'espère qu'elle vous plaira ! :) Et merci pour ton commentaire delenaforever15 ! ;D Oui effectivement je suis dure avec ce pauvre Damon, mais ça s'arrangera ne t'en fais pas. ;p Je rajouterai maintenant quelques fois des chansons que je vous propose d'écouter à certains passages, libre à vous de le faire ou non ! ;p_

_N__'hésitez pas si vous avez un avis toujours. ;)_

_**Rating :** T, pour ce chapitre._

_**Disclamer :** The Vampire Diaries, son univers, ainsi que ses personnages ne n'appartiennent pas._

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapitre 8 - Someone From The Past (P3)<strong>

_~ Lorsque le passé refait surface... ~_

La nuit commençait à tomber sur Mystic Falls, laissant pour seule lumière celle donnée par les quelques lampadaires aux alentours. Caroline, suivie de près par Elena, descendait prudemment les escaliers vers la cave qu'elle ne connaissait que trop bien. Après avoir vérifié si la voie était libre, sans aucune trace de Connor, elles se dirigèrent vers le long couloir s'enfonçant loin à leur gauche. Elles se séparèrent afin de vérifier toutes les cellules disposées de part et d'autre. En arrivant vers le bout du couloir, Caroline manqua de laisser échapper un hurlement, ce qui averti aussitôt Elena, debout à quelques mètres d'elle. Damon était assis là, à genoux au milieu de la cellule. Des attaches étaient fixées autour de ses poignets, ainsi que de son torse. Son visage devenu pâle et livide, était à moitié couvert de sang, tout comme sa chemise. Lorsque Elena arriva au côté de son amie elle crut entendre son cœur louper un battement. Dans un geste fluide elle arracha le cadenas qui verrouillait la cellule et s'apprêtait à ouvrir la porte lorsqu'elle sentit la main de son amie se poser brutalement sur la sienne.

_- Elena attends._

_- Non Caroline, tu as vu dans quel état il est. On a pas le temps d'attendre Stefan, il faut le sortir de là et vite !_

_- Non, ce que je voulais dire c'est que tu ne sens rien ?_

Sous la panique Elena n'avait pas remarqué la drôle d'odeur qui traînait dans l'air, et qui lui piquait légèrement le nez.

_- On dirait..._

_- De la verveine. C'est pour ça que ses blessures ne guérissent pas._

_- Il faut le sortir de là._

Elle voulut ouvrir la porte mais fut une nouvelle fois stoppée par Caroline.

_- Attends._

La jeune blonde dénoua alors le foulard beige autour de son cou pour le tendre à son amie.

_- Prends ça._

_- Et toi ?_

_- L'odeur sera moins horrible pour moi que pour toi, je bois quelques gouttes de verveine tout les jours pour m'y habituer, pas toi._

Elle noua alors le foulard sur le bas de son visage.

_- Ça ne fera qu'atténuer l'odeur, alors une fois à l'intérieur essaies de respirer le moins possible._

Elena acquiesça et suivit Caroline qui venait d'entrer dans la cellule. Une fois à l'intérieur elle ne purent s'empêcher de tousser violemment, l'odeur devenue insupportable à respirer. Elena se précipita alors au côté de Damon, toujours inconscient.

_- Damon ? Réveille-toi je t'en prie._

Elle tenta alors d'arracher les attaches autour de ses poignets, mais sans succès.

_- Caroline, je n'y arrive pas._

Caroline se précipita alors au côté de son amie et arracha avec une légère difficulté le bracelet de fer. Elle arracha ensuite celui attaché à son poignet droit, ceux à ses chevilles, pour finir par celui autour de son torse.

_- Aide-moi à le relever._

Elena enlaça alors son bras autour de Damon et vint placer le sien autour de ses épaules. Caroline s'apprêtait à faire de même lorsqu'elle sentit une présence derrière elle. A peine s'était-elle retourner qu'elle ressentit une horrible douleur dans son abdomen. Elle laissa échapper un cri de douleur lorsque Connor retira brutalement le pieu avant de la jeter contre le mur à sa droite. Elena se jeta alors violemment sur lui. Avant qu'il n'est eu le temps de réagir elle l'avait déjà maîtrisé. La tentation devenue trop forte, elle planta sauvagement ses crocs dans le cou de Connor qui se mit à hurler sous la souffrance. Caroline qui venait de se relever difficilement se jeta sur la jeune vampire et l'envoya s'écrouler contre le mur voisin. Connor profita de se moment pour se relever en titubant faiblement avant de s'enfuir. Elena, les yeux rouges et soulignés par de petites veines noires, se releva faiblement, la bouche couverte de sang, tout comme le foulard autour de son cou qu'elle arracha brutalement.

_- Elena regarde-moi, respire._

La jeune se figea, reprenant peu à peu ses esprits.

_- Oh mon dieu qu'est-ce que j'ai fais..._

Caroline vint placer ses mains sur les épaules d'Elena, encore sous le choc.

_- Elena on a pas le temps, j'ai besoin que tu te ressaisisses. Il faut le sortir de là, tout de suite._

Elena acquiesça immédiatement et aida Caroline à soulever Damon avant de se diriger ensemble vers la sortie.

**[Chris Daughtry - Breakdown]**

**Maison des Forbes...**

La porte d'entrée s'ouvrit soudain dans un fracas, Caroline et Elena se dirigèrent alors avec difficulté vers le canapé et y déposèrent le corps encore inconscient de Damon.

_- Maman ? Tu es là ?_

Après quelques secondes de silence la jeune blonde se tourna vers son amie.

_- Elle doit encore être au travail. Reste là, je vais lui chercher des poches de sang._

Elle disparut aussitôt, comme si elle n'avait jamais été là. Elena, encore à moitié sous le choc, bien qu'inquiète par dessus tout, vint soulever doucement la tête du vampire avant de s'asseoir sur le sofa, en prenant soin de poser délicatement sa tête sur ses genoux. Elle se mit à caresser tendrement ses cheveux, les larmes venant lui piquer les yeux. Elle se pencha alors vers lui et se mit à lui murmurer quelque chose à l'oreille lorsque Caroline entra dans la pièce, des poches de sang dans ses mains. Gênée, la jeune femme se redressa et essuya la larme qui venait de rouler sur sa joue avant de rire nerveusement.

_- Je ne sais même pas pourquoi je pleure._

Son amie lui sourit avant de s'asseoir sur la table basse placé en face du canapé.

_- Ce n'est rien, c'est nerveux. Va te débarbouiller dans la salle de bain, ta bouche est couverte de sang._

Elle s'apprêtait à protester mais se ravisa, elle n'avait vraiment pas l'envie, ni la force de lui tenir tête. Elle se leva alors avec autant de délicatesse que lorsqu'elle s'était assise et se dirigea vers le fond du couloir, avant de se figer et de se tourner vers son amie.

_- Et toi ? Je veux dire, tu vas bien ?_

Elle venait à peine de se souvenir que la jeune blonde avait, elle aussi été blessé au niveau de l'abdomen. Caroline passa furtivement une main par dessus son tee-shirt couvert de sang avant de lui sourire.

_- Oui, ça va. J'ai presque entièrement cicatrisé, maintenant va._

Elena sourit faiblement avant de disparaître de l'encadrement de porte. Une fois devant le miroir elle se regarda rapidement, sa bouche ainsi que son haut étaient couverts de sang, sûrement celui de Damon... ou bien de Connor. Au souvenir de cette image elle sentit de nouveau les larmes lui monter aux yeux, mais elle se ressaisit rapidement, ce n'était pas le moment de craquer. Elle prit alors un coton dans le bocal ouvert à sa droite et le passa brièvement sous l'eau, avant d'essuyer le sang qui avait séché autour de sa bouche.

A peine quelques secondes plus tard elle avait déjà rejoint Caroline dans le salon, visiblement occupée à faire boire une poche de sang à Damon. La jeune blonde dévia alors son regard vers son amie qui avait les yeux fixés sur une poche de sang déposée sur la table à sa droite. Elle l'appela alors prudemment avant de la voir attraper doucement la poche dans sa main. D'abord inquiète elle s'étonna lorsqu'elle la vit lui tendre la poche de sang. Elle l'attrapa alors tout en laissant échapper un léger soupir discret, quelque peu soulagée. Elle déposa celle à présent vide à sa gauche avant de se tourner une nouvelle fois vers elle.

_- Tu es sûre que ça va ?_

La jeune femme brune vint alors reprendre sa place, la tête de Damon, toujours inconscient, sur ses genoux.

_- Oui, bizarrement oui._

Elle posa alors son regard sur Damon.

_- Tu crois que..._

_- Il va s'en sortir, regarde, il commence déjà à cicatriser._

Effectivement, on pouvait voir que les traces de coupures sur son visage s'étaient presque entièrement effacées, tout comme les traces autour des ses poignets.

_- Il faudrait peut-être appeler Stefan._

_- Vas-y, je reste avec lui._

Caroline hésita un moment, elle n'avait aucune envie de laisser son amie.

_- Caroline, tout va bien se passer. Je ne vais pas bougé d'un pouce, je t'attends._

Après quelques secondes de réflexion elle acquiesça avant de sortir son portable, tout en se dirigeant vers la cuisine. La jeune femme reporta à nouveau son regard sur Damon et observa son visage dont les coupures avaient entièrement disparu. Elle vit soudain sa cage thoracique se lever brutalement alors qu'il se mit violemment à tousser, tout en se redressant difficilement. Avertie par le bruit, Caroline, qui venait juste de raccrocher avec Stefan, se dirigea vers le salon. Elle le vit alors se redresser, avant de s'asseoir correctement sur le bord du canapé. Il déboutonna maladroitement le bas de sa chemise et passa une main sur l'endroit où le pieu l'avait traversé, et qui était à présent totalement refermé. Il se leva brutalement du sofa en laissant échapper une injure, et un "il est mort" à peine audible. Il sortit furieusement de la maison, faisant claquer la battement de la porte derrière lui.

_- J'y vais._

Elena se lança alors à sa suite laissant derrière elle Caroline, qui se laissa tomber sur le fauteuil, soupirant à moitié.

_- Damon !_

Il ne prit même pas la peine de lui répondre, ni même de se retourner, préférant continuer à marcher d'un pas rapide.

_- Damon ! Où est-ce que tu vas ?_

_- Tuer cet espèce de..._

_- Damon c'est trop dangereux, regardes dans quel état tu es._

Il l'ignora une nouvelle fois, accélérant le pas, elle s'avança alors jusqu'à lui et lui prit le bras pour le pousser à se retourner.

_- Damon, je suis sérieuse. Il est hors de question que tu y ailles, surtout dans ton état._

Il se tourna alors furieusement vers elle, le regard froid.

_- Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas au juste chez toi ?!_

Elle se figea alors, mi-étonnée, mi-énervée.

_- Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?! Le problème c'est que je refuse qu'il t'arrive encore quelque chose, tu agis sous l'effet de la colère, tu as l'esprit trop embrouillé pour réfléchir, il m'est impossible de te laisser foncer droit dans la gueule du loup sans rien faire, je tiens beaucoup trop à toi pour ça._

Après de longues secondes de silence durant lesquels leurs regards ne s'était pas lâchés, elle crut recevoir un coup de poignard lorsqu'elle entendit les mots qui venait de sortir de sa bouche.

_- Maybe that's the problem._

A peine eut-il prononcé cette phrase qu'il s'en voulut immédiatement, mais tâcha tout de même de rester impassible. Il la vit détourner le regard, ses yeux une fois de plus remplis de larmes.

_- Tu sais quoi, fais comme tu veux._

Sans lui laisser le temps de répondre, elle s'éloigna le plus rapidement possible, pour finir par disparaître complètement dans la noirceur de le nuit.

**Forêt de Mystic Falls...**

Il faisait à présent nuit noire au milieu de l'imposante forêt. Connor, enfermé à l'intérieur de sa caravane, était occupé à soigner l'imposante blessure logé dans le creux de son cou. Il déposa le coton qu'il avait dans sa main sur la table face à lui lorsqu'il entendit frapper à la porte. Il se dirigea avec méfiance vers la porte, son fusil à la main.

_- Qui est là ?_

_- Le grand méchant loup._

Il laissa échapper un léger rire cynique avant d'ouvrir la porte. Il se décala légèrement afin de la laisser passer et vérifia rapidement dehors avant de refermer la porte.

_- Alors, à ce que je vois ça ne c'est pas vraiment passé comme tu l'avais prévu._

_- Si tu es venue pour des reproches tu peux prendre la porte._

Elle afficha alors un sourire en coin.

_- Du calme, on est dans le même camp tu te souviens._

Elle le vit se pencher vers un petit miroir posé sur la table en face de lui, essayant du mieux qu'il pouvait de nettoyer sa morsure. Elle s'avança alors vers lui.

_- Laisse moi faire._

D'abord méfiant, il finit par céder et se tourna légèrement vers elle. Elle se plaça derrière lui et épongea délicatement la morsure, encore à vif.

_- C'est assez moche, il y est allé plutôt sauvagement pour un vampire de cent cinquante ans et des poussières._

_- Ce n'est pas lui, c'est la plus jeune, Elena._

_- Ça m'étonne beaucoup qu'elle ait réussi à t'atteindre._

_- Elle n'était pas seule. Je n'ai pas été assez vigilant, je lui ai laissé malgré moi une ouverture et elle en a profité pour se jeter sur moi._

_- Il t'en a appris davantage ?_

_- Il cherche à protéger le responsable. Soit c'est effectivement lui, soit quelqu'un auquel il tient. Je pencherai pour son frère, ou bien la plus jeune._

_- Elena._

Il acquiesça en penchant un peu plus la tête vers la droite.

_- Ça réduit le nombre de suspects._

Il se figea brutalement, incapable de bouger. La jeune femme se pencha doucement vers son oreille.

_- Je te remercie, ton aide m'aura été très précieuse..._

April retira alors la seringue à présent vide du cou de Connor, qui s'écroula lourdement sur le sol.

_- Mais je ne peux pas prendre le risque qu'ils remontent jusqu'à moi._

Elle sortit quelques instants pour revenir avec un bidon à la main. Elle se mit à asperger l'ensemble de l'intérieur, ainsi que le corps de l'homme allongé sur sol. En sortant elle prit soin d'inonder également le petit escalier, avant de sortir un paquet d'allumettes de sa poche. Elle craqua lentement l'allumette avant de la jeter à l'intérieur de la caravane, qui prit feu plus rapidement qu'un vulgaire tas de paille. Elle s'éloigna alors, en prenant soin de ne pas oublier le bidon d'essence, et disparut à travers les arbres.

**[Missy Higgins - Where I Stood]**

**Cimetière...**

La lune se reflétait sur les feuilles des arbres, lentement balancées par le léger vent qui régnait. Damon Salvatore, allongé sur l'herbe, une bouteille de bourbon à la main, était occupé à observer les nuages qui dansaient au dessus de lui. Après de longues minutes il finit par se lever, s'asseyant face à la pierre tombale qui était entourée de quelques fleurs.

_- Cette ville est vraiment en train de devenir une ville de dingue._

Il laissa échapper un léger rire cynique.

_- Je ne sais même pas pourquoi je suis resté, je ne devrais même pas être ici tu te souviens._

Un long silence s'écoula avant qu'il ne baisse les yeux, le regard posé sur le sol.

_- Pfff... qu'est-ce que je raconte, je sais très bien pourquoi je suis là._

Il se releva, buvant une gorgée dans sa bouteille à moitié pleine.

_- The guy in love with his brother's girl..._

Il s'avança, posant la bouteille juste devant la pierre tombale où était inscrit "Alaric Saltzman".

_- À ta santé mon pote._

Il s'éloigna alors, marchant entre les tombes, lorsqu'il entendit une voix au loin. Intrigué il se dirigea prudemment vers la source du bruit et s'arrêta net, à moitié caché derrière les arbres. Une jeune femme lui faisant dos, était debout quelques mètres plus loin, devant les tombes des Gilbert. Elle s'agenouilla devant celle de Miranda, passant doucement ses doigts sur l'écriture inscrite sur l'édifice. Perplexe, il se concentra sur elle, afin d'essayer d'entendre quelque chose.

_- Bonsoir Miranda. Tu vois, je suis revenue. Tu avais raison tu sais... on finit toujours par revenir chez soi._

Elle se mit à sourire.

_- Ça fait tellement longtemps._

Elle laissa échapper un soupir, les yeux rivés sur le sol.

_- Comment est-ce que je dois m'y prendre..._

Au bout de quelques secondes elle finit par se lever, prenant soin de déposer la fleur qu'elle tenait dans sa main sur la tombe. Elle s'en alla, pour finir par disparaître au tournant d'une allée.

**Maison des Gilbert...**

Sortant de sa douche, Elena vint enrouler la serviette posée sur le lavabo autour de son corps. Elle se dirigea vers son lit où était posé un short, ainsi qu'un tee-shirt noir. Elle s'assit au bord de celui-ci et soupira longuement, avant de plonger son visage entre ses mains. Elle se laissa lourdement tomber en arrière, et ferma les yeux. Lorsqu'elle tourna la tête pour arborer une position un peu plus confortable elle sentit légèrement quelque chose sous son dos. Elle se releva d'un bon et souleva sa couette. Une carte. Une carte avait été posée juste à côté de son oreiller. Sur la couverture on pouvait voir une magnifique rose, finement dessinée. Elle l'ouvrit délicatement et découvrit l'inscription qui y était écrite, "Moi non plus je ne supporterai pas de te perdre"...

Elle se mit à sourire, repensant au moment plus tôt dans la soirée où elle lui avait murmuré la même phrase, lorsqu'il était encore inconscient, "Je ne pourrais pas supporter de te perdre"... Elle referma la carte et passa une dernière fois ses doigts sur la rose avant de la ranger dans le tiroir de sa table de chevet. Une fois habillée elle se glissa sous ses draps, avant d'éteindre la lampe, et de fermer les yeux. Elle tenta de faire le vide, de faire abstraction de cette journée. L'accident au stade de ce matin, l'enlèvement de Damon, la discussion qu'elle avait eu avec Stefan et Caroline sur ce qui c'était passé avec Connor... ainsi que les choses qu'avait apprise son frère, et Bonnie, sur les soi disant "Cinq". Elle voulait juste oublier tout ça, le temps d'une nuit.

C'est doucement qu'elle sombra dans le sommeil, se disant qu'elle songerait à ça demain, que ce serait un autre jour, certes pas de tout repos... elle ne savait pas à quel point.


	17. Chapter 17

_Salut !_

_Je poste ce matin la première partie du chapitre neuf, j'espère que vous l'apprécierez ! ;) Un nouveau merci pour ta review delenaforever15 ! :) Contente que ça t'ai plu ;D_

_N__'hésitez pas si vous avez un avis encore une fois, je ne mords pas ! ;p_

_**Rating :** T, pour ce chapitre._

_**Disclamer :** The Vampire Diaries, son univers, ainsi que ses personnages ne n'appartiennent pas._

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapitre 9 - Memories and Reunion (P1)<strong>

**Place de la ville...**

_~ Lorsque le passé refait surface... ~_

**[Jana Kramer - Whiskey]**

Les préparations battaient leur plein, des guirlandes lumineuses commençaient à envahir les lampadaires ainsi que les toits des commerces et des maisons aux alentours. Caroline Forbes, toute souriante, distribuait des tracts en compagnie d'Elena, beaucoup moins enthousiaste.

_- Allez Elena, ne fais pas cette tête. Le soleil est au rendez-vous, il fait bon, l'ambiance s'installe doucement, c'est plutôt sympa._

La jeune brune acquiesça sans grande conviction pendant que Caroline tendait un tract au jeune couple qui passait par là.

_- Et puis si j'ai réussi à sortir Bonnie de ses bouquins le temps de quelques heures je peux bien te faire sourire._

_- Au faite, où est-ce qu'elle en est ?_

_- Toujours pareille, nada. Elle a passé toute la matinée à chercher dans les livres de sa grand-mère, toujours rien._

_- C'est quand même étrange qu'il y ait si peu d'information sur ces "Fives"._

_- Peu ? Pas du tout tu veux dire. Un dessin bizarre et un nom, tu parles d'une info._

Les deux amies furent interrompu par April qui venait de les rejoindre.

_- Salut les filles._

_- Salut April, comment tu vas ?_

_- Je vais bien merci, encore un peu de mal à m'adapter mais ça va venir._

Elle se tourna alors vers Caroline.

_- J'ai su que c'était toi qui organisait tout, alors, je m'étais dite que je pouvais peut-être aider._

Elena s'apprêtait à ouvrir la bouche pour répondre lorsque Caroline la devança.

_- Bien sûr, il reste encore pas mal de tracts à distribuer si tu veux, il sont posés sur la table près de l'estrade._

April souria en acquiesçant avant de s'éloigner. Elena se tourna alors vers son amie.

_- Caroline, tu crois vraiment que c'est une bonne idée de la laisser errer toute seule alors que Connor traîne encore dans les parages ?_

Caroline se tourna alors vers April, qui c'était déjà éloignée.

_- April attends !_

Elle se stoppa avant de se tourner vers la jeune blonde.

_- Jérémy et Bonnie distribuent des tracts près du Mystic Grill, tu peux aller les rejoindre si tu veux._

_- J'y vais._

April sourit une dernière fois à Caroline avant de s'éloigner pour de bon.

_- Et voilà le travail !_

**Manoir des Salvatore...**

Stefan Salvatore, perdu dans ses pensées, était occupé à faire tourner le stylo qu'il tenait entre ses doigts. Il fut brutalement sorti de sa rêverie lorsqu'il entendit, une fois de plus, un bruit sourd venant du salon. Lassée, il referma son journal qu'il rangea soigneusement avant de descendre les escaliers. C'est dans le salon qu'il trouva Damon, debout devant l'imposante bibliothèque, une quinzaine de livres plantés à ces pieds.

_- Je peux savoir ce que tu fais ?_

L'aîné des Salvatore, le nez plongé dans un gros livre à l'apparence ancien ne prit pas la peine de lever les yeux vers son frère, posté à sa gauche.

_- Je joue au golf. A ton avis, je cherche des infos pendant que d'autres préfère rester isolé à raconter leurs petites pensées intimes._

_- Avec Jérémy et Bonnie on a passé la matinée à chercher dans les livres de sa grand-mère, sans succès, tu penses vraiment pouvoir trouver quelque chose là-dedans._

Damon lança alors derrière lui le livre qu'il avait dans les mains, venant rejoindre les nombreux autres qui avait élu domicile sur le parquet.

_- Qu'est-ce qu'on a à perdre. Soit on trouve quelque chose rapidement avant que l'autre dégénéré ne repasse à l'action, soit on passe au plan B._

_- Au plan B, tu veux dire allez demander de l'aide à Klaus ?_

_- Que tu es perspicace mon cher frère, tu sais que d'habitude j'adore les plans B mais là j'avoue que je préfère éviter, n'est-ce pas ?_

Stefan baissa alors les yeux, songeur. Excédé, Damon finit par lever le nez de son livre pour fixer son regard sur son frère.

_- Si tu n'as besoin de rien d'autre je t'en prie, ton stylo t'attend patiemment sur ton bureau._

_- Ça va continuer encore longtemps ?_

Damon jeta une nouvelle fois le livre qu'il venait de prendre derrière lui avant de se tourner vers son frère, une moue attristée sur le visage.

_- Tu veux un câlin ?_

Impassible, Stefan continuait de fixer le jeune homme.

_- Je suis sérieux._

Il se tourna une nouvelle fois vers la bibliothèque et sortit un livre à la couverture verte.

_- Peut-être qu'à la fin de l'année, avec la remise des diplômes, les vacances d'été, une atmosphère de bonheur, on se fera un gros câlin de réconciliation, avec en fond une musique émouvante à faire pleurer dans les chaumières, mais pour l'instant on va dire que je ne suis pas d'humeur pour un happy end._

En terminant sa phrase il se tourna vers son frère, affichant un regard froid, avant de replonger la tête dans son bouquin. Au bout de quelques secondes Stefan finit par s'éloigner, pour finir par disparaître. Damon releva alors les yeux, avant de les replonger aussitôt dans l'imposant ouvrage qu'il tenait dans ses mains.

* * *

><p>A quelques pas du Mystic Grill, Bonnie et Jérémy distribuaient depuis un petit moment déjà les tracts que leur avait précieusement donné Caroline, un peu plus tôt dans la journée.<p>

_- Tu peux me dire pourquoi on fait ça déjà ?_

Jérémy se mit à sourire, se tournant légèrement vers Bonnie.

_- Parce que Caroline est notre amie tu te souviens ?_

Elle sourit à son tour, avant de tendre un tract au jeune homme qui passait par là.

_- Oui je me souviens, et aussi adorable soit Caroline j'ai horreur qu'elle me fasse faire ce genre de choses. Je ne sais pas, je ne suis jamais à l'aise avec ces trucs là._

_- Quel manque d'enthousiasme._

La jeune femme se tourna alors vers le jeune Gilbert qui essayé tant bien que mal de cacher son sourire.

_- Ah parce-que toi faire ce genre de choses ça te passionne ?_

_- Bien sûr, on participe aux événements de la ville. Et en plus, comme la si bien dit Caroline, on se créé des souvenirs dans la joie et la bonne humeur._

Bonnie n'eut le temps de rajouter quoique ce soit qu'il tendit un tract à une jeune femme qui passait par là, un grand sourire aux lèvres, l'air étrangement enjoué en répétant avec une fausse excitation qu'il ne fallait surtout pas rater ça. La jeune femme s'éloigna alors, un air perplexe sur le visage. Bonnie se mit à rire alors qu'il arborait un air faussement vexé.

_- Bon ba moi je vais te laisser "créer" tes souvenirs dans joie et dans la bonne humeur pendant que moi je vais me diriger vers le Mystic Grill. Matt doit me donner une partie des devoirs et des cours que j'ai raté, notamment géographie et physique, tout ce que j'adore._

Le jeune homme acquiesça en souriant avant de la voir s'éloigner.

_- A tout à l'heure._

Toujours en compagnie d'Elena, Caroline continuait à distribuer ses tracts, un grand sourire aux lèvres. Lorsqu'elle aperçut Tyler au loin elle lâcha un "je reviens tout de suite" en laissant derrière elle la jeune brune, toujours aussi peu enthousiaste. Lorsqu'elle arriva à sa hauteur elle l'embrassa amoureusement, un sourire espiègle dessiné sur son visage.

_- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?_

_- Et bien étant donné que l'entraînement est fini, je me suis dis que je pourrais peut-être participer à ta "création" de souvenirs comme tu le dis si bien._

La jeune femme se jeta alors dans ses bras, avant de l'embrasser encore, encore et encore.

_- Merci, merci, merci ! Tu sais que tu es le meilleur petit ami au monde._

Tyler prit alors un air songeur avant de lui sourire franchement.

_- Par où je peux commencer ?_

Toujours avec son immense sourire aux lèvres, elle tendit au jeune homme les tracts qu'elle tenait dans ses mains. Il les prit avant en souriant avant de se diriger vers Elena. De loin Caroline les vit échanger un regard avant qu'ils ne se mettent à sourire.

_- Je n'ai pas besoin de vous entendre pour savoir ce que vous pensez !_

Ils s'éloignèrent alors tout les deux, un air innocent sur le visage, essayant tant bien que mal de cacher leur immense sourire. La jeune blonde se dirigea alors vers l'imposante estrade qui avait été installé au milieu de la place, cherchant parmi les cartons posés au sol. Elle finit par en sortir une longue guirlande lumineuse, qu'elle enroula autour de son bras. Elle s'avança alors vers Andrew, un jeune homme de dix-sept ans de son cours de biologie, qui avait gentiment accepter d'aider à l'organisation. Elle lui tendit alors la guirlande avant qu'il ne remonte sur l'escabeau, la fixant un peu plus haut sur le lampadaire. Elle détourna alors brièvement le regard et se figea net, comme si le temps s'était soudain suspendu. Le temps d'une seconde elle avait cru... Elle cligna alors des yeux, émergeant peu à peu, avant de finir par s'éloigner.

Slalomant entre les tables, un plateau à la main, Matt servit une limonade à un jeune homme assis au fond de la salle avant de revenir au bar, face à Bonnie, qui elle s'était assise sur un des tabourets. Concentrés sur un cours, ils ne remarquèrent pas tout de suite April qui venait d'entrée dans le restaurant et qui vint s'asseoir à côté de la jeune femme.

_- Eh, salut April._

_- Salut, alors quoi de neuf ?_

Bonnie se mit à sourire avant de refermer le cahier posé devant elle.

_- Pas grand chose, rattrapage de cours pour le moment._

_- Ne m'en parle pas, après une journée j'ai déjà l'impression d'avoir du retard !_

Elle sourit à nouveau avant de remarquer les flyers dans la main d'April.

_- Laisse-moi devinez, Caroline t'a réquisitionné toi aussi._

Elle se mit alors à sourire à son tour.

_- En faite c'est moi qui me suis proposée, j'ai pensé que ça pourrait me changer les idées._

_- Tu verras c'est plutôt sympa de faire partie de l'organisation, et puis ça te permettra de connaître un peu plus de monde._

Bonnie se mit alors à ranger les quelques cahiers déposés sur la table à l'intérieur de son sac.

_- Désolé mais je dois y aller, si Caroline me trouve ici je ne donne pas cher de ma peau. Encore merci pour les cours Matt._

La jeune femme s'apprêtait à sortir avant d'être interpellée par April.

_- Bonnie attends !_

La jeune femme se tourna alors vers elle.

_- J'avais complètement oublié. J'ai vu Jaimie tout à l'heure, il voulait te voir._

_- Ah oui ?_

_- Il installe les guirlandes à côté de chez le fleuriste._

La jeune femme la remercia alors en souriant, avant de sortir pour de bon. Un sourire en coin dessiné sur le visage, April attendue quelques secondes avant de sortir à son tour.

Bonnie qui venait de sortir du Mystic Grill se dirigea vers la rue d'en face, où se trouvait le fleuriste, ainsi que la boulangerie et d'autres magasins qu'elle connaissait bien. Après quelques minutes de marche elle reconnue Jaimie près du magasin, monté en hauteur sur un escabeau, occupé à enrouler une guirlande le long de l'enseigne.

_- Besoin d'aide ?_

Le jeune homme se figea un instant, surprit, et se mit à sourire.

_- Avec joie._

Un peu plus loin de là, Jérémy continuait à distribuer ses flyers en cherchant Bonnie du regard. C'est alors qu'il sentit un main se poser sur son épaule.

_- Salut !_

_- Hey April, comment tu vas ?_

_- Ça va, alors comme ça toi aussi tu es de corvée de flyers ?_

Le jeune homme se mit à sourire en acquiesçant.

_- Et oui, au faite tu n'aurais pas croiser Bonnie ? Ça fait déjà un petit moment que je l'attend._

_- Oui je l'ai croisé tout à l'heure avec Jaimie._

Un regard perplexe se dessina sur le visage du jeune homme.

_- Avec Jaimie ?_

April acquiesça tout en tendant un tract à l'homme qui passait par là. Remarquant l'air absent de Jérémy elle passa son bras autour du sien en souriant.

_- Si on allait boire un café ? Je pense que Caroline ne nous en voudra pas si on fait une petite pause._

_- ...Pourquoi pas._

Jérémy lui rendit son sourire avant de s'éloigner avec la jeune femme.

**Mystic Grill...**

Matt était occupé à essuyer les verres lorsque Damon Salvatore vint s'asseoir en face de lui, son éternel sourire en coin sur le visage.

_- Un bourbon mon brave._

Le jeune homme se tourna alors pour lui faire face, posant le verre dans sa main devant lui.

_- Tu sais je n'ai pas besoin d'une baby-sitter._

_- On se calme bus boy, ça ne me fais pas plus plaisir qu'à toi si tu veux savoir._

Matt attrapa la bouteille et versa le liquide doré dans le verre qu'il avait déposé un peu plus tôt.

_- Mais bon, puisque je n'ai rien d'autre à faire._

Le jeune homme but alors une gorgée avant de reposer son verre.

_- Salut Matt !_

Caroline venait de se poster à côté de Damon, son habituel sourire aux lèvres.

_- Tiens Blondie, comment ça se passe les préparatifs ?_

_- Bien, même si je ne vois pas en quoi ça t'intéresse._

Le jeune homme se mit alors à faire la moue.

_- Pourquoi tant de haine ? Vous vous êtes tous mal réveillé ce matin ou quoi._

_- Non, c'est juste toi qui provoque cet effet chez les gens._

Damon afficha alors un faut air attristé.

_- Ça sa fait mal._

La jeune blonde se mit à soupirer avant de tendre une pile de tracts à Matt.

_- Je me demandais si je pouvais poser ça sur le bar, histoire de faire un peu de pub._

Le jeune acquiesça en souriant, quoique légèrement amusé.

_- Qu'est-ce qui te fais rire ?_

_- Rien, c'est juste que c'est la retraite aux bougies Caroline. Pas de besoin de tout ces trucs pour que les gens viennent._

_- Mieux vaut prévenir que guérir._

_- On croirait entendre mon frère._

Le jeune homme but une nouvelle gorgée de son verre lorsque Stefan entra à son tour dans le restaurant.

_- Ba ça alors, on parlait justement de toi._

Damon prit alors un air sérieux sous le regard perplexe de son frère, ainsi que celui de Matt et Caroline.

_- Tu crois que si je dis Jessica Alba elle va entré à son tour._

Ils se mirent tous les trois à soupirer, contrairement à Damon qui lui affichait un grand sourire.

_- Qu'est-ce qui t'amène frangin ?_

_- Je viens de croiser Liz. Matt, allume la télé._

Perplexe il obéit et prit la télécommande. Des regards médusés ce dessinèrent sur les visages des trois autres. A la télévision on pouvait voir une journaliste expliquant qu'une caravane au beau milieu de la forêt avait brûlé, tout comme le reste du corps qui avait été trouvé.

_- Il est mort ?!_

_- A moins que dans un élan de folie il ait décidé de brûler sa caravane, avec lui à l'intérieur par la même occasion, ça ressemble à tout sauf à un accident._

Ils se tournèrent alors vers Damon.

_- Ba quoi ? Remarque on sait jamais, il avait pas l'air très net. Attendez je vous arrête tout de suite, je n'ai rien à voir dans cet histoire. Je traînais au cimetière la nuit dernière._

_- Au cimetière, qu'est-ce que tu y faisais ?_

_- Comme je viens de le dire je traînais, et d'ailleurs j'y ai vu quelque chose qui m'a intrigué, je n'y ai pas prêté attention sur le coup..._

_- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?_

_- J'ai vite découvert que je n'étais pas seul, il y avait cette fille. Elle est venue déposer une fleur sur la tombe de la mère d'Elena. Une fille brune..._

_- Dans les dix-huit ans, la peau blanche, des yeux d'un bleu extrêmement clair ?_

Damon se tourna alors vers son frère un regard perplexe, avant d'afficher son éternel sourire en coin.

_- Je comprend mieux pourquoi tu as du mal à te concentrer en ce moment._

Stefan ne releva pas la remarque de son frère et continua sa tirade.

_- Je l'ai trouvé chez Elena et Jérémy hier matin, elle a dit qu'elle avait trouvé la porte ouverte et qu'elle avait juste voulu vérifier._

Les deux frères posèrent alors leurs regards sur Matt et Caroline qui étaient restés figé. Caroline se tourna alors vers Matt, les yeux humides.

_- Je, j'ai cru la voir tout à l'heure... Tu crois que ?..._

_- Quelqu'un veut bien m'expliquer ce qui se passe ?_

Un silence de plomb s'installa avant que Matt ne réponde, un murmure presque inaudible.

_- Alyssa..._


	18. Chapter 18

_Coucou !_

_Me revoilà ce soir avec la seconde partie du chapitre neuf, elle sera peut être un peu plus courte que celle d'avant, mais c'est parce que la suivante sera assez longue donc ! :) Encore un gros merci pour ta review delenaforever15 ! :) Et pour te répondre, oui on va bientôt finir par savoir qui est cette mystérieuse jeune femme ! ;D Très vite d'ailleurs, contente que tu aies aimé en tout cas. :)_

_N__'hésitez pas si vous avez un avis encore une fois ! ;p_

_**Rating :** T, pour ce chapitre._

_**Disclamer :** The Vampire Diaries, son univers, ainsi que ses personnages ne n'appartiennent pas._

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapitre 9 - Memories and Reunion (P2)<strong>

_~ Lorsque le passé refait surface... ~_

Caroline avait les yeux fixés sur Matt, qui était resté silencieux sous le regard perplexe des deux frères.

_- Qui c'est au juste cette Alyssa ?!_

_- Non, c'est pas possible, je veux dire, pourquoi elle serait... pourquoi maintenant ?_

_- Tu étais avec Elena ou Jérémy lorsque tu l'as, que tu as cru la voir ?_

La jeune femme fit signe que non.

_- Ouh ouh, la terre à bus boy ! Je vous ai posé une question !_

_- Matt, Caroline, qui est-ce au juste ? Et qu'elle rapport avec Elena et Jérémy ?_

Le jeune homme resta silencieux avant de se tourner vers les deux Salvatore.

_- Alyssa n'est autre que la fille de Clara, la sœur de Miranda._

Les deux frères s'immobilisèrent, complètement figés.

_- Ce qui signifie..._

_- Alyssa est la cousine d'Elena et Jérémy..._

Matt acquiesça silencieusement, suivit par Caroline.

_- Elena ne m'a jamais parlé de ça._

_- C'est une longue histoire Stefan, qui va remonter à presque dix ans maintenant..._

En voyant que Damon allait ouvrir la bouche à son tour Matt se tourna vers Caroline.

_- Tu pourrais allez voir ta mère, on ne sait jamais, si ça fait plusieurs jours qu'elle est arrivée. Moi je reste là, je ne finis mon service que dans quelques heures, et puis au cas où._

Caroline acquiesça avant d'attraper Stefan par le bras pour se diriger vers la sortie, suivie de près par l'aîné des Salvatore.

* * *

><p>Jérémy et April étaient tout les deux assis à une table, en train de prendre un café, parlant de tout et de rien.<p>

_- Enfin ! Enfin quelqu'un qui partage mon avis, tout le monde sait que le pop-corn salé est meilleur que le sucré !_

Le jeune homme se mit à rire et fut vite rejoint par April.

_- Au faite..._

Le sourire de la jeune femme retomba, occupée à jouer avec le couvercle de son café.

_- Tu as vu les nouvelles aux infos, il paraît qu'un homme serait mort la nuit dernière, en pleine forêt. Sa caravane aurait brûlé alors qu'il se trouvait à l'intérieur._

Jérémy perplexe, posa son regard sur April.

_- Quoi ? Mais comment tu sais que..._

_- Aux infos, ça passe en boucle._

Le jeune homme se mit alors à regarder le sol, songeur.

_- C'est quand même fou, je vais commencer à me demander si cette ville n'est pas maudite ou quelque chose comme ça. Le maire, cet homme, mon père..._

Le jeune homme soudainement sortit de ses pensées posa sa main sur le bras de la jeune femme, un sourire compatissant sur le visage. D'abord étonnée elle finit par lui sourire à son tour.

_- Bon, si on y allait, Caroline risque de nous tomber dessus si on n'a pas distribué tout les tracts avant la fin de la journée._

Jérémy lui sourit une nouvelle fois en acquiesçant, avant de se lever.

_- Ça te gêne si je te laisse quelques minutes ? Je reviens vite._

_- Non bien sûr, je t'attend là._

La jeune femme lui sourit avant de le voir s'éloigner. Elle se mit à tapoter sur les côtés de son gobelet, un sourire sur les lèvres lorsqu'elle entendit un bruit venant du sac à sa gauche. Elle n'hésita pas longtemps avant d'ouvrir discrètement le sac du jeune homme pour en sortir son téléphone.

_**SMS Bonnie**_

_**Hey Jer', où es-tu ? Ça fait un moment que je te cherche.**_

_**Bonnie.**_

La jeune femme se mit à sourire en tapotant sur l'écran du portable. Elle laissa échapper un soupir avant d'appuyer sur la touche effacer.

_- Bonnie, Bonnie, Bonnie... pauvre Bonnie... désolé, essaies encore._

Elle rangea alors le téléphone à sa place, un sourire victorieux sur les lèvres, avant de se lever et de se diriger vers Jérémy qui venait d'apparaître un peu plus loin. Elle lui tendit son sac en lui souriant avant de l'attraper par le bras, l'entraînant avec elle vers la sortie.

* * *

><p>Liz Forbes était tranquillement assise à son bureau, occupée à tapoter sur son clavier, lorsqu'elle vit sa fille se diriger vers elle, suivie de près par Stefan et Damon.<p>

_- Maman, dieu merci tu es là._

Liz posa subitement son regard sur sa fille, visiblement affolée.

_- Calme toi ma chérie, qu'est-ce qui se passe ?_

_- Tu ne vas probablement jamais me croire..._

Elle fixa brièvement les deux Salvatore qui avaient l'air tout aussi perdu qu'elle.

_- Alyssa..._

Elle se figea, les yeux fixés sur sa fille, avant de dévier son regard sur le sol.

_- Caroline..._

_- Oui je sais c'est totalement dingue ! Mais imagine une seconde que ce soit possible._

Le petit groupe devint perplexe sous le silence de celle-ci, toujours occupée à fixer le sol.

_- Maman ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?_

_- Liz..._

La femme se mit à soupirer avant de reporter son regard sur eux.

_- Je sais._

Caroline resta figée, la bouche entrouverte.

_- Quoi ?! Mais... comment ? Et depuis combien de temps ?!_

_- Hier, mon adjoint m'a déposé les dossiers que j'avais à traiter dans la journée. C'est là que j'ai trouvé ceci..._

Liz se mit à tapoter sur la couverture du dossier placé à sa gauche.

_- Quand je l'ai ouvert j'ai vu que quelqu'un avait réclamé l'extrait de naissance de Brandon Gilbert._

_- Le père d'Alyssa..._

_- J'ai donc été le voir et c'est là qu'il m'a dit que c'était une jeune femme, sa fille, qui l'avait réclamé._

Devant le silence du petit groupe elle s'empressa de poursuivre.

_- Elle lui a dit qu'elle en avait besoin car son père était récemment décédé..._

_- Alors c'est pour ça qu'elle est revenue..._

La femme acquiesça en silence.

_- Mais pourquoi tu n'as rien dis ?_

_- J'ai préféré attendre, je ne pouvais pas être certaine que ce soit bien elle._

_- Maintenant c'est le cas._

_- Mais je ne comprend pas, elle revient ici et elle fait comme ci elle voulait éviter Elena, et Jérémy._

_- C'est ça qui m'a fais douté de son identité au début, je ne voyais pas pourquoi elle se montrerais si discrète._

_- Il faut qu'on la retrouve, tu sais si elle est déjà venue chercher l'extrait de naissance de son père ?_

_- … ce matin._

_- J'espère que ce n'est pas trop tard..._

Caroline soupira à son tour lorsqu'elle sentit son portable vibrer dans sa poche.

_- C'est Matt..._

Au même moment au Mystic Grill le jeune homme, accoudé au comptoir du bar, profita de sa pause pour appeler la jeune blonde.

_- Caroline ? Alors, ta mère t'a appris quelque chose ?_

La jeune femme raconta alors ce qu'ils avaient appris sous le regard lointain de Matt, toujours aussi perdu.

_- Mais je ne comprend pas, pourquoi se montrer si discrète ? Comme si elle voulait que personne n'apprenne qu'elle était revenue..._

_- C'est exactement ce que, enfin ce qu'on avait pensé._

Caroline qui était à l'autre bout du fil devint soudain étrangement silencieuse.

_- Caroline, tu es toujours là ?_

_- Oui... C'est juste que, et si elle était déjà partie..._

_- Caroline, on va la retrouver, j'en suis certain._

_- Et si elle ne le voulait pas..._

Matt s'apprêtait à répondre lorsqu'il se figea net.

_- Caroline, où es-tu..._

_- On est devant ma voiture pourquoi ?_

Le jeune homme en croyait à peine ses yeux, sa taille fine, ses longs cheveux bouclés châtains foncés qui tombaient en cascade, sa peau blanche et nacrée, son visage doux ainsi que ses yeux bleus incroyablement clairs... elle n'avait, ou presque, pas changée d'un cil.

_- Elle vient d'entrer..._

Caroline dû se concentrer pour entendre le murmure de son ami à travers le téléphone. La jeune femme se tourna vers les deux Salvatore avant d'ajouter.

_- On est là dans une seconde._

Il la vit avancer dans le restaurant, avant de venir s'asseoir au bar, à quelques mètres de lui.

_- Alyssa..._

La jeune femme qui était occupée à jouer avec la manche de son pull se figea, avant de lever les yeux vers Matt, tout aussi désemparé qu'elle.

_- C'est vraiment toi ?..._


	19. Chapter 19

_Coucou !_

_Je reviens ce soir pour poster tout de suite la troisième partie du chapitre neuf, un peu plus longue que la précédente j'espère qu'elle ne le sera pas trop ! :p Un nouveau merci à toi pour ta review delenaforever15, ça me fait toujours très plaisir ! :D J'en profite pour remercier aussi ceux qui suivent mon histoire, ou l'on mise en favoris ! C'est encourageant de voir que l'on est lu ! ;p _

_N__'hésitez pas si vous avez un avis encore une fois ! ;)_

_**Rating :** T, pour ce chapitre._

_**Disclamer :** The Vampire Diaries, son univers, ainsi que ses personnages ne n'appartiennent pas._

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapitre 9 - Memories and Reunion (P3)<strong>

_~ Lorsque le passé refait surface... ~_

Après de longues secondes de silence devenues interminables la jeune femme se remit à cligner des yeux, un sourire poli sur le visage.

_- Je suis désolé, vous devez me confondre avec quelqu'un d'autre..._

La jeune femme c'était tranquillement levée, s'apprêtant à s'en aller lorsqu'elle sentit une présence derrière elle.

_- Je ne pense pas non._

La jeune femme se tourna pour faire face aux deux jeunes hommes qui se trouvaient derrière elle et qui se tenaient chacun au côté d'une jeune blonde, qu'elle n'eut aucun mal à reconnaître. Elle resta figée avant de soupirer légèrement, affichant finalement un sourire timide sur son visage.

_- Salut Caroline..._

La jeune blonde qui avait maintenant les larmes aux yeux se jeta soudainement dans les bras de la jeune femme. D'abord figée elle resserra finalement son étreinte sur Caroline, sentant à son tour les larmes lui monter aux yeux.

_- Je ne peux pas y croire..._

Caroline finit par se reculer, libérant de son étreinte la jeune femme qui eut à peine le temps de respirer, bientôt enlacée à nouveau par le jeune barman. A quelques mètres les deux Salvatore regardaient la scène, mi-fasciné, mi-étonné, tout les deux curieux d'en savoir davantage. Caroline finit par rompre le court silence qui s'était installé.

_- Ça fait combien de temps que tu es arrivée ? Comment tu vas ? Ça fait tellement longtemps, j'ai tellement de questions, quand Elena et Jérémy vont savoir..._

_- Non !_

La jeune femme répondit presque subitement sous le regard perdu du petit groupe.

_- Non Caroline, Elena et Jérémy ne doivent pas savoir que je suis revenue._

_- Quoi ? Mais..._

_- Caroline, je suis venue ici pour une chose bien précise..._

_- Oui je sais, on a appris pour ton père..._

Caroline posa alors sa main sur son bras dans un geste réconfortant. La jeune femme se mit à fixer le sol pendant un bref instant avant d'attraper son sac, et de le passer rapidement sur son épaule.

_- Exactement, pour cette raison et seulement pour celle-ci._

_- Alyssa..._

_- Non, Elena et Jérémy ne doivent en aucun cas savoir Caroline..._

La jeune brune se tourna ensuite vers Matt, avant de s'éloigner à grand pas vers la sortie.

_- Ils sont ta famille !_

La jeune femme se stoppa, la main sur la poignée de porte avant de finir par disparaître.

_- Alyssa !_

_- Laisse-la..._

Matt posa sa main sur le bras de Caroline, bouleversée.

* * *

><p>Toujours sur la place de la ville Tyler se dirigea à grand pas vers Elena, postée à quelques mètres plus loin.<p>

_- Enfin terminé !_

La jeune femme se tourna pour lui faire face, un sourire sur le visage.

_- Et oui ! Je viens de distribuer le dernier. Bon débarras j'ai envie de dire !_

Le jeune homme acquiesça avant de reporter son attention sur Bonnie qui se dirigeait vers eux.

_- Hey Bonnie._

_- Salut, alors comment ça se passe ?_

La jeune femme leur sourit, montrant ses mains aux deux jeunes.

_- Fini, il était temps ! Au faite vous n'auriez pas vu Jérémy ? Il devait me rejoindre tout à l'heure mais il n'est pas venu, il n'a pas répondu à mon texto non plus._

_- Quoi ?_

_- Du calme Elena, je suis certain qu'il va bien._

_- Je vais appeler Caroline, peut-être qu'elle l'a vu._

Elena saisit son portable dans sa poche lorsque celui de la jeune sorcière se mit à sonner.

_- Tiens, Caroline, on voulait t'appeler justement, tu n'aurais pas vu Jérémy ? Je lui envoyé un texto mais..._

_- Oui je l'ai vu, il est partit il y a environ une heure distribuer les tracts avec April._

Elena qui avait entendu grâce à son ouïe surnaturelle, tout comme Tyler, se mit à soupirer, rassurée.

_- ..._

_- Tu ne devinera jamais ce qu'on a appris..._

_- Caroline, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?_

_- Connor est mort. On a brûlé sa caravane cette nuit, avec lui dedans._

La jeune femme échangea rapidement un regard avec Tyler et Elena avant d'entendre son amie à l'autre bout du fil.

_- Et c'est loin de ressembler à un accident._

_- Qui aurait pu faire une chose pareil..._

Un long silence s'installa alors, assez inhabituel venant de la jeune blonde.

_- Caroline, tu es toujours là ?_

_- Oui, bien sûr._

La jeune sorcière qui connaissait maintenant son amie sur le bout des doigts savait que quelque chose la tracassait, et elle se doutait bien que Connor n'avait rien à voir avec sa soudaine perte de la parole.

_- Caroline, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?_

_- Rien... Elena est avec toi ?_

Bonnie se tourna vers Elena qui avait l'air tout aussi perplexe qu'elle.

_- Oui, et Tyler aussi. Caroline, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?_

_- Rien je t'assure..._

La jeune sorcière s'éloigna alors lentement de ses deux amis.

_- Bonnie où est-ce que tu vas ?_

La jeune sorcière mit sa main sur le téléphone avant de se tourner vers eux.

_- Oh tu sais, à mon avis sa doit être toute cette préparation qui l'angoisse. Tu la connais, elle est tellement perfectionniste, je préfère vous épargner tout ça._

Elena s'apprêtait à rajouter quelque chose lorsque Tyler, qui était loin d'être dupe connaissant la jeune blonde par cœur posa la main sur son bras, l'entraînant avec lui.

_- Aller vient Elena, ça te dis un café, je t'invite._

_- Mais... ok._

Le jeune homme échangea un regard avec Bonnie avant de disparaître avec Elena, tout aussi perdue que lui. La jeune sorcière en profita pour s'éloigner à son tour.

_- Ça y est je suis seule, tu as cinq secondes pour cracher le morceau._

_- Que..._

- Caroline Julia Forbes, ça fait bien longtemps maintenant que je lis en toi comme dans un livre ouvert alors ne me vexe pas en me faisant le coup du "je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles".

_- ..._

_- Caroline ?!_

_- Prépare toi à un choc._

_- Caroline ça suffit tu commences à me faire peur, tu vas me dire ce qui se passe oui ou non ?!_

_- ...Alyssa._

La jeune femme se stoppa net, complètement figé, incapable de dire quoique ce soit.

_- Bonnie ça va ?_

_- Notre Alyssa ?..._

Caroline acquiesça.

_- Je t'avais dis que ça te ferais un choc... On est au Mystic Grill avec Matt, Stefan et Damon et..._

_- J'arrive tout de suite..._

Caroline n'eut le temps de rajouter quoique ce soit que son amie avait déjà raccrochée. Elle se tourna alors vers Matt accoudé sur le bar, non loin des deux frères.

_- Elle arrive._

_- Au risque de jouer les curieux mal placé, on ne pourrait pas en savoir un peu plus ?_

_- Parce que ça t'intéresse._

Damon prit alors un air légèrement vexé, quoique peu sérieux.

_- Pourquoi tout le monde croit que je me fiche de tout ? Je peux m'intéresser à autre chose qu'à moi vous savez._

Le jeune homme arborait un air sincère, ce qui étonna légèrement Caroline ainsi que le jeune barman.

_- Et puis une aussi jolie demoiselle, ça mérite qu'on s'y intéresse de plus près non ?_

Damon arborait un sourire en coin pendant que les autres se mirent à soupirer.

_- Pendant un instant j'ai vraiment eu peur, on aurait dit un faux toi c'était inquiétant._

L'aîné des deux frères haussa les épaules son sourire en coin toujours posté sur son visage.

_- Alors ?_

Les deux frères se tournèrent alors vers la jeune blonde debout à côté de Matt, l'incitant à poursuivre.

_- On en connaît pas grand chose, ça remonte à presque dix ans._

_- Tout ce qu'on sait c'est que du jour au lendemain Brandon, le père d'Alyssa, est partit de Mystic Falls avec sa femme, Clara, en emmenant leur fille avec eux._

_- Comme ça sans raison ? Et il n'ont pas gardé contact ? Rien ?_

Les deux jeunes firent signe que non.

_- C'est quand même étrange, pourquoi partirent comme ça ?_

_- On a jamais su, Elena et Jérémy non plus d'ailleurs..._

Le silence fut brisé par l'irruption de Bonnie qui venait d'entrer dans le restaurant.

_- J'ai fais aussi vite que j'ai pu, alors vous l'avez vu ? Vous lui avait parlé ?_

Caroline posa une main sur le bras de son amie, complètement essoufflée.

_- Assieds-toi._

La jeune sorcière prit place à côté de Stefan, reprenant peu à peu son souffle pendant que Caroline racontait tout ce qui c'était passé. A la fin de son récit la jeune blonde observa son amie qui avait l'air complètement ailleurs.

_- Prends ton temps, j'ai eu la même réaction que toi au début mais ça va aller, respire bien profondément._

_- C'est juste que, c'est tellement..._

_- Dingue._

Bonnie acquiesça lentement.

_- Vous étiez très proche ?_

_- Elena, Bonnie, Alyssa et moi on était les meilleurs amies du monde, on était toujours fourrées ensemble, inséparables..._

_- Et elle, elle a beaucoup changé ?_

Matt et Caroline se mirent à sourire.

_- Non, pas du tout. Enfin, elle a énormément grandit tout comme nous, mais sinon elle est restée la même._

_- Je n'arrive toujours pas à croire qu'elle est partie, et puis pourquoi vouloir cacher à Elena et Jérémy qu'elle est revenue ? Et qui est au courant d'ailleurs ?_

_- Seulement nous, enfin et ma mère bien sûr._

_- Tyler à quelques doutes aussi, enfin par sur le fait que Alyssa soit revenue, mais il a vu quand tu m'as téléphoné que quelque chose n'allait pas. Tout comme Elena soit dit en passant. Tyler l'a éloigné en l'emmenant boire un café mais j'ai bien vu qu'elle n'était pas dupe._

_- Sans vouloir m'incruster au quelque chose dans le genre, qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? Parce qu'à mon avis vu la façon dont la cousine à filé tout à l'heure il faudrait la retrouver avant qu'elle ne se tire définitivement. Enfin si c'est le plan, c'est bien le plan non ?_

_- Bon sur le coup j'avoue que je suis d'accord avec Damon._

L'aîné des Salvatore laissa alors échapper un léger cri qui fit sursauter tout le monde.

_- Est-ce que j'ai bien entendu Blondie ?!_

Ils se mirent tous à soupirer une nouvelle fois, sauf Damon qui bien sûr souriait de toutes ses dents.

_- Bonnie, tu ne pourrais pas la localiser ou quelque chose dans le genre ?_

_- J'aurais besoin d'un de ses effets personnels pour ça..._

Stefan sortit alors un bracelet fin en argent de sa poche avant de la poser sur la table.

_- Whaou, là j'avoue que je suis bluffé frangin. Je ne savais pas que tu étais du genre à tripoter les jeunes demoiselles._

Damon se mit à sourire de plus belle sous les regards exaspérés du petit groupe.

_- C'est parfait. Ce ne sera pas très long, une fois que je l'ai trouvé je vous préviens. En attendant pas un mot, ni à Jérémy, ni à Elena._

Ils acquiescèrent tous en silence.

_- Moi j'accompagne Bonnie chez elle, j'appellerai Tyler sur la route._

_- En attendant je vais aller faire un tour dans la forêt, histoire d'aller voir un peu plus près la caravane de Connor._

_- Génial, une sortie entre frangin ça va être l'éclate._

Stefan observa son frère se diriger vers la sortie avant de se lever à son tour pour le suivre. Matt qui se retrouva seul s'éloigna du bar pour reprendre son service.

* * *

><p>Environ une demi-heure plus tard alors qu'il était accoudé au bar Matt vit entrer Jérémy, suivi de près par April.<p>

_- Hey Matt, comment ça va ?_

Le jeune barman acquiesça en esquissant un léger sourire.

_- Bien, pas mal de monde mais sinon sa roule. Et vous ?_

_- On vient enfin de terminer la distribution des tracts ! Ça se fête non ?_

La jeune femme posa sa main sur le bras de Jérémy, assis à sa droite.

_- Allez vas-y, prend ce que tu veux je t'invite._

Jérémy se mit à sourire, se tournant légèrement vers la jeune femme.

_- On a prit un café i peine une heure._

_- Et alors ? Pour moi se serra un milk-shake au chocolat._

Le jeune homme sourit de plus belle, avant de s'avouer vaincu.

_- Bien, mets en deux s'il te plaît Matt, mais par contre c'est moi qui t'invite._

_- Si tu insistes._

Ils se sourirent une nouvelle fois tout en regardant Matt s'éloigner.

_- Au faite... tu vas à la retraite aux bougies ce soir ?_

Jérémy se tourna alors vers la jeune femme.

_- Euh, ba en faite je ne sais pas trop..._

Elle acquiesça avant de reporter son attention sur sa main, occupée à jouer avec la bague autour de son doigt.

_- Mais bon, d'un autre côté je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée de te laisser airer seule, en pleine nuit, alors que tu ne connais pratiquement personne._

La jeune femme se mit à rire légèrement.

_- Tu sais on est à Mystic Falls, la pire chose qui pourrait m'arriver c'est de mourir d'ennui._

Il se mit à rire à son tour.

_- D'un autre côté, c'est vrai que d'être seule, en plein milieu de la nuit, ce n'est pas très prudent, surtout pour une jeune femme sans défense._

Jérémy se mit à sourire de toutes ses dents au même moment où Matt venait d'arriver, déposant les milk-shake devant eux.

_- Merci Matt._

_- De rien._

Le jeune homme s'éloigna alors pour prendre les commandes, laissant les deux jeunes seul une fois de plus.

_- Dans ce cas ça marche._

April sourit à son tour lorsque son portable se mit à vibrer dans sa poche.

_- Oh, c'est ma mère, je devais l'appeler dans la journée mais j'ai complètement oublié._

_- Réponds-lui, je suis sûr qu'elle doit s'inquiéter._

_- Je n'en ai pas pour longtemps._

_- Salut la pour moi._

La jeune femme acquiesça avant de s'éloigner.

_- Salut maman, comment ça va ?_

_- Apparemment tu n'es pas seule._

La jeune femme ne put s'empêcher de sourire une fois à l'extérieur du Grill.

_- Maintenant si, je suppose que tu as vu les infos._

_- Qu'est-ce qui c'est passé._

_- Tu veux dire à part le fait que ce gars était un boulet, il a merdé. Je n'avais pas d'autre choix, je ne pouvais pas permettre qu'on remonte jusqu'à moi. Enfin... il aura au moins servi à quelque chose en diminuant considérablement la liste des suspects._

_- Et pour le jeune Gilbert._

_- Ça avance doucement, avec un peu de patience il finira par se rallier à nous._

_- Bien, Max est en route, il devrait arriver dans la matinée._

_- J'espère qu'il est plus compétant que le précédent._

La jeune femme raccrocha alors, le même sourire sur le visage avant de rentrer une nouvelle fois à l'intérieur du restaurant.


	20. Chapter 20

_Coucou !_

_Me revoilà ce soir avec la dernière partie du chapitre neuf, j'espère qu'elle vous plaira ! ;) Encore merci à toi pour ta review delenaforever15, c'est toujours appréciable et tu auras la réponse à tes questions assez vite ne t'en fais pas ! ;p_

_N__'hésitez pas si vous avez un avis encore une fois ! :)_

_**Rating :** T, pour ce chapitre._

_**Disclamer :** The Vampire Diaries, son univers, ainsi que ses personnages ne n'appartiennent pas._

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapitre 9 - Memories and Reunion (P4)<strong>

_~ Lorsque le passé refait surface... ~_

La nuit venait à peine de tomber lorsque Caroline plaçait les dernières bougies au centre du salon. Lorsqu'elle posa la dernière afin de former un cercle elle vit Bonnie entrer dans la pièce avant de s'arrêter juste devant elle.

_- Je l'ai._

La jeune bonde alluma rapidement les quelques bougies avant de s'asseoir face à son amie qui avait le nez plongé dans un vieux livre.

_- Tu crois que ça va marcher ?_

_- J'espère, d'habitude j'ai juste besoin de tenir l'objet entre mes mains et de me concentrer mais depuis que j'ai en quelque sorte perdu mes pouvoirs... j'espère qu'avec cette formule._

La jeune sorcière s'arrêta alors sur une page avant de déposer le livre à plat entre elle et Caroline.

_- Voilà..._

_- Et les bougies ?_

_- Pour l'énergie, je préfère mettre toutes les chances de notre côté._

Caroline rendit le léger sourire que lui affichait son amie avant de la voir tendre les mains.

_- Tu es prête ?_

La jeune femme acquiesça en attrapant ses mains.

_- Je dois faire quelque chose en particulier ?_

_- Fais juste le vide, laisse les énergies circuler..._

Caroline acquiesça avant de fermer les yeux à son tour. Lorsque Bonnie se mit à réciter l'incantation voulue un léger vent s'installa dans pièce, venant faire tanguer les flammes des bougies. La jeune femme se concentra alors du mieux qu'elle pouvait pendant que Caroline resserra étroitement ses mains avec celles de la jeune femme. Les fenêtres s'ouvrirent brutalement dans un fracas faisant s'éteindre toutes les bougies et séparant brusquement les deux amies. Bonnie ouvrit alors les yeux avant de fixer la jeune blonde.

_- Je... je crois que ça n'a pas marché._

Bonnie se mit à soupirer lorsqu'elle reporta son attention sur le bracelet en argent posé à ses genoux.

_- Le commencement..._

_- Tu as entendu ça ?_

_- Quoi ?_

_- Le bracelet..._

La jeune sorcière saisit alors le bijou avant de sentir une vague d'énergie la traversée, la faisant presque pencher.

_- Bonnie, ça va ?_

_- Le commencement..._

La jeune femme se leva alors brutalement avant de prendre les clefs de voiture placées sur la petite table à sa droite.

_- Je l'ai, viens vite il nous reste peu de temps._

_- Mais je croyais que..._

Caroline n'eut le temps de finir sa phrase que son amie avait déjà enfilé sa veste.

_- Vite Caroline dépêche-toi, je te raconterai tout après._

_- Euh, ok._

Bonnie sortit de la maison à la suite de son amie après avoir murmuré un quasi inaudible "merci grand-mère", fermant la porte derrière elle.

* * *

><p>Le vent soufflait à travers les branches d'arbres, venant accentué l'allure inquiétante déjà présente grâce aux quelques corbeaux qui s'étaient mis à chanter. Seul les étoiles étonnamment nombreuses venaient apporter un peu de clarté au milieu de la nuit noire qui régnait. L'air frais venait délicatement fouetter son visage couleur neige, écartant doucement les quelques mèches qui tombaient de chaque coté de son visage. Elle s'assit délicatement dans l'herbe après avoir déposé les quelques fleurs qu'elle tenait quelques minutes avant dans ses mains. Elle prit une profonde inspiration avant de projeter son regard sur le sol.<p>

_- J'ai croisé Matt tout à l'heure, et Caroline aussi._

La jeune femme soupira brièvement.

_- C'est fou comme ils n'ont pas changé, je veux dire..._

Un long silence s'écoula avant qu'elle ne poursuive.

_- J'avais espéré, je n'en sais rien, ne pas tomber sur eux, par chance ne pas les croiser..._

Elle reporta alors son regard sur l'édifice.

_- Je ne sais pas quoi faire, d'un côté ça faisait longtemps que je ne m'étais pas sentie aussi heureuse, de les revoir c'était comme si on avait jamais été séparés... et d'un autre côté je crois que je n'ai jamais été aussi terrifiée... je suis complètement perdue._

La jeune femme enfouit alors son visage entre ses mains lorsqu'elle sentit un léger vent froid venir frôler son bras. Elle releva la tête en souriant légèrement, les yeux remplis de larmes.

_- J'aurais tellement aimé que les choses se passent différemment._

**_~ Flashback ~_**

_Environ dix ans auparavant..._

Grayson s'appuya sur le comptoir du cuisine, dos à son frère, passant une main sur son visage lorsqu'il vit entrer sa femme dans la pièce.

_- Grayson !_

_- Non Miranda, je t'en prie reste en dehors de ça._

Il se tourna alors vers son frère, un regard froid sur le visage.

_- Comment as tu pu me cacher une chose pareille..._

_- Tu oses me dire ça ?! Regarde un peu dans quel état tu es, si je ne t'ai rien dis c'est parce que je savais que tu allais réagir de la sorte !_

_- Ah non, ne retourne pas la situation, la seule personne qui a quelque chose à se reprocher ici c'est toi, toi et toi seul._

_- Grayson ça suffit._

_- Miranda je t'en prie ne te mêle pas de ça._

_- Je t'en prie calme toi, Brandon avait une bonne raison de te le cacher._

Il se décomposa alors, comme totalement figé.

_- Tu étais au courant ?..._

_- Clara est mon amie, ma meilleure amie, et j'aime Alyssa comme ma propre fille, elle savait qu'elle pouvait avoir complètement confiance en moi._

_- Comment tu as pu..._

_- Arrête Grayson, la façon dont tu réagis en est la meilleure réponse._

Il passa alors une nouvelle fois ses mains sur son visage, ahuri.

_- J'attendais le bon moment pour te le dire, nous attendions le bon moment._

_- C'est un danger._

_- C'est ma fille !_

Un court silence s'installa durant lequel personne ne s'aperçut qu'une petite présence brune aux yeux bleus c'était installée il y a un petit moment déjà au sommet de l'escalier, à l'abri des regards.

_- C'est ta nièce..._

Miranda qui se tenait à quelques mètres des deux frères avait à présent les larmes aux yeux. Grayson un regard froid, resta figé, le regard plongé dans celui de son frère.

_- Je suis désolé._

_- J'ai compris._

Brandon sortit alors brusquement de la maison en claquant la porte derrière lui, laissant son frère seul avec celle qu'il aimait. Elle s'avança alors légèrement vers lui, laissant une larme rouler le long de sa joue.

_- C'est ta famille Grayson, notre famille..._

Elle sortit à son tour de la pièce, laissant Grayson seul derrière elle, totalement anéanti.

_**~ Fin du flashback ~**_

La jeune femme se mit à soupirer avant d'essuyer la larme qui venait de couler le long de sa joue.

_- J'espère faire le bon choix..._

Elle se leva alors, époussetant brièvement son jean, avant de disparaître petit à petit dans la nuit noire.

* * *

><p>Damon Salvatore s'écarta de l'imposante voiture bleu électrique après avoir claqué la portière, suivit de près par son frère. Arrivés sur la place ils jetèrent brièvement un coup d'œil aux alentours pour finalement apercevoir Jérémy, visiblement occupé à rire avec April.<p>

_- Je vais appelé Bonnie pour voir ou ça en est._

L'aîné acquiesça silencieusement avant de voir Stefan s'éloigner. A peine quelques secondes plus tard il sentit son téléphone vibrer dans sa poche. Lorsqu'il vit le nom inscrit sur l'écran il afficha un immense sourire en coin.

_- Bonsoir soleil de ma vie._

Il ne la voyait pas mais il l'imaginait très bien lever les yeux au ciel comme elle le faisait si souvent dans ses moments là.

_- Damon, est-ce que tout va bien ?_

_- Je ne me suis jamais sentit aussi bien._

_- Damon, sérieusement, qu'est-ce qui se passe._

_- Mais rien voyons, tout va très bien. Ton frère batifole avec la jeune April, le mien m'a snobé pour passer un coup de fil et enfin il y a moi, seul sous les étoiles, comme dans le début d'un vieux film romantique._

La jeune femme sourit légèrement de l'autre côté du téléphone avant de reprendre son sérieux.

_- Damon, je suis sérieuse._

_- Mais moi aussi._

_- Damon, tout d'abord tu ne fera pas croire que tu aimes ce genre de film, et ensuite ce n'est pas à ça que je faisais allusion. Toi et les autres vous me cachez quelque chose, et tu as intérêt à me dire ce que c'est._

Le vampire prit un faux air choqué.

_- Elena, je ne te cache rien du tout, et j'avoue que ça m'attriste beaucoup que tu puisses croire le contraire._

_- Damon..._

_- Je dois te laisser Stefan viens de réapparaître, tu sais très bien que je ne pas le laisser tout seul plus d'une minute._

_- Damon !_

La jeune vampire n'eut le temps de rajouter quoique ce soit qu'il avait déjà raccroché. La jeune femme se tourna alors vers Tyler qui venait de s'asseoir à côté d'elle, deux bougies dans les mains.

_- Tout va bien ?_

La jeune femme acquiesça avant de saisir la bougie que lui tendait le jeune homme.

_- Tu as réussi à avoir Caroline ?_

_- Oui, elle à quelque chose à faire avant mais elle devrait bientôt être là._

_- Quelque chose ?_

_- Oui mais elle n'a pas développé, tu sais comment est Caroline._

Le jeune sourit nerveusement sous le regard interrogateur de la jeune femme. Excédée elle finit par se lever.

_- Je vais essayer de trouver Jérémy._

Tyler acquiesça avant de la voir s'éloigner petit à petit. La jeune femme se mit à marcher à la recherche de Jérémy, slalomant à travers la foule. Elle se mit à errer, distraitement, le regard fixé sur la bougie qu'elle tenait entre ses mains. Après un petit moment elle décida de finalement se diriger vers le cimetière, laissant derrière l'agitation de la fête. Marchant entre les tombes elle se laissa bercer par le son du vent, soudain elle s'arrêta, fermant les yeux, en respirant profondément. Elle passa une main dans ses cheveux lorsqu'elle sentit une présence derrière elle. Prête à se défendre si le besoin s'en faisait sentir elle se retourna brusquement, faisant maintenant face au jeune homme brun qui affichait son éternel sourire au coin.

_- On se calme warrior princess, je l'avoue, je n'aime pas vraiment les films romantiques, c'est plutôt le genre de Stefan._

La jeune femme esquissa un léger sourire avant de lever les yeux au ciel.

_- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici._

Ils se mirent alors à marcher tout les deux côte à côte.

_- J'aime bien marché sous les étoiles._

La jeune femme se mit à le fixer alors qu'il arborait toujours un petit sourire en coin.

_- Bon d'accord, je suis percé à jour, je voulais vérifier si tu allais bien._

La jeune femme esquissa un sourire avant de fixer le sol.

_- Tu es décidé à me dire ce qui se passe._

_- Je te retourne la question._

Elle haussa légèrement les épaules avant de répondre.

_- Un petit coup de nostalgie..._

Il s'arrêta alors devant elle et posa délicatement sa main sur la joue. Elle posa sa main sur la sienne, et après de longues secondes ils se remirent à marcher pour s'arrêter devant l'édifice où était inscrit "Miranda Gilbert". Elena se mit alors à froncer les sourcils lorsqu'elle vit un petit bouquet de fleurs déposé devant la gravure qui ornait la tombe. La jeune femme saisit alors le bouquet entre ses mains et le porta à son nez pour sentir le doux parfum qui s'en dégageait. Voyant l'air perplexe de la jeune femme Damon s'avança à côté d'elle.

_- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?_

_- Ses fleurs, elles n'étaient pas là il y a quelques jours..._

_- C'est peut-être Jérémy qui est venu les déposer._

Damon avait bien une petite idée de la personne qui avait déposé ces fleurs mais tâcha de rester stoïque.

_- Ça m'étonnerais, il me l'aurez dit..._

La jeune femme resta un moment silencieuse avant de continuer.

_- Ce sont des pâquerettes, c'était les fleurs préférées de ma mère..._

Damon posa alors son regard sur la jeune femme.

_- Elle m'avait dit un jour qu'elle en cueillait souvent lorsqu'elle était petite, juste à côté de chez ses parents..._

La jeune femme releva alors la tête vers Damon qui restait étrangement silencieux.

_- Damon si tu sais quelque chose tu me le dirais ?..._

_- Elena, c'est peut-être juste une coïncidence._

_- C'est impossible, ce n'est pas moi qui est déposée ces fleurs et je suis presque sûre que Jérémy ne connaît même pas cette histoire..._

_- Elena..._

_- Damon._

Elena s'était figée devant le jeune vampire lorsque son portable se mit à vibrer. Damon eut à peine le temps de le sortir de sa poche que la jeune femme l'attrapa et décrocha lorsqu'elle vit le nom de Stefan s'afficher.

_- Damon, je m'éloigne de la place, Bonnie a du nouveau..._

_- Stefan c'est moi._

Le jeune homme se figea de l'autre côté du téléphone.

_- Elena, tout va bien ?..._

_- Oui tout va très bien à part que vous me cacher tous quelque chose et que je veux savoir quoi maintenant._

Après un long moment de silence la jeune femme commença légèrement à perdre patience.

_- Stefan._

_- ..._

_- Stefan tu vas me dire ce qui se passe à la fin ?!_

_- Elena..._

_- Je te rejoins dans quelques minutes._

La jeune femme raccrocha alors immédiatement avant de se diriger vers le grand portail en fer, suivit de près par Damon.

* * *

><p>Stefan qui n'avait pu rajouter quoique ce soit rangea alors son portable en s'éloignant des quelques personnes qui étaient restés à l'écart de l'agitation ambiante. Il tourna dans une allée lorsqu'il croisa Bonnie et Caroline.<p>

_- Alors ?_

_- Elle n'est pas loin, je peux le sentir._

Le jeune homme lui lança un regard perplexe lorsqu'elle ouvrit sa main pour montrer le bracelet fin en argent.

_- Le bracelet, il agit comme une sorte d'aimant._

Soudain le petit groupe fut rejoint par Tyler accompagné par Matt.

_- Vous l'avez trouvé ?_

_- Trouvé qui ?_

La jeune sorcière s'apprêtait à répondre lorsque Jérémy arriva vers eux.

_- Jérémy..._

Le jeune se figea brusquement en entendant une voie derrière lui, il peina a se retourner et lorsqu'il lui fit face il s'arrêta de respirer, comme paralysé. Après quelques secondes il cligna des yeux en laissant échapper un murmure.

_- Alyssa..._

La jeune femme se tenait à quelques mètres du petit groupe et avait maintenant le regard fixé sur Jérémy. Soudain Elena arriva en trombe suivit par Damon qui était resté silencieux.

_- Est-ce que quelqu'un veux bien m'expliquer ce qui se passe ?_

Arrivé au niveau de son frère la jeune femme s'arrêta subitement, immobile. Lorsqu'elle vit son visage son cœur manqua un battement.

_- Salut Elena..._

Une larme roula involontairement sur sa joue avant qu'elle ne se jette au cou de la jeune femme, la serrant de toute ses forces de peur qu'elle ne disparaisse, enfouissant son visage à travers ses cheveux couleur ébène. Cette soirée marquée la perte de tout les êtres chers qui avaient comptés, ils ne s'imaginaient pas qu'elle marquerait également le bonheur des retrouvailles.


	21. Chapter 21

_Coucou à tous !_

_Me revoici donc avec la première partie du chapitre dix, j'espère que vous l'apprécierez ! ;) Et un grand merci à delenaforever15 et Salem75 pour leurs reviews ! :D_

_N__'hésitez pas si vous avez un avis ! ;)_

_**Rating :** T, pour ce chapitre._

_**Disclamer :** The Vampire Diaries, son univers, ainsi que ses personnages ne n'appartiennent pas._

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapitre 10 - Time's Coming (P1)<strong>

_~ Lorsque le passé refait surface... ~_

**[Jason Walker - Everybody Lies]**

Une douce brise venait délicatement fouetter le visage de la jeune femme, venant ainsi briser le silence qui avait pris place depuis déjà de longues minutes. C'est à contrecœur qu'Elena relâcha finalement son étreinte, reculant de quelques pas en arrière. A peine avait-elle libéré la jeune femme qu'elle fut à nouveau prisonnière des bras du jeune homme qui avait encore du mal à en croire ses yeux. D'abord hésitante il ne lui fallut que quelques secondes pour resserrer son étreinte autour de celui qu'elle considérait autrefois comme un petit frère. Ils finirent par se séparer, le silence rompu par Elena qui était encore légèrement secouée.

_- Je n'arrive pas à y croire... Depuis combien de temps es-tu revenue ? Ça fait longtemps que tu es ici ? Et, où était tu pendant toutes ces années ? Comment tu vas.. ?_

Alyssa laissa échapper un léger sourire alors que la jeune femme tentait de reprendre son souffle après avoir tout déballé d'une traite. Elena se tourna alors successivement vers chacun des membres du petit groupe.

_- Et vous, vous étiez tous au courant.. ?_

Jérémy se tourna à son tour vers le petit groupe qui était resté muet. La jeune femme se tourna à nouveau vers Alyssa qui n'avait pas bougé d'un millimètre.

_- Pourquoi est-ce que tu es revenue ? Enfin je veux dire, pourquoi seulement maintenant ?_

La jeune esquissa un triste sourire avant de relever les yeux vers elle.

_- Disons que c'est une longue histoire..._

* * *

><p>Slalomant entre les passants, la jeune femme finit par s'éloigner du vacarme environnant, préférant privilégier le doux silence de la nuit noire. Tournant au coin d'une ruelle elle se mit à ralentir, respirant un grand coup l'air frais qui commençait à devenir humide. Soudain elle s'immobilisa complètement, sentant qu'elle n'était plus seule elle se mit à sourire avant de se retourner lentement. Une imposante silhouette se distingua alors à quelques mètres d'elle. Elle l'observa attentivement au fur et à mesure qu'elle s'approchait d'elle. Un corps grand et musclé visible sous son jean et sa veste en cuir, des cheveux blonds courts s'alliant parfaitement à la barbe de trois jours qui occupée actuellement son menton. Un visage long et fin, orné par des yeux étonnamment ocres, ainsi qu'une bouche finement dessinée, ornée par le même sourire qu'elle affichait au moment même.<p>

_- Max, je présume ?_

Il s'approcha d'elle si bien que leurs corps pouvaient presque se toucher.

_- Lui-même. Mais à moins d'avoir oublié nos nombreuses nuits d'amusement tu le savais déjà ?_

La jeune femme sourit de plus belle avant de plonger son regard dans celui du jeune homme.

_- Je t'attendais dans la matinée._

_- Disons que ça roulait plutôt bien._

Il se pencha alors pour tenter de l'embrasser lorsqu'elle posa son doigt sur sa bouche, le repoussant légèrement.

_- Oh Max, je te l'ai pourtant déjà dis, c'est Jérémy que je veux._

Le jeune homme embrassa alors le doigt toujours posé sur sa bouche la faisant brièvement sourire.

_- Ça n'empêche pas de vouloir s'amuser un peu._

Il se mit alors à embrasser délicatement le cou de celle-ci qui se laissa faire docilement. Lorsqu'il remonta jusqu'à sa bouche elle tourna doucement son visage avant s'écarter brusquement.

_- Peut-être bien mais pas maintenant, on a de la route à faire._

Max étouffa alors un léger rire avant de se tourner vers la jeune femme qui s'était postée derrière lui, les mains sur les hanches.

_- April Young, tu n'es qu'une tentatrice._

La jeune femme esquissa un sourire en coin avant de commencer à s'éloigner.

* * *

><p>Réunis dans le grand salon, chacun disposé de part et d'autre de la pièce, le petit groupe était resté silencieux depuis leur arrivée. Elena, qui avait passé les dernières minutes dans la cuisine, reviens un plateau chargé de tasses fumantes répandant une douce odeur sucrée à travers la pièce. Une fois le plateau déposé au centre la table basse, la jeune femme s'assit doucement sur fauteuil placé derrière elle, se tournant légèrement pour faire face à Alyssa, assise entre Caroline et Matt. Elena laissa alors échapper un léger rire nerveux, détendant par le même occasion l'atmosphère qui commençait à devenir pesante.<p>

_- Je, je ne sais même pas quoi dire..._

Elle releva alors les yeux vers Alyssa qui esquissa un petit sourire rassurant.

_- … Pourquoi, pourquoi seulement maintenant ?_

Elle adressa alors un sourire triste à la jeune vampire.

_- Le coup du sort si l'on puit dire..._

La jeune femme posa alors la tasse que lui avait tendu Elena un peu plus tôt avant de relever les yeux vers elle.

_- Je suis revenue il y a quelques jours... à vrai dire ce n'était pas prévu, je suis venue pour récupérer quelque chose dont j'avais besoin._

Elle marqua une brève pause avant de reprendre, son regard à présent posé sur le sol.

_- Je suis venue dans le but de récupérer l'extrait de naissance de mon père, j'en avais obligatoirement besoin pour... pour l'enterrement..._

Elena et Jérémy se figèrent au même moment, les mêmes yeux brillants sur le visage que la jeune femme.

_- Il, il est décédé.. ?_

La jeune femme acquiesça tout en replaçant une mèche de cheveux couleur chocolat derrière ses oreilles.

_- Ça va faire un mois dans quelques jours._

_- Je, je suis désolé..._

Alyssa sourit tristement à la jeune femme qui venait de poser sa main sur son bras en un geste réconfortant.

_- Et Clara, elle..._

_- Elle va bien, enfin du mieux qu'on puisse aller dans ce genre de moment..._

Jérémy lui sourit brièvement, un air triste sur le visage.

_- J'en avais besoin pour l'enterrement, et comme maman était occupé avec toutes les choses à préparer j'ai décidé de venir moi-même ici afin de le réclamer à la mairie. Avant ça, en passant devant cette maison je n'ai pas pu résister à l'envie d'y entrer, et c'est là que j'ai finalement croisé..._

La jeune femme s'arrêta avant de poser son regard sur le plus jeune des Salvatore qui lui sourit légèrement en lui répondant.

_- Stefan._

Elle lui rendit son sourire avant de poser son regard sur Jérémy.

_- Quand j'ai vu les photos ça m'a fait un choc... je croyais que vous ne viviez plus ici depuis des années._

_- Des années, pourquoi ?_

La jeune femme baissa à nouveau les yeux, occupée à jouer avec la manche de son pull.

_- C'est ce que mon père m'avait dit..._

Un court silence s'installa avant quelle ne relève légèrement les yeux.

_- Je ne peux pas croire qu'il m'ait menti._

_- A chaque fois qu'on arborait le sujet avec nos parents ils détournaient la conversation, on a jamais su pourquoi vous étiez partis... tu sais ce qui c'est passé ?_

La jeune femme prit un brève instant avant de répondre.

_- Non._

_- Et ta mère, elle ne t'a jamais rien dis ?_

_- … A chaque fois que j'essayais de lui en parler elle changeait de sujet._

_- Et pourquoi ne pas être venue nous voir directement, je veux dire, après avoir vu que nous vivions toujours ici ?_

_- Je n'en sais rien... j'étais perdue, je ne savais plus trop quoi penser, tout se bousculait dans ma tête, et ça n'a fais qu'empirer lorsque j'ai accidentellement croisé Matt et Caroline au Mystic Grill..._

Elena et Jérémy posèrent à tour de rôle leur regard sur l'ensemble du petit groupe, toujours aussi silencieux.

_- Vous saviez ?_

_- Seulement depuis quelques heures..._

_- Vous tous ?_

Elena posa alors successivement son regard sur chacun d'entre eux en finissant par les deux Salvatore, visiblement occupés à fixer le tapis posé sous leurs pieds. Alyssa qui avait remarqué l'air furieux de la jeune femme se mit à poursuivre.

_- Tout d'un coup j'apprenais que vous viviez encore tous ici, et que mon père m'avait menti. J'avais besoin de m'isoler, histoire de réfléchir un peu, remettre mes idées en place..._

_- Et c'est là que tu es passée au cimetière._

La jeune femme acquiesça en relevant les yeux vers Elena, qui affichait maintenant un petit sourire sur son visage.

_- Comment tu.. ?_

_- Les pâquerettes. Sur les autres tombes les mêmes fleurs avaient été déposées, mais pas sur celle de notre mère._

_- Je me suis souvenue que c'était ses fleurs préférées, parce qu'elle en cueillait souvent lorsqu'elle était..._

_- ...petite, près de chez ses parents._

Les deux cousines se sourirent alors.

_- Je ne peux pas croire qu'on se retrouve après toutes ces années..._

Elena qui avait à présent les larmes aux yeux se leva avant de se jeter une nouvelle fois dans les bras de la jeune femme, sous les regards attendris de l'assemblée.

A en juger par la lune qui se trouvait bien avancée dans le ciel remplit d'étoiles, la nuit était déjà bien entamée lorsque le petit groupe commença à se dissiper. Chacun leur tour ils serrèrent la jeune femme dans leurs bras, sauf bien sûr Stefan et Damon qui étaient restés légèrement en retrait. Les deux frères prirent à leur tour congé, laissant seul Jérémy et les deux jeunes femmes. Alyssa s'avança alors dans le salon, attrapant son sac posé à côté du canapé avant de le passer sur son épaule.

_- Où est-ce que tu vas ?_

_- Il se fait tard..._

_- Tu ne restes pas ?_

La jeune femme s'apprêtait à ouvrir la bouche lorsque Elena la devança.

_- On a une chambre d'ami en haut, on vient de la refaire._

La jeune femme sembla hésiter sous le regard des deux jeunes.

_- On vient à peine de se retrouver, tu ne comptes pas t'en aller maintenant.. ?_

Alyssa esquissa un léger sourire en voyant l'air triste de la jeune femme.

_- Bien sûr que non._

* * *

><p><strong>[Within Temptation - Memories]<strong>

Assise sur le rebord du lit, elle passa délicatement la main sur le plaid beige rabattu au dessous d'elle. Elle observa la chambre un peu plus en détails, dans les tons pastels, elle était lumineuse sans perdre de sa chaleur. Plutôt spacieuse, elle offrait un grand espace harmonieux. Presque inconsciemment elle passa sa main sur le pendentif qui ornait son cou. Le long d'une chaîne fine en argent reposait un petit pendentif en argent lui aussi, en forme de nœud, orné par un minuscule saphir qui brillait d'une douce lueur. Elle se mit à sourire, repensant aux nombreux souvenirs auquel il était lié.

**_~ Flashback ~_**

Une délicieuse brise venait délicatement frôler son visage, le temps était doux et agréable, comme il pouvait être banal à chaque fin de mois de mai de ces dernières années. Elle se mit à ralentir lorsqu'elle se rapprocha de l'imposante maison qu'elle ne connaissait maintenant que trop bien. Lorsqu'elle longea l'allée elle se mit à sourire, se remémorant le fait qu'elle se trouvait exactement au même endroit l'année précédente. L'année de ces seize ans, Alyssa avait décidé de revenir, une envie irrépressible de vérifier si son père lui avait oui ou non dit la vérité lorsqu'il avait affirmé que la famille Gilbert, sa famille, était partie, disparaissant définitivement. De plus elle s'était rendue compte qu'elle aimait cette ville. Son côté modeste et simple, nul privé de beauté et de charme. Elle ne pourrait jamais oublier le jour où elle croisa à nouveau le regard de Miranda, celle qu'elle considérait autrefois comme une seconde mère, son regard bienveillant, baigné de larmes. La chaleur et le bonheur qu'elle avait pu ressentir lorsque ses bras virent s'enrouler autour d'elle, dans un geste tendre et aimant. Bien sûr Miranda avait voulu prévenir Grayson, tout comme Elena et Jérémy, mais Alyssa avait fini par l'en dissuader. Elle passèrent toute l'après-midi à parler, rien que toutes les deux, appréciant la compagnie de chacune. La nuit tombante la jeune femme s'en alla comme elle était venue, se séparant des bras de Miranda qui l'avait enlacé pour la énième fois, en promettant de revenir à la même date l'année prochaine. Voilà pourquoi elle se trouvait maintenant ici, figée sur le porche de la magnifique demeure. Elle s'apprêtait à toquer lorsqu'elle s'aperçut que la porte était ouverte. Elle rentra alors prudemment, prenant soin de refermer la porte derrière elle. Lorsqu'elle entra dans la cuisine elle se trouva dos a Miranda, occupée à jouer avec le sachet de thé qu'elle venait de plonger dans sa tasse. Sentant qu'elle n'était plus seule la femme brune se tourna avant de capturer l'adolescente dans ses bras.

_- Tata, je ne peux plus respirer._

Miranda se mit à rire en même temps que l'adolescente, avant de finalement s'écarter, essuyant brièvement la larme qui venait de rouler sur sa joue. Une fois face à elle, elle l'observa plus attentivement, elle portait un jean slim bleu foncé, ainsi qu'un long débardeur imprimé couleur écru qui laissait découvert ses bras pâles nacrés. Ses longs cheveux couleur chocolat venait tomber le long de ses épaules, ses yeux bleus d'un clair impressionnant, une légère touche de mascara, quelques bracelets autour de ses poignets et des baskets all star noires venait prononcer son look décontracté.

_- Quoi, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?_

La femme lui sourit.

_- Rien, c'est juste que ça me fais encore drôle de t'entendre m'appeler tata._

L'adolescente sourit à son tour avant de prendre le siège en face de Miranda.

_- Et puis tu deviens de plus en plus jolie, tu ressembles tellement à ta maman._

La jeune femme rougit légèrement en prenant la tasse de thé qu'elle lui tendait.

_- Mise à part les yeux peut-être, ça j'avoue que ça reste un mystère._

Alyssa se mit à sourire avant de boire une gorgée de sa tasse fumante. Elle se mirent alors à discuter, comme dans une situation banale, juste un moment entre une tante et sa nièce. Après une bonne demi-heure, la discussion vint alors à prendre une tournure délicate lorsqu'elles se mirent à aborder le sujet de la famille.

_- Tu sais..._

La jeune femme sembla hésiter un moment avant de poursuivre.

_- Je me demande toujours si c'est bien de cacher tout ça à oncle Grayson._

Miranda posa alors sa main sur la sienne en un geste réconfortant.

_- Oui je sais, mais comme l'on en a discuté l'année dernière les choses sont compliqués. Mais tu sais c'est ton oncle, et il aime son frère, tout comme il t'aime toi. Ils ont beau avoir eus des différents je sais que Grayson l'a toujours regretté, il est têtu, tout comme Brandon. Ils ne sont pas frère pour rien après tout._

Alyssa sourit tristement à sa tante en acquiesçant.

_- Mais ne t'en fais pas, tout ça va finir par se dénouer. Il faut juste un peu de temps et de patiente._

_- J'ai essayé d'arborer subtilement le sujet avec papa, mais c'est comme dialoguer avec un sourd._

La jeune femme soupira alors qu'elle faisait tourner son doigt autour de la coupelle en porcelaine.

_- Et maman... je ne sais pas comment, ni pourquoi mais je pense qu'elle sait. Je ne sais pas c'est bizarre, je ne sais pas pourquoi je crois ça, c'est comme si je pouvais le sentir._

Miranda sourit derrière sa tasse qu'elle venait de presser contre ses lèvres.

_- Qu'est-ce qui te fais sourire ?_

_- Elle le sait, crois-moi._

Alyssa ne répondit pas, elle se contenta de poser sa tête entre ses mains en esquissant un petit sourire.

_- Tu sais, ta mère et moi étions amies depuis le collège._

Alyssa se redressa visiblement surprise, mais ne rajouta rien, la laissant poursuivre.

_- On c'est rencontré le jour de la rentrée de sixième, après ce jour là nous sommes devenues inséparables. Ensuite comme nous sommes rentrées au lycée elle s'est mise à fréquenter Brandon, et moi Grayson, ce qui n'a en rien fragilisé notre amitié._

Miranda passa alors la main sur le pendentif en argent accroché autour de son cour, caché sous le pull léger rose pâle qu'elle portait.

_- Avant de rentrer à l'université, nous sommes toutes les deux aller acheter un pendentif. Ta mère croyait aux pouvoirs des pierres, elle me disait toujours que le monde n'était rien d'autre qu'énergies et vibrations. Tu vois..._

Elle décrocha alors son collier et le tendit à Alyssa qui l'attrapa délicatement entre ses mains. Il avait la forme d'une goutte, creuse, où reposait une magnifique fleur surplombée par une minuscule améthyste qui semblait rayonnait de lumière.

_- Il est magnifique..._

_- L'améthyste, pierre de l'humilité et de la sagesse, symbole de pureté, d'harmonie et de protection. Ta mère elle avait choisit un pendentif de forme ovale..._

_- En argent également, avec une opale dans le bas du creux._

La femme lui sourit en rattachant le pendentif autour de son cou.

_- Elle ne s'en sépare jamais. Elle dit que l'opale est le symbole de l'amour tendre, elle nous pousse à agir avec sagesse et courage, que sa pureté nous protège._

Miranda acquiesça en souriant à nouveau avant de saisir la boîte blanche rectangulaire derrière elle. Elle se rassit en face de la jeune femme avant de lui tendre la boîte. Alyssa la saisit alors et défie l'emballage avant de l'ouvrir. Elle avait du mal à en croire ses yeux. Un sublime pendentif couleur argent en forme de nœud reposait le long d'une chaîne, elle aussi en argent. Au centre du petit pendentif avait été placé un minuscule saphir qui étincelait d'une douce lueur. Elle n'eut le temps de dire quoique se soit que Miranda le passait déjà autour de son cou.

_- Il est vraiment magnifique..._

Miranda se mit à sourire.

_- Mais je, je ne peut pas..._

_- Il n'y a pas de mais, je l'ai choisi spécialement pour toi. Je ne pouvais pas entendre tes dix-huit ans pour te le donner._

L'adolescente passa alors brièvement ses doigts sur le pendentif avant de prendre sa tante dans ses bras.

_- Merci... je l'adore._

Miranda sourit alors a la jeune femme qui avait les yeux brillants.

_- Le saphir, symbole de vérité, fidélité et sincérité. Il aide à l'inspiration et protège du mal. Synonyme de stabilité et de solidité._

La femme saisit alors un second coffret identique au précédent et le pose entre elles.

_- Et celui-ci sera pour Elena._

Miranda poussa alors le paquet devant sa nièce.

_- Et je veux que se soit toi qui lui offre._

Alyssa ne sembla hésiter qu'une demi-seconde avant de finalement sourire à Miranda. Le soleil commençait à se coucher lorsqu'elle se décida à partir, promettant de revenir le plus vite possible, ainsi que d'aborder le sujet avec sa mère. Miranda prit une fois de plus sa nièce dans ses bras avant de la voir disparaître au détour de l'allée, un dernier sourire dans sa direction.

_**~ Fin du flashback ~**_

La jeune femme soupira avant de passer doucement ses doigts sur le pendentif qui longeait son cou. Après un court moment dans la salle de bain et avoir enfilée le pyjama que lui avait prêté Elena, la jeune femme se glissa sous les draps. La tête confortablement posé sur l'oreiller elle finit par s'endormir, un air paisible sur le visage.


	22. Chapter 22

_Salut ! :)_

_Me revoilà donc ce soir avec la seconde partie du chapitre dix, j'espère qu'elle vous plaira ! ;) Et merci à toi delenaforever15 pour ta review ! :)_

_N__'hésitez pas si vous avez un avis surtout ! ;p_

_**Rating :** T, pour ce chapitre._

_**Disclamer :** The Vampire Diaries, son univers, ainsi que ses personnages ne n'appartiennent pas._

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapitre 10 - Time's Coming (P2)<strong>

_~ Lorsque le passé refait surface... ~_

**[Meiko - Sleep]**

La brise se faisait de moins en moins fraîche au fur et à mesure que le soleil pointait le bout de son nez. Le réveil affichait sept heures pile lorsque la jeune femme émergea doucement du sommeil dans lequel elle était plongée. Elle s'attacha rapidement les cheveux avant de lentement se diriger vers la salle de bain. Elle passa un peu d'eau fraîche sur son visage avant d'attraper la brosse à dent encore neuve que Jérémy lui avait donné la veille. Une fois la tâche du brossage finit elle se redirigea vers la chambre avant d'attraper le sac à main posé près du lit. Elle s'apprêtait à en sortir son téléphone pour vérifier ses messages lorsqu'elle entendit toquer à la porte.

_- Alyssa, c'est moi. Je peux entrer ?_

La jeune femme acquiesça avant de voir Elena passer timidement le pas de la porte.

_- Je voulais te demander si tu avais besoin qu'on aille te chercher quelques affaires, tu dois sûrement t'être arrêter quelque part pour dormir donc... enfin si ça te dis de rester ici avec nous, et si c'est possible bien sûr. Je ne veux pas te forcer ou autre..._

Alyssa sourit alors à la jeune femme avant de montrer son sac d'un signe de tête.

_- En faite j'avais prévu une tenue de rechange au cas ou j'aurais dû rester pour une raison ou une autre, j'ai tout ce qu'il me faut merci._

Elena acquiesça en esquissant un léger sourire.

_- Oh, et, j'aimerais beaucoup rester quelques jours ici, avec vous. De plus j'ai encore pas mal de choses à voir donc... enfin si ça ne vous pose pas de problème bien sûr._

La jeune femme afficha un sourire sincère avant de se rediriger doucement vers la porte.

_- Tu nous rejoins en bas pour le petit déjeuner ?_

Alyssa acquiesça avant de voir la jeune femme s'éloigner en refermant la porte derrière elle.

* * *

><p>Le visage encore enfouit dans l'oreiller, elle sentit les premiers rayons du soleil venir réchauffer sa peau dénudée. C'est lentement qu'elle finit par se réveiller, se redressant en prenant soin de serrer le drap de coton contre son corps nu.<p>

_- Tu vas quelque part ?_

L'homme face à elle se tourna alors pour lui faire face après avoir enfilé un pull léger par dessus ses épaules.

_- Déjà réveillée ? Tu n'es pas si matinale d'habitude._

April répondit alors au sourire mi-amusé mi-charmeur du beau blond en lui jetant son oreiller qu'il esquiva aisément.

_- Tu n'as toujours pas répondu à ma question..._

April se leva alors du lit, le drap maintenant finement noué au-dessus de sa poitrine. Max enlaça alors la taille de la jeune femme, qui vint tranquillement se lover contre celui-ci.

_- La chasse est ouverte._

Il passa alors son doigt sur les lèvres rosées de celle-ci mais ne rajouta rien de plus, se contentent de prendre la porte, un sourire carnassier sur le visage.

* * *

><p>Jérémy venait à peine de s'asseoir, une tasse de café à la main, lorsqu'il entendit des bruits de pas descendant l'escalier. Alyssa laissa échapper un bref bonjour au jeune homme qui lui sourit avant de la voir accepter le mug que lui tendait Elena. La jeune femme observa plus attentivement Alyssa. Elle portait un jean slim bleu foncé, les converses all star noires qu'elle arborait déjà la veille, une longue blouse à manches courtes, noire elle aussi, dont elle avait défait le premier bouton. Quelques bracelets venaient orner ses poignets, venant s'ajouter aux petits boucles d'oreilles ainsi qu'au collier qu'elle portait autour du cou. Elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire en versant le café brûlant dans la tasse posée devant-elle.<p>

_- Je me demande vraiment comment tu as fais, pour le peut où j'ai dû voyager il m'a fallut emmener une valise minimum, et encore, et toi tu arrives à tout ranger dans un sac à main. J'avoue que je suis bluffée._

Alyssa laissa échapper un petit rire, aussitôt rejoint par le jeune Gilbert.

_- Que veux-tu, j'ai un sac à main magique._

Elena rit à son tour avant de boire une gorgée de sa tasse fumante.

_- On va devoir aller en cours, j'espère que ça ne t'embête si on te laisse seule, on sera rentré vers le milieu de l'après-midi._

_- Non bien sûr, et puis j'ai encore pas mal de chose à régler en ville._

Les deux Gilbert acquiescèrent tristement en voyant le regard de la jeune femme.

_- J'ai encore du mal à y croire..._

Alyssa sourit tristement à la jeune femme avant de se remettre à jouer avec une mèche de ses longs cheveux.

_- Au faite, et toi, tu ne dois pas suivre des cours aussi ?_

_- Si, mais compte tenu des circonstances actuelle j'ai eu un court sursis... de plus à cause du travail que faisait papa on devait souvent bouger, ce qui fait que ça va faire quelques années qui je suis les cours à domicile ou à distance si l'on puis dire, donc._

Un bruit de sonnette vint soudain interrompre le petit groupe. Elena se leva afin d'ouvrir la porte et de laisser entrer Caroline, qui comme à son habitude affichait un immense sourire sur son visage.

_- Bonjour la petite famille !_

La tornade blonde se précipita dans la cuisine avant de se jeter dans les bras d'Alyssa qui se mit à sourire en voyant la jeune femme si débordante d'énergie.

_- Alors comment va notre revenante préférée par un si beau matin ?_

_- Très bien merci Caroline._

Elena qui venait de les rejoindre se tourna vers la jeune blonde.

_- Tu veux un café ?_

_- Non merci, je suis juste venue vous chercher._

_- Caroline il n'est que..._

Jérémy se tourna alors vers la pendule avant de se mettre à grimacer.

_- Neuf heures moins le quart..._

_- Quoi, déjà ?!_

Elena finit alors rapidement sa tasse avant d'attraper son sac posé sur la chaise.

_- Tiens donc, Elena Gilbert qui s'inquiète d'être en retard en cours..._

_- Ah ah, et bien il faut croire que tu finis par déteindre sur moi._

Caroline prit alors un air victorieux avant de sourire légèrement.

_- Ne jamais sous-estimer le pouvoir de la grande Caroline._

Ils se mirent à rire en voyant le faux air hautain de la jeune blonde.

_- Allez-y je vais m'occuper de ranger._

La jeune femme s'élança alors à la suite de Caroline après avoir déposé un baiser sur la joue d'Alyssa, bientôt suivit par Jérémy. A présent seule au milieu de la cuisine elle se mit à sourire en se disant que même après tant d'années, et si peu de temps, la complicité qu'ils partageaient autrefois n'avait pas complètement disparue.

* * *

><p><strong>[Christina Perri ft. Jason Mraz - Distance]<strong>

Assise au milieu de son salon, Bonnie Bennett avait le nez plongée dans l'imposant livre posé sur ses genoux lorsque son téléphone se mit à sonner. Elle sourit légèrement en voyant le nom qui s'affichait.

_- Salut Stefan._

_- Hey, comment ça va ?_

La jeune sorcière se mit à soupirer avant de tourner la page qu'elle tenait du bout des doigts.

_- En fouillant j'ai encore retrouver d'autres livres qui appartenait à grand-mère, j'en ai parcouru quelques-uns mais toujours rien. Il n'y a aucune trace de l'existence des "Fives"..._

_- Ça va commencer à devenir dangereux si l'on ne trouve pas vite quelque chose._

_- Je sais, mais je ne sais plus trop quoi faire, ni où chercher. Grand-mère ne m'en a jamais parlé, et pour l'instant il n'y apparemment rien n'a leur propos dans ses livres..._

La jeune femme ferma alors brusquement le livre avant de passer une main dans ses cheveux.

_- Et toi, ça va ?_

_- Oui, je suis juste un peu sur les nerfs avec toute cette histoire, et puis de mes pouvoirs qui n'ont toujours évolués..._

_- Tu sais que si tu as besoin, je suis là._

La jeune femme sourit avant d'acquiescer en le remerciant lorsqu'elle entendit quelqu'un frapper à sa porte. Elle mit le jeune homme en attente avant de se lever, déposant le gros bouquin sur la table basse. Lorsqu'elle ouvrit la porte elle eue du mal à en croire ses yeux, faisant presque tomber son téléphone. Devant-elle se trouvait une jeune femme, un peu plus âgée qu'elle, la peau mâte, un sourire aimable et rassurant sur le visage.

_- Lucy..._

La femme lui sourit.

_- Je t'avais dis qu'on finirait par se revoir._

Bonnie lui sourit timidement, encore étonnée de la voir sur son porche.

_- Bonnie, tout va bien ?_

_- Euh, oui, ça va. Je te rappelle plus tard._

Stefan n'eut le temps de rajouter quoique ce soit que la jeune sorcière avait déjà raccroché.

_- Tu ne m'invites pas à rentrer ?_

* * *

><p>A peine sortit de la douche, les gouttelettes d'eau roulaient encore le long de son corps seulement couvert par une serviette nouée autour de ses hanches. Il passa une main dans ses cheveux lorsqu'il entendit des bruits de pas venant du couloir.<p>

_- Encore là frangin ? Dis donc tu ferais bien de presser le pas, ce n'est pas très sérieux d'arriver en retard dès la première semaine de cours tu ne crois pas._

Stefan s'appuya contre l'embrasure de la porte sous le regard amusé de Damon.

_- J'ai eu Bonnie tout à l'heure._

_- J'ai entendu, toujours rien._

Stefan hocha la tête lorsque Damon se dirigea vers le dressing avant d'en sortir une chemise bleu marine.

_- Ça commence à devenir critique. Où est-ce que tu vas ?_

_- Je suis grand tu sais petit frère, je n'ai pas besoin d'être materné. Mais puisque tu le demande si indiscrètement, je vais voir Liz, histoire de savoir s'il y a du nouveau sur l'affaire de la "caravane flambée"._

Stefan acquiesça légèrement avant de le voir ressortir du dressing.

_- Et... faire un petit peu de recherche histoire de vérifier quelques trucs._

_- C'est-à-dire._

_- Tu connais le dicton, mieux vaut prévenir..._

_- Tu fais référence à Alyssa ?_

_- Oui cher frère, c'est à elle que je fais référence à l'occurrence. Pitié concentre-toi un peu Stefan, tu es plutôt long à la détente je le sais mais là, il faut vraiment faire un effort._

_- Elle est revenue chercher l'extrait de naissance de son père, en quoi tu trouves ça louche au juste ?_

Damon se tourna vers son frère, un sourire en coin sur le visage.

_- Et moi je me demande ce qui te rends si peu méfiant. Peut-être ses longs cheveux bouclés couleur chocolat, ou bien ses yeux d'un bleu incroyablement fascinant..._

Damon avait à présent un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles. Au bout de quelques secondes de silence il finit par capituler en levant les mains vers le ciel sous le regard impassible du cadet.

_- Oh ça va Stefan, si on a plus le droit de plaisanter._

Il reprit soudain un air sincère en jetant un jean sur le bord du lit.

_- Écoutes, franchement je n'ai rien contre elle, mais avec tout les problèmes qu'on a récolté en ce moment je préfère mettre toutes les chances de notre côté._

Stefan acquiesça silencieusement avant de s'éloigner pour finalement descendre les escaliers.

* * *

><p>Après deux heures de cours d'algèbre qui lui avait semblé interminable, il finit par soupirer de soulagement lorsqu'il entendit la sonnerie retentir avant de s'éloigner à grand pas vers la porte. Arrivé vers l'entrée du terrain il se dirigea vers le vestiaire où Matt finissait de lacer ses chaussures.<p>

_- Hey Ty'._

Le jeune homme le salua en lui donnant une bref accolade avant de se diriger vers son casier.

_- T'es en retard, c'était si intéressant que ça la leçon d'algèbre ?_

_- Sans commentaire._

Matt laissa échapper un léger rire avant de se lever, son casque sous le bras.

_- Tu me rejoins sur le terrain._

Tyler acquiesça avant de voir son ami prendre la porte. Il s'apprêtait à sortir ses chaussures lorsqu'il entendit la porte se rouvrir, s'attendant à voir entrer le jeune homme.

_- Tu as oublié quelque chose ?_

_- Pas exactement._

Tyler se retourna brusquement et se figea devant l'image qui se trouvait devant lui. Matt avait du sang qui coulait de sa tempe, l'arcade sourcilière ouverte, et le cou encerclé par un bras puissant qui appartenait à un homme qu'il n'avait jamais vu auparavant. Ses cheveux blonds peignés de façon négligé tombaient légèrement sur ses yeux ocres à l'apparence glaciales.

_- On ne c'est pas officiellement présenté, Max. Je pense qu'on a pas mal de choses à se dire._

L'homme resserra un peu plus son bras autour du cou du jeune quaterback alors qu'un sourire carnassier se dessina sur ses lèvres.


	23. Chapter 23

_Coucou à tous ! :)_

_Me revoilà donc pour venir poster la première partie du chapitre onze, j'espère que vous l'apprécierez ! ;) Encore merci à toi delenaforever15 pour toujours prendre le temps de poster une review ! :)_

_Je tiens à dire aussi que je mettrai bientôt à jour mon profil afin d'afficher les images des personnages sortis tout droit de mon imagination, comme Alyssa par exemple ! ;) J'y posterai également une image des pendentifs d'Alyssa, Clara ou Miranda du chapitre 10 partie 1 par exemple et bien d'autres choses au fur et à mesure des chapitres, voilà ! :D_

_N__'hésitez pas si vous avez un avis toujours ! ;p_

_**Rating :** T, pour ce chapitre._

_**Disclamer :** The Vampire Diaries, son univers, ainsi que ses personnages ne n'appartiennent pas._

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapitre 11 - Game On (P1)<strong>

_~ Que la partie commence... ~_

Elle sentit le plancher craquer sous ses pieds. Une douce odeur de lavande avait pris possession de ses narines à peine le porche franchit, la faisant légèrement sourire. Elle s'avança au milieu du long couloir où se trouvait un large escalier en bois. Elle passa brièvement la main sur la rambarde de celui-ci, enlevant par la même occasion une fine couche de poussière de ses doigts fins. Arrivée dans la cuisine, elle se dirigea vers la grande baie vitrée qui semblait donner sur l'extérieur. Elle l'ouvrit doucement et prit une profonde inspiration, un sourire paisible sur son visage. Elle progressa sur l'herbe verte qui lui arrivait un peu au dessus de ses chevilles, signe qu'elle n'avait pas été tondue depuis un moment déjà. Elle descendit la légère pente à droite de la maison et longea plusieurs minutes un petit sentier avant d'arriver à un grand lac, bien caché derrière les arbres, entouré de marguerites et de boutons d'or. Elle s'engagea sur le ponton dont le bois avait légèrement vieilli au fil des années. Elle s'assit sur le bord avant d'enlever ses chaussures, ainsi que ses chaussettes. Elle releva un peu les extrémités de son jean et plongea doucement ses pieds dans l'eau, plutôt bonne pour un début de mois de septembre. Elle ferma les yeux, profitant du silence environnant lorsqu'elle sentit son portable vibrer dans sa poche.

_- Maman ?_

_- Mauvaise pioche._

Alyssa sourit en entendant la voix de son ami à travers le téléphone.

_- Hey Ethan, comment ça va ?_

_- Ici ça va plutôt bien._

_- Et maman ?_

_- Elle est partie à l'épicerie refaire des provisions._

Le jeune homme laissa traîner une seconde avant de répondre à la question silence de son amie.

_- Quand je suis arrivé tôt dans la matinée elle était déjà au fourneau. Tu la connais, à chaque fois qu'elle est stressée elle cuisine._

Ethan saisit alors un cookie dans le plat posé devant lui.

_- Et ce n'est pas moi qui vais m'en plaindre._

Alyssa sourit en entendant son ami croquer dans le gâteau.

_- Voilà pourquoi elle est partie refaire des réserves._

_- Comment elle va ?..._

_- Elle va bien. C'est difficile, d'autant plus que tu n'es plus là mais elle tient le coup, elle est forte._

La jeune femme acquiesça silencieusement en regardant la libellule qui survolait le lac à quelques mètres d'elle.

_- Et toi, ça va ?_

_- Bien._

_- Tu n'as pas à faire semblant avec moi tu sais._

_- Je vais bien Ethan, je veux dire, vraiment bien._

_- Attends une seconde, toi tu me caches quelque chose..._

A l'autre bout du téléphone Alyssa afficha un immense sourire en passant une mèche rebelle derrière son oreille.

_- Tu me connais trop bien._

_- Effectivement, alors..._

La jeune femme attendit quelques secondes avant de répondre.

_- Disons que j'ai retrouvé ma famille..._

_- Attends tu veux dire..._

La jeune femme acquiesça.

_- Mais, je croyais qu'ils ne vivaient plus là-bas depuis la mort de Grayson et Miranda ?_

_- C'est ce que je pensais aussi._

Ethan resta silencieux, encourageant la jeune femme à poursuivre.

_- Je dois me faire à l'évidence qu'il m'a menti..._

_- Ton père.. ?_

Alyssa acquiesça silencieusement pendant qu'elle jouait avec un des plis de son jean.

_- Écoutes, peut importe pourquoi il ne t'a pas dis la vérité, je pense qu'il l'a fais pour une bonne raison. Il a toujours fais les choses pour te protéger, je suis sûr qu'il n'a jamais voulu te faire du mal._

_- Pourtant c'est le cas._

Le jeune homme laissa traîner une seconde de silence avant de parler.

_- Tu es en colère._

La jeune femme soupira lourdement.

_- Je n'en sais rien. Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de me dire que si il n'avait pas été aussi têtu, aussi borné, qu'il avait laissé toutes ses histoires de famille de côté on aurait pas perdu autant de temps..._

_- Et qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire maintenant, je veux dire, maintenant que tu sais qu'ils vivent toujours là._

_- Je... je ne sais pas. Si tu savais comment je me sens maintenant que je les ai retrouvé, c'est comme si, comme si j'avais récupéré une partie de moi même..._

Le jeune homme se mit à sourire.

_- Je suis tellement content pour toi._

Alyssa sourit à son tour lorsqu'elle entendit un léger "ding" à travers le téléphone.

_- Ça, c'était les macarons._

Ethan colla alors le téléphone entre son oreille et son épaule pour avoir les mains libres.

_- Les macarons ? Toi, tu as fais des macarons ?_

_- J'aurais été tenté de dire oui, mais vu que tu connais mes compétences en cuisine je vais plutôt te dire la vérité en disant que c'est ta mère qui les a fais._

Elle se mit à sourire.

_- Et puis tu sais très bien que pour moi la cuisine c'est beaucoup trop compliqué. Mais j'y travaille, encore quelques mois de cours avec Clara et je devrais arriver à faire quelque chose de mangeable, enfin j'espère. D'ailleurs tu savais que l'omelette autrichienne c'était un dessert ? C'est fou ça, jamais je ne m'en serais douté._

_- Norvégienne, on dit une omelette norvégienne._

_- Si tu le dis._

Il saisit alors le plat couvert de macarons pour le sortir du four lorsqu'il laissa échapper un léger cri.

_- Ethan ?_

_- Tout va bien, je viens juste de sortir les gâteaux du four._

Alyssa se mit à sourire avant de se pincer l'arrête du nez.

_- Pitié, ne me dis pas que tu n'as pas mis de gants._

Le jeune homme resta brièvement silencieux alors qu'il passait ses doigts sous l'eau froide.

_- ...Bien sûr que j'en ai mis._

Il entendit son amie éclater de rire à l'autre bout de téléphone.

_- Bon d'accord, je les ai peut-être accidentellement oublié. Hey, arrête de rire, ça peut arriver à tout le monde !_

Alyssa finit par retrouver son sérieux lorsqu'elle l'entendit rire à son tour.

_- Bon d'accord, surtout à moi._

_- Ça va ?_

_- Ne t'inquiètes pas, ça va vite cicatriser. Au faite, tu es où ?_

La jeune femme se mit à sourire en battant doucement ses pieds dans l'eau.

_- Chez moi..._

* * *

><p>Tranquillement assise derrière son bureau, Liz Forbes bu une gorgée de café avant de reporter son attention sur son dossier. Plongée dans ses pensées elle n'entendit pas tout de suite que quelqu'un frappait à la porte.<p>

_- Entrez._

Lorsqu'elle vit Damon passer le pas de la porte elle referma son dossier et le salua d'un bref sourire.

_- Bonjour Liz, comment va mon shérif préféré en cette magnifique journée ?_

Il s'assit les jambes croisées, un sourire au lèvres, avant de déposer une boîte sur le bureau de la femme blonde.

_- Des donuts, je me suis dis que vous pourriez avoir une petite faim._

Liz ne prit pas la peine d'ouvrir la boîte et se mit à sourire en secouant la tête.

_- Damon, combien d'ennuis ça va m'attirer au juste ?_

_- Aucun, je vous le promet, je suis juste venu pour savoir si vous aviez du nouveau sur l'affaire de la "caravane flambée"._

Damon afficha un sourire en coin avant de s'enfoncer un peu plus dans son siège.

_- Et bien justement j'allais t'appeler._

Liz tendit un dossier vert foncé au jeune homme qui reprit soudain son sérieux.

_- On a maintenant la certitude que c'était bien un incendie criminel._

Damon ouvrit rapidement le dossier avant de reporter son attention sur le shérif.

_- On a retrouvé un paquet d'allumettes à quelques pas de la caravane, ainsi que ceci, quelques mètres plus loin._

Elle lui tendit alors un sachet en plastique où se trouvait un collier, en or visiblement, où était accroché un pendentif en forme de "A", avec un petit diamant en son centre. Damon fronça immédiatement les sourcils en découvrant le pendentif.

_- Il revient du laboratoire où il a subit une reconnaissance ADN, j'attends les résultats dans la soirée._

Damon resta silencieux sous le regard interrogateur de Liz.

_- Quelque chose ne va pas ?_

_- Non, tout va très bien. Je peux vous l'emprunter ?_

_- Damon, c'est une pièce à conviction..._

_- Je vous le rapporte en moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour le dire, promis._

Damon se leva brusquement du fauteuil en voyant que Liz lui avait donné son accord et se dirigea à grand pas vers la porte en lâchant un rapide "merci".

* * *

><p><em>- Dépêche-toi !<em>

A travers la forêt Tyler continuait à avancer, jetant de temps à autre un œil à Matt, toujours retenu par le bras de l'homme plaqué contre son cou.

_- Et évites de vouloir jouer les héros si tu ne tiens pas à se que ton pote se retrouve avec la nuque brisé._

Ils marchèrent quelques minutes avant d'arriver devant des escaliers qui descendaient vers une grande porte noire forgée.

_- Ta famille n'est pas la seule à posséder ce genre de "cave"._

Une fois la porte ouverte ils avancèrent plus loin au fond du sous-sol jusqu'à arriver devant une grande grille en fer rouillée.

_- Ouvre la._

Tyler s'exécuta et se trouva face un drôle d'attirail composé de chaînes, d'attaches et de liens.

_- Attache-toi._

D'abord réticent il finit par s'attacher les poignets avec les attaches qui pendaient par des chaînes venant du plafond.

_- Laisse le partir._

Max se mit à rire avant d'ouvrir une seconde grille un peu plus loin menant à une petite cellule. Il y jeta Matt qui s'écroula lourdement au sol, à moitié inconscient, avant de la refermer derrière lui et de revenir vers Tyler. Il entra dans la cellule et referma derrière lui. Il saisit une longue ceinture épaisse en fer d'où dépassait des gros pics en bois taillés fins comme des cure-dents. Il l'attacha autour de la taille du jeune homme avant de la relier à des chaînes également liées à un mécanisme qui ne disait rien de bon. L'homme blond attrapa la chaise posée dans le fond de la pièce et la déposa de façon à s'asseoir face à Tyler. Il reposa ses bras au-dessus du dossier de celle-ci avant d'afficher un sourire carnassier.

_- Alors, par où va t-on bien pouvoir commencer..._

_- Va te faire foutre._

Max laissa échapper un sourire en coin glacial avant de se lever.

_- Bien._

Il attrapa la chaîne reliée à la ceinture de torture et tira brutalement, faisant s'enfoncer chaque pics présents dans les tissus de sa peau. Il hurla de douleur en s'écroulant à genoux sur le sol.

_- Alors, décidé à coopérer ?_

* * *

><p>Slalomant entre les quelques élèves présent, Elena suivie son amie pour s'asseoir sur l'une des tables de pique-nique encore libre. Caroline commença à déballer son repas avant de sortir un grand thermos de son sac. Elle le tendit à la jeune femme qui s'était assise face à elle et se mit à sourire en la voyant grimacer.<p>

_- Ne t'inquiètes pas, celui-ci est spécialement pour toi._

La jeune blonde se pencha au-dessus de son sac pour en sortir un second qu'elle posa sur la table.

_- Et celui-ci est pour moi, et Tyler..._

Elena sourit à son tour en remerciant son amie et déballa son sandwich, guère appétissant à ses yeux.

_- C'est toujours un peu dur au début de "manger", mais tu verras ça s'arrangera avec le temps, et dieu merci. Je ne sais pas comment j'aurais fais pour vivre sans pizza ni sans chips._

Elena laissa échapper un petit rire avant de voir Caroline jeter un œil à son portable.

_- Quelque chose ne va pas ?_

_- Non tout va bien, c'est juste que Tyler et Matt devaient nous rejoindre pour déjeuner. L'entraînement a dû durer plus longtemps que prévu._

La jeune brune acquiesça bien qu'un peu inquiète.

_- Au faite en parlant de disparition, où est Stefan ? Je l'ai vu sortir de la classe avant de s'évaporer dans la nature._

_- Il est parti voir Bonnie, s'assurer qu'elle va bien et l'aider un peu dans ses recherches._

_- Cette histoire de "Fives" commence vraiment à m'inquiéter._

_- Et moi donc._

Elena s'apprêtait à boire un peu du liquide contenu dans son thermos lorsqu'elle vit Damon se diriger vers elles à grand pas.

_- Salut les filles, un peu de place pour moi ?_

Caroline n'eut le temps d'ouvrir la bouche qu'il c'était déjà assis à côté de la jeune brune.

_- Je t'en prie._

_- Où est Stefan ?_

_- En route chez Bonnie, pourquoi ?_

Damon qui d'habitude était toujours d'humeur à la plaisanterie semblait étrangement sérieux. Elena se tourna alors pour lui faire face, un air inquiet sur le visage.

_- Damon, qu'est-ce qui se passe ?_

Lorsqu'il plongea les yeux dans les siens elle sue que quelque chose de grave était arrivé. Et que vu son regard, ça n'allait pas lui faire le plus grand bien de l'entendre. Il se mit à soupirer avant de sortir un collier de sa poche et de le montrer aux deux jeunes femmes.

_- Je suis passé voir Liz, voilà ce qu'elle a retrouvé près de la caravane, à côté d'un paquet d'allumettes._

_- Et on sait à qui appartient ce collier._

Elena le saisit entre ses doigts avant de posé son regard sur l'aîné des Salvatore, en attente d'une réponse.

_- Ta mère n'a pas encore eu de confirmation mais ce n'est pas très difficile à deviner..._

Les deux jeunes femmes échangèrent un regard confus. Elena passa son pouce sur la lettre "A" qui pendait le long de la chaîne avant de se tourner brusquement vers Damon, un regard perplexe bien qu'énervé sur le visage.

- Tu ne penses quand même pas...

Damon soupira avant de plonger son regard dans celui de la jeune femme.

_- Elena, un pendentif avec la lettre "A", son arrivée datant d'il y a quelques jours, et puis tu ne trouves pas ça un peu bizarre qu'elle revienne après tout ce temps, précisément maintenant, je veux dire..._

La jeune femme ne lui laissa pas le temps de finir qu'elle se leva brutalement, folle de rage, les yeux commençant peu à peu à se remplir de larmes.

_- Non, tais-toi, comment oses-tu insinuer un chose pareille ! Comment peux-tu prétendre une seconde que Alyssa pourrait avoir un quelconque rapport avec cette horreur !_

Elena c'était clairement mise à crier, attirant le regard de certains lycéens qui passaient par là.

_- Elena, calme toi, tes émotions sont décuplés..._

_- Mes émotions ?! Mes émotions vont très bien figures-toi ! Ce qui ne va pas bien ce sont tes insinuations complètement ridicules !_

Damon voyait bien le mal que lui avait procuré ses propos mais ne dis rien et la laissa continuer, n'osant plus la regarder en voyant les larmes qui menaçaient de couler le long des joues. Caroline, elle, assistait à la scène sans rien dire.

_- Et si elle est "bizarrement" revenue maintenant comme tu le dis si bien, c'est pour récupérer le certificat de naissance de son père, mon oncle, qui vient juste de mourir il y a un mois à peine !_

Elle ravala difficilement ses larmes et se calma un peu, s'arrêtant de crier pour retrouver sa voix normale.

_- Elle est ma famille, notre famille, Damon. Tu sais mieux que quiconque ce que ce mot représente pour moi, et si toi tu n'es pas capable de le voir c'est ton problème, pas le mien._

Damon plongea finalement son regard dans celui de la jeune femme qui était à présent complètement calme, malgré la colère présente sur son visage. Ils restèrent quelques secondes les yeux dans les yeux avant qu'elle ne détourne le regard, voyant son frère arriver au loin, April à ses côtés. Elle se rassit à la table, le plus loin possible de Damon et laissa échapper un bref sourire en voyant Jérémy et April s'approcher.

_- Salut comment ça va ?_

Caroline s'apprêtait à dire quelque chose pour cacher le malaise présent lorsque la jeune brune qui venait d'arriver fit une drôle de moue, tendant finalement la main vers la table pour récupérer le pendentif en or.

_- Eh, mais c'est mon collier, où est-ce que vous l'avez trouvé ?_

Les têtes se tournèrent alors vers April qui se mit à sourire, passant le collier autour de son cou.


	24. Chapter 24

_Bonsoir à tous !_

_Me revoilà donc ce soir pour poster la seconde partie du chapitre onze, j'espère que vous l'aimerez ! ;) _

_Je tenais à remercier delenaforever15 et Lauriane pour leur review, je vais donc vous répondre tout de suite ici bas... ;)_

_Concernant mon histoire pour être plus claire, oui j'ai noté romance comme description Lauriane comme tu le soulignes. Car oui, il y aura bien de la romance c'est clair et précis ! Ensuite, comme je l'ai précisé au début de ma fanfiction, je privilégie l'intrigue en premier lieu tout simplement. Donc pour résumé, je me consacre en premier temps à continuer et construire mon intrigue comme je le veux et le ressens même si oui, le Delena ainsi que d'autres couples arriveront plus tard ! Ce sera une combustion lente si on peut dire, j'ai déjà les grandes lignes et ce qu'il faut ne vous en faite pas pour ça. ;) Donc, pour le moment certes il n'y a pas une grande romance j'ai d'ailleurs modifié dans la description pour que ce soit un peu plus clair. Je suis vraiment contente que vous appréciez mon histoire en tout les cas, ça me touche beaucoup sincèrement ça fait toujours plaisir d'écrire en sachant qu'on est lu ! ;) Je prend le conseil avec plaisir Lauriane, et comme je vous le dis à toute les deux le DE est bel et bien prévu au programme et il va arriver !_

_D'ici là, je mettrai quelques passages ici et là Delena ou autre en attendant que ça se forme comme il faut. Alors, oui... je sais, c'est sûrement un peu long d'attendre mais je vous promets que le DE viendra bel et bien j'ai déjà plusieurs chapitres d'avance ! ;) Je tiens vraiment à faire les choses bien, comme je l'ai dis déjà à ce qu'Elena se rende bien compte de ses sentiments pour Damon, et ça va venir ne vous en faite pas pour ça. :)_

_Je vous remercie une nouvelle fois pour vos commentaires, et j'espère vraiment que vous continuerez à me suivre et à suivre mon histoire en attendant voilà ! ;) _

_N__'hésitez pas si vous avez un avis toujours ! :p_

_**Rating :** T, pour ce chapitre._

_**Disclamer :** The Vampire Diaries, son univers, ainsi que ses personnages ne n'appartiennent pas._

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapitre 11 - Game On (P2)<strong>

_~ Que la partie commence... ~_

La jeune femme referma délicatement la chaîne dont le pendentif vint se poser sur le dessus de sa poitrine. April finit par relever la tête, laissant échapper un léger rire.

_- Ba alors vous en faites des têtes ?_

Caroline fut la première à ouvrir la bouche, toujours sous le regard figé du petit groupe.

_- Alors comme ça c'est ton pendentif ?_

_- Oui, j'avais cru l'avoir perdu en forêt il y a quelques jours._

La jeune femme sourit en passant une main le long de sa chaîne.

_- En forêt ?_

_- Oui. J'y fais mon jogging presque tout les matins, pourquoi ?_

Caroline et Elena échangèrent un regard visiblement soulagé, alors que Damon lui avait toujours les yeux rivés sur la jeune femme.

_- Et tu n'as pas peur ? Je veux dire, seule, en pleine forêt. Je sais qu'on est à Mystic Falls mais tout de même._

_- Tu sais à six heures du matin je ne risque pas de rencontrer grand monde, et puis je sais me défendre toute seule._

L'aîné des Salvatore acquiesça en affichant un léger sourire alors que la jeune femme se tourna partiellement vers Jérémy.

_- Mais c'est vrai que, avoir un homme fort à mes côtés ne ferait pas de mal..._

Jérémy sourit brièvement alors que Caroline se mit à rouler des yeux, tout comme Damon qui pour une fois ne rajouta rien.

_- Ce lever à six heures, pour courir... non ça ne me dis vraiment rien._

April laissa échapper un léger rire avant de poser sa main sur le bras de Jérémy.

_- J'avais oublié, j'ai laissé mon manuel en classe tu viens le chercher avec moi ?_

Jérémy se mit à fixer la jeune femme avant d'acquiescer en souriant et de la suivre. Caroline ouvrit enfin la bouche une fois les deux jeunes assez éloignés à son goût.

_- C'était quoi ça ?!_

Elena plongea dans le regard de son amie qui avait un air choqué sur le visage.

_- Depuis quand ils sont si proches tout les deux ?!_

_- Il faut dire que le petit Gilbert est un vrai séducteur._

Damon afficha un sourire en coin alors que la jeune femme brune à ses côtés se leva en posant son sac sur son épaule.

_- Attends Elena, où est-ce que tu vas ?_

_- Je vais voir où en sont Matt et Ty'._

La jeune brune ne rajouta rien et se contenta de s'éloigner. Caroline se leva à son tour, posant un bref regard sur Damon avant de se lancer à sa poursuite. L'aîné des Salvatore soupira en fixant le sol. Il finit par s'éloigner tout en sortant son téléphone de sa poche.

_- Allô ?_

_- Tu es toujours chez Bonnie._

_- J'y arrive, pour..._

_- Je suis là dans deux secondes._

Stefan n'eut le temps de répondre que son frère avait déjà raccroché. Il fronça les sourcils en rangeant son portable dans sa poche avant de toquer contre la porte désirée. Il sourit en voyant Bonnie apparaître à la porte mais se renfrogna lorsqu'il vit le visage préoccupé de la jeune femme.

_- Hey Bonnie, tout va bien ?_

La jeune femme ne répondit rien et se contenta de libérer le passage, l'incitant à entrer. Lorsque le jeune homme entra dans le salon il se figea net en voyant Lucy, debout à quelques mètres, une tasse de thé entre les mains.

_- Lucy..._

La femme lui sourit en déposant la tasse fumante sur la petite table face à elle.

_- Bonjour Stefan, ça fait longtemps._

Il resta silencieux alors que Bonnie se posta à côté d'elle.

_- Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ?_

La jeune sorcière laissa échapper un léger sourire avant de se tourner vers lui.

_- The "Five" Stefan, elle est là pour nous aider._

Stefan fixa Lucy d'un air interrogateur alors qu'elle se mit à sourire.

* * *

><p>Tyler sentit les piques s'enfoncer profondément dans sa chair alors qu'il laissa échapper un cri à glacer le sang. La sang coulait le long de son torse là où des marques d'entailles avaient pris place. Ses poignets entaillés à cause des menottes peinaient à cicatriser, tout comme son bras droit, couvert de traces de brûlures dû à la verveine qui coulait encore le long de son épaule. Il laissa échapper un énième hurlement alors qu'un pieu en bois se retrouva enfoncer durement dans son ventre, déjà horriblement mutilé. Max se mit à soupirer légèrement en sentant son téléphone vibrer dans sa poche. Il esquissa un sourire alors qu'il colla le portable contre son oreille.<p>

_- On ne peut plus se passer de moi visiblement._

_- Max, je crois qu'on a un problème._

_- Où est-tu ?_

April s'assit sur l'une des tables de la salle vide alors qu'elle rangeait un livre au fond de son sac.

_- Au lycée. Ils ont retrouvés mon collier près de la caravane de Connor, j'ai laissé entendre que je l'avais perdu en faisant mon jogging dans la forêt mais l'aîné des Salvatore avait l'air moins dupe que les deux fashionistas._

_- Tu crois qu'il va poser problème._

April se mit à soupirer en rattachant la boucle de son sac.

_- Je n'en sais rien, et toi où tu en es ?_

L'homme jeta un regard glacial à Tyler.

_- Je m'apprêtait à finir._

_- Il faut qu'on fasse vite, et bien, surtout ne laisse aucunes traces derrière toi._

_- Tu me connais, ce n'est pas vraiment dans mes habitudes. Et toi, tu sais ce qui te reste à faire._

April soupira en regardant brièvement Jérémy qui l'attendait devant la salle.

_- Je sais, j'aurais juste préféré que ça se passe autrement._

_- On a pas le choix, on est pressé par le temps._

_- Je sais._

_- On se retrouve tout à l'heure._

Max raccrocha avant de ranger le portable dans sa veste.

_- Bien, même si j'avoue que te torturer est plus que jouissif, je ne vais pas y passer la journée._

Le jeune homme releva difficilement la tête vers Max, qui sourit en sortant un cristal blanc translucide qui tenait largement dans la paume de sa main. Il s'agenouilla face à lui, un sourire glacial sur les lèvres.

_- Ne t'en fais pas, ça ne fais pas mal. Du moins pas plus que tout le reste._

Tyler ne pu réagir lorsqu'il plaqua sa main sur le côté de sa tête, écrasant le cristal contre sa tempe. Tyler s'arrêta de respirer un instant, une sensation horrible comparable à une aiguille qui s'enfonçait doucement dans sa tête. Il ferma les yeux sous la douleur avant de s'évanouir, tombant lourdement au sol. Max se releva tranquillement, un air victorieux plaqué sur le visage.

_- Damon Salvatore, prépare-toi à subir les conséquences de tes actes._

Il sortit calmement de la cellule, se dirigeant vers les escaliers avant de finalement disparaître dans la faible lumière du jour.

* * *

><p>Caroline réajusta difficilement la sangle de son sac sur son épaule alors qu'elle tenait de rattraper Elena, déjà à l'autre bout du terrain.<p>

_- Elena attends !_

La jeune femme fit la sourde oreille et continua avancer vers le bâtiment.

_- Je sais que tu es en colère, mais c'est une raison pour essayer de me semer._

Elena soupira avant de faire un arrêt brutal, obligeant son amie à se figer à son tour.

_- Désolé..._

Caroline sourit faiblement en voyant son amie se tourner finalement vers elle.

_- C'est juste que, c'est quand même fou ça ! Cette nécessitée à devoir soupçonner les gens sans arrêt, comme si tout le monde avait forcément quelque chose à cacher..._

_- Allez ne te mets pas dans des états pareils, c'est Damon après tout._

Elena releva les yeux sur son amie.

_- Est-ce que j'ai bien entendu ?_

Caroline se mit à froncer les sourcils, ne voyant pas où son amie voulait en venir.

_- Tu prends bien la défense de Damon, Damon Salvatore ?_

Caroline se mit à lever les yeux au ciel en faisait la moue sous le regard mi-amusé mi choqué de son amie.

_- Tout ce que je veux dire c'est que s'est Damon quoi. Et même si je préférerais sortir en plein jour sans ma bague que de l'avouer, il ne pensait pas à mal, et encore moins à te faire du mal._

Elena ne dit rien et se contenta de baisser la tête.

_- Si tu oses répéter ce que je viens de dire, je te préviens que je n'aurais d'autre choix que de dire à tout le monde que tu dors encore avec ton pyjama Dora l'exploratrice._

Elena se mit à rire alors que la tornade blonde se dirigea à grand pas vers les vestiaires.

_- Attends Caroline, on a pas le droit d'entrer._

_- Ça fait déjà vingt minutes que l'entraînement est terminé, il ne doit plus y avoir personne._

Elle poussa doucement la porte et soupira en voyant le vestiaire désert.

_- C'est pas vrai, où est-ce qu'ils sont passés._

_- Caroline, tu sens ça..._

La jeune blonde fronça les sourcils en se dirigeant vers les casiers.

_- Le sang._

_- Caroline regarde..._

Elle tressallit en voyant la traîner de sang sur me mur près de la porte. Elle passa brièvement les doigts sur la trace et se mit à serrer les dents.

_- Matt..._

* * *

><p>Jérémy sourit lorsqu'il vu la jeune femme se diriger vers lui.<p>

_- Désolé, un copain._

April sourit en rangeant le téléphone dans sa poche de veste.

_- Tout va bien ?_

_- Ça va, il doit juste s'occuper de quelqu'un..._

_- Un ami malade ?_

_- Pas exactement._

La jeune femme posa sa main sur la joue de Jérémy qui plongea dans son regard.

_- Je suis vraiment désolé, j'aurais aimé que ça se passe autrement..._

Le jeune homme resta figé, comme hypnotisé lorsque April sourit faiblement avant de l'entraîner avec elle, sa main toujours prisonnière de la sienne.

_- Suis-moi, il est temps._

Jérémy ne résista pas et suivit docilement la jeune femme, traversant le couloir bondé.

* * *

><p><em>- Il est arrivé.<em>

Stefan se leva du divan pour ouvrir la porte, laissant entrer son frère qui se figea face à Lucy.

_- Tiens donc..._

Lucy sourit brièvement avant de le voir se tourner vers Stefan.

_- Qu'est-ce qu'elle fait là ?_

Lucy agita la main en l'air, le faisant pivoter vers elle.

_- Je suis là._

_- Elle est ici pour nous aider._

_- Mais encore..._

_- The "Five" Damon, elle est venue pour répondre à nos questions._

L'aîné des Salvatore vit alors Bonnie entrer dans la pièce un plateau chargé en main.

_- Génial, d'ailleurs en parlant de questions, je suis allez voir Liz ce matin histoire de voir s'il y avait du nouveau..._

_- Et alors ?_

_- Bien figures-toi cher frère que l'incendie est bel est bien criminel. Ce qui, en soit n'avait rien d'étonnant, ce gars était fêlé mais pas au point de se faire cuire au bain-marie._

Damon esquissa un sourire en coin avant de reprendre son sérieux.

_- Ils ont trouvés un paquet d'allumettes à quelques pas de la caravane, ainsi qu'un collier._

_- Un collier ?_

L'aîné acquiesça avant de poursuivre.

_- Avec un joli pendentif en forme de "A"._

Il resta silencieux un moment avant de reprendre.

_- Du coup, j'ai pour ainsi dire mit les pieds dans le plat quand j'ai disons, légèrement soupçonner Alyssa..._

_- Quoi !?_

Damon plissa les lèvres sous le regard furieux de Bonnie et de son frère.

_- Pas besoin de me remonter les bretelles, on s'en est déjà charger pour vous. Bref, surprise totale lorsque la jeune April à récupérer le collier en prétendant l'avoir perdu quelques jours plus tôt._

_- April ?!_

_- Vous savez que vous commencez à me faire flipper à parler comme ça en même temps, je vous jure c'est bluffant..._

_- Damon !_

_- Revenons donc à l'histoire, elle affirme l'avoir perdu en faisant son jogging, qui comme par hasard se faisait à quelques pas de la caravane de Connor..._

Ils restèrent tous silencieux lorsque Damon intervint calmement.

_- Alors, c'est là que logiquement vous êtes sensé dire "April" avec un air illuminé sur le visage et qu'ensuite on passe tous la porte de manière précipité pour allez la capturer._

L'aîné mit ses mains devant lui en signe d'évidence.

_- C'est quand vous voulez..._

_- Tu crois vraiment que ça peut-être elle ?_

Damon soupira en fixant la jeune femme.

_- Un conseil Bonnie, tu traîne trop avec Stefan, arrête tout de suite parce que là tu deviens aussi long que lui à la détente..._

Stefan n'eut le temps de relever qu'il sentit son portable vibrer dans sa poche.

_- Caroline, qu'est-ce qui se passe ?_

_- Stefan, mets-moi sur haut-parleur, tout de suite._

Le jeune homme s'exécuta sous les regards intrigués du petit groupe.

_- Je vais essayer de faire court. Je suis avec Elena, on est en route vers chez Bonnie, on revint des vestiaires du stade... on a trouvé du sang, celui de Matt._

Bonnie plaqua sa main sur sa bouche alors que les deux frères échangèrent un regard.

_- On a aussi retrouvé le téléphone de Tyler à proximité..._

_- Jérémy est injoignable Stefan..._

Damon serra durement les poings.

_- Caroline, ça va aller, surtout faite bien attention on vous attend._

La jeune femme acquiesça avant de raccrocher.

_- Et merde, c'est quoi ce bordel._

_- Connor n'est visiblement pas venu seul._

Lucy qui était restée silencieuse depuis le début se décida à intervenir.

_- Visiblement les réponses vont devoir attendre._


	25. Chapter 25

_Coucou !_

_Me revoilà ce soir pour poster la troisième partie du chapitre onze, j'espère que vous l'apprécierez ! ;) Encore merci pour ta review delenaforever15, ça me fait toujours très plaisir ! :D_

_N__'hésitez pas si vous avez un avis toujours ! ;p_

_**Rating :** T, pour ce chapitre._

_**Disclamer :** The Vampire Diaries, son univers, ainsi que ses personnages ne n'appartiennent pas._

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapitre 11 - Game On (P3)<strong>

_~ Que la partie commence... ~_

Stefan referma la porte après avoir laissé entrer Caroline et Elena qui se précipitaient déjà dans le salon. Les deux jeunes femmes se stoppèrent devant Lucy qui esquissa un sourire chaleureux.

_- Ok alors résumons, Tyler et le quaterback sont officiellement injoignable, vous avez retrouvé du sang..._

_- Celui de Matt..._

_- Celui de Matt, dans les vestiaires..._

Elena qui avait toujours son téléphone collé à l'oreille depuis son entrée se mit soupirer en raccrochant, avant de passer une main sur son visage.

_- Jérémy est toujours sur messagerie..._

Stefan posa sa main sur le bras de la jeune femme dans un geste de réconfort.

_- Elena calme-toi, quand avez-vous vu Jérémy pour la dernière fois ?_

_- Tout à l'heure, il y a un peu plus d'une demi-heure environ. Il était avec April, ils sont partis chercher un manuel qu'elle avait oublié en classe._

_- Il est peut-être tout simplement avec elle._

_- Ça ne l'empêcherait pas de répondre Stefan, surtout avec les événements récents, je suis sûre qu'il se passe quelque chose._

Elena se figea soudainement, les yeux élargis de panique.

_- Alyssa... elle devait sortir ce matin pour régler des choses en rapport avec son père._

La jeune femme sortit une nouvelle fois son téléphone avant de s'arrêter.

_- Je, je n'ai pas son numéro... et si il lui était arrivé quelque chose, oh seigneur non pas ça pas ça, pas maintenant c'est pas possible..._

Elena commença à faire une crise de panique alors que Caroline lui saisit les poignets.

_- Elena calme-toi, respire..._

La jeune femme se mit à respirer plus doucement en imitant son amie alors que Bonnie l'attira pour l'asseoir à côté d'elle.

_- Ok, que tout le monde reprenne son calme. Vous, vous vous occupez de retrouver les deux lurons, moi, je vais faire un tour en ville, peut-être qu'avec de la chance elle sera dans les parages, et Jérémy avec._

Elena lança un timide regard de remerciement à l'aîné des Salvatore qui esquissa un faible sourire avant de se diriger vers la porte. Caroline passa alors le doigt sur le bracelet en argent autour de son poignet.

_- C'est le bracelet que Tyler m'a offert..._

Bonnie se tourna vers Lucy qui restait silencieuse.

_- Tu crois que, avec l'aide d'un objet, tu pourrais essayer de le localiser, les localiser ?_

_- Pas besoin d'objet._

La jeune femme parfaitement sereine tendit une main à Bonnie qui l'accepta sans hésiter.

_- Mais... je n'ai plus, ou presque de pouvoirs, je ne sais si..._

_- Tes pouvoirs sont peut-être momentanément absents, mais il reste tout de même en toi. Toutes les deux, on peut y arriver._

Elle sourit timidement alors que Lucy recouvrit leurs mains avec sa seconde.

_-Ok, moi j'appelle ma mère, peut-être qu'elle aura vu Alyssa._

Ils acquiescèrent en silence.

_- Ferme les yeux, laisse nos énergies se rencontrer... concentre-toi, respire..._

La jeune femme s'exécuta. Elle se concentra sur Tyler et Matt, les visualisant dans son esprits, de façon de plus en plus précise. Elle fronça les sourcils lorsqu'elle sentit une vague de froid l'envahir au plus profond de son être. Elle se mit à s'agiter lorsque des cris souffles courts et rauques parvinrent à ses oreilles.

_- C'est ça, on approche..._

Un légère odeur de pins vint chatouiller ses narines, l'herbe venant frôler les pieds. Elle s'avança de façon irréelle à travers la forêt imaginée et se stoppa lorsqu'elle vu l'objet de son vouloir. Bonnie rouvrit brutalement les yeux sous les regards du petit groupe. Elle resta silencieuse, tâchant de reprendre son esprit avant de se lever doucement.

_- Je sais où les trouver._

* * *

><p><strong>[Evanescence - My Immortal]<strong>

Le bois craquait sous ses pieds alors qu'elle montait lentement vers l'étage du dessus. Elle parcourut le couloir qui faisait tout le tour de l'escalier, menant à de diverses pièces, toutes de taille et d'atmosphère différentes. Elle ralentit alors qu'elle passa devant la porte d'une chambre, où les murs d'un rose pâle ornés de fresques faisait penser à une chambre de petite fille. Elle passa prudemment le pas de la porte avant de se figer, passant en revue les divers objets, meubles et décorations qui lui était chaleureusement familières. Elle se mit à sourire en passant les doigts sur un carrousel miniature posé non loin d'un vieil ours en peluche à l'apparence miteuse. La peinture, légèrement abîmée avec le temps, donnait un côté doux et ancien singulier à la chambre. Une douce envie de visiter le reste des autres pièces s'immisçait toujours dans son esprit lorsqu'elle arriva devant un encadrement à l'autre bout du couloir. Elle se risqua à avancer dans la pièce dont le bois, les couleurs terres et les nombreuses étagères reflétaient une apparence chaleureuse et confortable. Ses yeux se voilèrent tristement lorsqu'elle aperçue le cadre posé au coin du bureau. Une jeune femme aux longs cheveux couleur chocolat et aux yeux bleus-gris souriait d'un air paisible, la tête posée sur l'épaule d'un homme. Des cheveux châtains clairs venait accentuer ses yeux bruns qui reflétaient une douce chaleur. La jeune femme tenait dans ses bras une petite fille d'à peine quatre ans qui avait des cheveux et de petites fossettes semblables aux siennes. Ses yeux, d'un bleu clair intense faisaient contraste avec sa peau nacrée. Alyssa passa doucement le doigt sur le visage de l'homme qui reflétait un sentiment de bonheur incommensurable.

Bonheur qu'elle ne reverrait plus jamais briller dans ses yeux, que dans ses souvenirs qui semblaient bien pâle en comparaison.

Elle laissa traîner ses doigts le long des nombreuses couvertures poussiéreuses de livres qui trônaient, parfaitement rangés, dans la longue bibliothèque. Elle en sortit délicatement un livre vert qui avait l'air bien plus vieux qu'elle et la maison réunies. Alyssa s'installa dans le petit fauteuil en cuir marron cendré après avoir retiré la toile qui le recouvrait. Elle replia ses jambes sous elle et sourit en passant les doigts sur la couverture. Son père pouvait avoir l'air d'un homme rude et froid parfois, impression qui, une fois qu'on avait gratté un peu la surface, aurait été impensable. Elle se souvint du premier hiver où, lorsqu'elle n'était pas plus haute que trois pommes, elle avait rejoint son père dans ce même bureau. Elle n'avait eu aucun scrupule à venir le déranger, le faisant s'arrêter dans son travail, pour venir s'asseoir sur ses genoux sous son sourire conciliant. La jeune femme se souvint du nombre de fois où elle avait fais la moue lorsque son père lui lisait des extraits de poème, qu'à l'époque, elle était bien incapable de comprendre. Juste un tas de mots les uns à la suite des autres, qui n'avait pas le moindre sens à ses yeux. Elle sourit en se remémorant se rouler en boule, bien au chaud entre ses bras protecteurs, fermant peu à peu les yeux avant de rejoindre un monde d'insouciance et rêves. Passant lentement les doigts sur la page qu'elle cherchait, là où une petite étoile dessinée au crayon avait été griffonné.

_"Je veux te dire ceci : depuis que je suis né,_

_Que mes yeux savent voir et mes oreilles entendre,_

_Tu es, et de très loin, le plus beau, le plus tendre,_

_Cadeau que jusqu'ici la vie ne m'ait donné."_

La jeune femme se souvint avoir ri aux éclats lorsque son père lui avait avoué que c'était grâce à ces vers qu'il avait réussi à séduire sa mère. Elle se remémora avoir grimacé juste après en les voyant s'embrasser sous ses yeux. Elle referma doucement le bouquin et le fourra avec précaution dans son sac avant de sortir de la pièce, non sans se retourner une dernière fois. Elle venait de passer le pas de la porte lorsqu'elle sentit son portable vibrer dans sa poche de jean. A peine la voix du shérif parvenait à son oreille qu'un poids écrasant vint se loger dans sa poitrine.

_- Alyssa, c'est moi le shérif Forbes._

_- Shérif, quelque chose ne va pas ?_

_- Non non, tout va bien. Les copies de l'extrait de naissance de ton père ont été faxés à ta mère il y a quelques heures._

_- Bien, je vous remercie. Et... c'est pour ça que vous m'avez appelé ?_

_- Oh oui, et non. Je suis désolé de devoir encore te faire endurer plus mais, des formulaires complémentaires viennent d'être envoyés et je voulais savoir si je pouvais les envoyer directement à ta mère ?_

_- Bien sûr, c'est elle qui a le dossier complet, à la maison._

_- D'accord._

_- Je vous remercie, pour votre aide, et... Pour tout._

Liz sourit à l'autre bout du combiné.

_- Je t'en prie._

Alyssa raccrocha et se laissa glisser le long du mur, tâchant de lutter contre le poids qui lui coupait littéralement la respiration. Elle se mit à respirer lentement lorsqu'elle se leva brutalement, laissant tomber son sac sur le sol.

_- Jérémy..._

Elle se dirigea vers l'imposant bureau et tira le premier tiroir pour fouiller parmi de nombreuses cartes. Villes, pays, constellations, le choix ne manquait pas. Elle trouva du premier coup celle qu'elle recherchait et la déroula rapidement devant elle, à même le sol. Elle détacha une de ses petits boucles d'oreilles et la posa sur la carte représentant en détail de nombreuses villes situées aux alentours de la Géorgie. Elle s'assit en tailleur avant de placer ses mains au-dessus de l'immense carte.

_- Jérémy._

L'ordre était simple et clair. La boucle commença à tourner sur elle même avant de brusquement dévier le long d'une même ligne, point par point s'avançant de plus en plus lentement. Elle s'arrêta finalement sur le début d'une grande forêt, à l'entrée de Mystic Falls. La jeune femme se leva d'un bond, récupéra rapidement sa boucle et attrapa son sac avant de dévaler les escaliers, quittant la maison qui lui était si chère.

* * *

><p>Damon ne se rendit pas compte qu'il courait presque lorsqu'il arriva devant le poste de police. Il se mit à ralentir et entra, se dirigeant vers le bureau de Liz. Celle-ci se leva en voyant l'aîné des Salvatore entrer, visiblement préoccupé.<p>

_- J'ai réussi à joindre Alyssa, elle avait l'air d'aller bien._

Le jeune homme laissa échapper un soupir de soulagement en s'asseyant.

_- Par contre Jérémy est bel et bien injoignable..._

_- Je sais, c'est pour ça que j'ai besoin de votre aide._

_- Vous savez qui se cache derrière tout ça ?_

_- J'ai besoin de savoir si le pasteur Young avait une seconde maison, en plus de celle près de la mairie. Il ce pourrait que sa petite fille ai des choses à se reprocher._

_- April ?_

Liz sortit un immense dossier de son tiroir de bureau et l'ouvrit pour en tourner les premières feuilles. Damon acquiesça alors qu'elle s'arrêta sur une page proche de la fin.

_- Voilà, un chalet qui appartient à sa famille dans la forêt, à l'entrée de la ville._

Damon se leva et se dirigea vers la porte.

_- Il ne me faudra pas longtemps avant de le trouver, merci Liz._

Il s'apprêtait à sortir lorsque la femme blonde le stoppa dans son élan.

_- Damon, faites attention surtout._

Le jeune homme laissa échapper un sourire en coin.

_- Attention shérif, je vais finir par croire que vous vous inquiétez pour moi._

Liz sourit à son tour avant de le voir disparaître.

* * *

><p>April sursauta légèrement lorsqu'elle entendit la porte s'ouvrit avant de se refermer dans un fracas assourdissant. Max entra dans le salon où la jeune femme était assise, occupée à jouer avec le pendentif de son collier. Il déposa le cristal sur la petite table devant lui, un sourire victorieux sur le visage. April, le regard sombre, finit par relever la tête vers le jeune homme.<p>

_- Alors._

_- C'est l'aîné des Salvatore._

April ne dit rien, se contenant de regarder le dans le vide, les sourcils froncés.

_- Damon..._

Max acquiesça silencieusement avant de venir la rejoindre sur la canapé de cuir blanc.

_- Il lui a brisé la nuque, pour sauver la jeune Elena Gilbert, ainsi que son frère._

Un bref silence se fit entendre avant que la jeune femme intervienne.

_- Dans ce cas il sera le prochain. Je m'en occuperai moi même._

Max afficha un sourire carnassier en acquiesçant.

_- Où est le jeune Gilbert ?_

- _Ici_.

Ils détournèrent le regard vers Jérémy qui se tenait contre l'encadrement de porte, le visage dénué de toute émotion. April se leva alors pour se poser à ses côtés, jetant un bref regard à Max.

_- Si les choses vont suivre leur cours, il ne devrait pas tarder à trouver cet endroit. Il ne viendra sûrement pas seul._

Max se leva, un sourire carnassier sur les lèvres.

_- Que la partie commence._

* * *

><p>Le jeune homme se mit à jurer alors qu'il marchait à travers la forêt, tachant de passer outre les ronces qui s'accrochaient aux extrémités de son jean.<p>

_- Je hais mère nature._

Il dégagea finalement sa jambe et se remis à avancer. Damon se mit à ralentir pour considérer les alentours lorsqu'il entendit un craquement à peine audible à quelques mètres de lui. Il se tourna brutalement lorsqu'un petit écureuil à la fourrure rousse foncé descendit le long d'un tronc d'arbre une peu plus loin.

_- Petit, petit...gentil petit écureuil, surtout ne te méprends pas, c'est Stefan qui a mangé tes frères, pas moi. Lui, pas moi, alors aucune raison de se chercher des noises ok ?_

_- Ça alors si on m'avait dis._

Damon se tourna brutalement vers la jeune femme blonde qui avait un sourire qui remonté jusqu'aux oreilles.

_- On se calme, c'est juste moi._

Caroline leva les mains en l'air comme pour se rendre lorsqu'il se mit à soupirer.

_- Blondie, qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?! Je croyais que tu devais voler au secours de ton loup et du quaterback._

_- J'aurais bien voulu, mais les autres ont pensé que te laisser seul n'étais pas la meilleure idée qui soit._

La jeune femme dévia brièvement le regard vers l'arbre où l'écureuil avait déjà déguerpi avant de se concentrer sur Damon.

_- Et visiblement ils ont eu raison._

Caroline afficha un second sourire éclatant.

_- Comment tu as su où..._

_- Ma mère._

_- La traîtresse._

La jeune femme leva les yeux en l'air avant de se mettre à marcher.

_- Allez viens Nigel Marven, on est pas encore arrivé._

_- La ferme._

Caroline laissa échapper un gloussement avant de le voir prendre la tête et de le suivre.

* * *

><p><em>- Là...<em>

Ils arrivèrent devant une sorte de cave souterraine, que Bonnie n'eut aucun mal à reconnaître.

_- Tu es sûre ?_

_- Certaine._

Les deux jeunes femmes se mirent en marche lorsque le bras de Stefan les stoppa dans leur élan.

_- Je vais vérifié, vous restez ici._

Elena voulut contester l'ordre du cadet mais se ravisa, se contentant de rester en arrière avec Bonnie. De longues minutes passèrent avant que Stefan donne finalement le feu vert, leur faisant signe de le rejoindre.

_- Quelle horreur..._

Elena se couvrit le nez en entrant, l'odeur de verveine fortement présente dans l'atmosphère. Stefan se précipita vers Tyler, toujours inconscient alors que les deux jeunes femmes se mirent à chercher Matt.

_- Il est là !_

Bonnie ouvrit la cellule et se jeta au côté de Matt, allongé sur le sol. Elena ne tarda pas à la rejoindre et se stoppa net devant l'entrée au niveau de la porte.

_- Il a perdu beaucoup de sang..._

La jeune sorcière releva la tête de Matt pour la poser sur ses genoux alors qu'elle se tourna vers Elena. La jeune femme respirait difficilement, les yeux rougis, de longues veines sombres débordant sur ses pommettes. Bonnie retint son souffle une seconde en la voyant avancer vers leur ami, toujours inconscient. Elle s'agenouilla avant de se mordre le poignet et de le coller contre la bouche de Matt. Les deux femmes se sourirent légèrement avant d'entendre Stefan à l'autre bout du couloir.

_- Il faut qu'on le fasse sortir, tout de suite._

Elena et Bonnie tachèrent de soutenir Matt tout en le dirigeant vers la sortie, suivies de près par Stefan et Tyler. Après quelques minutes à l'air libre, loin de toute odeur de verveine, Tyler se mit tousser violemment en tentant de s'asseoir.

_- Doucement Ty', reste tranquille, tout va bien._

Bonnie posa une main sur son torse, le forçant à se rallonger sur le sol humide. Matt quant à lui se mit à battre légèrement des paupières, émergeant peu à peu de se léthargie.

_- Matt..._

Le jeune homme ouvrit difficilement les yeux vers Elena, qui tenait sa main dans la sienne, les yeux brillants.

_- Elena..._

_- Ça va aller, c'est fini._

Le jeune expira lentement avant de refermer les yeux.

_- Tu iras bien._

_- Grâce à toi._

Elena se tourna vers Stefan qui passa tendrement le pouce sur sa joue. Elle sourit avant de reporter son attention sur le jeune quaterback.

* * *

><p><em>- On y est.<em>

Caroline et Damon se stoppèrent à quelques mètres du chalet, protégés derrière les nombreux arbres qui faisaient office de barrage.

_- Je sais que tu aurais préféré foncer tête baissé, mais je pense vraiment qu'on doit jouer la sécurité. Si April est bel et bien là ça m'étonnerais qu'elle soit seule._

Damon fit la moue avant de hocher la tête.

_- Bien._

_- Comment ça bien ?_

_- On joue la sécurité._

Caroline s'apprêtait à débattre mais se ravisa et se contenta de hocher lentement la tête.

_- Je passe par l'arrière._

Damon acquiesça silencieusement avant de la voir disparaître à travers la forêt. Il s'apprêta à franchir la distance qui le séparait de la baraque de bois lorsqu'un bruit semblable à des pas, quasiment inaudible, se fit entendre. Il n'eut pas le temps de se retourner qu'il entendait déjà le bruit de l'air fendu s'approcher à une vitesse phénoménale. Il tenta de s'écarter assez vite pour éviter la flèche qui menaçait de brutalement transpercer sa chair, mais sans grand espoir. Il voyait déjà la tige de bois s'enfoncer douloureusement dans les tissus de son épaule.


	26. Chapter 26

_Coucou à tous !_

_Me revoilà ce soir avec la dernière partie du chapitre onze, oui je sais c'est assez rapide mais j'ai quelques chapitres d'avance donc j'en profite aha ! ;p_

_N__'hésitez pas si vous avez un avis toujours ! ;)_

_**Rating :** T, pour ce chapitre._

_**Disclamer :** The Vampire Diaries, son univers, ainsi que ses personnages ne n'appartiennent pas._

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapitre 11 - Game On (P4)<strong>

_~ Que la partie commence... ~_

Il se mit à grimacer, attendant patiemment que la flèche tirée s'enfonce avec brutalité dans sa chair. Au bout de quelques secondes de supplice il se retourna vivement, comprenant que la tige de bois n'avait pas atteint sa cible. Il fit alors face à un homme blond assez grand qui tenait un arbalète dans une de ses mains, et au vu de son regard, il devait être tout aussi perplexe que l'aîné des Salvatore. L'homme eut à peine le temps de repointer son arme vers Damon qu'il se retrouva sauvagement plaqué contre un arbre. Caroline avait la main serrée autour de son cou, les yeux rouges et les lèvres légèrement gonflées par les crocs qui en sortait.

Max réagit immédiatement et enfonça un pieu de sa main libre pile dans le creux du cou de la jeune blonde. Elle s'écroula au sol en gémissant, libérant le chasseur de son étreinte et lui permettant de tirer une seconde flèche vers Damon qui, l'esquiva sans aucun problème. Le jeune homme saisit Max aux niveaux des épaules et le plaqua au sol avant de le décocher un droite en plein visage. Le chasseur lâcha alors son arme malgré lui mais rebondit rapidement en plantant un pic semblable à un pointe de harpon dans les côtes de Damon, qui grimaça sous la douleur. Il ne relâcha cependant pas sa prise, se qui laissa le temps à Caroline d'attraper son bras encore libre. Elle s'apprêta à en finir, prête à planter le pieu dans le cœur du chasseur lorsqu'un pic vint se loger durement dans son épaule. La jeune vampire serra les dents et relâcha momentanément le pieu qui tomba sur le sol fourni de la forêt. Elle se tourna pour faire face à Jérémy, une arme en main, figé non loin d'April qui assistait au spectacle d'un air froid et détaché.

_- Jérémy... qu'est-ce que tu fais ?!_

Caroline tenta de retirer le projectile en bois de son épaule mais en vain, il était loin de sa portée.

_- Lâche-le._

April s'était tournée vers l'aîné des Salvatore qui retenait toujours Max, à présent pas mal amoché.

_- Jérémy c'est quoi ce bordel !?_

Le plus jeune des Gilbert ne répondit rien, impassible.

_- Il est avec nous maintenant. Je ne te le répéterai pas une troisième fois, lâche Max. Immédiatement._

Damon posa alors son regard sur le chasseur un sourire glacé sur les lèvres.

_- Max. Qu'en dis-tu Max, à combien crois-tu que ta copine estime la valeur de ta vie ?_

Il plongea alors brutalement sa main dans la cage thoracique de Max qui arrêta de respirer sous la souffrance.

_- Une seconde, c'est à peu près le temps qu'il me faut pour balancer son cœur à plusieurs mètres de sa poitrine._

_- Tu bluffes._

_- Tu croies ?_

April plongea son regard froid dans celui de Damon, comme dans un signe de défi.

_- Si tu fais ça ta copine se reçoit une décharge de balles en pleine tête._

Comme pour appuyer ses mots Jérémy pointa son arme vers Caroline, figé sur le sol.

_- Inutile de préciser que ce sont des balles en bois._

Damon resta silencieux une seconde avant de répondre.

_- Vas-y. La vie de ton précieux Max vaut sûrement plus à tes yeux que sa vie aux miens._

April esquissa un sourire.

_- Qui bluffe maintenant ?_

Damon ne répondit rien et se contenta de serrer un peu plus sa main autour du cœur du chasseur. April fit tourner lentement le pieu de bois entre ses mains avait de se figer.

_- Très bien, si tu ne tiens pas plus que ça à elle, tu accroches peut-être plus d'attention à la vie de Jérémy._

_- Tu ne le toucheras pas._

_- Moi non..._

Jérémy retourna alors vivement son arme pour poser le canon contre le bas de son menton.

_- Mais lui n'hésitera pas une seconde, si je lui ordonne._

_- Tu ne feras pas ça._

_- Tu en es sûr._

Le visage glacial de la jeune femme fit prendre compte à Damon qu'il se retrouvait piégé comme une vulgaire souris. Dieu qu'il avait horreur d'être pris dans ce genre de situation.

_- Jérémy je t'en prie, qu'est-ce qui te prend.. ?_

_- Ferme-la !_

Jérémy tourna un instant le regard vers April se qui laissa le temps à la jeune blonde de lui extirper brusquement l'arme des mains, le repoussant à plusieurs mètres. Le jeune homme tomba lourdement sur le sol, sonné. Max, dans un dernier espoir retira violemment la main de Damon de sa poitrine en laissant échapper un hurlement. April en profita pour lancer le pieu qui s'écrasa dans le flanc de Damon que se tordit légèrement sous la douleur. Le chasseur se releva à une vitesse impressionnante et attrapa April avant de disparaître, comme si ils n'avaient jamais été là. Caroline se précipita difficilement vers Jérémy qui était inconscient, mais vivant. Damon retira les différents projectiles encore coincés dans son corps non sans laisser passer quelques injures.

_- Il va bien, il est juste inconscient._

Damon s'approcha à son tour et soupira avant de retirer brusquement le pieu encore planté dans l'épaule de la jeune femme. Elle laissa échapper un léger "aïe !" avant de se tourner vers lui, les yeux ronds comme des soucoupes.

_- T'aurais pu prévenir !_

Damon se releva et se figea lorsqu'il remarqua la flèche qui reposait à quelques mètres de là. Il se tourna alors vers l'arbre où une seconde avait été planté, celle tirée par Max après son duel avec Caroline. Il se mit à froncer les sourcils. Pourquoi la première flèche ne l'avait-elle pas atteinte ? Il s'agenouilla et remarqua un reflet briller à quelques pas de là. Caroline resserra sa prise autour de la poitrine de Jérémy en le soulevant délicatement.

_- Damon, tu viens ou quoi ?_

Le jeune homme finit par se relever et la suivit, l'aidant à soutenir Jérémy.

_- Au faite ne prend pas la peine de te venger pour tout à l'heure Blondie, on peut pas se blairer mais c'est pas pour ça que je te laisserai te faire liquider._

Caroline remarqua son sourire en coin et prit un air outré.

_- J'espère bien !_

Caroline rabattit le bras de Jérémy autour de ses épaules avant de poursuivre.

_- A qui tu ferais la misère si j'étais plus là._

Damon fit la moue en signe d'approbation alors qu'ils se dirigeaient à grand pas, se faufilant à travers les arbres.

* * *

><p><em>- Tiens.<em>

Matt grimaça lorsqu'il appuya la poche de glace que venait de lui tendre Elena sur son épaule, couverte d'un hématome bien visible.

_- Tu as cicatrisé, mais contre les coups et les bleus le sang ne peut rien. Désolé._

Elena lui lança un regard d'excuse alors qu'il accepta la tasse que lui offrait la jeune femme.

_- J'ai déjà vu pire._

_- C'est vrai._

Elle se mit à sourire avant de prendre une gorgée du thé légèrement sucré.

_- Merci..._

Elena fronça les sourcils avant de poser son regard sur lui.

_- Je ne sais pas si je serais encore là si tu n'avais pas..._

La jeune femme le coupa dans son élan en posant une main sur la sienne.

_- De rien._

Matt ne répondit pas, se contentant de rendre le sourire qui lui lançait son amie. Stefan entra alors dans le salon accompagné par Tyler, qui avait visiblement encore du mal à récupérer.

_- Ça va aller ?_

Le jeune homme s'assit lentement dans le fauteuil avant de hocher la tête.

_- Juste une question de temps..._

Le téléphone de Stefan se mit à vibrer lorsque Bonnie les rejoins, suivie de près par Lucy.

_- Tu es sûr haut-parleur._

_- Tout le monde va bien ?_

_- Ici ça va. Tyler et Matt s'en sortent sans trop de dégâts._

_- Ty' ?_

_- Je vais bien Caroline, Matt aussi. Ne t'inquiètes pas._

Caroline soupira de soulagement à l'autre bout du téléphone.

_- Jérémy..._

_- Il n'a rien Elena, il est juste inconscient mais ça va._

_- Inconscient ?_

_- On va dire que c'est une longue histoire..._

_- Et vous ?_

_- Disons que ça n'a pas été de la tarte, mais on en ressort sans trop de bobos. La charmante April nous ai tombé dessus et le moins qu'on puisse dire c'est qu'elle n'est pas commode la p'tite._

_- Elle est..._

_- Morte ? Non. Elle a réussi à détaler avec son pote chasseur, un certain Max, qui est soit dis en passant le sosie de Ryan Philippe. Dingue cette histoire._

_- A quoi il ressemblait ?_

_- Plutôt grand, blond, l'allure athlétique..._

Tyler et Matt échangèrent un regard.

_- C'est bien lui._

_- Et Alyssa.. ?_

_- Ma mère l'a eu au téléphone, elle va bien Elena._

Elena laissa échapper un second soupir de soulagement alors que Damon reprit la parole.

_- On est pas loin de chez Bonnie, on vous rejoins._

Stefan raccrocha à son tour.

* * *

><p>L'homme se mit à grogner alors qu'elle passa un linge froid sur ses plaies encore légèrement ouvertes.<p>

_- Ça commence déjà à se refermer._

Max passa ses doigts sur le long pendentif qui reposait autour de son cou.

_- Encore heureux que je t'ai forcé à porter cette amulette, sans ça le seul enfoncement de sa main dans ta poitrine t'aurais tué sur le coup._

_- April Young se serait-elle fais du soucis ?_

Le jeune homme afficha un sourire qui laissa entrevoir ses dents blanches.

_- C'est simple, j'ai horreur quand les choses ne se déroule pas comme je le veux._

_- Jérémy reviendra vers nous d'une façon ou d'une autre, tôt ou tard._

_- Sauf que maintenant on va devoir redoubler de prudence._

_- Le jeu n'en sera que plus amusant._

Il tiqua brusquement lorsque le linge froid entra en contact avec son ventre encore recouvert d'une fine couche de sang.

_- Arrête de bouger, ne m'oblige pas à t'attacher._

_- Ça pourrait être intéressant..._

La jeune femme lui balança le torchon en plein visage en signe de réponse alors qu'elle se releva.

_- Bien, qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant._

_- On rentre. Il est clair qu'il faut revoir notre plan._

_- Tu veux dire par là qu'on les a légèrement sous-estimés._

_- Plutôt que tu t'es surestimé._

Max posa prudemment une main sur son cœur.

_- Outch... Tu es certaine de vouloir rentrer ?_

_- Plus vite on sera parti plus vite on reviendra, sans aucune chance d'échouer cette fois._

Max afficha un sourire en coin avant de se relever et de s'élancer à la suite de la jeune femme.

* * *

><p><strong>[Red - Not Alone]<strong>

Le soleil était déjà couché depuis un moment lorsque le petit groupe se dispersa, laissant Bonnie et Lucy seules. Ils avaient passés plus d'une heure à discuter, sur la façon dont April et Max, avec l'aide involontaire de Jérémy, avaient bien failli les mettre au tapis, et ce de façon définitive. Le jeune Gilbert qui avait fini par se réveiller n'avait plus aucun souvenir des événements récents. Une chose plus que probable selon Lucy, qui a vite compris qu'une sorcière extrêmement puissante s'était elle aussi ralliée à leur côté. Le petit groupe avait fini par conclure que Max et April devaient déjà être loin à l'heure qu'il est, et ce n'était pas pour leur déplaire.

Lucy commençait à se livrer sur la confrérie des Cinq, groupe de chasseurs composé de cinq membres, dotés de réflexes et d'une force surnaturel grâce à la sorcière qui les a unis. A la recherche de potentiels nouveaux chasseurs, dont Jérémy faisait visiblement parti, d'où le fait que seul lui avait pu voir le tatouage ou "la marque du chasseur" de Connor. Le tatouage apparaît lorsque le potentiel chasseur tue son premier vampire, et s'agrandit au fur et à mesure de ses meurtres. Tatouage représentant la force et le sacrifice dont fait preuve un chasseur, également signe de son courage et de sa dévotion.

Lucy montra un sérieux sans faille lorsqu'elle expliqua à Jérémy qu'il devait faire preuve de prudence. Le meurtre d'un seul vampire agirait pour lui comme l'entrée dans le cercle, le définissant officiellement comme chasseur. Elena, encore remuée avec tout ce qu'elle venait d'apprendre fut la première à se lever pour prendre congé, bientôt imitée par les autres.

Épuisée, Elena sortit de la salle de bain en relevant ses cheveux en une queue de cheval haute lorsqu'elle sursauta. L'aîné des Salvatore, assis sur le bord du lit, tourna la tête vers la jeune femme qui resta figée. Elle finit par le rejoindre, s'asseyant à ses côtés.

_- Ça a été une longue journée..._

Damon laissa échapper un gloussement alors qu'il sentit la jeune femme basculer en arrière, s'allongeant de tout son long.

_- Ne m'en parle pas._

Il se laissa basculer à son tour, le regard rivé vers le plafond ils restèrent silencieux, éclairés par la seule lumière de lune provenant de la fenêtre. La jeune femme se mit à soupirer avant de chuchoter, presque inaudible.

_- Je suis désolée._

Damon fronça les sourcils en restant muet.

_- Je n'aurais pas dû t'incendier comme je l'ai fais. Tu ne pensais pas à mal, tu es juste... toi._

Un autre silence se mit entendre.

_- Excuses acceptées... et retournées._

Elena ne répondit rien, se laissant bercer par sa respiration régulière.

_- Au fond tu n'as pas tord._

La jeune femme tourna légèrement la tête vers lui.

_- La famille, il n'y a rien de plus important..._

Elle se mit à sourire en fermant les yeux.

_- Je sais que tu aimes Stefan..._

Elena respira profondément, les yeux toujours clos avant de murmurer.

_- … et que tu lui en veux, mais c'est ton frère Damon... c'est lorsque les gens qu'ont aiment disparaissent qu'on se rend compte à quel point on tient à eux... et qu'il est trop tard pour revenir en arrière... dire les choses qu'on aurait voulu dire plus tôt, lorsqu'on le pouvait encore..._

Damon ne répondit rien, les yeux rivés vers le plafond il méditait les paroles de la jeune femme. Ce petit bout de femme qui avait tant perdu, et qui pourtant continuait de rester la même. Toujours conciliante envers les autres, dont on pouvait avoir l'impression qu'elle portait le monde sur ses épaules. Il sourit dans la pénombre en comprenant qu'elle c'était endormie.

C'est le plus doucement du monde qu'il la glissa dans son lit. Elle laissa échapper un soupir de contentement, confortablement blotti dans sa couette en forme de nuage. Il déposa délicatement un baiser sur son front avant de s'éclipser sans bruit, seul quelques mots flânaient encore dans l'air frais de la nuit.

_- Mademoiselle Gilbert, surtout ne changez jamais._

* * *

><p>La lune était déjà haute dans le ciel lorsque Alyssa se laissa tomber le lit encore couvert. Elle saisit son téléphone pour vérifier l'heure, minuit passé. Elle soupira en s'apercevant qu'il était bel et bien trop tard pour appeler sa mère, sûrement plongée dans les bras de Morphée depuis quelques heures déjà avec le travail qu'elle devait accomplir en son absence. Elle s'en voulut de ne pas être à ses côtés pour l'épauler, l'aider et la soutenir comme elle l'avaient toujours faites l'une pour l'autre. Elle laissa échapper un soupir lasse en posant ses mains contre son visage. Elle rapprocha son sac qu'elle posa sur ses genoux avant d'en sortir le recueil de poème de son père, elle en ouvrit lentement la couverture avant d'en feuilleter les premières pages. Elle déposa ensuite le livre sur le couvre lit avant de rabattre les couvertures. Elle passa négligemment une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille lorsqu'une ombre se dessina sur la moquette beige. Elle leva les yeux et se figea avant de pouffer de surprise. Elle s'avança vers la petite forme posée sur le rebord de la fenêtre et qui restait immobile, la fixant de ses yeux vert groseille.<p>

_- Filys ?_

Sur le moment elle se dit qu'elle devait vraiment manquer de sommeil. Comment la chatte qui traînait de temps en temps vers chez elle aurait-il pu arriver ici ? Elle prit la chatte blanche tachetée dans ses bras et s'assit sur le rebord du lit en constatant qu'elle se laissait faire docilement. Elle toucha délicatement sa petite oreille droite et sourit en voyant la tache qui ressemblait vaguement à un croissance de lune sur le bord de celle-ci.

_- C'est bien toi._

La petite chatte laissa échapper un miaulement comme pour répondre avant de se mettre à ronronner lorsque la jeune femme se mit à caresser son dos.

_- Bah ça alors... comment est-ce que tu es arrivé jusqu'ici.. ?_

L'animal se contenta de fermer les yeux en continuant à ronronner.

_- Tu es vraiment incroyable..._

Elle quitta alors brusquement les genoux de la jeune femme pour longer le lit avant de sauter sur le sol, entraînant le livre avec elle.

_- Tu repars déjà ?_

Alyssa sourit en voyant la chatte se diriger vers la fenêtre alors qu'elle ramassait le livre. Elle fronça les sourcils lorsqu'un petit papier en tomba, s'écrasant à son tour sur la moquette. Elle le ramassa et s'assit sur le lit avant de le déplier. Filys vint s'allonger à côté d'elle, le regard fixé sur la jeune femme. Une fois ouvert elle découvrit que son nom y était inscrit, elle reconnu immédiatement l'écriture de son père.

_"Ma chérie,_

_Si tu lis ces mots, c'est que je ne suis aujourd'hui déjà plus de ce monde. Tant de choses ce sont passés depuis ces dernières années... On m'a offert le plus beau et le plus précieux des cadeaux lorsque tu es venue au monde. Je sais que toi et ta mère, les femmes de ma vie, y arriverez très bien sans moi, en vous soutenant et en vous aimant l'une l'autre comme vous l'avez toujours fais. J'ai honte, honte d'avoir laissé mes peurs et mes doutes fausser mon jugement. Tout ce que j'ai toujours voulu c'est vous protéger, protéger ma famille... aujourd'hui il est trop tard pour revenir en arrière, pour effacer mes erreurs et faire les bons choix. Si seulement j'avais été capable de reconnaître mes tords, écouter et voir ce qui se trouvait autour de moi. J'ai failli à mon devoir, car à ce jour je ne suis plus là pour veiller sur toi, sur vous. Ma fille, je t'ai vu grandir jour après jour, évoluer, pour devenir la jeune femme que tu es aujourd'hui. Je n'aurais pu être plus fier... Chaque être est spécial en soi, mais toi ma chérie tu es unique. N'en ai jamais honte, ou peur, car c'est ta différence qui fera de toi un être rare. Il arrive à tout le monde de se tromper, de faire des erreurs, elles nous font grandir et poussent à réfléchir. Nous t'avons bien élevé, et je sais que quoi qu'il arrive tu fera le bon choix, si tu suis ton coeur._

_N'oublie pas que je serais toujours avec toi, que je t'aime et t'aimerai toujours."_

Une larme roula le long de sa joue, suivie d'une seconde. La petite chatte vint se frotter contre la jeune femme avant de venir s'installer sur ses genoux, ronronnant à moitié. Alyssa referma la lettre et passa une main sur la tête de Filys qui ferma les yeux.

_- Je t'aime aussi papa..._


	27. Chapter 27

_Bonsoir !_

_Je viens poster ce soir la première partie du chapitre douze, j'espère que vous l'apprécierez ! ;p J'ai plusieurs chapitres d'avance, donc je risque de poster un peu plus régulièrement ces temps-ci. Voilà ! :)_

_N__'hésitez pas si vous avez un avis toujours ! ;)_

_**Rating :** T, pour ce chapitre._

_**Disclamer :** The Vampire Diaries, son univers, ainsi que ses personnages ne n'appartiennent pas._

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapitre 12 - Family Secrets (P1)<strong>

_~ Il n'est point de secrets que le temps ne révèle... ~_

Le soleil commençait à se lever sur la petite ville de Mystic Falls, faisant émerger peu à peu les habitants profondément endormis. Le réveil n'affichait que six heures et demi lorsque Stefan se réveilla, les rayons de lumière venant couvrir son visage. Une fois sortit de la douche il se dirigea vers l'armoire en bois. Il enfilait un tee-shirt noir par dessus ses épaules lorsqu'un bruit attira ton attention. Il fronça les sourcils en entendant comme un ronronnement venant de la fenêtre. Un chat y était tranquillement assis, ses yeux verts fixés sur lui.

_- Bah alors qu'est-ce que tu fais ici toi._

Le chat laissa échapper un miaulement avant que le jeune homme le prenne dans ses bras.

_- Tu dois être loin de chez toi..._

Stefan vérifia rapidement son oreille dans l'éventuelle trace d'un tatouage, mais rien. Il se mit à lui caresser la tête lorsque Damon toqua à la porte avant de faire irruption dans la chambre.

_- Stef', tout vas bien ? J'aurais juré entendre miau..._

L'aîné des frères se figea alors à l'entrée de la pièce.

_- lé..._

Damon posa d'abord un regard sur le chat encore calé dans ses bras avant de revenir sur son frère, puis à nouveau sur le chat. Stefan fronça une nouvelle fois les sourcils en voyant le visage de son frère.

_- Ne me dis pas que..._

Un court silence s'installa avant que Damon ne pose subitement sa main sur son cœur.

_- Déjà que les écureuils c'est limite, mais là franchement... tu n'as pas honte..._

Il se mit à faire la moue d'un air exagérément triste.

_- Un si mignon petit chat... monstre..._

Voyant où son frère voulait en venir le cadet se mit à lever les yeux au ciel alors que la chatte commença à s'agiter, retombant agilement sur le sol avant de sortir par la fenêtre.

_- C'est ça fuis petit chat, sauve ta peau !_

L'animal disparu alors que Damon laissa échapper un sourire en coin avant de passer la porte.

_- On se retrouve en bas pour le petit déj' !_

Il s'évapora à son tour, laissant Stefan seul. Le jeune homme se mit à secouer la tête, souriant légèrement avant de vaquer à ses occupations.

* * *

><p>Une douce odeur sucrée remplissait la maison quand Elena descendit les escaliers, se dirigeant vers la cuisine. Elle fut étonnée d'y trouver Alyssa, la tête plongée dans le frigo.<p>

_- Bonjour !_

La jeune femme se pencha légèrement et lui sourit.

_- Bonjour, bien dormi ?_

Elena saisit une tasse dans le placard avant d'attraper la cafetière.

_- Comme un bébé... et toi ?_

_- Super. Ah, trouvé._

Alyssa referma le frigo, une petite bouteille de sirop d'érable à la main.

_- Dis donc ça sent drôlement bon ici..._

_- J'ai fais des pancakes._

_- J'ai entendu pancakes ?_

Les deux jeunes femmes se tournèrent vers Jérémy qui fit irruption dans la cuisine.

_- Bonjour à toi aussi Jer'._

Elles se sourirent alors qu'Alyssa posait la bouteille de sirop sur la table.

_- Bien dormi ?_

Jérémy posa une main sur sa nuque douloureuse alors qu'il se servait une tasse de café.

_- J'ai l'impression qu'un semi-remorque m'a roulé dessus..._

Il but une gorgée de liquide brun alors qu'il s'assit à côté de sa sœur.

_- Mais rien que des pancakes ne peuvent résoudre._

Elena donna un coup de coude à son frère alors qu'il se plia sous la douleur, atteignant pile poil un gros hématome qui prendrait au moins quelques jours à disparaître.

_- Quoi ?! Merci Alyssa._

La jeune femme sourit, venant s'asseoir face à lui avant qu'on entende la sonnette.

_- De rien, c'est pas grand chose._

Voyant que Jérémy n'avait pas l'intention d'abandonner son assiette Elena leva les yeux au ciel avant d'aller ouvrir, laissant entrer la jeune blonde.

_- Hello tout le monde !_

_- Comment ça va ?_

_- Merveilleusement bien, dis donc qu'est-ce ça sent bon ici..._

_- Alyssa a fais des pancakes._

_- Des pancakes ?_

Caroline prit place à côté de la jeune brune après s'être servie une tasse.

_- Tu en veux ?_

La jeune femme ne se fit pas prier alors qu'elle tenta d'articuler entre deux bouchées.

_- Tu sais, si tu cherches quelqu'un pour t'héberger un temps ça peut s'arranger... surtout si tu me fais des petits déj' aussi délicieux._

Alyssa leva les yeux au ciel en souriant avant de boire une gorgée de café.

_- Comment ça l'héberger ? Pourquoi elle devrait partir, elle est ici chez elle. Autant de temps qu'elle le veut._

_- Ça va ne t'énerve pas, c'était juste pour dire. C'est mon amie._

_- C'est ma cousine._

_- Notre cousine ! Et ça suffit maintenant tout les deux, vous êtes vraiment ridicule._

_- Ce n'était peut-être pas une aussi bonne idée de faire des pancakes après tout._

Ils se mit à rire alors qu'Elena se tourna vers la jeune femme.

_- Au faite, je veux bien croire que tu as un sac magique, mais comment as tu..._

_- Ma valise. J'en ai emporté une qui était restée dans mon coffre. Je suis aller chercher la voiture hier dans l'après-midi, je l'avais laissé sur le parking en face du poste de police._

Ils jetèrent tous un bref regard par la fenêtre et pur apercevoir un 4x4 noir garé un peu plus loin dans l'allée.

_- En tout cas j'adore ton collier..._

Alyssa passa sa main sur le précieux pendentif en forme de nœud en souriant.

_- Merci, c'est un cadeau._

_- Je peux ?_

La jeune femme acquiesça en décrochant le pendentif qu'elle déposa dans la main de Caroline.

_- C'est quoi comme pierre ?_

_- Un saphir._

La jeune blonde sourit en lui redonnant.

_- C'est vrai qu'il est magnifique._

Alyssa sourit en raccrochant le pendentif autour de son cou.

_- Je sais que vous aimeriez continuer à parler bijoux les filles, mais on va être en retard si on ne se dépêche pas un peu._

La pendule affichait déjà huit heures passée lorsqu'il commencèrent à bouger.

_- Allez-y vite, je m'occupe de ranger._

Elena et Caroline donnèrent une bref accolade à la jeune femme avant de disparaître derrière la porte. Jérémy lança son sac sur son épaule avant de déposer à la hâte un baiser sur la joue de sa cousine.

_- Encore merci pour les pancakes, on rattrape le coup ce soir, promis._

_- J'y compte bien !_

**[Linkin Park - Burn it Down]**

Le jeune homme sourit avant de disparaître à son tour. Alyssa se retrouva seule au milieu de la cuisine et rangea rapidement le désordre qui régnait dans pièce. Il était presque neuf heures lorsqu'elle se décida à attraper ses clés, se dirigeant vers sa voiture. Les mots de son père hantait toujours son esprit, elle voulue appeler sa mère mais se résigna, préférant retourner dans l'ancienne maison qui fut la sienne. Elle sortait d'une allée lorsqu'un homme surgit devant sa voiture en courant, manquant de se faire faucher.

_- Non mais ça va pas..._

Elle se stoppa dans son élan en reconnaissant Matt, totalement essoufflé.

_- Alyssa ?!_

_- Matt ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là tu es..._

_- Très en retard je sais..._

La jeune femme se pencha rapidement pour ouvrir la portière côté passager.

_- Monte !_

Il se dépêcha de monter à l'intérieur du véhicule en prenant soin de refermer la portière derrière lui alors que la voiture reprenait sa course.

_- Merci..._

La jeune femme pouffa en le voyant, peiné à retrouver son souffle.

_- Ça va aller ?_

Le jeune rit à son tour en hochant la tête.

_- Il y a une sélection importante ce matin, quand j'ai vu que je m'étais réveillé à la bourre j'ai couru aussi vite que j'ai pu..._

_- Fais quand même attention la prochaine fois, tu as presque faillit finir tout droit dans mon pare-brise._

_- Tu ne m'aurais pas roulé dessus quand même ?_

_- Qui sait._

Alyssa et le jeune homme rirent une nouvelle fois alors que la radio passait une chanson du groupe Linkin Park.

_- Au faite, tu n'as pas de voiture ?_

_- Rectification, je n'ai plus de voiture._

_- Qu'est-ce qui c'est passé ?_

_- Des petits malins me l'on volé avant de la faire atterrir au fond de la rivière, en dessous du pont. Heureusement rien de grave, pour eux du moins._

_- Je vois..._

_- Ouais, pas très pratique maintenant..._

La jeune femme grimaça avant de s'arrêter devant l'établissement.

_- Et voilà._

_- Merci beaucoup._

Matt attrapa rapidement son sac avant de descendre.

_- Bonne chance pour les sélections !_

Il sourit alors qu'il s'éloigner déjà en courant.

_- Merci !_

Alyssa sourit avant de se remettre en route, sans avoir remarqué l'ombre derrière les arbres qui avait les yeux fixés sur elle.

* * *

><p><em>- Comment sais-tu tout ça ? Sur la confrérie des Cinq je veux dire.<em>

La femme sourit alors que Bonnie s'assit à côté d'elle.

_- De ma mère bien sûr, elle en avait entendu parler lors de sa thèse à l'université._

_- Ta mère à étudié ce genre de chose ?_

Elle acquiesça en se levant.

_- Elle était professeur, de philosophie à la base mais elle donnait également des cours sur les anciennes légendes et mythes._

Bonnie sourit alors qu'elle sortit un livre de son sac.

_- Ça doit être de famille..._

_- Visiblement._

Lucy revint s'asseoir et sourit en voyant le visage de la jeune femme.

_- Tu enseignes toi aussi ?_

_- On va dire ça comme ça._

_- Maths... non Français, dessin peut-être ?_

Elle se mit à rire avant de lui tendre le livre.

_- Biologie._

Bonnie sourit alors que l'imposant livre se fit déposer sur le sol.

_- Tiens, c'est un des nombreux livres qu'a tenu ma mère. Une sorte de journal de bord si tu préfères._

_- Il est énorme, ça me prendrais trois longs jours minimum pour tout lire._

_- Au moins, je te le donne. Il est beaucoup plus complet que certains autres livres de magie. On y trouve également de vieilles légendes, mythes, incantations... un peu de tout._

_- Merci, mais ta mère n'en aura plus besoin ?_

_- Rassure-toi, tout est bien gravé dans sa tête. De plus sa bibliothèque est pleine à craquer, crois-moi, il te sera bien plus utile._

Bonnie sourit en déposant avec lourdeur le livre sur la table basse.

_- Au faite, tu n'es pas sensé être cours toi ?_

_- Dans une demi-heure, on peut chercher ce qui cloche avec mes pouvoirs en attendant ?_

_- Bonnie, je te l'ai déjà dis. Rien ne cloche, tout viens de toi, du dois juste te montrer patiente et tu verras ils reviendront d'eux-même._

Lucy regarda la jeune femme acquiescer en silence.

_- On peut toujours faire de la concentration d'énergie, ça ne peut pas faire de mal._

La jeune sorcière sourit avant de s'asseoir en tailleur face à elle. Elles se prirent les mains avant de respirer profondément.

_- Concentre-toi, fais le vide dans ton esprit et, respire..._

Bonnie s'exécuta en silence, fermant les yeux aussi fort qu'elle le pouvait.

* * *

><p>Une fraîche odeur de pin se faufila à travers ses narines alors qu'elle passa la grande baie vitrée qui menait vers le jardin. C'était bien plus agréable que l'odeur de renfermé qui régnait la première fois qu'elle était entrée. Elle monta rapidement les escaliers, se dirigeant vers le bureau où elle s'était arrêtée la veille. A peine le seuil de la porte franchit elle sut qu'elle n'était pas seule, elle se tourna lentement vers l'homme debout au coin de la pièce.<p>

_- Damon, Salvatore c'est ça ?_

Il s'avança alors vers elle, figée à côté du grand bureau.

_- Quelle mémoire..._

Le jeune homme passa ses doigts dans la petite poche de son blouson de cuir pour en sortir une petite boucle d'oreille, qu'il posa devant la jeune femme.

_- Je suppose que je te dois un merci pour avoir arrêter la flèche._

Elle ne dit rien, se contentant de fixer le tapis à ses pieds.

_- Qui es-tu ? Ou plutôt qu'est-ce que tu es, au juste ?_

Alyssa était parfaitement impassible, elle releva lentement les yeux vers l'aîné des Salvatore, en attente d'une réponse.


	28. Chapter 28

_Bonsoir à tous !_

_Me revoilà ce soir avec la deuxième partie du chapitre douze, j'espère que vous l'apprécierez ! ;)_

_N__'hésitez pas si vous avez un avis toujours ! :p_

_**Rating :** T, pour ce chapitre._

_**Disclamer :** The Vampire Diaries, son univers, ainsi que ses personnages ne n'appartiennent pas._

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapitre 12 - Family Secrets (P2)<strong>

_~ Il n'est point de secrets que le temps ne révèle... ~_

Un silence lourd de questions s'était installé dans la pièce, laissant les deux hôtes les yeux dans les yeux, dans une attente interminable. La jeune femme s'avança alors légèrement vers lui, un air sincère sur le visage.

_- Je n'ai pas menti..._

Damon tendit alors la main vers elle pour lui tendre quelque chose.

_- Je sais._

Alyssa posa les yeux sur la photo, elle souriait alors qu'elle se tenait à côté de Jérémy et Elena. 28 avril 2001.

_- Ce que je veux savoir c'est ce que tu as oublié de mentionner..._

Il croisa les bras contre sa poitrine, le regard fixé sur elle.

_- Tu penses que j'ai de mauvaises intentions._

_- Si c'était le cas on ne serait pas en train de discuter gentiment._

Voyant qu'elle tentait d'esquiver sa question il poursuivit.

_- Et puis si tu étais réellement animée par de mauvaises intentions tu n'aurais pas pris la peine d'arrêter la flèche qui m'étais destinée. Comment as-tu su que nous y étions d'ailleurs, dans la forêt._

_- Jérémy..._

Un court silence s'installa avant que Damon ouvre la bouche.

_- Tu en sais visiblement beaucoup sur... le surnaturel... qu'est-ce que tu sais au juste, sur nous ?_

_- Que tu es un vampire, tout comme ton frère._

Le jeune homme sembla se figer, presque surpris mais tâchant de rester stoïque.

_- Ainsi que Caroline et Elena... Bonnie une sorcière, et Tyler... un loup-garou... je me trompe.. ?_

Le jeune homme fit la moue, les yeux écarquillés et pencha légèrement la tête comme pour approuver.

_- C'est assez bien résumé..._

_- Comment as-tu su où j'étais._

Damon afficha un sourire en coin en s'appuyant sur le bureau.

_- Ce n'était difficile à deviner, avec un petit coup de main du shérif ça n'a pas été long._

Alyssa esquissa un léger sourire en baissant les yeux.

_- Donc... puisque tu en sais autant sur nous, je trouverais juste que tu m'en dises un peu plus sur toi._

La jeune femme releva la tête vers lui, silencieuse.

_- Qui me dis que je peux t'accorder ma confiance.. ?_

_- La confiance c'est réciproque, ça se gagne, ce mérite._

La jeune femme ne répondit rien, préférant regarder le sol.

_- Alors... tu es... un vampire ?_

Damon regardait dans le vide en faisant une petite moue.

_- Un loup-garou.. ? ou peut-être bien une sorcière ?_

Il releva subitement les yeux, les yeux ronds.

_- Je sais, une fée !_

Elle sourit légèrement en fixant le tapis à ses pieds.

_- Non, non, non... et non._

_- D'accord, là je sèche... je veux savoir._

Alyssa resta muette avant de plonger son regard dans le sien.

_- Immortelle..._

* * *

><p><strong>[Gemma Hayes - Back Of My Hand]<strong>

Au même moment, au stade du lycée, le match battait son plein sous le regard attentif du coach resté en retrait.

_- On s'active Lockwood ! Plus longues les passes Donovan !_

Matt et Tyler profitait de la distraction du coach, occupé à noter des choses sur son bloc-notes pour souffler un peu.

_- Il cherche à nous achever ou quoi..._

Le jeune homme ne répondit pas, se contentant d'acquiescer silencieusement. Le son du sifflet retentit alors, les faisant se redresser.

_- Allez bande de fainéants, on se remet en place ! Donovan, tu réceptionnes, Williams tu échanges avec Sanders, on se bouge !_

Ils se mirent tous en place avant d'entendre le coup de sifflet qui annonçait le début du jeu. Tyler réceptionna rapidement le ballon avant de se mettre à courir à reculons. Matt s'éloigna dans la direction opposée et dans un élan fit un léger saut pour rattraper le ballon que venait de lui lancer le jeune homme, il allait se remettre à tracer lorsqu'une personne assise dans les gradins attira son attention. En moins d'une seconde il se retrouva violemment plaqué au sol alors qu'un autre coup de sifflet se fit entendre. Tyler arriva en trottinant à son niveau avant de s'accroupir.

_- Eh ça va ? Qu'est-ce qui c'est passé ?_

Matt passa sa main sur sa nuque alors qu'il redirigea son regard vers les gradins, complètement vides.

_- Comme si tu n'avais pas assez d'hématomes il faut que tu cherches à t'en faire de nouveau._

Le jeune homme sourit en agrippant la main que lui tendait Tyler.

_- J'ai juste cru voir un truc..._

_- J'espère qu'il valait la peine ton "truc" pour le plaquage que tu as récolté..._

Matt sourit à nouveau avant de voir le coach se diriger vers lui.

_- C'était quoi ça Donovan ! Quand tu es sur le terrain je veux que tu donnes ton maximum, tu ne dois en aucun cas laisser quelque chose te distraire._

Matt baissa la tête en acquiesçant alors qu'il souffla une nouvelle fois dans son sifflet.

_- Ça suffira pour le moment, l'entraînement est terminé pour aujourd'hui. Les sélections reprendrons demain à neuf heures précise._

La pelouse du stade commença à se vider alors que l'assemblée rejoignait les vestiaires. Après environ un quart d'heure les deux jeunes s'éloignèrent pour se diriger vers le lycée.

_- Ty' !_

Un jeune homme à quelques pas derrière eux faisait signe à Tyler de le rejoindre.

_- J'en ai pour deux minutes, je te rejoins en classe._

Matt acquiesça avant de le voir s'éloigner. Il continua en traversant la pelouse mais se stoppa en sentant comme un regard posé sur lui.

_- Hey Matt..._

Le jeune homme sursauta avant de se retourner vers la voix féminine.

_- Rebekah..._

La jeune femme sourit timidement.

_- Alors je n'avais pas rêvé..._

Elle fit la moue alors que le jeune homme se remit à marcher, un air froid sur le visage.

_- Attends ! Il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas.. ?_

Matt pouffa alors qu'il continuait à avancer, la jeune femme à sa suite.

_- J'ai fais quelque chose de mal.. ?_

Il se tourna alors brusquement vers elle.

_- Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te dises Rebekah hein ? Ces sélections sont plus qu'importantes à mes yeux, et je viens sûrement de tout bousiller._

_- Je... je suis désolé de t'avoir déconcentré... je ne savais pas pour les sélections..._

Matt soupira en baissant les yeux vers le sol.

_- Laisse tomber..._

Le jeune homme s'éloigna alors pour de bon, laissant la vampire originel derrière lui.

* * *

><p>La cloche retentit alors que la classe commençait à se vider, laissant finalement sortir les deux jeunes femmes qui se mirent à longer le couloir.<p>

_- Peut-être sur le thème des années 30 ? Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ? Non, tu as raison, trop banal, trop prévisible. Ah je sais, une soirée sur le thème du voyage, Cuba, Brésil ou même Inde ? Ou pas... Ou attends, je sais..._

Elena leva les mains en l'air en riant, stoppant la jeune blonde dans son élan.

_- Du calme Caroline ! Tu ne crois pas que tu as encore le temps pour penser à ça ? Et d'ailleurs, comment tu sais que c'est toi que la proviseur va choisir pour organiser la soirée de rentrée ?_

_- Comment je le sais ? J'ai organisé quasiment toutes les fêtes de ce lycée depuis que j'y suis, pourquoi elle choisirait de confier les rênes à quelqu'un d'autre ?_

La jeune femme sourit alors qu'elle vit Bonnie se diriger vers elles.

_- Hey Bonnie !_

_- Salut les filles, alors de quoi on parle ?_

_- De Caroline et de son éternel soif de tout contrôler._

_- Quoi ?! Ça n'a rien à voir, c'est juste que j'aime que les choses soient faites à ma façon, c'est tout._

Bonnie et Elena se sourirent.

_- On était juste entrain de discuter au sujet de la prochaine fête._

_- Déjà ?_

_- Il ne reste plus que quelques semaines, et la proviseur ne m'a convoqué qu'aujourd'hui._

_- C'est sûr que là il y a vraiment quelque chose qui cloche..._

Caroline donna un coup d'épaule à Elena qui se mit à rire en même temps que la jeune sorcière.

_- Bref, sur ce je vous laisse je dois être dans son bureau dans moins de cinq minutes, à toute !_

Les deux amies virent la jeune blonde s'éloigner à grand pas pour disparaître derrière une bande d'élèves figés au bout du couloir.

_- Inimitable Caroline..._

Elles se sourirent une nouvelle fois avant de se mettre à avancer, bientôt isolées dans le long passage.

_- Alors comment ça se passe avec Lucy ?_

_- Bien. Elle m'apprend beaucoup de choses, elle me donne des conseils afin de récupérer plus vite et plus facilement mes pouvoirs._

_- Où ça en est ?_

_- Ça revient doucement mais c'est encore loin d'être ça..._

Elena posa sa main sur le bras de son amie dans un geste réconfortant.

_- Ça va s'arranger ne t'en fais pas, on sait qu'ils n'ont pas totalement disparu c'est déjà ça._

Bonnie sourit à la jeune femme avant d'enter avec elle dans une des classes encore quasiment vides.

_**Pendant ce temps là...**_

Caroline réajusta brièvement sa veste, alors qu'elle entendit une voix féminine lui ordonnant d'entrer dans l'imposant bureau. La jeune blonde s'exécuta avant de se figer en voyant la personne assise dans l'un des fauteuils.

_- Mademoiselle Forbes je vous en prie asseyez-vous, vous vous souvenez de Rebekah Mikaelson._

Elle s'assit alors lentement à côté de la jeune vampire originel qui affichait un petit sourire sur son visage.

_- Mademoiselle Mikaelson rejoint officiellement notre établissement pour cette dernière année. La raison pour laquelle je vous ai convoqué toutes les deux dans mon bureau est la suivante. Comme vous le savez, la prochaine fête à lieu dans à peine quelques semaines, et l'organisation n'est pas une chose à prendre à la légère._

La femme se tourna alors vers Caroline, qui avait toujours les yeux rivés sur Rebekah, étrangement silencieuse.

_- Et donc Mademoiselle Mikaelson c'est proposée pour aider à la préparation._

_- Mais, Madame, je gère seule le comité depuis bientôt deux ans. Et jusque là je n'ai eu aucun problème à tout planifier, tout c'est toujours parfaitement bien passé._

_- Je le sais bien, et je ne remet en aucun cas votre travail en question, c'est juste qu'un peu d'aide ne vous serez pas de trop et diminuerait un peu le poids de tout les préparatifs qui repose sur vos épaules._

_- Madame Ross, j'ai juste proposé mon aide, je ne souhaite pas prendre en main la direction de la fête. Je laisse le soin à Caroline de s'en occuper, je suis sûre qu'elle s'en sortira merveilleusement bien._

Rebekah adressa un léger sourire à la jeune blonde qui resta stoïque.

_- Bien, dans ce cas si c'est ce que vous désirez. Vous aiderez donc à la tâche, décorations ou autres je vous laisse le choix de vous arranger toutes les deux. Mademoiselle Forbes, je vous laisse le soin de trouver les premières idées, notamment pour le thème qui est primordiale._

_- Bien madame Ross._

_- Mademoiselle Forbes, je vous laisse disposer. J'ai encore quelques points à voir avec Mademoiselle Mikaelson._

Caroline acquiesça en rendant le petit sourire que lui lançait la principale, s'éclipsant derrière la porte.

* * *

><p>Les yeux figés sur la jeune femme, Damon cligna enfin des paupières depuis qu'elle avait commencé à ouvrir la bouche.<p>

_- … Et bien... le moins qu'on puisse dire, c'est que... ça en fait, des choses..._

_- Tu n'en avais jamais entendu parler ?_

L'aîné des Salvatore secoua lentement la tête.

_- ...Nope._

Un court silence s'installa avant que le jeune homme ne reprenne la parole.

_- Et... tu comptes en parler à Jérémy et Elena._

Elle releva les yeux vers Damon.

_- Je n'en sais rien... tu ne vas pas leur dire ?_

_- Pourquoi je le ferais, c'est ton secret pas le mien. Même si ma curiosité maladive me rend à mes dépends complice..._

Alyssa esquissa un léger sourire en baissant les yeux.

_- Pourquoi tu ferais ça, pour moi je veux dire._

Le jeune homme fit la moue en faisant mine de réfléchir.

_- Disons que j'adore les secrets..._

Elle secoua la tête en voyant son sourire en coin.

_- Et puis tu es une Gilbert, ce qui est plutôt un bon point._

Elle sourit à son tour avant de relever la tête vers lui.

_- Ce sont des chasseurs, qui s'en sont pris à Jérémy ?_

Damon se figea, intrigué.

_- Apparemment... tu sais quelque chose, à leur sujet._

_- Vaguement._

Le jeune homme de plus en plus intrigué la vit se relever du divan où elle s'était assise.

_- Je peux peut-être t'aider, vous aider._

Il se leva à son tour, faisant face à Alyssa.

_- Qu'est-ce qu'on attend._


	29. Chapter 29

_Bonsoir ! :)_

_Me revoilà ce soir avec la troisième partie du chapitre douze, j'espère qu'elle vous plaira ! ;) Et encore merci à toi delenaforever 15 pour ta review ! :D_

_N__'hésitez pas si vous avez un avis, ça fait toujours plaisir d'en avoir aha ! ;p_

_**Rating :** T, pour ce chapitre._

_**Disclamer :** The Vampire Diaries, son univers, ainsi que ses personnages ne n'appartiennent pas._

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapitre 12 - Family Secrets (P3)<strong>

_~ Il n'est point de secrets que le temps ne révèle... ~_

L'aiguille avançait avec une lenteur décourageante, faisant traîner les quelques secondes restantes avant la fin du cours. A moitié attentif, le jeune homme finit par tourner la tête vers la fenêtre d'où un léger vent venait fouetter les carreaux.

_- Jérémy..._

Le regard figé sur l'extérieur, il se mit à froncer légèrement les sourcils.

_- Jérémy..._

Le jeune homme aperçut une silhouette se dessiner au loin, à peine visible.

- Jérémy...

Son prénom se fit entendre dans un troisième murmure, alors que la cloche ne se mette à sonner. Dans un mouvement machinal il se releva lentement, rassemblant rapidement ses affaires avant de sortir de la salle de classe.

* * *

><p>Stefan, occupé à longer la grande pelouse pour rejoindre l'aile ouest du lycée se stoppa en voyant le jeune homme se diriger vers lui.<p>

_- Hey Jer'._

Jérémy passa devant lui sans un même lui accorder un regard, continuant sur sa lancée.

_- Jer' ? Tout va bien ?_

Le cadet des Salvatore le vit marcher d'un pas de plus en plus rapide, se dirigeant vers l'arrière de l'établissement. Il se décida à le suivre, l'inquiétude et l'incompréhension guidant ses pensées. Il resta un peu en retrait, s'arrêtant derrière un pylône en le voyant ralentir une fois arrivé près du gymnase, caché par les arbres. Stefan le vit s'arrêter net avant de voir une jeune femme sortir de l'ombre, se figeant devant lui.

_- Ton heure est venue..._

Elle sourit à Jérémy alors que celui-ci restait parfaitement stoïque, comme habité. Stefan choisit de finalement s'avancer à une vitesse foudroyante avant de plaquer la jeune femme contre le mur de l'établissement, son bras fermement serré contre sa gorge.

_- Qui es-tu ?! Qu'est-ce que tu veux à Jérémy ?!_

Elle grogna de douleur avant de repousser violemment le jeune homme, qui recula légèrement alors que Jérémy le saisit à son tour par le cou.

_- Tu croyais vraiment qu'on allait le laisser sans protection._

La jeune femme afficha un sourire en coin alors que Stefan poussa d'un coup rapide Jérémy, qui s'écrasa rapidement au sol. Le cadet la saisit par les épaules et l'empoigna sur sol.

_- Qu'est-ce que tu lui as fais ?! Réponds !_

Elle se mit à rire avant qu'il ne la saisissent une nouvelle fois par la gorge.

_- C'est trop tard, tout n'est plus qu'une question de temps. Tu rêves si tu crois qu'il va le lâcher maintenant._

_- Qui ça il !?_

Jérémy se releva difficilement, près à se jeter une nouvelle fois sur Stefan alors qu'il fut stoppé dans son élan.

_- Jérémy calme-toi !_

Le jeune Gilbert semblait hors de contrôle, Tyler décida alors de l'assommer le plus prudemment possible alors qu'il s'évanouissait sur le sol.

_- Je suis loin d'être la dernière à traîner dans les parages, vous ne pourrez pas le protéger indéfiniment._

Stefan s'apprêtait à répondre lorsqu'elle tourna violemment la tête, se briser elle-même la nuque dans un bruit effroyable.

* * *

><p>Assis dans l'un des canapés de l'imposant bureau, Damon croisa les jambes en attendant patiemment que la jeune femme ouvre la bouche.<p>

_- Il y a environ neuf cent ans, une femme descendant d'une longue lignée de sorcières tomba éperdument amoureuse d'un homme qui fut tué par une créature de la nuit. Rongée par la douleur et la colère elle décida de réunir les cinq meilleurs chasseurs des cinq continents, tous descendant de grandes familles aussi surnommées Venatus. Chasseur, en latin. __Usant de magie noire, elle pratiqua un sort destiné à lier les cinq chasseurs pour l'éternité, leur assurant force et instinct pour arriver au même niveau de puissance que les vampires. En échange de sa vie elle créa la Confrérie des Cinq, dans un seul but, la destruction totale et définitive des vampires._

_- Et ces cinq chasseurs, ils sont immortels ?_

Alyssa secoua la tête sous le regard perplexe du jeune homme.

_- Comment ce fait-il alors qu'après leurs morts il y ait toujours des chasseurs ?_

_- En créant la Confrérie des Cinq la sorcière créa également la malédiction du chasseur, qui est toujours présente en raison des potentiels chasseurs existants._

_- Ce qui explique pourquoi Jérémy est le seul à avoir vu le tatouage..._

La jeune femme acquiesça légèrement alors qu'il fixa son regard sur elle.

_- Mais pourquoi Jérémy ?_

_- Pourquoi est-ce qu'il est un chasseur potentiel, ça je n'en sais rien. D'ailleurs c'est souvent le fruit du hasard, ces choses là ne sont la plupart du temps pas très logique._

Damon ne dit rien, fixant le sol lorsque son portable se mit à vibrer dans sa poche.

_- Hey petit frère, quoi de neuf ?_

_- On a un gros problème Damon..._

L'aîné des Salvatore échangea un bref regard avec Alyssa avant de se mettre à froncer les sourcils.

_- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?_

_- Apparemment April n'était pas décidée à partir en laissant Jérémy seul, il y a eu un accident avec un chasseur..._

_- Jérémy va bien ?_

_- Il est juste sonné, où est-ce que tu es ?_

_- Pas loin, je te rejoins chez les Gilbert..._

Il raccrocha alors avant de se tourner vers la jeune femme.

_- Maintenant qu'ils savent pour lui ils ne vont pas abandonner avant qu'il ne rejoigne leur cercle._

Damon grommela quelque chose dans sa barbe en passant sa main dans ses cheveux.

_- De mon côté je vais passer au lycée, si un chasseur traîne dans le coin il ne résistera pas à l'envie de s'en prendre à un vampire s'il en croise un._

Le jeune homme acquiesça légèrement étonné bien qu'heureux de son initiative avant de sortir de la pièce, Alyssa sur ses talons.

* * *

><p><em>- J'arrive pas à y croire !<em>

Elena et la jeune sorcière venaient tout juste de s'asseoir à une des tables libres longeant la pelouse lorsqu'elles virent leur amie arriver en trombe.

_- Non mais quelle..._

_- Who, who, who... du calme Caroline, qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?_

_- En trois syllabes, Re-be-kah._

_- Quoi ? Elle, elle est revenue ?_

La jeune blonde laissa échapper un rire sarcastique avant de s'asseoir à côté de Bonnie.

_- Évidemment qu'elle est revenue, et bien sûr pour me pourrir la vie comme d'habitude, son passe-temps favoris..._

_- Qu'est-ce qui c'est passé ?_

_- Quand je suis entrée dans le bureau de la proviseur, elle était assise là, comme si de rien n'était. Non seulement elle revient au lycée pour cette année, mais elle m'a clairement provoqué en demandant à la principale si elle pouvait "aider" à la préparation de la fête. Et bien sûr madame Ross a voulu la laisser prendre les commandes, je rêve... Rebekah à gentiment refusée bien entendu, soulignant que je pourrais très bien me débrouiller seule... Je n'y crois pas, non mais pour qui elle se prend, ça va faire plus de deux ans que je suis aux commandes et tout c'est toujours merveilleusement bien passé !_

Elena posa en main sur le bras de la jeune femme qui s'arrêta subitement, reprenant son souffle.

_- Caroline, calme-toi..._

La jeune blonde soupira avant d'appuyer ses joues contre ses mains.

_- Résultat maintenant j'ai la pression, comme si j'en avais besoin..._

Bonnie se tourna alors brusquement vers son amie.

_- Depuis quand la grande Caroline Forbes doute t-elle d'elle même ?_

La jeune femme se redressa d'un bond, fixant ses amies à tour de rôle.

_- C'est vrai, je suis la grande Caroline Forbes, quand je veux quelque chose rien ne peut m'arrêter !_

_- Tout à fais !_

_- Je suis la meilleure !_

_- La meilleure !_

_- Et puis vous serez là pour m'épauler !_

_- Fidèles au poste !_

Elles se mirent à rire de bon cœur lorsque la jeune vampire sentit son téléphone dans sa poche. Elle sourit en lisant le texto qu'elle venait de recevoir.

_- Un problème ?_

_- Non, c'est Alyssa. Elle demande si tout se passe bien._

La jeune femme fit une petite moue en tapant la réponse.

_- J'ai l'impression qu'on la délaisse un peu depuis qu'elle est là..._

_- Ne dis pas ça, ça fait presque dix ans que vous ne vous étiez pas revus. Ça prendra juste un peu de temps avant de retrouver la même complicité._

Elena acquiesça en souriant légèrement.

_- J'ai une idée ! Une soirée entre filles !_

Caroline tapa joyeusement dans ses mains en souriant.

_- Rien de tel pour renouer les liens. On se commandera à manger, on se louera un film qu'on regardera en se faisant les ongles ! Une soirée filles quoi ! Et puis comme ça vous pourrez m'aider à trouver les premières idées pour la fête !_

Elena et Bonnie se sourient en voyant la jeune blonde tout excitée.

_- On fait ça chez moi ?_

La jeune femme laissa échapper un petit cri en prenant ses deux amies dans ses bras.

_- Une soirée normale entre copines, c'est tout à fais ce qu'il nous faut._

Elles se sourirent une dernière fois avant de déballer leurs déjeuners.

* * *

><p><strong>[Daughtry - Home]<strong>

La journée passa d'une façon des plus ordinaires, laissant le soleil couchant prendre sa place dans le ciel baignait de couleur sang et or. Jérémy avait repris conscience, oubliant une fois de plus, complètement son altercation avec la chasseuse et la façon dont il s'était étrangement rangé de son côté. Stefan avait prévenu Elena en la rassurant sur l'état de son frère, qui à son tour débriefa le petit groupe, à présent sur leur garde. Damon se dirigeait vers le Mystic Grill après avoir quitté Jérémy, en sécurité chez lui avec Tyler et son jeune cadet. Il s'avança directement jusqu'au bar presque désert, prenant place à côté de la jeune femme qui sirotait sa limonade.

_- Alors ?_

Elle se tourna légèrement vers lui.

_- Jérémy va bien, un peu secoué mais entier. De ton côté ?_

_- Rien... j'ai passé l'après-midi à faire le tour du lycée, sans succès._

_- Tu m'étonnes..._

Agacé Damon leva la main pour attirer un serveur avant de commander un verre.

_- Dis, maintenant qu'on fait équipe en quelque sorte..._

_- Équipe ?_

La jeune femme esquissa un léger sourire en fronçant les sourcils.

_- Équipe, team, club hypra fermé, appelle ça comme tu veux, tu peux bien me dire comment ça marche ton... truc._

Il afficha un petit sourire en coin alors qu'elle laissa échapper un sourire amusé.

_- Il n'y a pas de "truc", je te l'ai dis, c'est de l'empathie._

_- Mais encore..._

_- C'est difficile à expliquer... L'empathie c'est la capacité à percevoir et à comprendre les sentiments d'une autre personne, de pouvoir ressentir les énergies et les pensées de tous ce qui nous entoure, que ce soit des individus ou mêmes des lieux. Une sorte d'hyper sensibilité. Notre physique et notre mental agit comme une éponge, ce qui à forte dose est loin d'être agréable, voir insupportable._

L'aîné des Salvatore fit une petite moue en acquiesçant sous le regard d'Alyssa.

_- Au début c'est une immense souffrance, on est incapable de gérer ou même d'encaisser toutes les émotions, toutes les informations captées, ce qui, incontrôlé, peut avoir des conséquences désastreuses._

_- Tu as pourtant l'air très calme._

_- C'est parce que ça va faire plus d'an que j'y travail. A force de persévérance j'ai réussi à créer une sorte de barrière mentale entre moi et tout le reste, à me protéger._

Damon acquiesça en silence, encore légèrement sonné de temps de révélations encore inconnues.

_- Et si on jouait à un petit jeu..._

Le jeune homme se tourna légèrement vers la salle alors qu'elle fronçait doucement les sourcils.

_- J'ai peur._

Il laissa échapper un petit rire alors que la jeune femme se décala à son tour.

_- Rien de traumatisant, parole de scout._

Alyssa sourit alors qu'il faisait un petit signe avec ses doigts.

_- Toi, scout ? Tu te moques de moi ?_

_- Je ne me permettrais pas..._

La jeune femme fit une petite moue, à l'écoute. Damon observa rapidement la salle avant d'arrêter son regard sur une jeune fille blonde, assise à une table avec sûrement deux de ses amies.

_- Elle. On le fait à l'ancienne, pas de don, de pouvoir ou autre tour de passe-passe. Juste à l'instinct, pour le fun._

_- Tu veux qu'on essaie de savoir ce qu'elle dit ?_

Il acquiesça en se raclant la gorge, arborant une voix très aigu alors que la jeune fille blonde se mit à s'agiter.

_- J'arrive pas à croire que ma mère cette vieille bique soit toujours sur mon dos, c'est pas possible ça. Je vais bientôt avoir dix sept ans, j'ai le droit à une vie sociale, au secours !_

Alyssa se mit à rire alors qu'il se racla une nouvelle fois la gorge, reprenant sa voix normale.

_- Très belle imitation, c'était magnifique._

Damon fit une petite révérence alors qu'elle levait les yeux au ciel.

_- Je suis désolé de te dire ça mais, tu te trompes sur toute la ligne._

_- Ah oui ?_

La jeune femme acquiesça en posant son regard sur la fille blonde.

_- Elle parle du garçon pour qui elle craque._

_- Eh ! Je croyais qu'on devait se la jouer à la régulière, c'est de la triche._

_- Pas du tout, elle n'arrête pas de passer sa main dans ses cheveux et de sourire de toutes ses dents. Mais surtout elle n'arrête pas de lever sa main en l'air pour admirer sa bague, bague que vient probablement de lui offrir le dit garçon._

Damon fronça légèrement les yeux avant de boire une gorgée de son verre.

_- Bien, les jeux sont faits. Je vous prie maestro, roulement de tambour._

La jeune femme sourit avant de taper en rythme sur le comptoir alors que Damon se concentra pour écouter.

_- Verdict ?_

L'aîné des Salvatore fit la moue avant de se tourner vers Alyssa.

_- Mouais... je suis sûr qu'il y a anguille sous roche._

La jeune femme écarquilla les yeux en sirotant sa limonade.

_- Mais quelle mauvaise foi !_

Damon leva les mains en signe de paix avant de se tourner vers elle.

_- Ok ça va, vaut mieux pas se frotter à l'esprit de compétition d'un Gilbert._

_- Quoi !? Moi l'esprit de compétition ? C'est la meilleure venant de monsieur je supporte pas de perdre !_

Il fit un petite moue triste sous le regard de la jeune femme.

_- Je l'avoue..._

Alyssa leva une nouvelle fois les yeux au ciel alors qu'il affichait son éternel sourire en coin.

_- Je suis sûr que tu as lu dans ces pensées, c'est pas possible autrement._

_- Pas besoin._

Damon leva alors brusquement les yeux vers la jeune femme, le nez rivé sur son verre.

_- Non, je ne te crois, personne n'est capable de lire dans les pensées à part dans les mauvais films de séries Z._

_- Si tu le dis._

Le jeune homme fronça les sourcils en souriant légèrement.

_- Non... sérieusement ?_

Elle s'apprêtait à répondre lorsqu'elle se crispa, son sourire brutalement effacé de son visage.

_- Alyssa, qu'est-ce qui passe ?_

_- Lui..._

L'aîné des Salvatore se tourna vers la porte où un homme d'un vingtaine d'années venait de faire son entrée.

_- S'en est un ?_

La jeune femme acquiesça en voyant l'homme s'asseoir à une table du fond.

_- Parfait..._

_- Damon attends !_

En moins d'une seconde le jeune homme s'était levé, se dirigeant vers le fond de la salle quasi déserte, Alyssa sur ses talons.


	30. Chapter 30

_Coucou à tous !_

_Je viens poster ce soir la dernière partie du chapitre douze, j'espère que vous l'apprécierez aha ! ;p Merci delenaforever 15 pour ta review ! ;D_

_N__'hésitez pas si vous avez un avis, ça fait toujours plaisir d'en avoir et ça encourage à écrire donc ! :)_

_**Rating :** T, pour ce chapitre._

_**Disclamer :** The Vampire Diaries, son univers, ainsi que ses personnages ne n'appartiennent pas._

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapitre 12 - Family Secrets (P4)<strong>

_~ Il n'est point de secrets que le temps ne révèle... ~_

**[Woodkid - Iron]**

C'est d'un bond qu'elle s'était redressée, slalomant entre les tables à la suite de l'aîné des Salvatore. Elle l'appela pour tenter de le ralentir mais c'était déjà trop tard, elle le vit s'asseoir en face de l'homme d'une vingtaine d'années, un regard froid sur le visage. L'homme leva les yeux vers lui, un sourire carnassier sur le visage.

_- Je peux vous aider ?_

Damon afficha un faux sourire en coin avant de sentir Alyssa s'asseoir à côté de lui.

_- Que toi et toute ta clique disparaissiez, et rapidement._

L'homme laissa échapper un léger rire en fixant d'abord la jeune femme avant de revenir sur Damon.

_- Je pense que ça ne va malheureusement pas être possible._

Ce fut au tour de l'aîné des Salvatore de rire légèrement, se penchant de quelques centimètres vers le jeune homme.

_- Dans ce cas prépare-toi au pire._

_- Serait-ce une menace ?_

L'homme se pencha à son tour d'un air de défi, un sourire sur ses lèvres. Du coin de l'œil Alyssa jeta un regard vers le bar où une jeune femme observait la scène, un air hautain dessiné sur son visage.

_- Vous seriez bien stupide de déclencher une bagarre ici, devant autant de monde, surtout qu'avec les événements récents le Conseil est probablement sur ses gardes... Combien de temps vous pensez avoir avant que votre identité soit découverte._

L'homme se tourna vers Alyssa, un sourire carnassier sur les lèvres.

_- Pour le Conseil j'avoue que je ne sais pas, mais pour le monde cela devrait pouvoir s'arranger._

A peine avait-il terminé sa phrase que les quelques personnes présentes dans la pièce se dirigèrent vers la sortie, laissant Damon et Alyssa figés face à l'homme qui affichait un sourire triomphant. La femme blonde du bar était également là, ainsi qu'un deuxième homme visiblement plus âgé.

_- Et si on passait aux choses sérieuses..._

Damon se plaça inconsciemment devant la jeune femme en guise de barrage alors qu'ils se retrouvaient encerclés au milieu de la salle. Le visage de l'aîné se transforma lentement, les veines sombres venant descendre le long de ses yeux où le bleu délicat avait été remplacé par un mélange sinistre de rouge et de noir. L'homme se jeta brutalement sur Damon qui le repoussa difficilement, avant de le voir s'écraser sur le sol et de se relever presque instantanément. La femme attrapa Alyssa par le cou la soulevant du sol avant de la claquer contre le mur.

_- Alyssa !_

Le regard de la jeune femme se tourna presque immédiatement vers Matt, posté à quelques mètres d'elle, un air horrifié sur le visage.

_- Matt, dégage de là, maintenant !_

Le jeune quaterback n'eut le temps de faire un geste qu'il se fit happer vers la sortie par le second homme, disparaissant de la pièce en effervescence.

_- Matt !_

Alyssa attrapa violemment le poignet de la jeune femme et le déchira de sa gorge en un geste avant de lui envoyer un rapide coup de coude dans la mâchoire. La femme recula de quelques pas alors qu'elle retomba sur ses pieds, se redressant rapidement. En un geste elle repoussa la femme qui vola à l'autre bout de la pièce, venant s'écraser contre le bar, finissant sa course dans l'étalage de bouteilles. Elle se tourna alors vers Damon qui venait de se faire projeter sur le sol.

La chasseur sourit alors qu'il leva l'épaule, près à enfoncer sa main dans la poitrine du jeune homme. Alyssa figea une demi-seconde avant de lever le bras, envoyant l'homme s'emplâtrer durement dans le mur voisin, laissant une trace qui allait sûrement être sujet à discussion. Les deux chasseurs sonnés, elle tendit la main vers Damon qui se releva difficilement, un air ébahit sur son visage.

_- Matt..._

Ils coururent vers la sortie pour y trouver Matt allongé sur le sol, du sang coulant abondamment de sa bouche. Alyssa fut la première à se précipité à ses côtés alors que Damon mordit son poignet, le plaquant sur les lèvres du quaterback.

_- Il ira bien, il va juste resté dans les vapes un petit moment._

Alyssa acquiesça en souriant alors qu'il avait toujours les yeux posés sur elle.

_- Quoi ?!_

_- Nan rien, c'est juste que..._

_- C'est juste que quoi ?_

L'aîné des Salvatore jeta un bref coup d'œil vers la porte avant de se tourner à nouveau vers Alyssa.

_- C'est juste que c'est vachement plus impressionnant en vrai que comme tu l'avais décris._

La jeune femme sourit de toutes ses dents en secouant la tête.

_- Des crocs de cinq centimètres te sortent de la bouche et des veines foncés descendent le long des tes joues... je crois que question impression on a tout les deux notre lot._

Damon sourit à son tour avant de la voir lever les yeux vers lui.

_- N'oublie pas, ça fait déjà la deuxième fois depuis qu'on se connaît que je te sauve la vie._

_- J'avais remarqué._

Ils se sourirent avant de soulever Matt, le portant jusqu'à la voiture garée au bout de la rue.

* * *

><p>Matt ouvrit difficilement les yeux, se réveillant lentement alors que Damon venait d'arrêter la voiture devant la maison des Gilbert.<p>

_- On se réveille bus boy, on est arrivé._

Le jeune homme cligna des paupières pour voir qu'il était allongé sur la banquette arrière, le regard de l'aîné posé sur lui.

_- Comment va la tête ?_

Matt grimaça en se redressant, déviant ses yeux sur Alyssa qui dormait paisiblement sur le siège passager.

_- Brouillée... Qu'est-ce qui c'est passé ?_

_- En gros les vilains chasseurs on était vaincus, et tout le monde est sain et sauf._

Damon affichait un sourire en coin alors que le jeune homme restait pensif.

_- Tu as réussi à les maîtriser, tous les trois ?_

_- Bien évidemment, tu as oublié à qui tu parles ?_

Le quaterback leva brièvement les yeux au ciel avant de les reposer sur Alyssa.

_- Et Alyssa..._

_- Plus de peur que de mal. Bien sûr elle ne se souviendra pas du comment je l'ai bravement sauvé des chasseurs au péril de ma propre vie, mais sinon elle ira bien._

Matt laissa échapper un petit rire avant de secouer la tête.

_- Rentre, je vais la réveiller tranquillement histoire d'éviter le choc._

Il acquiesça d'un geste de la tête avant de sortir de la voiture, bientôt arrivé à la porte d'entrée. Damon tourna alors la tête vers la jeune femme qui avait à présent les yeux parfaitement ouverts, un sourire dessiné sur ses lèvres.

_- Comment tu m'as bravement sauvé des chasseurs au péril de ta propre vie ?!_

Alyssa ria brièvement alors que l'aîné des Salvatore haussa les épaules.

_- Tu plaisantes j'espère ?!_

_- Bon d'accord j'ai peut-être un peu modifié l'histoire..._

_- Tu crois ?_

_- Qu'est-ce que tu voulais que je lui dise, que tu t'étais battue contre eux parce que tu es une immortelle qui non seulement lis dans les pensées mais qui peut envoyer quelqu'un voler à plusieurs mètres rien qu'en remuant le nez ?_

_- Rectification, je ne remue pas le nez._

_- Quoi même pas un peu, de temps en temps ?_

La jeune femme secoua la tête, un petit sourire sur ses lèvres.

_- Et bah c'est bien dommage._

Elle leva les yeux au ciel toujours en souriant alors qu'elle ouvrait la portière, se lançant à la suite de Damon.

* * *

><p>La jeune femme soupira alors qu'elle entassait un dernier carton dans son placard, dissimulé derrière une lignée de vêtements.<p>

_- Je dois bien l'avouer, j'aime beaucoup ce que tu as fais de cet endroit._

Rebekah se redressa lentement, un sourire se formant progressivement sur son visage. Elle se retourna pour faire face à une jeune femme qui semblait avoir à peu près le même âge, des cheveux bruns jusqu'aux épaules et un sourire en coin sur les lèvres.

_- Hayley..._

Les deux jeunes femmes s'enlacèrent dans une étreinte amicale, un sourire grandissant sur leurs visages.

_- Tu arrives bien tôt._

_- Tu appelles, j'accoure._

Elles se sourirent une nouvelle fois, s'asseyant sur le lit de Rebekah.

_- Je suis contente de te voir. J'avais vraiment besoin de quelqu'un avec moi, ici._

_- Contente que tu m'ais appelé._

_- Alors comment ça se passe avec la meute ?_

_- Plutôt bien, j'ai fini par y trouver ma place. Les plus âgés sont assez protecteurs envers moi, mais je ne vais pas m'en plaindre. Mais toi, ton retour à Mystic Falls ?_

_- En un mot... compliqué._

Hayley laissa échapper un petit rire alors qu'elle posa sa main sur le bras de la vampire originelle.

_- Ça te dirais une soirée cinéma ?_

Rebekah sourit avant de se lever.

_- Seulement si c'est moi qui choisis le film._

_- Tant qu'il ne s'agit pas de "N'oublies Jamais", moi ça me va._

Hayley se lança à la suite de son amie, soudain bien silencieuse.

_- Non, sérieusement ?! Comment tu peux encore vouloir le regarder, on l'a vu une bonne dizaine de fois, minimum._

_- Dans ce cas on va essayer d'atteindre la barre de la vingtaine._

Rebekah affichait un grand sourire alors que la jeune femme roula des yeux en signe de défaite.

_- Va chercher le DVD, je me charge de commander les pizzas._

La jeune blonde sourit de plus belle avant de s'éloigner vers le salon.

* * *

><p>Les rires qui inondaient la pièce s'arrêtèrent alors que la porte s'ouvrit, laissant entrer l'aîné des Salvatore suivit de près par Alyssa.<p>

_- Comme ça on organise une réunion de famille et on est même pas invité ?_

Damon afficha une moue attristée en posant une main sur son cœur, alors que tout le petit groupe sans exception levèrent les yeux au ciel, certains un sourire sur les lèvres. Alyssa s'avança vers le comptoir de cuisine où Caroline et Bonnie débattaient sur le fait de commander chinois ou plutôt se contenter d'une bonne vieille pizza, sous les yeux amusés de l'aîné des Gilbert. Matt aidait Stefan à sortir la vaisselle alors que Tyler et Jérémy menait une lutte acharnée dans une partie de football virtuelle. Le jeune homme leva alors soudainement les bras vers le ciel en guise de victoire sous les yeux dépités de Tyler.

_- Ça fait 5-1, si c'est pas du score ça !_

Le loup grommela quelque chose alors que Damon s'affala dans le canapé.

_- Je vous parie cinq dollars qu'Alyssa et moi on vous met la pâtée de votre vie._

Les regards se tournèrent alors vers Damon avant de finir figés sur la jeune femme.

_- Faire équipe avec toi et ta mauvaise foi non merci._

Le vampire se tourna alors sur le divan pour lui faire ça.

_- Moi de mauvaise foi ?! C'est pas un peu fort ça venant de miss compétition._

Alyssa ouvrit alors la bouche alors qu'il affichait son éternel sourire en coin.

_- Je n'ai pas l'esprit de compétition._

_- Non bien sûr._

La jeune femme se dirigea alors vers le canapé avant de s'asseoir entre son cousin et Damon, toujours aussi souriant.

_- Tu continues à parler ou tu joues ?_

L'aîné des Salvatore lui tendit une manette à Alyssa qui leva les yeux au ciel. La partie commença à peine que Damon fit traîner ses doigts sur la manette de la jeune femme.

_- Hey ! On est dans la même équipe je te signale !_

_- Ah oui c'est vrai..._

Ce fut au tour de Jérémy de s'y mettre alors qu'elle essaya de le repousser.

_- Bah quoi on est pas dans la même équipe !_

Alyssa jeta alors ses mains sur les côtes de son cousin qui tiqua légèrement en riant.

_- Hey c'est de la triche !_

_- Chacun ses armes._

Elle sourit à Jérémy alors que le vampire toujours concentré dans la partie commença à se pencher sur Alyssa qui se mit à rire en tentant de le repousser.

_- C'est pas bientôt fini oui !_

Le petit groupe mis à part Tyler et Jérémy qui restaient concentrés sur leur partie observait la scène du coin de l'œil. Caroline fut la première à intervenir alors que Bonnie versait un paquet de chips dans un grand saladier.

_- J'ai dû rater un épisode, depuis quand ils sont aussi proches ?_

Matt qui posait les verres sur le comptoir fronça les sourcils en haussant les épaules. Elena qui restait spectatrice de la scène, tout comme Stefan, restait silencieuse avant de hausser légèrement les épaules à son tour.

La soirée se passa dans une ambiance bon enfant, chacun laissant les problèmes de magie, chasseurs et autres préoccupations dans un coin de leur tête. Ils avaient finalement décidé de commander chinois sous les recommandations de la jeune blonde, il était un peu plus de vingt-trois heures lorsque le petit groupe finit par se dissiper. Matt avait raccompagné Caroline et Bonnie chez elles, Tyler s'étant endormi sur le divan après la bataille qu'il avait mené et bien sûr perdu contre Jérémy qui savourait humblement sa victoire. Stefan s'éclipsa à son tour en même temps que son frère, prenant soin de déposer un baiser sur la joue d'Elena.

**[Jason Walker - Everybody Lies]**

Une fois seuls dans la grande maison les Gilbert se dispersèrent à l'étage, se préparant pour la nuit. Alyssa sortait de la salle de bain en pyjama, relevant ses cheveux en un chignon désordonné. Elle s'asseya sur lit après avoir tiré légèrement la couette lorsqu'un bruit venant de son ordinateur attira son attention. La jeune femme fronça vaguement les sourcils avant d'afficher un immense sourire.

_- Maman !_

Clara afficha le même grand sourire que sa fille de l'autre côté de l'écran.

_- Ma chérie, comment tu vas ?_

_- Bien, je vais bien maman. Mais toi, comment ça se passe ? Est-ce que tout va bien ?_

La femme brune rit doucement en passant une main dans ses longs cheveux.

_- Ma puce ça ne fais que quelques jours que tu es partie, la terre n'a pas encore tremblée tu sais._

Alyssa sourit en baissant les yeux.

_- Ici tout ce passe bien. J'ai bien reçu les documents que toi et Liz m'avez envoyé, ça m'a été d'une grande aide notamment pour toute la paperasse que j'ai et qu'il me reste à finir. Je dois avouer qu'Ethan est d'un grand secours, je ne sais pas ce que je ferais sans lui maintenant que tu n'es plus là._

La jeune femme acquiesça silencieusement, un petit sourire sur les lèvres.

_- Il ferait n'importe quoi pour aider... ou pour toi._

_- Maman !_

Alyssa rougit faiblement en voyant sa mère sourire de toutes ses dents.

_- C'est la vérité, c'est un bon ami._

_- Le meilleur..._

Elle sourit vaguement en pensant à son meilleur ami, toujours là pour elle quand elle en avait besoin. Elle fronça soudainement les sourcils sous le regard inquiet de sa mère qui avait perçu son changement de comportement.

_- Alyssa, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?_

La jeune brune jouait avec ses doigts, les yeux baissés.

_- Maman... si je te pose une question, tu me promets de me dire la vérité._

Clara resta une seconde perplexe avant d'afficher un regard bienveillant sur son visage.

_- Toujours._

Alyssa hésita un moment avant de se lancer, le plus calmement du monde.

_- Est-ce que tu savais pour Elena et Jérémy._

Elle ne fut pas surprise, ou même intriguée, elle laissa juste échapper un léger soupir.

_- Oui._

La jeune brune releva les yeux, vaguement étonnée mais plus que ce qu'elle aurait pensé. Elle le savais au fond d'elle, elle connaissait sa mère sur le bout des doigts et savait qu'elle était spéciale, tout comme elle.

_- Quoi d'autre ?_

_- Tout._

Alyssa baissa brutalement les yeux, restant quelques secondes silencieuse.

_- Comment.. ?_

_- Je l'ai senti. C'est une des raisons pour laquelle je t'ai demandé de retourner à Mystic Falls, quelque chose se prépare, quelque chose de mauvais..._

La jeune femme ne dit rien, toujours muette alors que sa mère soupira doucement.

_- Tu es en colère ?_

_- Oui maman, je suis en colère. Enfin non, peut-être un peu... je, je croyais qu'on était sensée tout se dire toutes les deux, pas de mensonges ni de secrets._

_- Je suis désolée... j'avais peur que ça t'effraie, te fasse faire marche arrière. Je sais que tu as du mal en ce qui concerne tes dons..._

_- Maman, tu croyais vraiment que je n'aurais pas voulu revoir ma famille, les aider ?..._

_- Bien sûr que non. Je suis vraiment désolé de t'avoir caché la vérité, je n'aurais pas dû... je t'en prie ne m'en veux pas._

Alyssa soupira en passa une main sur son visage.

_- Je ne t'en veux pas maman, ça n'arrivera jamais. Mais promets-moi de ne plus jamais rien me cacher, plus jamais de mensonges._

_- Je te le promet._

Elles se sourirent avant que la jeune femme ne brise le silence.

_- Qu'est-ce que tu voulais dire par quelque chose se prépare.. ?_

Clara s'apprêta à répondre lorsque la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit légèrement, laissant passer la tête d'Elena qui faisait obstacle à son frère.

_- Oh pardon, on ne savais pas que tu étais occupée, j'aurais dû frapper... on voulais juste voir si tout aller bien, et te souhaiter une bonne nuit._

_- Elena attends !_

Elle se figea devant le seuil de la porte alors que sa cousine sourit timidement.

_- Il y a quelqu'un qui voudrait beaucoup te parler, à toi et à Jérémy._

Les deux Gilbert froncèrent faiblement les sourcils avant de rejoindre Alyssa sur son lit. Ils se figèrent en voyant la femme derrière l'écran qui affichait un sourire chaleureux. Elena eut les larmes aux yeux alors qu'elle se décida à briser le silence.

_- Tante Clara.. ?_


	31. Chapter 31

_Coucou !_

_Me revoilà pour poster ci-dessous la première partie du chapitre treize, j'espère que vous l'aimerez ! ;) Merci beaucoup delenaforever15 pour ta review, et ne t'inquiètes pas il n'y aura RIEN d'amoureux entre Damon et Alyssa ! Il ne se passera rien ! ;) Alyssa sera plus comme... comme une Alaric mais en femme ! x) Non sérieusement, plus comme une amie donc. Quelqu'un à qui il peut parler, je trouve qu'il avait ça avec Alaric dans la série et que ça manquait cruellement quand il est mort... :( Certes, Alaric c'est Alaric et je ne veux pas faire un copier coller loin de là ! _

_Alyssa sera juste une personne de confiance pour Damon simplement. Mais rien d'amoureux, ou autre promis ! ;)_

_Encore une fois, n'hésitez pas si vous avez un avis ça fait toujours plaisir ça encourage à poursuivre ! :)_

_**Rating :** T, pour ce chapitre._

_**Disclamer :** The Vampire Diaries, son univers, ainsi que ses personnages ne n'appartiennent pas._

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapitre 13 - Familiar Faces (P1)<strong>

_~ Il n'est point de secrets que le temps ne révèle... ~_

**[Meiko - Heard It All Before]**

C'est lentement que ses paupières commencèrent à s'ouvrir, se refermant brièvement sous la lumière du soleil qui couvrait son visage. La jeune femme se mit à bâiller, tirant sur ses couvertures pour poser ses pieds nus sur le sol. Elle passa une main dans ses longs cheveux de jais avant d'aller s'asseoir sur le rebord de la fenêtre, son journal trouvant place sur ses genoux.

_Cher journal,_

_Beaucoup de choses se sont passés depuis la dernière fois que toi et moi nous nous sommes parlés. Je vais mieux, beaucoup mieux. J'arrive enfin à me dire que faire face à ma condition de vampire ainsi qu'à ses bons comme ses mauvais côtés est possible, même plus que probable. Caroline m'est d'une aide et d'un soutien incomparable, tout comme tout mon entourage. Bonnie et moi avons enfin retrouvé la complicité que nous avions perdu, j'en suis tellement heureuse. Mais cette joie n'était rien comparée à celle que j'ai ressenti lorsque j'ai retrouvé Alyssa, ma cousine, ma meilleure amie, ma sœur de cœur. Un poids immense que je portais c'était à ce moment là comme évaporé, ne laissant place qu'au bonheur. Même bonheur indescriptible lorsque j'ai en quelque sorte, revu ma tante Clara, qui m'avait tellement manqué depuis toutes ces années. Comme tu peux le voir, je ne pouvais être plus heureuse quand ce moment même, mais comme toujours je ne peux m'empêcher d'ajouter une ombre au tableau. La peur m'étouffe en pensant à Jérémy, et à ses chasseurs qui ne veulent qu'une chose le rallier à leur cause. Une fois de plus je ne peux penser qu'au fait qu'une épreuve se trouve une fois de plus au milieu de la route, et que cette fois la fin pourrait être tragique, voir irréversible..._

_Je ressens également une profonde tristesse en pensant à mon oncle, Brandon qui nous a récemment quitté. J'aurais tant aimé le voir, lui parler une dernière fois..._

_Avec Stefan... disons que j'ai comme l'impression que lui et moi nous nous éloignons de plus en plus. Je ne sais pas, c'est comme si... non, tout va bien. Tout va très bien. Sa relation avec Damon est toujours compliqué, mais j'ai l'impression qu'ils sont sur la bonne voie, du moins je l'espère vraiment. Quant à Damon... que dire à part qu'il est là, toujours là... Il semble bien s'entendre avec Alyssa. Qui sait, peut-être que cette amitié remplacera le vide causé par la mort de Rick... J'en suis contente._

Elena leva brièvement les yeux de son journal en pensant à la scène de la veille, où Damon et sa cousine semblaient très proches alors qu'ils s'amusaient et riaient ensemble.

_Oui, très heureuse._

La jeune vampire ferma alors délicatement le précieux carnet, jetant un œil au réveil qui affichait à peine un peu plus de sept heures. Elle se dirigea ensuite vers la salle de bain avant de vérifier si Jérémy était toujours endormi, ce qui était belle et bien le cas. Un bref sourire traversa son visage alors qu'elle attachait ses cheveux en une rapide queue de cheval. Elle attrapa sa brosse à dents et commença tranquillement à se préparer, le jour pointant doucement le bout de son nez.

* * *

><p>Le nez enfouit dans les placards, Alyssa n'entendit pas la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir avant de se refermer sans bruit. L'étranger entra dans le salon, se dirigeant vers la cuisine alors qu'il la vit se lever un sachet de farine à la main. Lorsqu'elle se tourna vers lui elle hoqueta légèrement de surprise lâchant le paquet qui allait finir sa course sur le carrelage avant que la jeune femme ne le rattrape de justesse. Le jeune homme qui s'était précipité lui aussi pour le réceptionner au vol leva les yeux vers Alyssa qui sourit en se redressant quelque peu, posant le sachet sur le comptoir.<p>

_- Jolis réflexes._

_- Je pourrais dire la même chose._

La jeune femme sourit avant de froncer faiblement les sourcils.

_- Stefan, c'est ça ?_

_- C'est ça._

Leurs regards restèrent figés l'un dans l'autre, le cadet des Salvatore se perdant dans le bleu clair quasi hypnotique de ses yeux. Ils tiquèrent légèrement lorsque une fourchette viens s'écraser sur le sol, poussée par le visiteur indésirable perché sur le meuble. Alyssa soupira brièvement en passant une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille, le jeune homme prenant la petite chatte dans ses bras.

_- Bah alors toi, décidément tu te faufiles partout._

La jeune brune fronça les sourcils en reportant son regard sur Stefan qui caressait la tête de l'animal.

_- Tu l'as déjà vu ?_

_- Je l'ai trouvé sur le rebord de ma fenêtre hier matin, pourquoi ?_

Elle rit brièvement avant de ramasser la fourchette encore posée sur le carrelage.

_- Cette mini tornade est à moi, en quelque sorte. Un jour je l'ai trouvé devant la fenêtre de ma chambre et elle n'a pas cessé d'y revenir depuis. Je ne sais pas comment elle est arrivée jusqu'ici, mais elle semble décidée à ne pas me lâcher d'une semelle._

_- Il a un nom ?_

_- Elle, je l'ai baptisé Filys._

La petite chatte ronronnait doucement alors que Stefan grattait le bas de son menton.

_- C'est plutôt un drôle de nom pour un chat._

_- Et bien Fily veut dire "Qui aime la lune" en grec, et comme elle a le don de toujours apparaître lorsque la nuit tombe... Fily, Filys. Je trouve ça plus joli._

_- Intéressant._

Alyssa regarda le jeune homme qui souriait faiblement, l'animal toujours blottit dans ses bras protecteurs.

_- Quoi ?_

Elle sourit à son tour en posant le grand saladier vide devant elle.

_- Non rien, c'est juste que d'habitude elle n'aime pas beaucoup les inconnus._

_- On est pas vraiment des inconnus tu sais, je te l'ai dis ça fait la deuxième fois qu'on se voit._

La jeune femme sourit davantage en se tournant un nouvelle fois vers Stefan.

_- Au faite, qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Si tôt, je veux dire._

Il sourit à son tour en déposant la petite chatte par terre, la regardant se faufiler sur le dessus du canapé où une tête brune dépassait vaguement.

_- J'étais venu pour emmener Elena et Jer' au lycée, Caroline commençait son entraînement de pom-pom girls à sept heures et quelques._

Alyssa acquiesça avant de poser son attention sur Filys, qui tiqua faiblement en entend un grognement non loin d'elle. Stefan se tourna à son tour vers le divan, un air perplexe sur le visage.

_- Est-ce que.. ?_

La jeune brune acquiesça en souriant.

_- Oui, il n'a pas bougé depuis hier._

La petite chatte s'étira légèrement lorsque Tyler, confortablement allongé dans le canapé se mit à ronfler bruyamment. Les deux jeunes se mirent à rire alors que le loup-garou était encore profondément endormi.

_- Je voulais faire des gaufres, ça te dis ?_

Stefan sourit avant de poser ses mains sur le paquet de sucre.

_- Avec joie._

Tyler gémit en ouvrant difficilement les yeux, la tête enfouie dans le petit oreiller de fortune. Il reporta son attention sur l'horloge accrochée au mur face à lui, il soupira de soulagement en voyant qu'il n'était pas encore huit heures. Il finit par se redresser, intrigué par les voix et les rires qui semblaient venir de la cuisine.

_- Je me suis endormi, c'est ça.. ?_

Stefan et Alyssa se tournèrent vers le jeune homme, encore entre veille et sommeil. La jeune femme rit doucement en essuyant ses mains couvertes de farine sur son tablier.

_- C'est ça. Mais tu t'es bien battu camarade, ton honneur est sauf._

Tyler laissa échapper un autre gémissement en écrasant sa tête dans le coussin alors que Stefan rit à son tour. Il se releva brutalement, fronçant vaguement les sourcils.

_- Ça sentirais pas..._

_- Les gaufres !_

L'attention se posa sur le jeune Gilbert qui descendait rapidement les escaliers, venant enlacer sa cousine qui rit une nouvelle fois.

_- Bah dis-donc tu as l'odorat d'un chien de chasse ma parole._

_- Toujours lorsqu'il s'agit de nourriture._

Jérémy s'assit autour de la table, le loup-garou se levant en même temps du divan en s'étirant brièvement.

_- Hey laisses-en un peu pour les autres !_

Tyler vint s'asseoir à côté du jeune homme qui s'était déjà servi avec une rapidité déconcertante.

_- Avec la raclée intégrale que je t'ai mise hier il fait bien que je reprenne des forces._

Le jeune homme leva les yeux vers Jérémy qui se mit à rire en voyant sa tête.

_- Quoi qu'est-ce que tu viens de dire au juste ?!_

_- Et c'est reparti, et après c'est moi qui ai l'esprit de compétition..._

Le cadet des Gilbert envoya un grain de raisin en pleine face de Tyler qui grogna légèrement. Stefan et Alyssa échangèrent un regard qui voulait tout dire alors que les deux jeunes continuait à se chercher. Elena qui venait de descendre les escaliers sourit en assistant à la scène de bagarre. Stefan vint déposer un baiser sur sa joue, avant de la voir prendre sa cousine dans ses bras et de saluer tout le monde.

_- Au faite, Damon n'est pas là ? Vu que c'est littéralement devenu ton nouveau meilleur ami._

Jérémy qui s'était tourné vers sa cousine lui donna un léger coup de coude alors qu'elle lui mit une petite tape sur la tête. Stefan et Elena au second plan s'étaient redressés, comme figés le temps d'une seconde. La scène n'échappa pas à Alyssa qui sentit le changement dans l'air.

_- Monsieur mauvaise foi tu veux dire ? Il doit sûrement se cacher depuis la pâtée phénoménale qui tu lui as mis._

_- Que je vous ai mis._

_- C'était pas nécessaire de le rajouter ça._

Jérémy se mit à rire alors que la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit brusquement.

_- J'ai entendu ça !_

La jeune immortelle sourit innocemment en levant les épaules avant de se prendre une tasse dans le placard. Damon entra dans le salon, son éternel sourire en coin sur le bord des lèvres alors qu'il prit place autour de la table.

_- Bon, c'est pas tout mais je dois y aller. Il me reste juste assez de temps pour passer par la maison, histoire de prendre les affaires avant d'aller au bahut._

Tyler se leva un gaufre recouverte de sucre à la main alors qu'il se dirigea vers le sofa, y récupérant son blouson.

_- Encore des sélections ?_

Le loup-garou acquiesça silencieusement en mordant dans sa gaufre.

_- Ainsi que demain et après-demain, reste plus qu'à croiser les doigts._

Le jeune se dirigea vers la porte, sa veste sur l'épaule.

_- On se voit au lycée, encore merci pour les gaufres !_

Alyssa sourit en le voyant disparaître pour de bon, claquant la porte derrière lui. Le petit-déjeuner passa rapidement, la pendule affichant bientôt huit-heures vingt. Stefan fut le premier à porte, laissant sortir Jérémy en premier suivit par Elena qui s'arrêta brusquement en voyant que Damon n'avait pas bougé.

_- Tu ne viens pas ?_

L'aîné des Salvatore releva la tête vers elle, un petit sourire sur le visage.

_- Non, je reste on ne sait jamais ta cousine est peut-être maladroite en plus d'être compétitive. Je préfère m'assurer qu'elle ne casse pas toute la vaisselle._

Il fit la moue lorsque Alyssa lui envoya le torchon en pleine tête, amusé par le comportement de la jeune femme. Elena acquiesça silencieusement avant de finalement se mettre en route vers la voiture du cadet, laissant Alyssa et Damon seuls derrière elle. Le jeune homme se leva, se dirigeant vers la cuisine qu'elle commençait à débarrasser.

_- Alors, quel est le plan de la journée ?_

La jeune femme releva les yeux vers lui alors qu'il venait de croquer dans une des gaufres précédemment posé sur la table.

_- Premièrement, je vais aller chercher Matt pour le déposer au lycée. Maintenant que les chasseurs l'ont repérés je ne tiens pas à ce qui lui arrive quelque chose._

Damon acquiesça, une petite moue sur son visage.

_- J'en profiterai pour passer voir Liz en coup de vent, histoire de voir si elle a répertorié de nouveaux arrivants ces derniers jours._

Ce fut au tour de la jeune femme de hocher la tête alors qu'elle plaçait les assiettes dans le lave-vaisselle.

_- Deuxièmement ?_

_- Comment ça deuxièmement ?_

_- Tu as dis premièrement, ce qui vient ensuite c'est deuxièmement. Donc... qu'est-ce qu'on fait en deuxièmement ?_

Alyssa sourit en levant les yeux au ciel avant de retrouver son sérieux.

_- Je connais quelqu'un qui pourrait nous éclairer en ce qui concerne les chasseurs._

L'aîné des Salvatore fronça faiblement les sourcils.

_- Qui ça ?_

_- Ma mère._

* * *

><p>La jeune femme soupira lorsqu'elle descendit de la voiture, l'air frais venant balayer légèrement ses cheveux couleur ébène.<p>

_- Tu es sûre de vouloir t'inscrire, tu n'es pas obligée tu sais. Tu n'as pas à le faire parce que moi j'y vais._

Hayley sourit en attrapant son sac en bandoulière qu'elle passa sur son épaule.

_- Évidemment que j'en suis sûre. Je suis ici pour un moment, autant rejoindre les bancs de l'école. Qui sait, ça pourrait être fun..._

Rebekah regarda son amie alors que celle-ci fit un signe à un jeune homme blond assis sur le capot de son coupé sport. La vampire originelle se mit à rire alors qu'elles avancèrent vers l'imposant bâtiment. Elle se stoppa alors dans son élan lorsqu'elle aperçut le jeune homme assis sur le siège passager, attendant que la voiture se gare.

_- Merci de m'avoir emmené, c'est vraiment sympa._

_- De rien, c'est normal. Bonne chance pour les sélections._

Matt sourit à la jeune femme avant d'ouvrir la portière pour descendre.

_- Au faite, si tu n'as rien de prévu ça te dirais de venir nous voir jouer ? Un peu de soutien et d'encouragement sont toujours les bienvenus._

Alyssa afficha un grand sourire en acquiesçant, tournant la clé pour éteindre le contact.

_- Avec plaisir, j'ai toujours été curieuse de voir comment se passait un vrai match._

Le jeune quaterback sourit une nouvelle fois avant de refermer la portière derrière lui. Rebekah qui les observaient de loin affichait un air stoïque, ce qui inquiéta la jeune loup-garou.

_- Rebekah, y a un truc qui va pas ?_

_- Donne-moi une minute._

Hayley n'eut le temps de répondre que la jeune blonde s'était déjà éclipsée, se dirigeant vers les deux jeunes qui marchaient en souriant.

_- Euh ok..._

Ils commençaient à avancer vers le stade avant de se figer lorsqu'elle s'arrêta net devant eux.

_- Hey Matt, tu ne me présente pas ton amie ?_

Alyssa qui avait senti la différence de température resta silencieuse, alors que le jeune homme à sa droite se redressa dans une position froide et méfiante.

_- Hey Rebekah, je te présente Alyssa. Alyssa, Rebekah._

Alyssa tendit la main à la vampire originelle, pas le moins du monde intimidée par son air glacé. Elle hésita une seconde avant de lui serrer la main.

_- Je suis la cousine de Jérémy et Elena._

Rebekah fronça vaguement les sourcils.

_- Je ne savais pas que Jérémy et Elena avait de la famille en ville._

_- Je viens à peine d'arriver, ça fait quelques jours._

Matt qui observait la scène se mit à soupirer avant d'attraper doucement le bras de la jeune brune.

_- Désolé mais on doit y aller, les sélections ne vont pas tarder à commencer._

_- Attends !_

_- Je crois que je vais vous laisser parler tout les deux, Matt tu me rejoins au stade ?_

Le jeune homme acquiesça avant de la voir s'éloigner, il se tourna alors vers Rebekah, à moitié exaspéré.

_- Qu'est-ce que tu veux Rebekah._

_- Je, je voulais encore m'excuser pour t'avoir déconcentré hier. Ce n'était vraiment pas malin, je suis désolé._

Matt acquiesça tenant une nouvelle fois de s'en aller.

_- Matt !_

Il soupira avant de se tourner une nouvelle fois vers la jeune blonde.

_- Je voulais aussi te dire que j'avais pris rendez-vous chez le concessionnaire, j'aimerais t'acheter une voiture pour remplacer l'autre. Comme ça elle n'aura plus besoin de te déposer au lycée, tu pourras y aller par tes propres moyens._

Le quaterback laissa échapper un rire sans humour en se pinçant l'arrête de nez.

_- Sérieusement.. ?_

Rebekah releva les yeux vers le jeune homme, un air confus sur le visage.

_- Tu veux m'acheter un voiture pour remplacer celle, qui si tu te souviens bien a fini dans la rivière lorsque tu as essayé de nous tuer Elena et moi, parce que tu ne supportes pas qu'Alyssa m'emmène au lycée.. ?_

_- Non ce n'est pas..._

_- Tu sais quoi laisse tomber, je n'ai pas besoin que tu m'achètes une nouvelle voiture. Je ne veux pas que tu m'achètes une nouvelle voiture. Et si Alyssa est gentiment venue me chercher pour me déposer au bahut ce matin, sans que je ne lui ai rien demandé, c'est parce que je lui avais dis pour les sélections et qu'elle ne voulait pas que j'arrive en retard comme hier._

La vampire originelle ne dit rien, se contentant de fixer le sol. Matt soupira une nouvelle fois, s'éloignant de la jeune femme.

_- Je dois y aller, je ne tiens pas à rater les sélections._

Elle le regarda courir vers le stade avant de soupirer à son tour, se dirigeant finalement vers le bâtiment pour rejoindre Hayley. Alyssa qui avait suivit la scène à distance au cas où, se mit à son tour à marcher en direction des gradins. Environ un quart d'heure plus tard, la jeune femme qui avait prit place dans les premières rangées de banc observa Matt, Tyler ainsi qu'une dizaine d'autres joueurs sortir des vestiaires, se dirigeant vers le coach debout au milieu du terrain. Alyssa sourit en voyant Caroline à l'autre bout du terrain, visiblement trop occupée à se débattre avec la chorégraphie qu'elle apprenait aux filles pour l'avoir remarqué. Sacrée Caroline. Son attention fut ramener au terrain lorsque le coach siffla le début de l'entraînement.

La partie était déjà bien entamée lorsque le regard de la jeune femme dévia vers l'endroit où les pom-pom girls s'entraînaient, un drôle de sentiment s'enfonçant dans sa poitrine. Un mélange entre une froideur terrifiante, et un calme déconcertant. Elle remarqua alors l'homme qui se tenait à quelques mètres de là. Alyssa le reconnut immédiatement, c'était le même homme qui les avait agressé elle et Damon, la veille au Mystic Grill. Il avait les yeux fixés sur Caroline, qui était trop concentrée pour même prendre compte de sa présence. Elle regarda furtivement autour d'elle, vérifiant si l'homme était venu accompagné même si elle en était quasi certaine. Le sentiment qui s'enfonçait dans sa poitrine ne venait pas de lui, mais de quelqu'un d'autre qu'elle n'avait jamais rencontré avant. La jeune immortelle le vit commencer lentement à avancer vers son amie, toujours accaparée par ses figures. Elle se leva d'un bond, et simultanément il s'arrêta. Alyssa fronça les sourcils en le voyant reculer. C'est alors qu'elle se rendit compte de sa venue.

Un second homme, d'une bonne quarantaine d'années se tenait derrière lui. Il n'avait pas l'air menaçant, du moins pas dans sa posture. L'homme dégageait un calme impressionnant, et elle savait que le sentiment d'oppression qui creusait dans son thorax venait de lui. Son regard ce posa alors sur la jeune brune, qui resta comme figée. Elle l'observa plus attentivement. Il portait de larges lunettes de soleil qui l'empêchait de bien voir ses yeux. L'homme avait le visage légèrement marqué par de petites ridules à peine visibles, ainsi que quelques cicatrices notamment une plus large au niveau du menton. Ses cheveux bruns étaient coiffés en arrière, faisant un contraste parfait et tout aussi inquiétant avec son blouson de cuir noir qui recouvrait ses larges épaules. Ils restèrent de longues secondes, leurs regards figés l'un dans l'autre. Son visage stoïque laissa alors apparaître un faible sourire qui fit frissonner la jeune femme. En un battement de paupières les deux hommes s'étaient tout les deux évaporés, comme si ils n'avaient jamais été là. Alyssa retomba presque sur son siège, prise d'un vertige. Elle prit une profonde inspiration avant de voir Tyler qui s'approcher d'elle, quittant temporairement le terrain.

_- Eh, tout va bien ?_

_- Oui, juste un étourdissement. Je n'ai pas vraiment mangé ce matin, ça doit être pour ça._

Il fronça les sourcils alors qu'il tourna la tête vers l'endroit ou les yeux de la jeune femme était encore posés.

_- Tu es sûre que tout va bien ?_

Un coup de sifflet se fit entendre, empêchant Alyssa de répondre.

_- Sûre, allez vas-y avant que je ne t'attire des problèmes._

Le loup-garou hésita un petit moment avant de finalement rejoindre le terrain. Elle soupira alors, posant un main sur sa poitrine où le point avait quasi disparu. Sa mère avait raison, quelque chose de mauvais se préparait, elle pouvait le sentir.


	32. Chapter 32

_Coucou à tous !_

_Me revoilà pour poster ci-dessous la seconde partie du chapitre treize, j'espère que vous l'apprécierez ! ;) Merci beaucoup delenaforever15 pour ta review, contente que tu sois rassurée pour la relation entre Damon et Alyssa ;) Et je suis heureuse aussi que tu apprécies le retour de Rebekah et Hayley, on risque de pas mal les voir dans la suite de l'histoire :)_

_Comme je l'ai déjà dis il y a peu, j'ai déjà écris plusieurs chapitres d'avance donc je risque de poster souvent ! :) Pour les chapitres à suivre on en apprendra plus sur l'intrigue autour d'Alyssa, et on verra dans ce chapitre le retour d'une certaine personne qui risque de poser pas mal de problème au petit groupe par la suite aha ! x)_

_Pour le Delena, pour le moment je reste quand même concentré sur l'histoire dû moins pour les quelques chapitres à venir. Mais dans les derniers que j'ai écris il y a peu, je commence à installer plus de Delena ils auront plus de moments ensembles ! ;) Encore merci pour ta review en tout cas, ça représente beaucoup pour moi d'en avoir :)_

_N'hésitez pas si vous avez un avis, ça fait toujours plaisir et ça encourage à continuer ! ;)_

_**Rating :** T, pour ce chapitre._

_**Disclamer :** The Vampire Diaries, son univers, ainsi que ses personnages ne n'appartiennent pas._

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapitre 13 - Familiar Faces (P2)<strong>

_~ Il n'est point de secrets que le temps ne révèle... ~_

_- Damon ?!_

La jeune femme qui venait de franchir le seuil de la porte essaya de calmer les battements de son cœur, les ramenant peu à peu à la normale.

_- Damon ?!_

Le nom du vampire fit une fois de plus écho dans l'entrée alors qu'elle se rendit à l'évidence qu'il n'était pas encore là. Elle se dirigea vers la cuisine, la maison était belle et bien déserte. Alyssa sortit son téléphone portable de sa poche lorsque la porte s'ouvrit sur l'aîné des Salvatore, remarquant l'air presque paniqué de la jeune femme.

_- Tu es enfin là..._

Damon posa ses mains sur les épaules de l'immortelle qui peinait à contrôler sa respiration.

_- Alyssa, calme-toi. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?_

Il la fit s'asseoir sur le canapé, prenant place à côté d'elle.

_- J'assistais aux sélections depuis les gradins, tout aller bien lorsque je l'ai vu..._

_- Vu qui ?_

La jeune femme passa une main dans ses cheveux avant de poursuivre.

_- Cet homme, le plus jeune qui nous a attaqué au Mystic Grill. Mais le problème c'est qu'il n'était pas seul, il y avait un autre homme avec lui. Plus grand, plus âgé, il avait l'air calme mais je ne sais pas c'était bizarre..._

Damon posa doucement sa main sur son bras.

_- Respire... on savait déjà qu'il n'était pas venu seul. Cet homme devait sûrement être un de ses nombreux acolytes._

_- Non, tu ne comprends pas... Il était différent, il dégageait cette sorte de sensation froide, glaciale... C'était, comme si il arrivait à passer à travers la barrière que je me suis forgée._

Le jeune vampire fronça les sourcils, de plus en plus perplexe.

_- Je n'ai pas pu voir ses yeux, mais même sans ça j'aurais pu le sentir. Je n'avais jamais ressenti ça auparavant, ça creusait comme un point dans la poitrine, c'était comme..._

_- … La mort ?_

_- Pire que ça._

L'aîné des Salvatore était de plus en plus préoccupé, sentant l'angoisse qui entourait Alyssa.

_- Ça ne ressemblait pas à se que je ressens quand il s'agit d'un vampire, où même d'un immortel... C'est comme si c'était décuplé à la puissance dix, comme un sentiment d'agonie profonde..._

Damon prit sa main dans la sienne, visiblement inquiet.

_- Tu es sûre que ça va.. ?_

Elle releva les yeux vers lui avant de prendre une profonde inspiration.

_- C'est juste, je n'avais jamais ressenti un sentiment aussi puissant. Même pas au tout début sans le mur pour me protéger..._

Il resserra un peu plus ça main toujours enlacée dans la sienne, tâchant de la réconforter à sa façon. Elle lui sourit faiblement en baissant les yeux un court instant.

_- Tu peux me dire à quoi il ressemblait.. ?_

Alyssa se contenta de plonger son regard dans le sien, se figeant alors qu'elle lui faisait partager mentalement l'image de l'homme encore parfaitement distincte.

_- Tu l'avais déjà vu ?_

Damon cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, encore vaguement secoué avant de faire signe que non. La jeune femme attrapa son portable qu'elle avait déposé sur la table basse, composant le numéro de sa mère. Clara ne mit pas longtemps à décrocher, laissant juste le temps à sa fille de mettre le téléphone en haut-parleur.

_- Alyssa ?_

_- Maman, désolé de te déranger je sais que tu es très occupée. Tu es seule ?_

_- Je serais toujours disponible pour toi ma chérie tu le sais, et oui je suis seule. Ethan est parti me faire quelques courses, pourquoi ? Tu vas bien ?_

_- Ça va maman, ne t'en fais pas. Je ne veux pas qu'il s'inquiète pour rien c'est tout, tu le connais._

_- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Je peux sentir que quelque chose ne va pas._

Alyssa soupira légèrement alors que sa mère tâchait de rester calme à l'autre bout de la ligne.

_- Tu te souviens quand tu m'as dis hier que tu pouvais sentir que quelque chose de mauvais se préparait... Je crois que je viens juste de comprendre ce à quoi tu faisais allusion._

_- Elle est une immortelle... comme toi ?_

Damon qui n'avait pas encore prit part à la conversion plongea la pièce dans un court silence.

_- Non, pas exactement._

Alyssa pouvait sentir que sa mère souriait de son côté.

_- Je suis désolé, je suis d'une impolitesse rare. Damon, Salvatore._

_- Un ami proche d'Elena et Jérémy._

_- Enchantée Damon Salvatore, je m'appelle Clara._

_- Alors... vous disiez que vous pouviez sentir que, quelque chose de mal allait arriver.. ?_

Le jeune vampire reprit prudemment la parole, ne souhaitant pas le moins du monde s'immiscer. La femme acquiesça avant qu'Alyssa ne prenne à son tour la parole, lui racontant sa pseudo rencontre avec l'homme mystère, n'oubliant pas de mentionner l'étranger sensation qu'elle avait eu à son égard.

_- Il était grand, la peau pâle avec une large cicatrice..._

_- … Sur le menton._

Clara resta silencieuse un moment avant d'entendre la voix de Damon.

_- Vous le connaissez ?_

_- Non. Je l'ai vu, il m'est apparu deux ou trois fois depuis quelques jours._

_- Apparu ?_

Alyssa se tourna le jeune homme qui semblait perplexe.

_- Le pouvoir de prémonition. C'est la capacité de pourvoir voir des événements qui appartiennent au passé ou à l'avenir au travers des rêves ou encore de flashs, comme des visions._

_- Et, tu l'as aussi ?_

_- Non._

_- Pas encore._

_- Maman..._

Damon affichait un air perplexe en voyant le changement d'attitude de la jeune femme.

_- Disons que ma fille à encore du mal à accepter ses dons._

Clara qui venait de répondre à la question muette du vampire entendit sa fille soupirer à l'autre bout du téléphone.

_- Ce n'est pas ça, je pense juste que j'en ai assez comme ça. Je n'ai pas besoin d'en avoir davantage, c'est tout. Tu as pu voir clairement son visage, d'autres choses à son sujet ?_

_- Au début c'est flou, je ne voyais que vaguement sa silhouette à peine visible. C'est seulement ce matin, la troisième fois que je l'avais vu qu'il m'est apparu plus clairement. Mais je n'ai pas pu voir ses yeux, c'est la seule chose qui restait brouillée si l'on peut dire. Par contre il y avait quelque chose d'étrange, d'habitude comme tu le sais tout les êtres vivants, même surnaturels à quelques exceptions près on une aura..._

_- Pas lui ?_

Clara répondit que non, laissant un bref silence avant que le vampire ne prenne la parole.

_- Et une aura c'est quoi au juste ?... Désolé, je n'ai pas pris mon dictionnaire surnaturel sur moi._

Les deux femmes se mirent à sourire chacune de leur côté alors que le vampire affichait un petit sourire en coin.

_- Aura signifie lumière. Comme maman vient de le dire tout les êtres vivants en ont une, sauf quelques exceptions. C'est une sorte de champ d'énergie qui nous enveloppe comme une bulle, invisible pour la plupart d'entre nous. Elle peut-être de différentes couleurs changeantes qui ondule et vibre continuellement. Elle est faite de plusieurs couches, chacune correspondant à un chakra. Elle est étroitement liée avec le mental._

Damon ouvrit une nouvelle fois la bouche mais fut coupé par la jeune immortelle.

_- En ce qui concerne les chakras je t'expliquerais tout ça plus tard._

Il ne répondit rien, acquiesçant en faisant une petite moue.

_- Beaucoup d'informations à assimiler._

_- Ça je ne vous le fait pas dire..._

La mère et la fille sourirent une nouvelle fois avant que Clara ne revienne au sujet principal.

_- L'homme était entouré par une sorte de brouillard épais, presque compact... Je n'avais jamais vu ça avant._

_- Il n'est pas mentionné un être comme lui dans le livre, ou quelque chose qui s'y rapprocherais.. ?_

_- Non, et j'avoue que ça m'inquiète beaucoup..._

_- Cet homme connaissait un des chasseurs qui nous a attaqué la veille..._

_- Comment ça attaqué !?_

Alyssa ferma brutalement les yeux en jurant mentalement, elle avait oublié le fait qu'elle n'avait pas parlé de l'attaque au Mystic Grill la veille.

_- On s'est en quelque sorte battus avec trois chasseurs hier soir... Je suis désolé de ne pas te l'avoir dis, je pensais juste que ça ne valait pas la peine de t'inquiéter plus que tu ne l'es déjà..._

Clara laissa échapper un profond soupir avant de briser le calme installé.

_- Tu vas bien.. ?_

_- Oui maman, je te promet que ça va._

_- Bien, mais je t'en prie ne t'inquiète plus pour moi si quelque chose comme ça arrive. La prochaine fois tu me le dis, sans hésiter._

La fille acquiesça avant de continuer.

_- Ils traînent autour de Jérémy maman... Je ne sais pas qui est cet homme mais il a forcément un lien avec les chasseurs._

- Une chose est sûre c'est qu'il faut absolument faire attention en ce qui concerne Jérémy, il est un potentiel chasseur. Ils ne le lâcherons pas avant qu'il rejoigne le cercle. S'il ne tue ne serait-ce qu'un seul vampire l'engrenage se mettra en route, et ça sera d'autant plus difficile de le tenir à l'écart d'eux. Sans compter que non seulement ça sera dangereux pour les autres, mais surtout pour lui.

_- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire.. ?_

_- Une fois le processus enclenché son côté sombre prendra le dessus, et ça ne fera que s'accentuer au fur et à mesure qu'il tuera des vampires. Il sera comme..._

_- Hypnotisé..._

Alyssa et le Damon se lancèrent un bref regard, se remémorant la façon dont Jérémy s'était rangé du côté d'April la première fois, comme contrôlé.

_- En attendant d'en savoir plus, il ne faut pas le laisser seul. Si comme c'est visiblement le cas ils ont déjà tenté quelque chose, ils ne resteront pas longtemps à attendre sans rien faire._

_- Au sujet de l'homme.. ?_

_- Restez le plus loin possible de lui, j'insiste vraiment à ce sujet. Si le voile que tu as créé ne suffit pas à arrêter son essence je n'ose pas imaginer de ce qu'il peut faire d'autre... Je vais demander de l'aide de mon côté, peut-être qu'en remontant un peu je trouverai quelque chose._

_- D'accord, de notre côté on va veiller sur Jérémy du mieux qu'on le peut._

_- Surtout fais attention à toi, je t'en prie. Tout les deux._

Alyssa raccrocha avant de se lever pour saisir ses clés de voiture posées sur le meuble.

_- Je vais au lycée, je ne tiens plus à le laisser une seule seconde sans protection._

Damon ouvrit alors la porte d'entrée pour la laisser passer.

_- On est parti._

* * *

><p><em>- Ty' !<em>

Caroline faisait de grands signes à son petit ami qui s'approchait de la table où elle était assise, l'aîné des Gilbert et la jeune sorcière à ses côtés.

_- Hey toi._

Le loup-garou se pencha pour embrasser la jeune blonde qui affichait un grand sourire.

_- Alors sur quoi on complote encore ?_

Le jeune homme fit un petit sourire avant que Matt ne les rejoigne à son tour.

_- Pitié, sors nous de là..._

Il fronça les sourcils en voyant Elena sourire à la remarque de son amie, déballant son sandwich.

_- Du thème de la prochaine fête de l'année quelle question !_

Matt fut le prochain à sourire en secouant la tête alors que son ami se contenta de hocher la tête devant Caroline.

_- Il faut vraiment que je trouve une idée de génie, une idée qui fera regretter à Rebekah Mikaelson d'avoir osé défier la grande Caroline Forbes._

_- Attends deux secondes, alors c'est à cause de cette histoire avec Rebekah que tu prends tout ça autant au sérieux ?_

_- Bien sûr que non, je suis toujours parfaitement organisé tu le sais bien, notamment lorsqu'il s'agit d'un événement aussi important que ça !_

Le petit groupe sourit une nouvelle fois, amusé par l'attitude de leur amie.

_- Ty' !_

Les yeux se tournèrent tous brusquement vers la jeune femme qui s'avançait vers Tyler, un immense sourire plaqué sur ses lèvres.

_- Hayley.. ?_

Le jeune homme sourit davantage alors qu'il la prit dans ses bras, la soulevant quasiment du sol.

_- Ty', tu vas m'étouffer !_

La jeune femme rit alors qu'il la déposait au sol.

_- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici.. ?_

_- Disons que j'ai eu un coup de cœur pour la ville..._

Ils se sourirent une nouvelle fois avant d'entendre un raclement de gorge, venant probablement de Caroline.

_- Hey Hayley, je te présente mes amis. Voici Matt, Bonnie, Elena et enfin Caroline. Ma..._

_- … Petite amie._

La jeune brune sourit en levant la main pour saluer le petit groupe.

_- Je vous présente Hayley Marshall, c'est une excellente amie qui m'a notamment aidé à briser mon lien avec Klaus._

_- Oh... donc tu es..._

_- Un loup-garou, oui._

_- Ravi de te connaître. Alors comme ça tu veux t'inscrire au lycée ?_

_- C'est déjà fais en faite, je compte rester un petit moment._

_- Et tu loges où ?_

_- Chez une amie, elle va aussi au lycée. D'ailleurs elle m'attend, peut-être à plus tard._

La louve qui fixait encore Tyler remarqua le regard glacial de la jeune blonde derrière lui. Le petit groupe l'observa s'éloigner, avant de se figer en la voyant rejoindre Rebekah postée devant la porte du bâtiment. Les deux jeunes femmes disparurent à l'intérieur du lycée, laissant les cinq amis perplexes.

* * *

><p>Jérémy se leva, enfin soulagé de la fin de ses deux heures l'algèbre consécutive. Il sortit de la salle de classe, se dirigeant vers son casier pour récupérer les livres pour le prochain cours. Il enfila son bouquin de sciences dans son sac avant de le jeter sur son épaule, s'éloignant pour déjeuner lorsque la porte du casier fut violemment fermé. Le jeune Gilbert sursauta légèrement alors que la jeune femme face à lui affichait un sourire narquois.<p>

_- Hey Jer'._

Jérémy se crispa avec un air froid sur le visage.

_- Katherine..._

* * *

><p>Alyssa sauta rapidement hors de la voiture, suivie de près par l'aîné des Salvatore.<p>

_- Tu sens quelque chose ?_

La jeune femme ferma les yeux un instant en prenant une grande inspiration.

_- Non, je suis sûrement trop loin._

_- Je m'occupe de faire le tour de lycée, sois prudente._

Alyssa hocha la tête avant de le voir s'éclipser. Elle s'avança sur la longue pelouse, la plupart des élèves était dehors, assis sur les tables ou rassemblés en groupe sur l'herbe. Elle s'approcha de la grande porte lorsque elle sentit une drôle de sensation, un mélange entre la peur et la colère.

_- Jérémy..._

La jeune immortelle entra en trombe dans l'établissement, traversant les couloirs déserts en courant avant de se figer devant la scène qui se déroulait sous ses yeux. Son cousin était appuyé contre les casiers, une main sévèrement enroulée autour de son cou.

_- Elena.. ?_

La Jeune Petrova se tourna alors brutalement vers Alyssa, laissant Jérémy retomber sur le sol qui articula difficilement.

_- Alyssa va-t'en..._

_- Je crois que nous n'avons pas été officiellement présenté, je suis Katherine._

La vampire afficha un sourire en coin lorsque des veines sombres s'installèrent sous ses yeux.

* * *

><p>Le vampire se précipita vers l'arrière de l'enceinte, entendant des voix qu'il était certain d'avoir déjà entendu auparavant. Il avança prudemment avant d'apercevoir deux hommes ainsi qu'une femme blonde, les mêmes chasseurs qu'ils avaient rencontré au bar. En un geste éclair il se déplaça derrière l'homme brun plus âgé avant de lui briser la nuque d'un coup. Son corps retombant sans vie sur le sol sous les regards horrifiés des deux autres.<p>

_- Hey, quoi de neuf ?_

* * *

><p>Alyssa se figea lorsque la jeune femme sourit, ses canines dépassant de chaque côtés de sa bouche. Katherine se jeta alors brusquement sur la jeune immortelle qui la plaqua d'un geste du bras contre le mur voisin avec une violence incroyable. La jeune Petrova gémit, encore étourdie par la brutalité de l'impact.<p>

_- Jérémy, cours, maintenant._

Le jeune Gilbert ne bougea pas, encore sous le choc.

_- Maintenant !_

Katherine se releva en souriant, essuyant le sang derrière sa nuque.

_- Intéressant..._

La vampire s'avança, un air de défi sur le visage.

_- A mon tour..._


	33. Chapter 33

_Bonsoir !_

_Me revoilà pour poster la troisième partie du chapitre treize, j'espère que vous l'apprécierez ! :) Merci delenaforever15 pour ta review ! Au sujet de Katherine... pour être honnête, oui elle risque de semer la zizanie comme tu dis ,à son habitude aha ! Je n'en dis pas plus, mais elle pourrait aider de manière surprenante et inconsciente sur un certain point dans l'avenir... surprise ! :p_

_N'hésitez pas si vous avez un avis, ça fait toujours plaisir et ça encourage à continuer ! ;p_

_**Rating :** T, pour ce chapitre._

_**Disclamer :** The Vampire Diaries, son univers, ainsi que ses personnages ne n'appartiennent pas._

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapitre 13 - Familiar Faces (P3)<strong>

_~ Il n'est point de secrets que le temps ne révèle... ~_

La jeune blonde regarda horrifié le corps de son ami, étalé sans vie sur le sol. Elle releva les yeux vers Damon qui affichait un air froid derrière son sourire en coin. L'homme à sa gauche fut le premier à se jeter sur le vampire qui l'attrapa rapidement par la gorge, avant d'être plaqué contre le mur. La femme sortit un pieu enfilé à l'intérieur de sa botte, s'avançant vers l'aîné des Salvatore. Avant de pouvoir faire un geste elle se retrouva violemment envoyée quelques mètres plus loin avant de s'écraser sur le gazon, Caroline lui faisant face. Damon en profita pour resserrer ses doigts autour du cou de l'homme qui finit par lâcher prise, se faisant soulever les pieds loin du sol. Il grimaça alors qu'il sentit quelque chose s'enfoncer dans son bras droit, laissant s'échapper le chasseur qui retomba lourdement sur le sol. Il disparut en un souffle, tout comme la femme blonde et le second homme qui venait d'arriver, et qui avait probablement tiré le projectile.

_- Tu vas bien ?_

Le vampire retira la flèche enfoncé douloureusement dans son bras, la jeune blonde maintenant à ses côtés.

_- Mieux que jamais..._

Il jeta le bout de bois avant de se redresser, se figeant sur place.

_- Quoi ? Damon, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?!_

_- Alyssa..._

* * *

><p>La jeune immortelle laissa échapper un léger gémissement lorsque Katherine la plaqua contre les casiers, sa main serrée autour de son cou.<p>

_- Alyssa !_

Jérémy retint son souffle, affalé sur le sol encore à moitié groggy à cause du choc.

_- J'avoue que je suis assez étonnée..._

La vampire Petrova resserra un peu plus son étreinte, laissant déjà l'ombre d'un marque sur sa peau de porcelaine.

_- Tu sais ça fait un bail que je suis sur cette Terre, et je n'ai jamais vu ce genre de pouvoirs, même pas chez les sorcières..._

Elle laissa échapper un petit rire sans humour alors qu'elle enfonçait ses ongles parfaitement manucurés dans sa gorge.

_- Dommage pour toi qu'ils ne t'aient pas aidé plus que ça, ou plutôt dommage pour Jérémy..._

Alyssa afficha un petit sourire alors qu'elle plaça sa main sur celle de la jeune femme. La vampire commença à grimacer, perdant son sourire alors que sa main fut progressivement éloignée du cou de l'immortelle. Katherine gémit à son tour lorsqu'elle fit craquer sa main d'un geste vif, lui brisant probablement quelques os dans la foulée. Alyssa enchaîna rapidement en repoussant le sosie de sa cousine, qui s'écrasa violemment contre le sol en haletant.

_- Dommage que ton arrogance ne te sois pas d'une grande utilité..._

D'un geste de la main la jeune brune fit s'écraser brutalement sa rivale contre le mur, légèrement sonnée. Jérémy s'était faiblement relevé, toujours muet devant la scène qui se déroulait sous ses yeux.

_- Alyssa !_

L'attention de la jeune femme fut soudain détourner par la voix de Damon derrière elle, laissant le temps à la vampire Petrova de rassembler toutes ses forces avant de s'évanouir dans la nature. Alyssa soupira avant de se retourner pour faire face à Jérémy qui avait un air indéchiffrable sur le visage, puis vers Damon non loin de là, le petit groupe au complet à ses côtés. Elena s'avança légèrement vers sa cousine qui gardait les yeux baissés.

_- Alyssa..._

La vampire posa sa main sur le bras d'Alyssa qui leva les yeux vers elle.

_- Est-ce que tu vas bien.. ?_

Elle fronça vaguement les sourcils avant d'être enlacée par Elena, dont le cœur battait à la chamade. Damon en arrière plan brisa le silence, le petit groupe restant muet.

_- Je crois qu'une longue conversation s'impose..._

* * *

><p>La jeune femme pressa le pas au fur et à mesure qu'elle descendait les escaliers, entrant dans le grand salon où était assis une femme aux longs cheveux noirs corbeau d'environ une trentaine d'années. Le nez plongé dans son imposant bouquin elle ne tiqua pas lorsqu'elle s'assit bruyamment dans le long canapé couleur ébène face à elle. La femme releva furtivement les yeux en l'entendant pousser un long soupir.<p>

_- Ça fait un moment qu'ils sont partis..._

_- Quelqu'un serait-il inquiet ?_

April leva les yeux vers le jeune homme qui sortait de la cuisine, venant s'affaler à ses côtés en posant un bras par dessus ses épaules. La jeune brune ne répondit pas, se contentant de s'enfoncer un peu plus dans les coussins.

_- Oh ça va ne le prend pas comme ça, ils vont te le ramener ton précieux Jérémy._

Elle soupira alors que Max leva les yeux vers la femme installée face à eux, toujours le visage penché sur ses pages.

_- On apprend une nouvelle recette de cuisine ?_

La femme releva les yeux vers le jeune homme qui affichait un petit sourire en coin, retournant finalement à son livre en restant muette.

_- Allez Sierra, tu peux bien nous le dire à nous._

Elle regarda une nouvelle fois les deux jeunes, refermant le grimoire qu'elle posa à côté d'elle.

_- En faite, j'essayai de concentrer mon esprit sur autre chose que l'échec que vous avez ridiculement essuyé._

Le sourire du jeune blond retomba alors qu'une grimace se dessina sur le visage d'April.

_- Encore heureux que ton cher Max portait l'amulette que je lui ai donné, la situation aurait été légèrement "obtus" dans le cas contraire, tu ne crois pas ?_

Les deux ne rajoutèrent rien, restant silencieux. Sierra en profita pour retourner à sa lecture, un air calme sur le visage. Après une longue minute April se décida à briser le silence, s'agitant faiblement.

_- Tu ne trouves pas ça étrange... qu'il se déplace en personne, ce n'est pas à son habitude._

La femme tourna une page de l'imposant ouvrage posé sur ses genoux, affichant un léger sourire.

_- Tu sais aussi bien que moi que Cassim ne fait jamais rien sans raisons. Il doit avoir un très bon prétexte pour s'y rendre lui même..._

Les têtes se tournèrent alors brusquement vers la porte d'entrée qui s'ouvrit dans un fracas, laissant entrée une jeune femme blonde complètement hystérique.

_- Ça n'aurait jamais dû arriver !_

Elle pénétra dans le salon, suivie par deux hommes qui comme elle devaient avoir une vingtaine d'années.

_- Calme-toi Alexa, qu'est-ce qui c'est passé ?_

April c'était levé pour poser ses mains sur les bras de la jeune femme, tâchant de la calmer.

_- Ils ont tués Lucas !_

_- C'était inévitable..._

Un homme plus âgé fit soudain tranquillement irruption dans la pièce, un air placide sur le visage, ses yeux cachés derrière de larges lunettes de soleil.

_- Diego, Adriann, accompagnez là à l'étage voulez vous. Ainsi que vous deux._

Les deux hommes s'avancèrent immédiatement vers Alexa qui les repoussa vaguement, toujours aussi perturbée, alors que Max et April montaient déjà l'escalier.

_- Et pour Lucas, qu'est-ce qu'on fait pour Lucas ?! On ne va pas le chercher ?!_

_- S'il portait son amulette ça devrait lui prendre quelques heures avant de reprendre vie._

_- Et bien voilà, il sera retrouver son chemin de lui-même. Qui sait... peux-être que cette marche en plein air lui fera réfléchir à la façon d'être plus vigilant la prochaine fois._

Alexa ne répondit rien, se décidant finalement à suivre les deux garçons vers l'étage en laissant Cassim et Sierra seuls.

_- Quelle est la valeur de ta nouvelle trouvaille.. ?_

Il se tourna alors légèrement vers Sierra qui avait relevé les yeux pour les poser sur lui. L'homme qui était resté stoïque afficha alors un fin sourire qui la fit vaguement frissonner.

_- Inestimable..._

* * *

><p>Assise au milieu du grand divan entre Elena et Caroline, Alyssa gardait les yeux rivés sur le sol. Le petit groupe était au complet, éparpillé un peu partout au travers du salon. Personne n'osait rompre le silence qui s'était installé depuis qu'ils avaient quittés le lycée, en direction de la maison Gilbert. Alyssa passa doucement ses doigts sur son pendentif, avant d'entendre la voix de sa cousine rompant le calme environnant.<p>

_- Alors... tu es..._

Elena se tut un instant ne sachant pas comment poursuivre.

_- Une immortelle._

Un petit "o" se forma sur les lèvres de la vampire, tout comme sur celles de presque chacun mise à part Damon, qui affichait un petit sourire.

_- Vous verriez vos têtes, c'est magique._

Alyssa lança un bref regard à Damon qui fit la moue en entendant les mots sortir de sa bouche.

_- La même que la tienne à ce moment-là tu veux dire ?_

Caroline fut la première à se tourner vers l'aîné des Salvatore.

_- Tu le savais ?_

_- Bien sûr que je le savais, je suis toujours au courant de tout._

L'immortelle posa une nouvelle fois son regard sur lui, Caroline se contentant de lever les yeux au ciel.

_- Tu te souviens de l'affrontement avec April et son copain de chasseur, j'étais perplexe au sujet de la première flèche que Max avait tiré. Elle aurait dû m'atteindre, mais ça n'a pas été le cas. Quelqu'un l'avait visiblement déviée de sa route..._

Les yeux se tournèrent alors vers Alyssa.

_- Et bien sûr j'ai retrouvé une boucle d'oreilles que j'avais déjà vu au milieu du champ de bataille..._

_- Alors, tu sais pour nous ?_

Elle acquiesça lentement, relevant les yeux vers sa cousine.

_- Nous tous ?_

L'immortelle opina un fois de plus, sous le regard maintenant curieux de l'assemblée.

_- Je n'ai jamais entendu ce nom... je veux dire dans mes grimoires, il n'y en a aucun qui ne fait mention du nom "Immortel"..._

La jeune brune sourit faiblement à Bonnie.

_- C'est assez normal, les "Immortels" sont beaucoup moins connus que les vampires, les sorcières ou encore les loups-garous. Ils... nous, sommes beaucoup moins nombreux, si ce n'est pour dire inexistants._

_- Et comment es-tu..._

_- Devenue une immortelle ?_

Matt acquiesça, faiblement gêné ce qui étonna la jeune femme qui lui sourit.

_- Ça ne me gêne pas d'en parler tu sais. C'était il y a un peu plus d'un an... Je suis brutalement tombée gravement malade, mon état s'est empiré en à peine quelques mois. Étrangement les médecins n'ont pas été capable de trouver la cause du mal qui me rongeait, les traitements n'ont eus aucun effet sur moi. Tout comme le reste. Un soir alors que j'étais assise face à la fenêtre de ma chambre j'ai remarqué un chat calmement posté au milieu de la route, les yeux fixés sur moi._

_- Filys ?_

Alyssa acquiesça doucement, avant de poursuivre.

_- Je l'ai regardé pendant une bonne minute, elle ne bougeait pas, les yeux toujours levés vers moi. J'ai commencé à m'inquiéter, la route était très fréquentée et j'avais peur qu'elle finisse par se faire écraser..._

_**~ Flashback ~**_

La pluie tombait en torrent dehors, recouvrant les fenêtres de grosses gouttes d'eau qui glissaient le long des parois. Le vent soufflait à une puissance étonnante, intensifiant le bruit de l'inverse qui s'abattait à l'extérieur. La jeune femme qui fixait toujours le petit chat resté immobile à travers la vitre, fronça davantage les sourcils. Elle toussa quelque peu en se levant difficilement, saisissant un long gilet chaud avant de descendre les escaliers. Arrivée à la porte elle enfila les bottes en caoutchouc de son père par dessus son pyjama, sortant dans la nuit et la tempête qui n'était visiblement pas décidée à se calmer.

_- Minou..._

Alyssa s'approcha du bord du la route, l'animal resté figé à sa place au milieu de la circulation.

_- Minou, viens..._

La petite boule de poil n'était visiblement pas décidée à bouger, ses yeux toujours levés vers elle.

_- Allez, viens... si tu restes là tu vas finir par te faire renverser._

La jeune femme la vit alors se tenir sur ses pattes, se dirigeant vers elle en quittant la route comme si elle avait parfaitement compris ce qu'elle venait de lui dire. Alyssa sourit en se penchant faiblement pour prendre la petite chatte dans ses bras. L'animal niché au creux de ses bras se blottit immédiatement, comme s'il venait de retrouver son maître auquel il était attaché. Elle caressa tendrement sa tête en l'entendant ronronner. Son calme ne fut que de courte durée, la petite boule de poil commença à miauler en s'agitant, la tête tourné vers la route.

- Eh... du calme, qu'est-ce que tu as.. ?

Alyssa releva à son tour les yeux pour se retrouver à quelques mètres d'une silhouette, caché dans l'ombre. Elle fronça les sourcils, l'animal se libérant soudain de ses bras pour retomber au sol. Elle vit l'ombre s'avancer lentement vers elle, toujours dissimulée à sa vue. La jeune femme sentit soudain un vertige s'emparer de son corps, ayant du mal à contrôler sa respiration. La dernière chose qu'elle sentit avant de sombrer fut deux bras puissants l'encerclant, l'empêchant de tomber sur le bitume froid et dur de la route.

_**~ Fin du flashback ~**_

_- Je me souviens m'être réveillée dans lit, complètement reposée. Comme si un énorme poids avait totalement quitté mon corps, comme débarrassée de l'oppression qui stagnait dans ma poitrine. Je ne serais probablement plus là sans Ethan, il m'a sauvé la vie. Dans tout les sens du terme._

_- C'est lui qui t'a, transformé ? C'est aussi un immortel.. ?_

La jeune brune acquiesça une fois de plus. Un court silence s'installa dans la pièce, laissant le temps au petit groupe d'assimiler les informations. Stefan qui était assis face à Alyssa s'avança un peu du fond de son siège, avant de prendre la parole d'une voix posée.

_- Et tu as beaucoup de pouvoirs, en plus de celui qu'on a vu tout à l'heure.. ?_

Damon qui était resté debout s'affala à côté de son frère en lui donnant un petit coup de coude, un sourire un coin sur les lèvres.

_- Tu vas voir, c'est la que ça devient le plus intéressant Steffie._

Stefan fronça les sourcils suivit par le reste du groupe. Alyssa leva les yeux au ciel devant l'attitude de l'aîné des Salvatore.

_- Quand tu deviens immortel, tu acquis un certain nombre de dons le plus souvent même avant d'accéder à l'immortalité._

_- Comment ça ?_

La jeune brune qui s'apprêtait à répondre fut interrompu par le vampire aux yeux bleus.

_- Laisse-la finir !_

Tyler se renfonça alors silencieux dans le fauteuil, Alyssa fit une petite moue en secouant la tête vers le vampire qui se contentait de sourire.

_- Généralement ils arrivent par "stade", au fur et à mesure, mais il peut arriver que plusieurs se manifestent en même temps, ce qui devient plus dur dans ce cas présent. Surtout pour apprendre à les contrôler. Les immortels sont tous dotés de sept pouvoirs au même titre que les chakras, en plus de la vie éternelle. Tour comme les vampires, la force, la vitesse, les réflexes ainsi que les sens sont décuplés. Nous sommes aussi capables d'hypnose, mais tactile, uniquement. La régénération fait aussi partie de nos pouvoirs, mais à une certaine limite évidemment. Ensuite vient la télépathie..._

_- Tu lis dans les pensées ?!_

La jeune femme se retint de rire en voyant l'air ahuri de Caroline, ainsi que de l'assemblée.

_- Je vous l'avez dis..._

_- Et tu peux lire dans nos pensées... comme ça ?_

_- Au début c'est incontrôlable, tu peux entendre toutes les pensées autour de toi. C'est comme avoir une centaine de personnes qui parlent dans ta tête constamment... On va dire que c'est loin d'être agréable... Mais maintenant que j'ai réussi à le contrôler je ne m'en sers que si je le veux. Tout comme avec les autres pouvoirs, avec le temps et la pratique j'ai bâti une sorte de voile, de frontière invisible entre moi et le reste. Autant dire que je ne pourrais plus vivre sans..._

Caroline ouvrit la bouche avant de lentement la refermer, pour la rouvrir une nouvelle fois.

_- C'est vraiment trop cool..._

Alyssa sourit en regardant son amie, les yeux dans le vide ouverts en soucoupes.

_- Ensuite vient l'absorption vitale... c'est un don qui nous donne la possibilité de prendre l'énergie vitale d'autrui, mais plus communément de voir les auras._

_- Les auras.. ? ça existe vraiment.. ?_

L'immortelle posa ses yeux sur la jeune sorcière qui semblait fascinée.

_- Oui, peu d'êtres surnaturels sont capables de les voir. Mais nous en avons tous une, sauf les fantômes. Dans certains cas elles sont juste moins visibles que pour d'autres._

_- Et c'est quoi, une aura.. ?_

Elle s'apprêtait à répondre avant que Damon ne se racle la gorge, répondant à sa place.

_- Aura veut dire lumière. Chaque êtres vivants en possèdent une, sauf rares exceptions. C'est comme un champ d'énergie qui nous entoure, non visible pour la plupart d'entre nous. Elle peut-être de différentes couleurs changeantes qui bougent et vibrent constamment. Elle est faite de plusieurs couches, chacune appartenant à un chakra. Elle est fortement liée avec le mental._

Alyssa referma la bouche en affichant un petit sourire au vampire qui était étonnamment sérieux.

_- Je vois que quelqu'un a bien retenu la leçon..._

L'aîné des Salvatore rendit le sourire que lui lançait la jeune femme en faisant une petite révérence.

_- Et quant aux chakras ?_

Damon leva les mains devant lui en signe de protestation.

_- Alors ça c'est de la triche, tu ne me l'as toujours pas expliqué alors..._

La jeune brune leva les yeux au ciel en souriant légèrement.

_- Les chakras aussi appelés "roues d'énergie" sont les portes d'entrée de l'énergie dans notre corps. Chacun des principaux chakras du corps humain constitue un tourbillon d'énergie, situé à l'un ou l'autre des sept emplacements, de la base de la colonne au sommet de la tête. La mémoire est énergétiquement liée avec les chakras. Une trace de tous les événements importants ou émotionnellement chargés vécus est enregistrée dans l'énergie de nos chakras._

Le calme revient à nouveau dans la pièce, bientôt interrompu par l'aîné des Salvatore.

_- Laisse les assimiler tout ça deux minutes et après passe au pouvoir le plus bluffant._

Il fit un clin d'œil à l'immortelle qui leva un sourcil en lui lançant un regard qui voulait tout dire.

_- Comment ça le plus bluffant ?_

_- Vas-y dis leur, non mieux ! Montre leur, vous allez voir vous allez halluciner._

Le groupe se tourna vers Damon qui arborait une attitude de groupie sous les yeux amusés de son amie. Alyssa réfléchit un court moment avant de tendre la main devant elle. En une seconde une pomme rouge parfaite apparu au milieu de celle-ci, sous le regard ébahit du petit groupe qui resta sans voix. La jeune immortelle lança la pomme au vampire qui la réceptionna avant de mordre dedans à pleines dents. Il afficha un petit sourire en faisait une petite moue.

_- Elle est bonne en plus._

_- Le pouvoir de matérialisation, ou le fait de concrétiser quelque chose d'abstrait. Faire apparaître des objets ou des choses tout droit sorties de son imagination, de son esprit. Ou bien de les faire disparaître, dans ce cas on dira plutôt dématérialisation._

_- Et tu peux faire disparaître quelque chose que tu n'as pas... créé par toi-même ?_

Alyssa approuva en se tournant faiblement vers Caroline toujours assise à sa gauche.

_- Mais c'est plus dur dans ce cas, ça nécessite une certaine... pratique._

_- Alors... tu peux faire apparaître tout ce qui te passe par la tête ?_

_- C'est ça, en quelque sorte._

La jeune blonde se pencha un peu plus vers elle, une petite moue ainsi que de grands yeux sur le visage.

_- Si je te dis Orlando Bloom, tu peux le faire apparaître ici et maintenant ?_

Tout les yeux à commencer par ceux de Tyler se posèrent sur Caroline, visiblement sérieuse. Alyssa rit légèrement en secouant la tête.

_- Caroline !_

_- Je m'attendais plutôt à ce que ce style de phrase sorte de la bouche de Damon._

L'aîné des Salvatore prit un faux air outré, alors que la jeune blonde fit une petite moue.

_- Honnêtement, oui._

L'immortelle s'apprêtait à poursuivre lorsque son amie poussa un petit cri, visiblement surexcitée. Elle se calma rapidement, notamment en voyant le regard renfrogné de son petit ami.

_- Mais... il est impossible de recréer une personne à proprement dis. Son apparence uniquement, son corps sera sans âme, comme une coquille vide. L'âme démarquant la personnalité et la vie de chacun, c'est inexécutable d'en récréer une. D'ailleurs il disparaîtrait rapidement, ce pouvoir ne permet pas de créer ou recréer la vie._

Le petit groupe resta pensif, Jérémy se décidant finalement à prendre la parole.

_- Mais ça n'explique pas comment tu as pu repousser Katherine ?_

Alyssa sourit tristement à son cousin, se remémorant la bagarre avec la jeune femme.

_- J'ai également hérité de quelques dons... de ma mère._

Elena ainsi que son frère se figèrent sur le coup.

_- Tante Clara ?_

_- C'est une immortelle elle aussi ?_

_- Non pas exactement, disons que c'est un peu long à expliquer... Mais, quelqu'un peut me dire pourquoi cette fille au lycée... Katherine, pourquoi est-ce qu'elle ressemblait autant à Elena ?_

Le petit groupe échangèrent de bref regards, Elena prenant à son tour la parole.

_- Disons que c'est une longue histoire..._

C'est ainsi que commença la longue discussion, qui dura une grande partie de l'après-midi. La mort tragique de Miranda et Grayson, l'arrivée des vampires à Mystic Falls, l'ouverture du tombeau, les sorcières, les loups-garous, Klaus, les originels, les sacrifices qui avaient coûtés la vie à Jenna et John, la mort d'Alaric, l'accident du pont... Un résumé des bientôt maintenant deux années passées, chargées en tristesse et en changements.

Le soleil venait à disparaître, emmenant avec lui la clarté du jour. La maison des Gilbert se vida progressivement, Matt allant au Mystic Grill reprendre son travail de serveur, accompagné par Damon qui serait d'une aide précieuse en cas d'une nouvelle attaque. Bonnie s'éclipsa à son tour avec Stefan en direction de chez elle, allant rejoindre Lucy qui pourrait peut-être offrir une aide précieuse. Tyler et Caroline également partis, profitant de passer un peu de temps ensemble, rien que tout les deux. Les trois cousins s'étaient assis dans le long divan, profitant d'un moment de détente et de complicité pour rire et discuter devant la télé. Jérémy plaisantait a sujet de la drôle de coupe de cheveux du présentateur alors qu'un bruit d'appel retentit dans la pièce. Alyssa sortit l'ordinateur portable de son sac qu'elle avait descendu un peu plus tôt, souriant en ouvrant l'écran.

- C'est maman.

Elena éteignit rapidement l'écran avant de se réinstaller à côté de sa cousine, son frère de l'autre côté.

_- Coucou maman._

_- Hey tante Clara !_

La femme sourit derrière l'écran en voyant les trois jeunes quasiment collés les uns contre les autres.

_- Comment tu vas ?_

_- Bien ma chérie, et vous ? Tout se passe bien ?_

_- Très bien._

Alyssa remarque l'air faiblement tracassé sur son visage.

_- Tu sembles préoccupée, tu es sûre que ça va ?_

La jeune immortelle sourit légèrement, voyant le regard hésitant de sa mère.

_- Ils savent maman, ils savent tout._

Clara sourit brièvement, apparemment tourmentée par autre chose.

_- … Mais ce n'est pas ça qui t'inquiètes, pas vrai ?_

Elle resta silencieuse un petit moment, avant de finalement répondre.

_- Nous devons parler._


	34. Chapter 34

_Bonsoir à tous !_

_Me revoilà pour poster la dernière partie du chapitre treize, j'espère qu'elle vous plaira ! :; Merci delenaforever15 pour ta review ! :D_

_En plus de Katherine, nous reverrons également Lucy dans ce chapitre. Son personnage a été très peu exploité je trouve (un épisode !) et c'est vraiment peu, surtout qu'elle pourrait avoir un bon potentiel étant notamment une sorcière Bennett... enfin voilà, juste pour dire que Lucy apparaîtra assez souvent dans l'histoire ! On verra également Ethan, qui pour l'instant reste un peu dans l'ombre mais qui prendra pas mal d'importance plus tard ! Un petit moment DE également dans ce chapitre, voilà je n'en dis pas plus aha ! :p_

_N'hésitez pas si vous avez un avis, ça fait toujours plaisir et ça encourage à continuer ! ;p_

_**Rating :** T, pour ce chapitre._

_**Disclamer :** The Vampire Diaries, son univers, ainsi que ses personnages ne n'appartiennent pas._

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapitre 13 - Familiar Faces (P4)<strong>

_~ Il n'est point de secrets que le temps ne révèle... ~_

**[Dido - Here with Me]**

La jeune immortelle fronça faiblement les sourcils, l'inquiétude voilée sur son visage.

_- Maman qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Il est arrivé quelque chose.. ?_

_- Non, non rassures-toi tout va bien ici._

Alyssa ainsi que les deux cousins se détendirent, remarquant alors le petit sourire dessiné sur le visage de la femme.

_- C'est plutôt une bonne nouvelle en faite, je l'espère du moins._

_- D'accord là tu commences vraiment à m'intriguer, dis nous !_

Clara afficha cette fois un grand sourire, brisant finalement le cours silence.

_- J'ai pris la décision de revenir chez nous._

Un nouveau silence s'abattit dans la pièce, un léger sourire se dessina sur les lèvres du petit groupe.

_- Tu veux dire ici ? A Mystic Falls, avec nous.. ?_

La femme sourit à son neveu, visiblement aussi enthousiaste qu'elle.

_- Mais... et pour papa, et l'enterrement..._

_- J'ai pensé que le ramener ici avec les siens était la meilleure chose à faire, c'est pourquoi il sera enterré à Mystic Falls près de sa famille. J'ai demandé à Liz de m'envoyer les documents nécessaires, tout devrait vite se régler._

_- Alors c'est sûr, vous restez.. ?_

_- Maintenant que notre famille est enfin réunie rien ne sert de rester éloigné plus longtemps._

Clara se tourna alors vers sa fille, soudain silencieuse.

_- Je ne t'en ai pas parlé avant car je n'étais pas encore certaine de ma décision..._

_- Non maman, ça va je t'assures... c'est juste que, tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point je suis heureuse que tu as décidé ça._

Elle sourit une fois de plus à Alyssa, bientôt enlacé par sa cousine qui avait les larmes aux yeux.

_- Pas autant que nous..._

Jérémy suivit à son tour, tout aussi ravi que sa sœur.

_- Et au sujet d'Ethan ?_

La jeune immortelle vit sa mère sourire lorsqu'elle évoqua son nom.

_- Il doit déjà préparer ses valises le connaissant, il avait l'air assez emballé à l'idée de changer d'air... et de venir te retrouver._

La jeune brune laissa échapper un petit sourire alors que les regards des deux frères et sœurs se croisèrent.

_- Bon je vais vous laissez, il commence à se faire tard. Je vous rappelle très vite, je vous embrasse très fort._

_- On t'embrasse aussi._

_- Et surtout faites bien attention à vous._

_- Promis maman._

Clara sourit une nouvelle fois, se tournant une dernière fois vers sa fille.

_- Je vous aime._

_- Nous aussi..._

La conversation terminé, la soirée se poursuivit dans l'insouciance et la bonne humeur. L'horloge affichait plus de vingt-trois heures trente lorsqu'ils décidèrent d'aller se coucher. Elena laissa échapper un soupir d'aise lorsque l'eau brûlante vient glisser le long de sa peau nue, laissant ses muscles se délecter de leur tension accumulée. Passant la main dans ses cheveux de jais trempés, elle se surprit à sourire une nouvelle fois en repensant à la fin de soirée. La vapeur avait rempli la petite pièce lorsque la jeune vampire ferma les robinets, s'enroulant dans une longue serviette couleur crème. Une fois séchée et habillée elle finit de se laver les dents, attachant ses longs cheveux en queue de cheval. Elena éteignit sa lampe de chevet, se laissant tomber sur son lit en fermant les yeux.

_- Longue journée._

La jeune brune tiqua légèrement, sentant un poids se poser à côté d'elle. Elle se tourna faiblement dans l'obscurité, le vampire allongé à sa droite les yeux levés vers le plafond.

_- Longue semaine..._

Un court silence s'installa avant qu'elle ne continue.

_- Est-ce que tu penses que c'est possible d'être heureux, et inquiet, au même moment.. ?_

_- Tu veux dire comme lorsqu'on emboutit ta voiture, et que tu t'aperçois que c'est une belle femme aux longs cheveux d'or au volant ?_

Il afficha un petit sourire en coin alors qu'elle donna un coup de poing dans son bras accessible, une petite moue sur son visage.

_- Tu es vraiment un idiot._

Damon la regarda alors qu'elle affichait un petit sourire, un de ceux qui avait le don de le faire fondre comme neige au soleil.

_- Elle reste._

Le vampire fronça vaguement les sourcils en l'écoutant poursuivre.

_- Alyssa, elle va rester ici à Mystic Falls, avec nous. Ainsi que tante Clara. On va enfin reformer une vraie famille..._

Il afficha un petit sourire alors que celui de la jeune femme s'agrandit davantage. Elle se tourna alors pour se remettre sur le dos, son visage maintenant neutre. Un calme impassible s'installa dans la chambre, laissant comme seul bruit celui du vent qui soufflait faiblement à travers les feuilles des arbres encore étonnamment vertes vu le début de l'automne. Perdue dans ses pensées elle tressaillit légèrement, sentant la main de Damon prendre la sienne.

_- On va trouver une solution pour Jérémy, on en trouve toujours une..._

La jeune femme afficha un sourire sincère au vampire alors que son pouce caressait doucement ses doigts. Ses paupières se fermèrent progressivement, appréciant le doux contact de ses doigts sur les siens.

_- Merci..._

Damon ne dit rien, la regardant enfoncer un peu plus sa tête dans le gros oreiller.

_- D'être toujours là... d'être toi._

Il sourit alors qu'il entendit le pouls de la jeune femme se ralentir, sa respiration se faisant lente signe qu'elle commençait à s'endormir.

_- Toujours..._

Après de longues minutes à observer sa belle, l'aîné des Salvatore se décida à contre-cœur à lâcher sa main. Il déposa un baiser sur son front avant de disparaître dans la nuit, un petit sourire dessiner ses lèvres.

* * *

><p><strong>[OneRepublic - Good Life]<strong>

Le soleil commençait doucement à se lever, emportant avec lui la fraîcheur de l'aube. L'image d'un ciel rosé teinté d'orange et d'or s'imposait, bien qu'encore enveloppé sous une fine couche de brume. La jeune femme soupira d'aise, encore emmitouflée sous sa couette à l'apparence d'un gros nuage incroyablement douillé. Elle émergea peu à peu, sentant une petite présence venir se blottir dans son dos, juste derrière son cou. La jeune immortelle sourit en entendent l'animal ronronner, bien au chaud blottit contre elle. C'est à ce moment que le portable posé sur la table de chevet se mit à vibrer. Alyssa fronça faiblement les sourcils en vérifiant le réveil, sept heures et quart. Elle se pencha pour l'attraper, ce qui fit miauler Filys soudain privée de la chaleur confortable de sa maîtresse.

_- Désolé de vous déranger mademoiselle, mais je dois bien répondre._

La jeune brune figea un instant devant l'écran de son téléphone, se laissant retomber à la même place avant de décrocher.

_- Bon matin rayon de soleil..._

Alyssa sourit en levant vaguement les yeux au ciel, caressant la tête de la petite chatte venue se rouler en boule contre elle.

_- Désolé de ne pas avoir donné signe de vie plus tôt, je voulais t'appeler hier soir quand j'ai su la nouvelle mais ta mère a littéralement pris mon téléphone en otage avant de me dire que je pourrais attendre jusqu'au lendemain matin... donc, on est le lendemain matin et je t'appelle._

_- Comment tu vas ?_

_- Mieux que jamais, et toi ? Toujours sur un petit nuage ?_

_- Depuis la nouvelle tu veux dire ? Encore mieux, j'aurais cru que déménager comme ça d'un seul coup m'aurais dérangé mais bizarrement pas plus que ça._

_- J'imagine bien ton visage au moment où je te parle, tu es limite hystérique avoue-le..._

La jeune immortelle laissa échapper un rire alors qu'Ethan souriait à l'autre bout du téléphone.

_- Tu me connais trop bien. Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point je suis heureuse, rien ne pouvait me faire faire plus plaisir._

_- J'imagine..._

Un court silence s'installa alors, laissant comme seul son celui des ronronnements du petit animal toujours blottit contre Alyssa.

_- Lyssa..._

Elle ne dit rien, s'étant presque arrêtée de respirer en entendant son surnom que lui seul utilisait.

_- Il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas... je peux le sentir tu sais._

L'immortelle sourit tristement, laissant échapper un long souffle quasi silencieux.

_- Je suis juste inquiète, à propos de Jérémy, des chasseurs... et de ce type, je n'avais jamais ressenti cette sensation avant, c'était..._

Un nouveau soupir lasse sortit de ses lèvres, le calme s'installant à nouveau entre eux.

_- Hey... ça va s'arranger, je te le promets. On va bien finir par trouver qui c'est, c'est juste une question de temps._

Elle acquiesça silencieusement, caressant doucement Filys qui s'était endormie.

_- Tu veux que je vienne te rejoindre ? Je serais avec toi en peu de temps, trois quatre heures minimum._

_- Non, ne t'en fais pas. Maman à besoin d'aide à la maison, bien plus que moi. Il faut quelqu'un à ses côtés pour l'épauler, encore plus maintenant..._

Ethan acquiesça à son tour, brièvement silencieux.

_- Alors, qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire de ta journée ?_

Alyssa se gela alors sur place, un sourire réapparaissant sur son visage de porcelaine.

_- J'allais presque oublier !_

La jeune femme se releva alors brusquement, prenant tout de même garde à ne pas faire bouger la petite chatte toujours entre veille et sommeil.

_- Quelque chose de particulier ?_

_- Oh que oui..._

Ethan perplexe s'apprêtait à répondre lorsqu'une voix féminine l'appela depuis l'autre bout de la maison.

_- Ta mère est rentrée, elle doit avoir besoin d'aide pour les courses._

_- Des courses, encore ?_

L'immortel laissa échapper un bref rire en confirmant.

_- Oui, c'est littéralement le remake de Master Chef ici..._

Alyssa rit à son tour, non surpris du comportement de sa mère.

_- A ce point ?_

_- Tu n'as pas idée, une femme de la mairie qui est aussi une connaissance de Clara arrive tout à l'heure pour régler quelques histoires de papiers à terminer pour ton père. Du coup on va faire des cookies, et dieu sait que j'aime ça les cookies..._

_- ...Tant mieux mais ils ne seront pas pour toi._

La jeune brune sourit à nouveau en entendant la voix de sa mère à travers le téléphone.

_- Oh oui ça on a fini par le savoir..._

_- Bon je vais te laisser avant que ta chère maman m'attaque à coup de cuillère en bois pour me faire raccrocher..._

_- Amusez-vous bien pendant que d'autre travail._

_- Bah voyons._

Ils se mirent à rire une nouvelle fois, Alyssa se décidant à reprendre la parole.

_- On se rappelle vite, dis à maman que je l'embrasse._

_- Promis, et surtout fais attention à toi._

_- Je te le promet._

La jeune femme raccrocha alors, allant ouvrir la grande fenêtre qui laissa entrer l'air frais bien qu'agréable du matin. Se dirigeant vers la salle de bain elle attrapa sa brosse à dents, commençant doucement à se préparer. Une fois finie, elle passa une main dans ses cheveux couleur chocolat légèrement bouclés qui tombaient un peu en dessous de ses épaules. Faiblement maquillée, elle passa un dernier coup de mascara sur ses longs cils charbonneux. Alyssa se posta devant son lit, se concentrant brièvement avant de faire apparaître sa tenue du jour. Elle enfila rapidement le jean foncé le long de ses jambes, avant de passer son large pull par dessus sa tête. Elle glissa son collier en forme de nœud sous le tissu, enfilant ses petites boucles d'oreilles bleues claires ainsi qu'un bracelet en or fin pourvu d'une petite lune autour de son poignet. Elle attrapa rapidement son sac avant de descendre les escaliers, un petit sourire dessiné sur ses lèvres.

* * *

><p>La jeune vampire ouvrit la porte de la chambre, allant déposer les quelques paquets qu'elle tenait sur le grand lit au fond de la grande pièce.<p>

_- Où dois-je déposer le reste des sacs mademoiselle Katherine ?_

Une femme quelque peu âgée entra à sa suite, les bras chargés.

_- Vous n'avez cas les poser ici, merci miss Flowers. Comme d'habitude votre aide m'a été très précieuse._

_- Le plaisir était pour moi ma chère, surtout n'hésitez si vous désirez autre chose._

La jeune Petrova acquiesça en souriant avant de la voir s'éclipser, fermant la porte derrière elle.

_- Cette chère miss Flowers, toujours prête à aider son prochain..._

Katherine se figea sur place, reconnaissant rapidement la voix féminine dans son dos.

_- Lucy..._

La sorcière Bennett sourit faiblement alors qu'elle se tourna pour lui faire face.

_- Tu ne manques pas d'audace, après ce que tu m'as infligé lors de notre dernière rencontre je n'aurais pas pensé te revoir de si tôt..._

_- Rappelle-toi, j'avais payé mes dettes..._

La vampire afficha un sourire en coin avant de s'asseoir sur le bord du lit libre.

_- Si on en venait au faite, qu'est-ce qui t'amène ?_

Lucy sourit à son tour, s'avançant d'un pas vers la jeune femme.

_- Que veux-tu à Jérémy ?_

Katherine toujours souriante ne répondit pas, préférant rester muette.

_- On sait toutes les deux que tu n'agis jamais sans raison..._

Lucy ne bougea pas en la voyant se lever, se plaçant à quelques mètres d'elle.

_- Ma chère Lucy... tu ne te poses pas les bonnes questions. Ne te demande pas pourquoi, mais qui..._

La sorcière fronça faiblement les sourcils alors que la vampire Petrova s'éloigna, retournant près du lit recouvert de paquets.

_- Bien, comme tu le vois j'ai encore pas mal de choses à faire... Je ne te retiens pas plus longtemps._

_- Reste muette autant que tu veux Katherine, je finirais bien par savoir ce que tu me cache._

_- Dans ce cas je te souhaite bonne chance, tu vas en avoir besoin._

Lucy observa une dernière fois la vampire qui étalait ses nouveaux achats devant elle, se décidant finalement à partir.

* * *

><p><em>- Hola la petite famille !<em>

Caroline affichait un grand sourire en franchissant la porte, allant faire la bise à Elena qui sortait des tasses à café du placard.

_- De bonne humeur ce matin visiblement ?_

La jeune blonde qui venait de déposer un baiser sur la joue de Jérémy se jeta alors sur Alyssa, quelque peu surprise bien que contente.

_- Bonjour à toi aussi Caroline._

L'immortelle rit légèrement elle la voyant sautiller sur place.

_- J'ai appris la nouvelle alors comme ça tu reviens parmi nous, tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point je suis heureuse !_

_- Comment ça la nouvelle ? Comment tu..._

_- C'est Stefan qui me l'a dis tout à l'heure quand je l'ai eu au téléphone._

_- Stefan ?_

_- Oui, c'est Damon qui lui a appris ce matin._

_- Damon ?_

Les regards perplexes de l'assemblée firent sourire Elena, qui leva la main comme pour se rendre.

_- Je plaide coupable, c'est moi qui lui ai dis hier soir._

Les deux cousines se sourient alors, la tornade blonde s'asseyant autour de la table.

_- Et du coup je l'ai dis à Tyler et Bonnie bien sûr, qui à déjà dû le dire à Matt._

Alyssa tendit une tasse à son amie en levant les yeux au ciel, sacrée Caroline.

_- On doit fêter ça, obliger..._

_- Who, who, who Caroline... c'est gentil mais c'est vraiment pas nécessaire._

La jeune blonde fit une petite moue alors que l'immortelle souriait faiblement.

_- Bon pas de fête, mais une soirée entre nous minimum... oh, une soirée entre filles ! On en avait déjà parlé, ce week-end ça serait parfait ! C'est décidé, samedi soir Bonnie, Elena, toi et moi ensemble._

La jeune femme ne put rajouter quoique ce soit que Caroline affichait déjà un immense sourire. Elle se tourna vers sa cousine qui souriait de la même façon, alors que Jérémy laissa échapper un petit rire.

_- Vivement samedi._

La vampire blonde poussa un petit cri, reprenant Alyssa dans ses bras. L'horloge du salon affichait neuf heures moins le quart lorsque Caroline suivie par les deux Gilbert quittèrent la maison pour le lycée, enlaçant une dernière fois Alyssa à présent seule dans la grande maison. La jeune immortelle termina rapidement de tout ranger, saisissant finalement son sac à main avant de sortir à son tour un sourire plaqué sur ses lèvres.


	35. Chapter 35

_Coucou !_

_Me revoilà donc pour poster la première partie du chapitre quatorze, j'espère qu'elle vous plaira ! ;) Merci delenaforever15 pour ta review, contente que le passage DE t'ai plu ainsi que le chapitre en lui-même ! :)_

_N'hésitez pas si vous avez un avis, ça fait toujours plaisir et ça encourage à écrire ! ;p_

_**Rating :** T, pour ce chapitre._

_**Disclamer :** The Vampire Diaries, son univers, ainsi que ses personnages ne n'appartiennent pas._

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapitre 14 - Dark Feeling (P1)<strong>

_~ Là où est le danger, là est ce qui sauve... ~_

**[Florence + The Machine - Dog Days Are Over]**

Le jeune homme marcha rapidement jusqu'à l'entrée, enfilant sa veste fine par dessus son tee-shirt à manches longues. Il venait de passer son sac à dos par dessus l'épaule lorsqu'il entendit quelqu'un frapper à la porte. Il sourit en voyant la jeune femme debout sur le porche, refermant la porte d'entrée derrière lui.

_- C'est vraiment gentil de venir me chercher._

_- Je t'en prie, c'est normal. Tu viens, je me suis garée un peu plus loin dans l'allée._

Le quaterback acquiesça alors qu'elle fit une petite moue en marchant à ses côtés. Matt écarquilla littéralement les yeux, s'arrêtant sur place sous les yeux de l'immortelle qui resta brièvement silencieuse.

_- Wow..._

Alyssa sourit davantage en le voyant s'approcher presque prudemment de l'imposant pick-up couleur bitume.

_- Elle est à toi cette merveille ?_

Matt vaguement ses doigts sur la carrosserie métallisé avant de l'entendre rire.

_- Non, elle est à toi._

Il se tourna alors lentement vers la jeune femme qui affichait un grand sourire sur son doux visage. Il ouvrit la bouche légèrement, prenant quelques secondes avant de pouvoir répondre.

_- Quoi.. ?_

Alyssa rit une nouvelle fois en s'avançant, posant sa main sur le capot qui lui arrivait presque au niveau des épaules.

_- Joyeux anniversaire..._

Le jeune blond était toujours figé sur place, les yeux ronds comme des soucoupes.

_- Bon d'accord je suis un peu en avance, mais je ne pouvais pas attendre jusqu'au jour J._

_- Mais, il a dû te coûter une fortune ?_

_- Oh non loin de là, le pouvoir de matérialisation tu te souviens ? Si je dois me servir de mes dons, autant qu'ils servent à de bonnes choses non ?_

Il la vit sourire timidement avant de la prendre dans ses bras, la faisant à nouveau rire en la soulevant quasiment du sol.

_- Je dois comprendre qu'il te plaît ?_

_- Tu plaisantes ?! C'est juste une tuerie !_

Alyssa sourit devant l'enthousiasme de son ami, qui se figea soudainement sur place.

_- Attends... il ne risque pas de disparaître ou.. ?_

_- Non rassures-toi. Il y a un an de ça sa aurait pu être le cas, mais maintenant il n'y aucun risque._

L'immortelle fit une petite moue en faisant balancer les clés entre ses doigts.

_- Tu prends le volant ?_

Matt sourit en les réceptionnant, visiblement fou de joie à cette idée.

_- Tu ne me le diras pas deux fois._

Les deux jeunes se mirent à rire avant de monter dans le grand véhicule, le volume de la radio s'alliant à celui du moteur puissant encore neuf.

* * *

><p><em>- Tu m'as demandé ?<em>

La jeune April se pencha légèrement en ouvrant la porte, se décidant à bouger lorsque la sorcière lui fit signe d'entrer. Suivie par son ami chasseur elle s'avança vers Sierra qui lui faisait dos, refermant un imposant grimoire posé sur la table face à elle.

_- Tu as terminé.. ?_

La femme se tourna alors vers les deux jeunes, Max resté légèrement en retrait. La sorcière marcha alors jusqu'à elle, ouvrant ses mains et laissant apercevoir un pendentif en or fin. Sierra se rapprocha pour accrocher le collier autour de son cou, un fin sourire plaqué sur ses lèvres. April remit ses longs cheveux en place, passant ses doigts sur le bijoux en forme de goutte.

_- C'est tout ? Je veux dire, ça y es ça fonctionne ?_

Sierra prit alors la jeune femme par les épaules, marchant vers le grand miroir posté au fond de la grande pièce. La jeune femme resta alors soudainement figée, avant de sourire de toutes ses dents en voyant l'image se reflétant dans la glace. Elle passa sa main sur joue qui complétait un nouveau visage, complètement différent du sien. Sa peau était faiblement plus blafarde, faisait contraste avec ses yeux devenus noisettes. Les contours de son visage étaient visiblement plus fins, moins poupons. La jeune femme sourit davantage en passant la main dans ses longs cheveux blonds, presque blanc. Le parfait contraire de sa chevelure d'ordinaire, comme le reste de son apparence.

_- Incroyable..._

Sierra répondit au sourire de l'adolescente, tout comme Max qui c'était avancé pour se poster à côté de la jeune femme.

_- Tant que tu le garderas autour du cou tu conserveras cette apparence, elle fera également office de protection._

April fronça faiblement les sourcils en le passant sous son nez, une odeur agréable s'échappant du bijou couleur violette.

_- Du coquelicot, l'une des rares plantes possédant des propriétés hypnotiques._

La jeune brune acquiesça en faisant un petite moue, laissant poursuivre Sierra.

_- Rappelle-toi, la manière forte n'ayant pas fonctionné il n'y a pas d'autre choix que de tenter la manière douce._

_- Ne t'en fais pas pour ça, on sait y faire._

_- J'ai vu ça._

Max fit un léger sourire sarcastique avant de voir son amie passer devant la sorcière, attrapant rapidement la veste de cuir beige posée sur le fauteuil.

_- Où est-ce que tu vas ?_

April se tourna alors vaguement vers lui, un sourire en coin sur ses lèvres.

_- Au lycée, bien sûr._

Il se lança alors à la suite de la jeune femme qui venait de quitter la pièce, laissant Sierra retourner à sa lecture.

* * *

><p>La jeune louve sortit à son tour de la voiture, se lançant à la suite de son amie qui était occupée à réajuster sa queue de cheval parfaitement coiffée.<p>

_- Alors comme ça tu as préféré laisser le soin de tout organiser à..._

_- Caroline._

_- Oui, Caroline..._

Hayley passa alors la hanse de son sac par dessus son épaule, marchant vers l'entrée du bâtiment au côté de la vampire originelle.

_- Excuse-moi de te dire ça Reb', mais ça ne te ressemble pas vraiment de laisser les rênes à quelqu'un d'autre._

_- Je le sais. J'ai dis que je lui laissais le soin de tout organiser, pas que j'allais rester complètement à l'écart._

La jeune brune leva furtivement les yeux au ciel en souriant, elle aurait dû s'en douter.

_- Au faite, vu qu'on a un peu plus d'une demi-heure avant le début des cours je me disais qu'on pourrait peut-être allez au stade. Tyler a des sélections donc..._

_- Tu t'étais dis que tu pourrais peut-être en profiter pour allez l'encourager, c'est bien ça.. ?_

_- Tu me connais... j'ai toujours le cœur sur la main._

La louve fit une petite moue avant de s'arrêter, remarquant que Rebekah s'était figée quelques secondes plus tôt, le regard à la dérive.

_- Reb' ?_

Hayley remarqua alors ce qui avait attiré l'attention de la jeune originelle. Non loin de là un imposant 4x4 noir métallisé s'était garé, laissant sortir une jeune femme au cheveux couleur chocolat ainsi qu'un jeune homme qu'elle identifia vite comme Matt, le quaterback de l'équipe. La jeune brune observa les deux jeunes occupés à rire, passant une main dans ses cheveux en les voyant disparaître au fur et à mesure qu'ils avançaient vers le terrain de foot.

_- Tu sais finalement, je peux très bien y aller toute seule. Tu n'es pas obligée de m'accompagner..._

La vampire originelle sortit alors de sa transe, un sourire froid plaqué sur ses lèvres lorsqu'elle se tourna vers son amie.

_- Tu plaisantes, bien sûr que je vais t'y accompagner._

Hayley s'apprêtait à lui répondre avant d'être coupé par la jeune blonde.

_- Allez l'équipe !_

Elle la vit alors marcher à son tour vers le stade, s'élançant finalement à sa suite.

* * *

><p>L'ambiance était assez calme au poste en ce début de matin, laissant les faibles occupants circuler librement entre les couloirs. La femme assise à l'accueil leva vaguement la tête en entendant les grandes portes s'ouvrir, laissant entrer un homme qui approchait la cinquante ainsi qu'une jeune femme blonde visiblement plus jeune. L'homme aux cheveux grisonnant s'avança lentement, les larges lunettes de soleil posées sur son nez dissimulant son regard aux yeux des autres. Il progressait de manière plutôt fluide, malgré la canne sur laquelle il s'appuyait et qui l'aidait à approcher en toute sécurité. La jeune femme qui avait le bras passé autour du sien arborait un visage stoïque, se contentant de marcher à ses côtés. L'hôtesse releva alors les yeux vers les deux inconnus qui s'étaient arrêtés devant son bureau, un sourire sur son visage couvert de tâches de rousseur.<p>

_- Bonjour, en quoi puis-je vous aider ?_

Le mystérieux personnage sourit faiblement à la femme aux cheveux auburn.

_- Non aurions voulu nous entretenir avec la charmante shérif Forbes._

_- Je suis désolé mais elle vient tout juste de sortir malheureusement, une affaire importante apparemment._

_- Quel dommage, dans ce cas..._

Il partagea un bref regard avec la jeune femme blonde d'une vingtaine d'années toujours postée à sa gauche. Celle-ci tourna brièvement la tête, avant de conclure qu'il n'y avait personne qui traînait aux alentours. Elle prit une profonde inspiration avant de poser son regard sur la femme qui se figea net, ses yeux plongés dans les siens. Les yeux de l'hôtesse prirent brutalement une couleur noire qui s'estompa aussi vite qu'elle était venue. Elle se remit alors en mouvement, tapant sur les touches du clavier de l'ordinateur face à elle alors que la jeune blonde était toujours parfaitement immobile, inexpressive. L'hôtesse d'accueil arborait un air froid, son sourire totalement évanouit alors qu'elle s'occupait de fouiller dans les dossiers voulus.

_- Dépêche-toi ma chère, je crains que nous ne disposions que d'un temps limité._

_- J'y suis presque..._

S'activant dans ses recherches elle se stoppa soudainement, un léger sourire dessiné sur les lèvres.

_- Nous y sommes..._

Elle appuya alors sur le bouton imprimer du clavier, fermant soudainement les yeux dans un silence complet. La jeune femme aux cheveux couleur blé reprit alors vie, respirant faiblement avant de se pencher pour récupérer la feuille sortit de l'imprimante posée sur le bureau. L'hôtesse qui clignait encore des yeux se tourna vers eux, un nouveau sourire sur son visage.

_- Puis-je vous aider pour autre chose ?_

_- Non, merci de nous avoir accorder un peu de votre temps, ainsi que de vos informations._

L'homme reprit son acolyte féminine par le bras, affichant un sourire qui se valait reconnaissant avant de sortir, comme il était venu.

* * *

><p>L'immortelle sourit à Tyler et Matt depuis les gradins, levant les deux mains pour leur montrer qu'elle croisait les doigts. Les deux jeunes lui sourirent en retour, avant d'être rappelés à l'ordre par le coach qui venait de rentrer sur le terrain. Alyssa fronça vaguement les sourcils en remarquant deux jeunes femmes monter les escaliers en acier pour s'asseoir un peu plus plus haut qu'elle. La jeune brune reconnut aisément Rebekah qu'elle avait déjà rencontré auparavant, dans une drôle d'atmosphère par ailleurs, mais pas l'autre fille qui venait de s'asseoir à côté de celle-ci. Elle ne la connaissait peut-être pas, mais elle savait déjà que la jeune femme n'était pas humaine. Du moins pas entièrement... L'attention de la jeune Gilbert fut rapidement reconcentrée sur le match qui se déroulait face à elle lorsqu'une joueur fut brutalement plaqué sur le sol, à moitié sonné.<p>

_- Allez Harris, relève-toi bon sang, tu auras tout le temps de dormir quand tu seras mort !_

L'immortelle leva faiblement un sourcil, le moins qu'on puisse dire c'est qu'il ne prenait pas l'entraînement à la légère.

_- Lockwood approche un peu, je veux que tu te places en défense histoire de voir un peu comment s'organise ta technique. Sanders, Jones et Williams avec lui. On se bouge allez !_

Tyler acquiesça avant d'aller se placer, prêt à commencer l'échange. Un coup de sifflet se fit entendre, signe que le jeu commençait. Le loup-garou fut d'une rapidité incroyable bien que dans la limite de la normalité, il se mit à souffler lorsqu'un second sifflement se fit entendre, revenant vers le bord du terrain en trottinant.

_- Pas mal Lockwood, pas mal du tout ça !_

Le jeune homme se mit à sourire alors que ses camarades de jeu virent lui taper sur l'épaule. Un cri se fit également entendre depuis les gradins, Hayley tapant dans ses mains pour applaudir.

_- Vas-y Ty' !_

Il se tourna alors brièvement vers la louve en lui souriant, avant de se remettre en place. Les sélections était déjà entamées depuis une bonne vingtaine de minutes lorsque le coach posa sa main sur l'épaule de Matt, regroupé avec le reste de l'équipe.

_- Donovan c'est l'occasion de me montrer ce que tu vaux vraiment, à la réception._

Le quaterback acquiesça avant de trotter vers le milieu du terrain. Un énième sifflement se fit entendre, les joueurs à nouveau en action. En à peine quelques secondes le jeune homme blond se retrouvait déjà à l'autre bout du terrain, les yeux en l'air afin d'accuser la réception. Alyssa toujours spectatrice serra encore plus fort les doigts en observant la trajectoire du ballon, lancé à pleine vitesse. Matt fit un léger saut dans une réception quasi parfaite, un sourire venant illuminer son visage sous le casque de protection. Le coach siffla une nouvelle fois, mettant fin au jeu.

_- Parfait ça Donovan, bien joué mon garçon !_

Un nouveau cri se fit entendre cette fois venant de Rebekah qui applaudissait calmement. Le quaterback lui lança un faible signe de tête avant de poser son regard sur l'immortelle toujours assise à la même place, un doux sourire figé sur son visage. Matt sourit en la voyant lever les deux pouces, retournant finalement au bord du terrain avec les autres. Rebekah qui n'avait pas manqué l'échange avait le regard posé sur la jeune femme, un air stoïque sur le visage. L'originelle reprit rapidement ses esprits lorsque Hayley lui donna un léger coup de coude, souriant brièvement.

_- Serait-ce une vague once de jalousie que je lis sur votre visage ma chère ?_

La louve fit une petite moue avant de voir son amie grimacer légèrement, un rictus sarcastique dessiné sur ses lèvres. Les joueurs toujours rassemblés au bord du terrain se dissipèrent au bout de quelques minutes, certains retournant directement vers les vestiaires. Alyssa sauta brusquement de son siège pour descendre les marches, toujours sous les yeux des deux jeunes femmes restées sur place. Elle marcha jusqu'à Tyler et Matt qui affichaient une mine dénuée de toute émotion.

_- Alors ?_

Le loup-garou soupira longuement en regardant le sol, l'immortelle retenant son souffle en attente des résultats.

_- On est tout les deux sélectionnés pour le match de demain !_

Les deux hommes affichaient un immense sourire alors qu'elle se jeta au coup de Tyler qui se mit à rire. Alyssa étreint ensuite le jeune quaterback qui la souleva légèrement du sol, la faisant sourire davantage.

_- Je suis tellement contente pour vous, c'est génial !_

_- On peut vraiment dire que c'est une journée qui commence bien !_

Matt lança alors un clin d'œil à la jeune femme qui rit à son tour, bientôt interrompue par un raclement de gorge. Les regards se tournèrent vers Hayley et la vampire originelle qui venait de les rejoindre. La louve se jeta alors dans les bras de son ami qui sourit en resserrant son étreinte autour d'elle.

_- Félicitations Ty', c'est vraiment cool !_

_- Merci c'est gentil._

Rebekah s'avança alors vers le quaterback en passant vaguement devant Alyssa, un petit sourire sur le visage.

_- Félicitations Matt, c'est super que tu aies été choisi..._

_- Merci Rebekah._

Le jeune blond lui donna un léger sourire quelque peu gêné alors que la louve lui attrapa le bras, lui faisant un faible signe de tête.

_- Bon tu viens Reb', on va finir par être en retard. Encore félicitations à tout les deux !_

Tyler lui lança un dernier sourire avant de les voir s'éloigner, longeant déjà les gradins pour rejoindre l'enceinte du lycée.

_- C'était..._

_- Ouais..._

_- Au faite qu'est-ce que tu voulais dire par, on peut vraiment dire que c'est une journée qui commence bien ?_

Matt retrouva le sourire en jetant un bref regard à la jeune brune qui souriait également.

_- Disons que mon cadeau d'anniversaire est arrivé en avance cette année..._

_- Comment ça ?_

Le quaterback sourit davantage en posant une main sur l'épaule du loup-garou, son autre bras rabattu autour des épaules d'Alyssa.

_- Et si je te montrais ?_

Les trois jeunes se mirent alors à marcher vers la sortie du stade, laissant Tyler toujours aussi perplexe.

* * *

><p>Cela faisait plus d'une semaine que le phénomène se répétait, se jouant encore et encore chaque début de matinée. Ouvrant son journal, décidé à écrire mais finalement laissant le papier vierge de toute encre, toute pensée. Occupé à tapoter lacement le bout de son stylo contre les pages ouvertes, il n'entendit pas la présence se faufiler avec grâce sur le rebord de sa fenêtre. C'est lorsqu'il entendit un miaulement venant rompre le calme qu'il releva la tête, trouvant le petit animal aux yeux aussi perçants que ceux de sa maîtresse assis à la même place que la dernière fois. Le vampire sourit avant de prendre la petite chatte, bien calée dans ses bras protecteurs.<p>

_- Décidément tu n'es jamais loin toi ?_

Stefan se rassit alors face à son bureau, l'animal posté sur ses genoux.

_- Que dirait ta maîtresse si elle te savait si loin de chez toi ?_

Le cadet des Salvatore sourit en pensant à la jeune immortelle. Il ne pouvait pas le nier, au moment même de leur rencontre il avait ressenti quelque chose à son égard. Comme une douce chaleur apaisante traversant son corps... Stefan reprit rapidement ses esprits, rangeant ses pensées dans un coin de sa tête. Il remarqua alors Filys qui était toujours assise sur ses genoux, les yeux fixés sur lui. Le jeune homme referma alors son journal, reprenant l'animal confortablement blottit contre son torse avant de sortir de la chambre.


	36. Chapter 36

_Coucou à tous !_

_Me revoici avec ci-dessous la seconde partie du chapitre quatorze, j'espère que vous l'apprécierez ! ;) Nous aurons pas mal d'interactions entre Alyssa et Stefan dans ce chapitre j'espère que leur relation vous plaira, et Elena de son côté commencera à réfléchir sur ses sentiments. Un petit moment DE aura sa place dans le prochain chapitre, en attendant l'intrigue va continuer à s'intensifier alors... bonne lecture ! :)_

_N'hésitez pas si vous avez un avis, ça fait toujours plaisir et ça encourage à écrire ! ;p_

_**Rating :** T, pour ce chapitre._

_**Disclamer :** The Vampire Diaries, son univers, ainsi que ses personnages ne n'appartiennent pas._

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapitre 14 - Dark Feeling (P2)<strong>

_~ Là où est le danger, là est ce qui sauve... ~_

**[Gabrielle Aplin - Please Don't Say You Love Me (Studio Session)]**

La jeune immortelle regarda attentivement autour d'elle avant de traverser la route, maintenant à quelques mètres de la maison des Gilbert. Elle fronça vaguement les sourcils en voyant Stefan assis sur le porche, la petite chatte confortablement couchée sur ses genoux. Alyssa sourit en retour au jeune homme alors qu'elle arriva à sa hauteur, s'asseyant à ses côtés.

_- Je l'ai encore trouvé assise sur ma fenêtre, j'ai pensé que ça aurait été plus sûr de te la ramener._

La jeune brune sourit davantage en jetant un coup d'œil à Filys, parfaitement installée alors qu'elle continuait à ronronner.

_- Elle à l'air de beaucoup t'apprécier._

_- C'est si étrange que ça ?_

Alyssa rit faiblement sous le regard amusé du vampire, avant de plonger son regard dans le sien.

_- Non ce n'est pas ça, c'est juste que comme je te l'ai dis elle à plutôt du mal avec les gens qu'elle ne connaît pas bien en général..._

_- On peut dire que j'ai de la chance alors..._

L'animal se mit alors à miauler, s'étirant légèrement avant de rejoindre les bras de sa maîtresse.

_- Bah alors toi, décidément tu ne tiens pas en place..._

Filys ferma doucement les yeux alors que la jeune immortelle se mit à lui gratter la tête.

_- Merci de me l'avoir rapporté..._

_- Je t'en prie, c'est normal._

_- Au faite, tu n'es pas sensé être en cours ? Je veux dire, tu vas bien au lycée non ?..._

_- Oui, mais j'ai ma matinée de libre aujourd'hui._

Stefan releva la tête vers elle, la voyant acquiescer doucement.

_- Et toi, quelque chose de prévue pour occuper ta journée ?_

_- En faite, oui._

La petite chatte releva alors paresseusement sa petite tête vers le cadet des Salvatore.

_- J'ai besoin d'aller quelque part..._

Le jeune homme se tourna alors faiblement vers Alyssa qui s'était relevée, Filys encore blottit dans ses bras.

_- Tu veux m'accompagner.. ? Enfin, si tu n'as rien de prévu. Tu n'es pas obligé, tu sais..._

_- J'aimerais beaucoup._

Elle hocha une nouvelle fois la tête avant d'ouvrir la porte, déposant l'animal à l'intérieur avant de la refermer et de se diriger vers sa voiture. Stefan à sa suite.

* * *

><p>Les deux jeunes femmes étaient occupées à plaisanter tout en sortant de la salle de classe. La sorcière réajusta la sangle de son sac sur son épaule, s'engageant dans le couloir au côté de son amie.<p>

_- Il était temps que le cours se termine, deux heures à la suite c'est vite un suplisse. Au faite, je n'ai pas vu Stefan est-ce qu'il va bien ?_

_- Oui, enfin je pense. Il n'a pas cours normalement ce matin._

_- Tu es sûre que tout va bien, entre vous deux je veux dire.. ?_

Elena sourit faiblement alors que la jeune brune posa la main sur son bras.

_- Oui, tout va très bien..._

_- Elena..._

_- Je te le promets... c'est juste que, j'ai l'impression que ce n'est plus vraiment pareil entre nous ces temps-ci... c'est comme..._

_- ... Si vous vous étiez éloignés..._

La vampire sourit tristement à Bonnie qui se tourna soudainement, le regard figé sur la jeune femme aux cheveux blonds blancs qui lui tournait le dos. Elena qui n'avait pas remarqué le changement d'attitude de son amie continuait à fixer le sol, reprenant sa tirade.

_- C'est stupide... je ne vois pas pourquoi je pense ça après tout, tout va très bien entre Stefan et moi..._

L'aîné des Gilbert releva alors la tête vers son amie, toujours figée sur place.

_- Bonnie.. ? Est-ce que ça va ?_

La sorcière garda les yeux fixés sur la jeune blonde qui lui tournait toujours le dos. Ses longs cheveux blonds, presque blancs lui tombaient vers le milieu du dos. Elle semblait assez grande, fine. Bonnie était presque certaine de ne l'avoir jamais vu auparavant, pourtant elle sentait comme une drôle de sensation à son égard, comme familier.

_- Bonnie.. ?_

La jeune femme sortit alors de sa transe, se tournant vers son amie.

_- Tout va bien ?_

La jeune Bennett regarda une dernière fois dans la direction où elle avait aperçu la jeune femme, maintenant évaporée.

_- Oui, juste une sensation bizarre... tu viens, on va être en retard._

Elena fronça vaguement les sourcils avant de se lancer à la suite de sa camarade, qui s'était déjà remise en route.

* * *

><p>La jeune vampire sourit en regardant son reflet devant son miroir, lissant faiblement le tissu de sa robe décontractée bleu marine ornée de dentelle.<p>

_- Très jolie robe..._

Katherine se retourna brusquement, faisant maintenant face à l'homme qui se tenait devant la fenêtre.

_- Merci..._

Le mystérieux inconnu affichait un visage stoïque, bien que dénué de froideur.

_- Alors..._

La jeune Petrova s'avança légèrement, tapotant ses doigts fins sur la commode ancienne placée à sa gauche.

_- Le temps presse._

_- Je le sais..._

_- La prochaine lune est dans à peine deux jours, tu dois impérativement nous aider à ramener le jeune Gilbert d'ici là._

_- Ce n'est pas aussi simple..._

_- Tu savais déjà que la tâche serait délicate._

_- Oui, bien sûr._

Katherine poussa un soupir en s'éloignant un peu, soudain silencieuse.

_- Malheureusement un nouvel élément entre en jeu..._

L'homme qui était toujours figé sur place resta muet, avant de finalement prendre la parole.

_- Nous le savons._

La jeune vampire se figea à son tour, quelque peu étonnée. Elle se rattrapa rapidement en plaçant ses mains sur ses hanches, ne laissant rien paraître.

_- Ne t'en fais pas, j'ai juste été prise au dépourvu. La prochaine fois, tout se passera comme prévu._

L'inconnu s'avança alors faiblement vers la jeune femme, sortant un bracelet en argent à l'apparence ancienne. Katherine attrapa le bijou, le passant avec précaution autour de son poignet.

_- Tout à fait mon style..._

La vampire Petrova afficha un sourire en coin en observant le bracelet.

_- Il te protégera, mais attention, à une certaine limite. Il est inefficace en ce qui concerne certains types de magies, soit donc bien sur tes gardes._

_- Je te l'ai dis, tout ce passera parfaitement bien cette fois._

_- Il vaudrait mieux..._

Katherine releva alors les yeux du bracelet pour voir un pièce vide, le mystérieux inconnu évaporé dans la nature.

* * *

><p><em>- Surtout n'hésite pas Clara si tu as besoin de quoique ce soit.<em>

La femme brune serra la main que la dame aux cheveux de jais lui tendait, laissant apparaître un fin sourire ses lèvres.

_- Je te remercie Rachel, pour tout._

_- Je t'en prie, c'est tout à fais normal, encore toutes mes condoléances._

Clara sourit une nouvelle fois faiblement à la jeune femme, avant de la voir s'éloigner vers sa voiture garée dans l'allée. Elle referma alors la porte d'entrée, revenant vers la cuisine où Ethan était assis sur l'un des tabourets. Elle vient s'asseoir face à lui, soupirant légèrement.

_- Une bonne chose de faite, encore quelques formalités et tout sera enfin réglé..._

_- Tu as hâte de retrouver ta fille..._

_- Je sais qu'elle est grande maintenant, et qu'elle n'a plus autant besoin de moi qu'avant désormais... c'est juste que nous n'avions jamais été séparés aussi longtemps... Je ne pas m'empêcher de m'inquiéter, c'est mon côté maman poule que veux-tu..._

Le jeune immortel sourit, c'était impressionnant de constater combien la mère et la fille pouvait se ressembler par moment.

_- C'est ta fille Clara, elle aura toujours besoin de toi, peut importe son âge._

La femme brune lui sourit en retour avant de se figer, le regard dans le vide.

_- Clara.. ?_

Ethan posa sa main sur son bras, mais elle ne tiqua pas, toujours comme glacée.

_- Deux nuits..._

_- Clara.. ?_

Clara sortie alors de sa transe, se tournant doucement vers le jeune homme.

_- Tout va bien.. ?_

_- J'ai eu une vision..._

Ethan resta silencieux, l'encourageant à poursuivre.

_- Il y avait cet homme..._

_- Le même que la dernière fois.. ?_

_- Non... Il était différent, il dégageait en quelque sorte la même sensation mais il y avait comme autre chose, un sentiment étrange..._

Clara se leva alors de son siège, toujours sous le regard perplexe de l'immortel.

_- Deux nuits..._

_- Deux nuits ?_

_- C'est la seule chose qu'il à réussi à dire, avant de disparaître brutalement..._

Elle décrocha alors le téléphone de son support, composant le numéro désiré.

* * *

><p>Le cadet des Salvatore venait de claquer la portière du pick-up lorsqu'il se figea un instant, admirant l'imposante maison vaguement dissimulée par les arbres.<p>

_- Cette maison est dans notre famille depuis trois générations, depuis que mes arrière-grands-parents s'y sont installés vers la fin de la guerre._

_- Tu dois beaucoup y être attachée..._

Alyssa lui sourit brièvement en rangeant ses clés de voiture dans son sac.

_- Oui, plutôt. C'est beaucoup de souvenirs..._

Stefan s'arrêta sur le porche après avoir traverser la pelouse généreusement fournie, laissant la jeune femme ouvrir la porte. Un léger couinement résonna à travers l'entrée, brisant le silence longuement installé. Les deux jeunes pénétrèrent à l'intérieur, laissant de fines traces sur le sol faiblement poussiéreux. Alyssa fit signe au jeune homme de la suivre à l'étage, montant lentement les vieux escaliers qui craquaient faiblement. Ils longèrent le long couloir avant que la jeune femme ne s'arrête devant le grand bureau, ouvrant doucement la porte de bois. Le cadet des Salvatore la suivie et la regarda se diriger vers la fenêtre où elle tira les rideaux, laissant la lumière du soleil envahir la pièce. L'immortelle ouvrit avec précaution la grande fenêtre, laissant l'air entrer à son tour.

_- La vue est l'une des choses que je préférais quand je vivais ici..._

Stefan s'avança vers elle, se postant à ses côtés en admirant le paysage. La maison était déjà en elle même assez extraordinaire, isolée en quelque sorte du reste de la ville et entourée par l'immense forêt, mais la vue l'était d'autant plus. Une vaste prairie s'étendait à perte de vue, chargée de fleurs de couleurs différentes étalées sur l'herbe verdoyante. Les arbres qui l'entouraient de chaque côté semblaient la longer, laissant le soleil filtrer à travers leur feuillage. Il n'y avait pas à dire, la vision possédait comme un côté féerique.

_- C'est magnifique..._

_- N'est-ce pas ?_

Alyssa lui sourit avant de s'éloigner, marchant vers les grandes bibliothèques qui longeaient l'espace. La jeune brune passa ses doigts sur les nombreux livres et ouvrages, certains plus anciens que d'autres.

_- Mon père passait le plus clair de son temps ici, quand il n'était pas occupé à voyager ou à passer du temps avec ma mère et moi..._

_- Il travaillait beaucoup ?_

_- Sûrement plus qu'il ne l'aurait voulu..._

L'immortelle passa ses doigts fins sur le titre d'un ouvrage écrit à l'encre d'or, hésitante avant de poursuivre.

_- Il avait du mal, à faire avec cet autre monde... le surnaturel..._

Stefan resta silencieux, s'asseyant sur le grand canapé de cuir légèrement usé par le temps, les yeux levés vers la jeune femme.

_- Il à longtemps pensé que garder le secret voulait dire se protéger... des autres, et de la magie en elle-même probablement..._

_- Qu'est-ce qui l'a fais changé d'avis ?_

Alyssa se tourna alors vers le vampire, les sourcils vaguement froncés.

_- Ton père... Grayson était un chasseur, mais je doute que ton père en ai été un lui-même..._

La jeune brune sourit légèrement en acquiesçant, venant lentement s'asseoir à son tour sur le vieux divan.

_- Ma mère... avec mon père ils se sont rencontrés lorsqu'ils étaient encore au lycée, c'est à cette époque que notre grand-père leur a révélé la vérité à propos du monde qui nous entoure..._

_- Votre grand-père était également chasseur ?_

Stefan la vit hocher la tête une nouvelle fois, le regard lointain.

_- Comme beaucoup avant lui on l'a mis en garde contre les créatures de la nuit, un héritage familial... contre les dangers qu'ils représentaient pour eux et pour leur famille, qu'ils étaient tous des monstres qu'il fallait décimer pour la sécurité de chacun..._

_- Les vampires ?_

La jeune immortelle acquiesça à nouveau, avant de poursuivre.

_- Tout ce qui avait un rapport avec le surnaturel était forcément mauvais et devait être exterminé, voilà comment notre famille a toujours fonctionné à travers les siècles... du moins jusqu'à mon père. Lorsqu'il à découvert pour ma mère, il s'est tout d'abord refermé immédiatement, tout son monde était subitement remit en doute... ses croyances, ses convictions..._

Le cadet des Salvatore baissa les yeux un instant, toujours à son écoute.

_- Mais finalement l'amour qu'il avait pour ma mère c'est révélé plus fort que le reste... c'est à ce moment-là qu'il a décidé de ne pas suivre la trace de nos ancêtres, ce faisant à l'idée que tout dans ce monde n'était pas toujours noir ou blanc..._

Elle était occupée à jouer avec la manche de son pull, toujours les yeux fixés sur le sol lorsque Stefan remarqua ses yeux incroyablement bleus remplient de larmes. Il est vrai que la jeune femme avait perdu son père il y a seulement un peu plus d'un mois, et qu'il avait accidentellement ravivé des souvenirs encore visiblement douloureux pour elle. C'est spontanément qu'il posa sa main sur les siennes, venant frotter son pouce contre ses doigts fins. Alyssa releva alors les yeux, lui souriant tristement. Ils restèrent silencieux un moment, juste un échange de regard entre eux. Le vampire fut surpris de la façon dont les choses venaient presque naturellement, sans gêne ni contrainte... Il se décida finalement à reprendre la parole, d'un ton rassurant comme il en avait toujours le pouvoir.

_- Ce n'est jamais facile de renoncer à ses convictions, laissant l'inconnu prendre place sur ce que l'on connaît, ce qui nous rassure... ta famille a toujours été convaincu que tout ça, les vampires, la magie, se rapportaient obligatoirement au mal. Tu peux au moins te dire qu'ils faisaient ce qu'ils faisaient en pensant protéger leur famille, des innocents..._

Alyssa hocha doucement la tête, un faible sourire dessiné sur ses lèvres rosées.

_- Tu sais, ma famille n'était pas bien différente..._

Elle releva alors les yeux vers Stefan, qui affichait à son tour un léger sourire.

_- Notre père, à Damon et moi, était un fin partisan de la lutte anti-vampire..._

Ce fut au tour de la jeune femme de rester muette, l'encourageant silencieusement à poursuivre.

_- Contrairement à ton père, son amour n'a pas suffit à lui faire abandonner le fait que les vampires représentaient une menace..._

_- Qu'est-ce qui c'est passé.. ?_

La petite voix presque inaudible de l'immortelle retentit à travers la pièce, faisant se tourner le cadet légèrement vers elle, un triste sourire sur son visage.

_- L'inévitable..._

Elle observa son visage et y vit comme une ombre de culpabilité mélangée au regret, ce qui la fit douter à poursuivre.

_- Et... ta maman ?_

Stefan releva une nouvelle fois les yeux vers la jeune femme au teint de porcelaine, brièvement silencieux avant de répondre.

_- Je ne l'ai pas connu, elle est décédée à ma naissance..._

Alyssa se mordit involontairement la joue, se sentant stupide d'avoir posé la question.

_- Je suis vraiment désolé..._

_- Moi aussi..._

Leurs regards se croisèrent une nouvelle fois, comme avide de se retrouver. La jeune femme cligna des yeux lorsqu'elle sentit son portable vibrer dans sa poche, m'étant fin à l'échange muet des deux concernés.

_- En parlant de maman..._

Le jeune vampire lui sourit avant de la voir répondre, se levant du canapé maintenant réchauffé.

_- Maman, tout va bien ?_

Stefan tiqua vaguement, ses doutes se confirmant en voyant le visage de la jeune brune changer, l'inquiétude clairement visible sur celui-ci.


	37. Chapter 37

_Coucou !_

_Me revoilà la dernière partie du chapitre quatorze, j'espère qu'elle vous plaira. ;) Merci beaucoup delenaforever15 pour ton commentaire, ça me fais toujours très plaisir ! :D Contente que la relation entre Alyssa et Stefan te plaise ! Un petit moment DE dans ce chapitre, mais ne t'en fais pas il y a aura de plus importants au fil du temps. Bonne lecture ! :)_

_N'hésitez pas si vous avez un avis, ça fait toujours plaisir et ça encourage à poursuivre ! ;p_

_**Rating :** T, pour ce chapitre._

_**Disclamer :** The Vampire Diaries, son univers, ainsi que ses personnages ne n'appartiennent pas._

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapitre 14 - Dark Feeling (P3)<strong>

_~ Là où est le danger, là est ce qui sauve... ~_

Stefan était occupé à taper sur le clavier de son portable alors que la jeune immortelle venait de mettre le contact, commençant à rouler pour quitter la longue l'allée qui devançait la maison.

_- Bonnie ?_

La jeune sorcière à l'autre bout du fil sourit légèrement en entendant la voix de son ami.

_- Stefan, est-ce que tout va bien ?_

_- Franchement, je n'en sais rien..._

Le vampire échangea alors un bref regard avec Alyssa, jusque là concentrée sur la route.

_- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?_

Bonnie fronça légèrement les sourcils, son sourit estompé de ses fines lèvres.

_- Disons que c'est un peu long à expliquer... Lucy est toujours chez toi ?_

_- Oui, bien sûr, Stefan dis-moi ce qui se passe ?_

_- La mère d'Alyssa a eu une vision, ce serait un peu long à résumé mais je me suis dis que Lucy pourrait peut-être nous éclairer._

_- Ok, je vous rejoins à la maison dès que je peux._

_- Non Bonnie, ce n'est pas la peine. Il vaut mieux que tu restes au lycée avec Jérémy et les autres, je te tiens au courant sans faute._

Un court silence se fit entendre, se brisant finalement par un bref soupir venant de la jeune femme.

_- Bien, mais surtout si vous trouvez quelque chose tu m'appelles..._

_- Promis, fait bien attention à toi, vous tous._

Stefan l'entendit acquiescer avant de raccrocher, rangeant son portable dans la poche de son jean. La jeune brune échangea à nouveau un regard inquiet avec le vampire, se centrant à nouveau sur sa conduite.

* * *

><p>Ses longs cheveux bouclés tanguaient avec légèreté au fur et à mesure qu'elle avançait à travers le long couloir, slalomant à travers les autres élèves. Elle s'arrêta enfin devant la porte ouverte de la salle qui commençait déjà à se remplir. La jeune femme sourit en l'apercevant assis au fond de la salle, occupé à griffonner sur son cahier. Elle resta silencieuse en s'asseyant sur le siège libre à sa droite, sortant finalement ses affaires de son sac. Elle jeta un bref regard au jeune homme toujours la tête plongée dans ses pages, faisant discrètement rouler son crayon à papier qui termina sa course sur le sol d'un blanc usé. Jérémy releva alors les yeux, se penchant pour le ramasser en même temps que la jeune blonde qui afficha un faux sourire timide. Le jeune Gilbert lui rendit son sourire, lui rendant le crayon parfaitement taillé. Il se figea brusquement lorsque leurs doigts entrèrent en contact, comme une fine électricité passant à travers eux. Il sortit soudainement de sa rêverie, affichant un visage stoïque avant de se remettre doucement à sourire.<p>

_- Merci..._

_- Je t'en prie, premier jour ?_

April hocha doucement la tête, replaçant une mèche blonde comme les blés derrière son oreilles.

_- Ça se voit tant que ça ?_

Jérémy se mit à rire légèrement, se renfonçant dans son siège.

_- Juste un peu._

La jeune femme rit à son tour lorsque le professeur visiblement en retard fit son entrée dans la pièce.

_- J'espère que ça ne sera pas un obstacle pour les autres..._

_- Ce n'est jamais facile de se lier aux gens._

L'homme maintenant debout devant le tableau se racla la gorge, réclamant le silence alors que le chuchotement de l'humaine disparut en même temps que le bruit environnant.

_- Tout dépend desquels..._

* * *

><p>Après environ une dizaine de minutes les deux jeunes arrivèrent devant la maison de la sorcière, Lucy déjà debout devant l'encadrement de la porte.<p>

_- Bonnie m'a prévenu, entrez._

La jeune femme les laissa alors passer le seuil de la porte, la refermant derrière eux. Une fois dans le salon elle les invita à s'asseoir, ce qu'elle fit à son tour.

_- Lucy, je te présente Alyssa..._

_- La cousine de Jérémy et Elena, je sais._

La sorcière aux longs cheveux affichait un léger sourire envers la jeune immortelle, avant de l'entendre prendre la parole.

_- Nous aurions voulu savoir si vous auriez pu nous éclairer sur quelque chose..._

_- Appelle-moi Lucy, comment pourrais-je vous venir en aide ?_

_- Ma mère, elle a une sorte de vision, un homme... mais ce sont ces mots qui nous intriguent..._

Lucy fronça doucement les sourcils, l'encourageant à poursuivre.

_- Deux nuits..._

Elle baissa alors le regard, soudain songeuse.

_- Elle n'en ai pas sûre mais elle pense que ça peut avoir un rapport avec les chasseurs..._

_- Ainsi que le mystérieux homme..._

Stefan et Alyssa acquiescèrent silencieusement avant de la voir se relever pour disparaître, la voyant finalement revenir vers eux avec un imposant livre à l'apparence ancienne.

_- C'est un grimoire que je tiens de ma grand-mère, il regorge de toutes sortes de chose... sorts, légendes, créatures..._

Lucy tourna rapidement les pages, trouvant enfin l'objet de sa recherche. Le vampire ainsi que la jeune immortelle vinrent se poster à côté d'elle, le regard intrigué.

_- C'est un dessin qui représente le cycle des lunes._

_- Tu penses que c'est ce qu'il voulait dire par deux nuits, ça aurait un rapport avec la lune.. ?_

_- Dans la sorcellerie la lune peut être utilisée de bien des façons, sorts, envoûtements, pratiques... mais elle peut tout simplement servir de source d'énergie pour parvenir à des résultats puissants, c'est pourquoi beaucoup s'en servent pour mettre en œuvre des rituels, bon, comme mauvais..._

La sorcière passa alors ses doigts sur la page vieillit, s'arrêtant sur un dessin précis où était inscrit plus bas "Lune Gibbeuse Ascendante". Alyssa se pencha un peu plus sur le dessin, toujours muette.

_- Deux nuits..._

_- La lune gibbeuse.. ?_

_- La lune passe par différentes phases, influences... ayant chacune leur énergie, leur particularité..._

Stefan échangea un regard avec la jeune femme avant de se tourner vaguement vers Lucy.

_- La première lune gibbeuse est propice à pas mal de choses, en particulier aux rapports et relations entre les êtres. C'est celle qui précède la pleine lune, les pratiques magiques peuvent donc bénéficier de ses influences futures, en plus de celles qui lui sont propres..._

_- Réfléchissons, si c'est bien de ça que l'homme de la vision de ta mère voulait nous mettre en garde, ça pourrait avoir un rapport avec celui du stade de l'autre jour ?_

L'immortelle plaça alors une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille, toujours aussi perplexe.

_- Pourquoi ne pas attendre la pleine lune, si c'est une question de pouvoir ça semblerait plus logique ?_

_- Comme je vous l'ai dis chaque lune possède sa propre nature, une particularité bien définie._

_- Donc si je résume bien, dans deux jours, ou plutôt deux nuits, il va se passer quelque chose dont nous ne savons absolument rien..._

_- Et si ça concernait tout simplement Jérémy..._

Stefan leva alors les yeux vers la jeune brune.

_- Après tout ce qu'ils ont tentés pour le rallier à eux, ça m'étonnerais beaucoup qu'ils battent en retraire comme ça subitement, sans aucune raison..._

_- Il est clair que quelque chose se prépare, et que c'est probablement loin d'être une bonne chose..._

_Alyssa soupira brièvement, le cadet des Salvatore se levant de son siège._

_- Alors, qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant.. ?_

* * *

><p>La fin de journée pointait progressivement le bout de son nez, laissant place à un ciel aux nuances d'or teinté d'orange et de rose. La sorcière aux longs cheveux noirs ébènes sortit de sa rêverie en entendant un bruit de talons résonner dans le couloir, laissant finalement apparaître une jeune blonde qui laissa glisser la sangle de son sac de son épaule, le laissant retomber sur le sol. Elle avança lentement à travers le grand salon, se laissant basculer sur le sofa couleur chaire.<p>

_- Une bonne journée ?_

April qui apparaissait toujours sous sa seconde apparence releva la tête vers la jeune femme, un petit sourire dessiné sur les lèvres.

_- Excellente..._

Sierra lui rendit le même sourire avant de replonger le nez dans l'imposant livre posé sur ses genoux.

_- Où est Max ?_

_- Il récupère, il en a au moins jusqu'à demain matin._

La jeune humaine acquiesça silencieusement alors qu'elle entendit des pas descendre l'escalier, Lucas et sa jeune blonde faisant à leur tour irruption dans le salon. Le jeune homme vint s'asseoir dans le grand canapé, Alexa venant prendre place sur ses genoux alors qu'il jouait avec une mèche de ses longs cheveux.

_- Reposés ?_

_- Reposé et prêt._

La sorcière se leva alors de sa place, refermant le grimoire toujours enlacé entre ses bras.

_- Patience Lucas, tout vient à point à qui sait attendre. En attendant concentre-toi, gardez vos forces et votre impatience pour le moment venu._

Sierra quitta alors la pièce, montant à l'étage en laissant les trois jeunes derrière elle. La femme brune s'avança alors dans le long couloir, se dirigeant vers la pièce du fond, toquant faiblement contre la porte.

_- Je t'en prie entre ma chère..._

Elle ouvrit alors doucement la porte, trouvant Cassim debout devant la fenêtre en se reposant sur sa canne, dos à elle.

_- C'est fait. Adriann, Diego et Max dorment encore, il ne reste plus que la jeune April... et toi, bien entendu._

L'homme acquiesça lentement, toujours figé devant le ciel qui commençait à perdre ses couleurs, laissant apparaître quelques étoiles.

_- L'astre lunaire m'a toujours fasciné... comme une petite étincelle qui empêche la noirceur de la nuit de se dévoiler complètement, une douce lumière de bonté à travers l'ombre..._

Sierra resta silencieuse, l'observant retirer doucement ses lunettes de soleil.

_- Nous aurons encore le droit à un ciel magnifique ce soir..._

Cassim se détourna alors pour s'avancer vers le grand lit, s'y laisser prudemment retomber en soupirant.

_- Comment te sens-tu ?_

_- Vidé..._

L'homme tendit faiblement son bras vers la sorcière, la tête baissé vers le planché. Elle saisit alors délicatement son poignet, venant s'asseoir à sa droite avec son grimoire sur les genoux. Elle pouvait entendre sa respiration lourde et pesante alors qu'elle commença à réciter des mots dans une langue étrangère.

* * *

><p><strong>[Robot Koch - Nitesky Featuring John LaMonica]<strong>

La nuit était déjà bien avancée, la lune à son apogée au milieu du ciel parsemé d'étoiles. La maison des Gilbert laissa l'agitation des quelques heures précédentes retomber calmement, laissant leur trois hôtes seuls une fois le petit groupe ayant quitté au fur et à mesure la demeure. Ils s'étaient tous retrouver pour parler de la fameuse prémonition de Clara, et mettre en ordre la suite du plan qui il faut le dire, commençait à peser lourd dans la balance au niveau de l'ignorance totale de la situation. L'ambiance était restée pesante la plupart de la soirée, laissant Elena et sa cousine inquiète notamment en ce qui concernait Jérémy, tout comme le reste des autres. Caroline qui avait tenté de détendre la situation en clamant que s'était de loin la première fois qu'une impasse pareille s'imposait à eux savait que c'était peine perdue. Une chose était claire du moins, Jérémy serait probablement d'une manière ou d'une autre impliqué. Alyssa avait rappelé sa mère deux ou trois fois, histoire de vérifier si elle n'avait rien ressenti de nouveau, et si tout allait bien de leur côté. Jérémy tout comme sa sœur était monté dans sa chambre, glissant des affaires dans un sac pour le lendemain matin. Ils avaient tous convenu plus tôt que s'éloigner de Mystic Falls le temps que ce phénomène passe était la meilleure chose à faire. Ils partiraient tous au lever du soleil pour le chalet du lac, sauf Tyler et Matt qui restaient en ville avec Lucy au cas où la situation déraperait de leur côté.

Le jeune Gilbert referma la fermeture de son bagage avant de le jeter lourdement sur le sol, s'asseyant sur le lit son visage entre les mains. La jeune immortelle venait à peine de raccrocher avec Ethan qui avait joué le rôle d'une seconde maman anxieuse au léger amusement de celle-ci, lorsqu'elle s'avança dans le couloir. Elle toqua doucement contre la porte, venant s'asseoir à la droite de son cousin. Elle resta silencieuse, se contentant de poser une main sur la sienne. Jérémy tiqua légèrement en la serrant tendrement, toujours la tête rivée vers le sol.

_- Ça va aller Jérémy, on ne les laissera pas t'approcher je te le promets..._

_- Ce n'est pas pour moi que j'ai peur Alyssa, mais de ce que je pourrais vous faire à toi et à Elena, aux autres... Je ne sais pas comment, mais ils ont déjà réussi à me contrôler une fois, et le pire c'est que je n'en ai aucun souvenir._

_- Jérémy, ta sœur et moi sommes de grandes filles tu sais, on peut prendre soin de nous toutes seules. Ne t'inquiètes pas on va régler ça tu verras, tout finira par rentrer dans l'ordre..._

Le jeune homme acquiesça faiblement, un triste sourire sur son visage.

_- Et Clara, tout va bien de son côté ?_

_- Ça va... rien de nouveau depuis, tu sais..._

La jeune brune soupira lentement, un air absent dans ses yeux saphir.

_- Tu ferais mieux de dormir, on se lève tôt demain._

Elle se releva alors, glissant une main réconfortante sur son épaule avant de s'éloigner.

_- Bonne nuit._

_- Bonne nuit Jérémy..._

Il la vit alors disparaître derrière l'encadrement de porte, se laissant tomber contre le matelas froid et moelleux.

La jeune femme se tournait et retournait encore dans l'ample obscurité de la chambre. Elle respira lourdement avant d'attraper son téléphone posé sur la table de chevet. Elle fit lentement glisser son doigt sur le clavier, hésitante une nouvelle fois à appuyer sur le bouton d'appel qui semblait la narguer depuis déjà dix bonnes minutes. La vampire releva alors les yeux vers le plafond en collant l'appareil contre son oreille, soupirant dans le silence de la nuit. C'est à peine une sonnerie plus tard le jeune vampire décrocha, une vague d'inquiétude dans sa voix.

_- Elena ?_

La jeune femme sourit en entendant son nom, jouant distraitement avec le bout de couette qui la recouvrait jusqu'à son ventre.

_- Hey..._

Elle le sentit presque se détendre à l'autre bout du fil, reprenant un ton calme et posé.

_- Hey..._

Un court silence se fit entendre, comme si aucun d'eux ne voulaient rompre le calme bien trop rare qui flottait dans l'air. Elena se rendant compte de son geste se mit à jouer nerveusement avec l'imposant tissu.

_- Je, je ne sais pas pourquoi je t'ai appelé... je... Je voulais juste, entendre ta voix..._

Elle se pinça faiblement les lèvres alors que l'aîné des Salvatore affichait un léger sourire, un de ceux qu'il ne permet d'afficher que lorsqu'il était certain d'être seul.

_- Il est tard... je ferais mieux, de dormir. On se voit demain, bonne nuit Damon..._

_- Bonne nuit, Elena..._

La jeune brune raccrocha alors avant de se déplacer une énième fois, tâchant du mieux qu'elle pût de trouver le sommeil en songeant au vampire qu'y accaparait de plus en plus son esprit.

* * *

><p>Il faisait nuit noire lorsque ses talons firent vaguement grincer le parquet usé avec l'âge, tout comme le reste de la maison. Seul un faible rayon de lune venait imposer un fin filet de lumière à travers la grande salle, ajoutant un côté sinistre à l'ambiance déjà pesante. La vampire s'avança avec méfiance, sa démarche féline habituelle venant faire tanguer faiblement ses longues boucles noires ébènes. Elle se retourna brutalement en entendant des pas derrière elle, trouvant l'homme appuyé contre la chambranle de l'entrée, silencieux.<p>

_- Il y a du nouveau... ils partent tôt demain matin pour le chalet des Gilbert, près du lac, Jérémy avec eux bien sûr..._

Katherine le vit d'abord baisser les yeux, acquiesçant finalement dans un mutisme total. La vampire Petrova finit alors par s'éclipser sans bruit, ayant juste le temps de le voir monter les marches du grand escalier de marbre qui menait à l'étage. Le mystérieux inconnu longea lentement le couloir laissé vierge de toute décoration, s'arrêtant devant une grande porte, toquant délicatement contre celle-ci. Il l'ouvrit alors en laissant entendre un léger grincement, la silhouette dans la chambre à peine visible à ces yeux.

_- Il semble que votre vision ait été correctement interprétée..._

_- J'ai bien peur... que s'éloigner ne sera pas suffisant, malheureusement..._

La voix du deuxième homme arrivait péniblement à se faire entendre, clairement faible et fatiguée.

_- Les effets de la lune se ressentent déjà..._

_- Que fait-on ?_

L'homme visiblement âgé ne répondit pas tout de suite, sa respiration lente et écrasante.

_- Ce que nous nous devons de faire..._

L'inconnu aux cheveux noirs ne rajouta rien, se contentant de refermer la porte derrière lui.


	38. Chapter 38

_Bonsoir à tous !_

_Me revoici avec la première partie du chapitre quinze qui s'annonce fort en action, j'espère que vous l'apprécierez ! ;) _

_Merci beaucoup delenaforever15 pour ton commentaire, contente que l'histoire te plaise toujours ! :) C'est un long chapitre qui vous attend, j'espère donc ne perdre personne en route ! Bonne lecture. :)_

_N'hésitez pas si vous avez un avis, ça fait toujours plaisir et ça encourage à poursuivre ! ;)_

_**Rating :** T, pour ce chapitre._

_**Disclamer :** The Vampire Diaries, son univers, ainsi que ses personnages ne n'appartiennent pas._

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapitre 15 - Confrontation (P1)<strong>

_~ Au cœur des ténèbres ère toujours une once de lumière, telle la lune dans l'immensité de la nuit... ~_

Les rayons du soleil commençait doucement à passer à travers les longs rideaux encore fermés lorsque de petites mains passèrent doucement sur le tissu en les écartant d'un coup sec, laissant entrer toute la clarté du dehors. L'immortelle passa rapidement son pendentif sertit d'un petit saphir en son centre sous son pull, attrapant son sac avant de quitter la chambre. Elle s'apprêtait à descendre les escaliers lorsqu'elle une sensation la bloqua dans son élan, la faisant emprunter le couloir pour trouver Elena assise sur le bord de son lit, les yeux rivés vers le parquet. Malgré le voile protecteur magique qui s'immisçait entre elle et le reste, elle ressentit aisément la tristesse et l'inquiétude que dégageait sa cousine. Alyssa vint alors s'asseoir silencieusement à sa gauche, posant une main sur ses genoux.

_- On ne laissera rien arriver à Jérémy, Elena, je te le promets. On sera là pour le protéger, toi moi et les autres..._

La vampire sourit tristement en posant sa main sur la sienne.

_- Ça m'effraie..._

_- Qui ne le serait pas ?_

_- Je ne pas perdre encore quelqu'un que j'aime, je crois que cette fois je le supporterai pas..._

La jeune femme ne répondit pas, se penchant un peu pour fouiller dans son sac. Elena l'observa distraitement, un regard perplexe sur son visage en voyant la petite boîte blanche que sa cousine lui tendait.

_- C'est pour toi, ça fait un petit moment que j'aurais dû te le donner..._

La jeune femme intriguée ouvra délicatement l'emballage, se figeant légèrement alors qu'elle sortit le bijou de son écrin. Un pendentif en argent fin en forme de goutte reposé le long d'une chaîne, elle aussi en argent. Un petit rubis brillait en son centre, venant apporter une touche de couleur.

_- Le rubis, célèbre comme protection contre le malheur et la maladie. C'est un symbole de vitalité, d'amitié et d'amour..._

_- Il est magnifique..._

Alyssa sourit faiblement en voyant sa cousine passer ses doigts sur le pendentif.

_- Je l'adore... mais tu sais qu'il vienne de ta magie ou non, tu n'es pas obligé de faire ça, de me l'offrir..._

_- En faite ce cadeau n'est pas de moi..._

L'immortelle resta brièvement silencieuse, le regard lointain avant de poursuivre.

_- Ce cadeau vient de ta maman..._

Elena se glaça sur place, comme foudroyée par sa révélation.

_- Elle me l'a donné pour toi, me disant que je serais le bon moment pour te l'offrir..._

Alyssa passa alors la main autour de son cou, découvrant son pendentif en forme de petit nœud.

_- C'est elle qui m'a offert le mien, l'année de mes seize ans lorsque je suis revenue chez nous..._

_- Tu es revenue.. ?_

Les yeux de la vampire commençaient à se remplir de larmes alors qu'elle acquiesça silencieusement.

_- Cette ville me manquait, j'étais nostalgique... L'année de mes seize ans, bien que mon père m'avait affirmé il y a longtemps que vous aviez déménagé je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de revenir ici, chez moi... et c'est la que je me suis rendue compte qu'il m'avait menti..._

Elena resta silencieuse, l'encourageant poursuivre.

_- J'ai retrouvé Miranda, toute aussi étonnée et émue que je l'étais en me découvrant debout dans sa cuisine... Elle m'a serré si fort dans ses bras..._

La jeune femme s'arrêta un moment dans sa tirade, l'émotion clairement présente dans sa voix.

_- On a passé l'après-midi à rire, pleurer, parler de tout et de rien... A la fin de la journée je lui ai promis de garder le secret, et de revenir à la même date l'année suivante, ce que j'ai fais... C'est là qu'elle me les a donné..._

Alyssa passa ses doigts sur le bijou autour de son cou, l'effleurant doucement de ses doigts fins.

_- Pourquoi n'avoir rien dis.. ?_

_- Ta mère et moi savions que l'affrontement entre nos pères laissait encore un fossé entre nos familles, nous avions alors décidé d'attendre encore un peu, au moins jusqu'à ce que je fête mes dix-huit ans..._

Elena essuya une larme qui venait de couler sur sa joue se remémorant le terrible accident qui avait coûté la vie a ses parents, et qui lui aurait également été fatal sans l'intervention de Stefan.

_- Elle a toujours été comme une seconde maman pour moi, la perdre une deuxième fois..._

L'immortelle se tut alors, avalant un sanglot lorsque sa cousine se jeta dans ses bras, tout aussi bouleversée qu'elle. Elles finirent par se séparer, un sourire triste sur leur visage.

_- Notre famille est enfin réunie maintenant, et il hors de question que ça change._

Elena serra la main de cousine, essuyant doucement ses yeux humides. Elle ouvrit alors la longue chaîne, l'attachant délicatement autour de son cou.

_- Je te remercie de me l'avoir donné, je l'adore..._

_- Les filles, on est parti dans moins de dix minutes, avec ou sans vous !_

Les deux jeunes femmes se mirent à rire au ton commando de leur amie, se levant du lit couleur crème pour descendre côte à côte les escaliers.

* * *

><p>La jeune sorcière affichait un léger sourire alors qu'elle écoutait son amie parler et parler encore, presque sûre qu'elle ne c'était pas arrêtée une seule fois depuis son arrivée. La tornade blonde déverrouilla le coffre de sa voiture, y glissant un sac parmi d'autre avant de prendre ceux que Bonnie tenait dans ses mains.<p>

_- Non mais c'est vrai quoi, un week-end, juste UN week-end de libre, sans menace à l'horizon ou danger mortel c'est trop demandé ?_

Caroline passa nerveusement une main dans ses cheveux avant de se mettre à tasser un peu plus les baguages, toujours sous les yeux de la jeune femme dont le sourire ne désemplissait guère.

_- En plus, comme par hasard, il faut que ça arrive CE week-end. Tu le crois ça toi ? Au même moment que notre soirée entre filles, sérieusement le monde est injuste._

Les sacs remplis de vêtements commençaient à s'écraser sous la force dont faisait maladroitement preuve la vampire, visiblement plus stressée qu'à son habitude.

_- Caroline, je peux comprendre que ça te fruste mais ne t'en prends pas à nos pauvres affaires, elles ne te rien fait, elles._

Elle soupira alors en relevant la tête vers Bonnie, finalement plus inquiète qu'amusée.

_- Tu es certaine que tout va bien ?_

_- Bien sûr, une bande de chasseur dirigée par un gars encore plus flippant que ma mère les jours de lessive cherche à nous anéantir, ainsi que de rallier Jérémy à eux par la même occasion !_

La jeune blonde s'assit lourdement contre le bord du véhicule, faisant une pause avant de continuer dans sa lancée.

_- En plus nous n'avons aucune idée de qui ils sont, de où et quand ils vont décider de sonner la charge... et pour couronner le tout, Tyler reste ici sans moi, sans nous, tout comme Matt, se retrouvant seuls face à une bande de dégénérés de la gâchette ! Je ne pourrais définitivement pas aller mieux que ça !_

Bonnie vint alors s'asseoir à ses côtés, posant furtivement la tête sur son épaule.

_- Si tu veux rester ici tu peux tu sais, tu n'es pas obligée de nous accompagner._

_- Bien sûr que si... je ne pas vous laisser, surtout que Jérémy aura besoin de toute la protection qu'il peut avoir..._

La jeune sorcière ne répondit rien, se contenant de rester muette.

_- Et puis Lucy est avec eux, pas de quoi s'inquiéter pas vrai.. ?_

_- Non c'est vrai, on peut lui faire entièrement confiance._

Caroline sourit à la jeune femme, un peu plus rassurée par ses paroles.

_- Tout ira bien, pour eux, comme pour nous. Ce n'est pas comme si ce genre de situation était exceptionnel après tout._

Bonnie vit son amie sourire un peu plus, une petite moue sur son visage.

_- Sans compter les deux braves et grands gaillards, dont l'un à la beauté aussi envoûtante qu'un coucher de soleil sur l'océan..._

Les deux jeunes femmes levèrent subitement les yeux vers le ciel, l'aîné des Salvatore appuyé conte la voiture de la jeune blonde.

_- …seront là pour vous protéger à toute épreuve, contre vents et marées, flirtant avec la mort à chaque instant pour défendre votre honneur et votre vie..._

_- Pour ta gouverne, ma vie et mon honneur se défendent très bien tout seul je te remercie._

Damon leva alors les mains en signe de rédemption, s'éclipsant un peu plus loin. Bonnie sourit légèrement avant de poser sa main sur le bras de son amie.

_- Allez, on a pas mal de route à faire._

Caroline acquiesça avant d'imiter la jeune sorcière et de se lever, refermant la porte du coffre derrière elle. Ils avaient convenu de partir à trois voiture, Damon monta dans la sienne avec Stefan comme passager, en plus de celles de Caroline et Elena. Bonnie qui venait d'ouvrir la portière eut le droit à un raclement de gorge de la tornade blonde, déjà assise au volant. La jeune sorcière leva alors les yeux vers son amie, arborant un petit sourire qu'elle aurait facilement pu juger de terrifiant lorsqu'on parle de Caroline.

_- Qu'est-ce que tu fais, va avec Jérémy !_

En effet le jeune Gilbert venait de monter au volant de la voiture familial, encore personne pour l'accompagner.

_- C'est l'occasion rêvée !_

_- Caroline..._

Le sourire de la vampire s'agrandit en voyant le teint rosé qui commençait à colorer ses joues. Bonnie s'apprêtait à la gronder une nouvelle fois lorsque son amie aux cheveux de jais arriva a sa gauche, posant une main sur le toit.

_- Bon dans ce cas je prends ta place._

Elena lui lança un petit sourire, Alyssa à son tour de leur côté, ouvrant la portière de derrière.

_- Et bien voilà, on est parti._

La sorcière qui n'avait plus d'autre choix leur lança un regard de braise, un petit sourire gêné sur ses lèvres avant de s'éloigner pour finalement rejoindre Jérémy. Les trois complices échangèrent un bref regard qui voulait tout dire, se décidant à prendre la route en suivant la petite bande qui venait de démarrer.

* * *

><p>La jeune femme sourit après avoir donné un dernier coup de pinceau, levant ses mains parfaitement manucurées devant elle pour observer ses ongles rouges sang. Elle souffla prudemment sur le vernis encore frais lorsqu'un bruit attira son attention. Elle leva alors les yeux vers Max qui venait de faire son entrée dans le grand salon.<p>

_- Bonjour toi..._

April le salua d'un bref sourire avant de retourner à la contemplation des ses doigts. Il s'avança alors lentement vers elle, se penchant pour lui donner un baiser lorsqu'elle se recula vaguement.

_- Max, mon vernis sèche !_

Le jeune chasseur leva les yeux au ciel, se laissant tomber dans le fauteuil à sa droite. Adriann suivit de son frère entrèrent à leur tour dans la pièce, Sierra sortant au même moment de la cuisine.

_- Venez donc m'aider à servir le petit déjeuner au lieu de ne rien faire._

Diego prit alors les assiettes des mains de la sorcière, mettant la table avec l'aide la jeune blonde qui venait de sortir de la cuisine.

_- Max..._

Adriann lança un regard au jeune homme qui se décida à se lever pour participer.

_- Ça va, j'arrive..._

Lucas qui sortait également de la cuisine posa un plat débordant de crêpes appétissante sur la table, déposant un baiser sur la joue de sa moitié qui sourit au doux contact. L'attention fut soudain tournée vers l'entrée, un bruit de pas se faisant clairement entendre. Cassim apparût à son tour, ses fidèles lunettes de soleil toujours présentent sur ses yeux, contrairement à sa canne sur laquelle il prenait habituellement appui. Il marchait avec visiblement moins de difficulté, se tenant plus droit. L'homme leva les yeux vers Sierra, un faible sourire sur son visage marqué.

_- Comme toujours tu fais des merveilles ma chère..._

La sorcière sourit en acquiesçant, s'éclipsant à la cuisine en compagnie de la jeune blonde. April qui était toujours affalée dans le long canapé à observer sa manucure releva brutalement les yeux, un air lointain sur le visage.

_- Ils s'éloignent._

Les regards se tournèrent vers la jeune humaine, sauf Cassim qui lui restait figé.

_- Jérémy, je peux le sentir s'éloigner de moi..._

L'homme assez âgé croqua dans la pomme qu'il venait de prendre, un visage continuellement stoïque.

_- Il ne cessera donc jamais de se mettre en travers de mon chemin..._

Le murmure traversant la pièce la laissa dans le silence lorsqu'il se releva pour disparaître, laissant des regards intrigués derrière lui.

* * *

><p>Il était au environ de onze heures lorsque la petite troupe arriva enfin à destination. Les deux cousines qui venait de sortir de la voiture échangèrent un regard soulagé, deux heures de voiture avec Caroline s'annonçait déjà comme spéciale, mais qui aurait pu croire qu'elle avait la compilation entière des Spice Girls en plus de ça. La tornade blonde fredonnait encore l'air de Wannabe en descendant du véhicule, se dirigeant vers le coffre pour en sortir les baguages. Elena tourna la clé dans le serrure, ouvrant la porte afin d'y laisser entrer toute le monde, sans oublier d'inviter l'aîné des Salvatore encore coincé sur le porche en refoulant un petit sourire. Jérémy venait de poser les derniers sacs dans l'entrée lorsque Caroline se posta devant l'escalier.<p>

_- Bien, qui dort avec qui ?_

_- Et bien il y a trois chambres d'amis en plus de celle de mes parents ainsi que la mienne et celle de Jer'._

_- Il faudrait qu'on soit au moins deux par chambre non, vous ne pensez pas ?_

Elena saisit alors son sac qu'elle enfila sur son épaule.

_- Moi je vais m'installer dans ma chambre avec Alyssa._

_- Parfait, bon moi avec Bonnie évidement, et Jérémy avec Stefan et voilà, c'est réglé._

_- Ah donc moi qui reste tout seul j'ai le droit de me faire liquider en premier c'est ça ?!_

Damon prit alors un faux air outré, les mains pointés vers lui-même.

_- Ah moins que vous vous décidez à me faire une place au milieu les filles..._

L'aîné des Salvatore affichait un petit sourire en coin alors que la vampire et sa cousine échangèrent un regard après avoir levé les yeux au ciel.

_- Bon bien, mais dans le cas où je me fais zigouiller vous l'aurez sur la conscience._

_- Je pense qu'on pourra vivre avec._

Le vampire plaça alors une main sur son cœur, une petite moue sur le visage alors que Caroline s'éclipsa dans la cuisine.

La journée passa à une vitesse impressionnante, la joie et la détente couverte par un sentiment d'inquiétude qui ne faisait que s'accroître au fil des heures. La nuit était déjà tombée depuis quelques heures, le ciel remplit d'étoiles offrant une lune brillante tout aussi magnifique que glaciale. La tension grimpait doucement alors que la maison était plongée dans un calme bourré d'angoisse et d'appréhension. Jérémy, Stefan et la tornade blonde étaient tout les trois assis devant la télé, Caroline zappant à peu près toute les cinq minutes, contenant son stress comme elle le pouvait. La jeune sorcière que enfilait un jogging après sa douche demeurait à l'étage, tout comme Alyssa qui s'était isolée dans la chambre occupée par Bonnie et la vampire pour téléphoner à Ethan et sa mère, vérifiant rapidement si tout allait bien. Elena elle tâchait de se détendre en marchant, et marchant encore en long et en large de sa chambre. Elle releva brusquement les yeux en voyant Damon devant la porte, un petit sourire inquiet sur ses lèvres. La vampire laissa échapper un petit rire, jouant nerveusement avec son nouveau pendentif qui ne quittait plus son cou.

_- J'essaie de rester calme du mieux que je peux, mais on ne peut pas dire que ça marche très bien..._

L'aîné des Salvatore s'avança un peu vers elle, remarquant finalement le nouveau collier autour du cou de la jeune femme. Elena qui avait vu son regard sourit, attrapant sa main pour glisser le pendentif entre ses doigts.

_- C'est Alyssa qui me l'a offert ce matin, il vient de ma mère..._

Il releva les yeux vers elle, un air intrigué alors qu'elle se contenta de sourire.

Alyssa venait de raccrocher avec sa mère en compagnie de l'immortel, rien d'anormal de leur côté non plus. Elle laissa échapper un soupir, faiblement rassurée. Son attention se tourna alors vers Stefan, debout devant l'encadrement de porte. Ils échangèrent un léger sourire, le cadet des Salvatore marchant vers elle.

_- Alors, tout va bien de leur côté ?_

La jeune brune s'apprêtait à répondre lorsqu'un sentiment qu'elle ne connaissait que trop bien naquit au creux de son ventre. Elle lança un regard horrifié au jeune vampire dont le sourire retomba immédiatement.

_- Il est ici, ils sont ici..._

Un bruit presque indétectable parvint alors du couloir, les faisant tout les deux tiquer. En moins d'une seconde Stefan c'était jeté sur l'immortelle que n'eut le temps de dire quoique ce soit. Elle se retrouva alors debout dans la salle de bain qui joignait la chambre, un bras protecteur enroulé autour de sa taille. Le vampire posa son doigt devant ses lèvres en signe de silence, le calme menaçant régnant à nouveau dans l'air. Le murmure du jeune homme parvint alors à ses oreilles, le plus silencieusement du monde.

_- Tu ne bouges pas d'ici, je vais jeter un coup d'œil et je reviens._

Il voulut s'éloigner mais fut retenu par sa petite main qui encercla son bras.

_- Stefan..._

Il lit alors l'inquiétude dans ses yeux, celle qu'elle n'avait pas pour elle-même mais pour lui. Le vampire resta figé un instant, se déplaçant finalement en se détachant progressivement de la jeune brune, ses doigts effleurant lentement les siens avant de disparaître.

**[Woodkid - Iron]**

A l'extérieur, la nuit laissait un semblant de clarté grâce aux étoiles et à sa lune de plus en plus haute dans le ciel. Les feuilles crissaient sous leurs pas, la jeune blonde aux côtés de Cassim qui affichait un air sombre derrière ses lunettes noires. Les autres ne tardèrent pas à apparaître, se dispersant furtivement tel des ombres à travers l'obscurité. L'homme au visage marqué tourna vaguement la tête vers Alexa, toujours postée à sa gauche.

_- A toi de jouer ma chère..._

Elle prit alors une profonde inspiration, son corps se figeant brutalement alors que sa tête retomba, pesant vers le sol, déclenchant l'ébauche d'un sourire sur les lèvres carnassières de Cassim.

Stefan avançait prudemment dans le couloir, entendant Caroline et Jérémy en bas qui étaient visiblement loin de l'état d'alerte dans lequel il se trouvait. Il arrivait au niveau des autres chambres lorsque son corps de glaça brusquement, prit d'un vertige puissant. Il resta immobile un moment, relevant finalement la tête, un petit sourire sur ses lèvres alors qu'il se remit en route.

Caroline qui avait temporairement cessé de zapper pour s'arrêter sur une comédie romantique finit par se tourner vers le vampire qui venait d'entrer dans le salon.

_- Bah alors tu fais une drôle de tête, vient t'asseoir je crois que j'ai enfin trouvé quelque chose de potable à regarder._

La tornade blonde reporta alors son regard vers l'écran, tapotant les doigts contre l'accoudoir du sofa. Après quelques secondes elle tourna brièvement le regard en remarquant qu'il ne s'était pas rassis à sa place.

_- Stefan ?_

Caroline retint un cri lorsqu'une main se posa violemment sur bouche, la soulevant rapidement su canapé. Elle se débattait du mieux qu'elle pouvait mais elle le savait plus fort, étant plus vieux qu'elle. La vampire jeta alors un regard vers Jérémy qui se contentait de la regarder, impassible. Elle tenta d'articuler son prénom lorsqu'elle vit April entrer dans la pièce, apparaissant sous sa vraie forme.

_- Ma chère Caroline, n'essaies pas de te débattre ça ne te serviras pas à grand chose..._

L'humaine marcha alors jusqu'au jeune Gilbert, à présent debout face à elle. Elle affichait un petit sourire alors qu'elle enlaça sa main avec la sienne. Caroline qui ne comprenait plus rien cessa de bouger lorsque deux hommes entrèrent à leur tour dans la pièce.

_- Occupez-vous donc de cette jeune demoiselle._

La vampire se débattit encore plus, le plus fort qu'elle le pouvait alors que Diego et son frère l'emmenaient déjà loin avec eux.

Damon qui comme son frère avait entendu le crissement venant du couloir était à présent enfermer dans la penderie, le corps d'Elena collée précieusement contre le sien. La respiration des deux vampires devenait écrasante, leur cœur battant follement à l'unisson à l'intérieur de leur poitrine. Malgré l'appréhension et la peur ils demeuraient incapables de mettre de côté la douce tension qui traversait leur corps dû au contact de leur peau soigneusement pressées l'une contre l'autre. La jeune brune pouvait sentir son souffle frôler son cou, sa main solidement encrée dans la sienne. Elena resserra son emprise lorsqu'un second craquement venant probablement du parquet se fit entendre, la porte de la chambre grinçant légèrement signe qu'on l'avait poussée. Damon tenta de s'éloigner mais fut découragé par la jeune femme, toujours solidement accroché à lui et pas décidé à le lâcher. Le vampire lui lança un regard qui se valait rassurant, se dégageant finalement de son étreinte pour sortir sans bruit du placard. Il referma délicatement la porte derrière lui, remarquant que la porte avait bien bougée, maintenant totalement ouverte.

L'aîné des Salvatore se mouva prudemment, longeant le couloir en arrivant devant l'escalier. Il se rendu compte que son frère ainsi que Caroline et Jérémy n'étaient plus là, ce qui lui confirma bel et bien que quelque chose de pas net se tramait dans l'air. Le vampire n'eut le temps de faire un pas de plus, se faisant violemment plaquer contre le mur derrière lui. Lucas le prit alors a la gorge le soulevant littéralement du sol. Damon tenta de se défaire de sa prise, mais fut légèrement contrarié en ce rendant compte de la force du jeune homme, clairement plus développé que la dernière fois.

_- Je n'étais pas censé t'avoir tué toi..._

Le faible murmure du vampire parvint aux oreilles du jeune blond qui sourit en le claquant brutalement contre le mur.

_- Effectivement... et tu sais quoi, ça fait mal..._

Lucas resserra sa main autour de son cou, le jetant une seconde fois, puis une troisième contre la cloison qui se fissura faiblement. Damon grimaça faiblement en sentant un filet de sang couler le le long de sa nuque.

_- Damon !_

Elena qui venait de sortir de la chambre affichait un air horrifié sur sur visage, laissant à l'aîné des Salvatore le temps de se défaire de l'attache du Lucas momentanément distrait par l'entrée de la jeune brune. Il lui assainit un rapide coup dans l'estomac, le faisant se plier avant de le pousser avec force, lui faisant perdre l'équilibre. Le jeune blond qui avait anticipé son geste s'accrocha à lui, l'entraînant dans sa chute, dévalant rudement les marches de l'escalier.

Bonnie qui s'apprêtait à sortir de la salle de bain fut alerté par le cri de son amie, se précipitant vers la porte pour sortir lorsqu'elle fut claquée d'un geste fluide. La jeune Bennett se figea sur place, faisant face à la femme devant elle qui arborait un visage froid sans émotions. Elle se concentra rapidement, croyant faire plier Sierra dans une douleur atroce mais écarquilla les yeux lorsqu'elle se contenta de sourire.

_- Désolé, mais ce petit tour ne fonctionne pas sur moi ma chère._

La sorcière plus âgée s'avança alors, écartant d'un simple geste l'armoire que sa rivale avait tenté de projeter sur elle.

_- Et tu te prétends sorcière, une Bennett en plus... c'est moi ou tes pouvoirs semblent assez... éteints ?_

Sierra laissa échapper un petit rire, pinçant furtivement ses lèvres en un ligne réprobatrice.

_- Tu vois c'est bien ça le plus triste... tu es complètement sans défense sans tes pouvoirs._

La sorcière leva alors la main devant elle, un petit rictus supérieur lorsqu'elle fit bloquée dans son élan, ayant de plus en plus de mal à respirer. Dans un dernier élan elle se tourna pour faire face à son second ennemi quand son second poignet fut à son tour brutalement serré. Alyssa amplifia sa prise, la sorcière tombant à genoux, la respiration irrégulière.

_- Pa si vulnérable que ça..._

Le corps de la femme se mit à trembler violemment, s'écroulant sur le sol lorsque l'immortelle la libéra de son contact.

Les deux amies échangèrent un regard, retournant finalement au corps de la sorcière allongée inerte sur la moquette.

_- Elle est.. ?_

_- Inconsciente, mais pas pour longtemps j'en ai peur._

Bonnie se rapprocha de la jeune brune lorsqu'un bruit sourd venant du couloir arriva jusqu'à elles. Alyssa leva alors sa main à plat, faisant apparaître un long poignard affublé d'une lame aussi longue que celle d'un couteau de cuisine.

_- Prend ça._

La sorcière prit l'arme que lui offrait la jeune femme, prenant une grande inspiration avant de la suivre.

Elena gémit lorsque sa tête heurta une nouvelle fois le sol dans un bruit sourd, le jeune chasseur au-dessus d'elle. Sa respiration se bloqua quand les mains de Max encerclèrent son cou, un sourire joueur parcourant ses lèvres. La vampire attaqua alors sa gorge, l'étranglant tout aussi durement. Sa vue commençait à se troubler mais tous ce auquel elle pouvait penser était Damon, probablement en plein combat avec le jeune blond qui possédait maintenant la même force que lui. Alyssa qui venait d'apparaître, Bonnie à sa suite, se glaça sur place en voyant sa cousine à moitié paralysée sur sol avec Max qui continuait à l'étouffer. Son sang ne fit qu'un tour quand sa main se dressa devant elle, envoyant brutalement valsé le chasseur contre le mur, son dos s'écrasant contre la cadre dont le verre éclata en mille morceau. Le dit concerné se releva presque immédiatement, essuyant le sang qui coulait de sa bouche en souriant. L'immortelle réagit sur le champ en faisait apparaître deux épées de la taille de son avant-bras, les lançant à travers la pièce en les laissant finir leur course dans les épaules de Max qui grogna sous la douleur. Elena qui venait de se relever se tourna vers sa cousine, tremblant encore légèrement à cause de son état.

_- Elena !_

La vampire se tourna à temps pour stopper la main du chasseur déjà libéré, usant de toutes ses forces et de l'effet de surprise pour le jeter par dessus la rambarde. Bonnie réagit brusquement en voyant la main de Max s'accrocher à son amie, fronçant les yeux en usant du peu de magie qu'elle possédait pour encourager son déséquilibre. Elena se recula à temps, l'homme aux cheveux blonds tombant à la renverse pour venir s'écraser contre la table basse du bas. Les deux jeunes femmes se précipitèrent vers elle, l'encerclant de leur bras brièvement.

_- Je vais bien..._

Un bruit de verre briser retentit en bas de l'escalier, les trois jeunes femmes se précipitant en bas. Lucas qui se battait toujours avec l'aîné des Salvatore venait de recevoir un vase en pleine tête, se qui le fit à peine reculer d'un pas au grand dame du vampire.

_- Ils sont dopés ou quoi..._

Dans un élan surnaturel le jeune homme se jeta sur Damon, les envoyant tout les deux traverser la grande baie vitrée du salon, s'écrasant sur le sol terreux de l'allée devant la propriété. Le vampire encore vaguement sonné leva les yeux, soupirant lacement en se redressant comme il le pouvait.

_- Il ne manquait plus que le grand chef..._

Cassim sourit faiblement, son acolyte aux cheveux d'or déjà debout à ses côtés. Bonnie et les deux cousines qui avaient assisté à la scène se figèrent sur place, Alyssa en première lorsqu'elle reconnue l'homme debout devant Damon. Elena qui voulut s'élancer vers le vampire fut soudainement soulevé du sol, des bras puissants enroulés autour de ses bras. L'immortelle et la jeune sorcière n'eurent le temps de régir que se fut à leur tour d'être levées dans les airs, le fait de se débattre désormais inutile. Diego et son frère tenait les deux cousines en otage, Bonnie elle prisonnière des bras de Max visiblement remis.

_- J'avoue être assez impressionné, je ne m'attendais pas à autant de résistance._

Stefan apparut à son tour, les bras fermement serrés autour de la gorge de la tornade blonde, Jérémy et April à sa droite. Damon ainsi que le reste du petit groupe lui lancèrent un regard pétrifié, complètement abasourdis par la scène.

_- Ou est donc Sierra.. ?_

L'homme âgé se tourna légèrement vers Lucas qui resta silencieux.

_- Désolé, elle sera comment dire... indisponible pour le moment._

Cassim releva alors les yeux Alyssa, un léger rictus sur ses lèvres abîmées. Il fit un léger signe de tête, Adriann s'avançant vers son maître, l'immortelle toujours fermement retenue entre ses bras. Elena laissa échapper un cri alors que le jeune homme resserra sa prise autour d'elle, la faisait se tordre sous la douleur. Damon qui tenta de se relever fut accueillit par le pied du jeune blond, venant s'écraser sur sa trachée. Alyssa tressaillit lorsque l'homme posa sa main sous son menton, lui relevant doucement la tête. Il sourit faiblement après avoir passé les doigts sur son visage, brièvement muet.

_- Belle et puissante, que demander de plus... tu n'as aucune idée de ce que tu es n'est-ce pas ?_

Cassim rit alors dans sa barbe, retirer délicatement ses lunettes en gardant les yeux fermés.

_- Ma chère, vous êtes un trésor inestimable..._

Alyssa se glaça sur place lorsqu'il plongea ses yeux dans les siens, d'un blanc bleu presque opaque, aussi froid que l'air frais qui faisait doucement vibrer ses cheveux couleurs chocolat.

_- Certes Jérémy fera une excellente recrue..._

L'immortelle se débattue à nouveau à l'évocation de son cousin, en vain.

_- Mais toi, tu es tout ce dont j'ai besoin..._

_- Allez en enfer..._

Cassim sourit brièvement, replongeant son regard dans le sien. Une larme roula malgré elle sur sa joue, son corps tremblant de plus en plus. Le voile magique formé pour la protéger était comme inefficace face à cet homme, laissant le sentiment lourd et agonisant qui émanait de lui s'écraser entièrement en elle.

_- Je vais me montrer clément en te laisser le soin de choisir à ma place..._

Le chef à la carrure imposante s'éloigna un peu de la jeune brune, se tournant vers le vampire qui tenait toujours Caroline dangereusement contre lui.

_- Soit tu décides de sacrifier ta jeune amie..._

La tornade blonde gémit en sentant la poigne de Stefan se resserrer contre sa gorge.

_- Soit tu le laisses prendre sa place..._

Jérémy s'approcha alors du cadet des Salvatore, un pieu à la main.

_- Cruel dilemme, n'est-il pas ?_

L'immortelle jeta un bref regard vers son cousin, un air froid et absent sur sur visage resté de marbre. Sa respiration devenait de plus en plus chaotique, les secondes défilant comme au ralenti alors que l'issue fatale semblait inévitable.


	39. Chapter 39

_Bonsoir à tous !_

_Me revoici après un petit moment d'absence avec la seconde partie du chapitre quinze, j'espère que vous l'apprécierez ! :) _

_Merci beaucoup delenaforever15 pour ton commentaire ! ;) C'est un assez long chapitre qui servira de transition entre l'action et de nouvelles révélations on va dire... car oui, dans le prochain chapitre on en découvrira enfin plus sur Cassim et son histoire ! Bonne lecture en tout cas. ;)_

_Mon profil a également été mis à jour, et je le complèterai pour la prochaine fois mais vous pouvez déjà voir les visages de certains personnages notamment Alyssa. Voilà donc, n'hésitez pas si vous avez un avis ! ;p_

_**Rating :** T, pour ce chapitre._

_**Disclamer :** The Vampire Diaries, son univers, ainsi que ses personnages ne n'appartiennent pas._

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapitre 15 - Confrontation (P2)<strong>

_~ Le soleil brille toujours après une nuit sombre... ~_

Cassim resta figé dans l'attente d'une réponse alors qu'il remarqua Sierra sortir de la maison, passant à travers la baie vitrée brisée pour se poster finalement à quelques pas de lui.

_- Alors ma chère... que, ou plutôt, qui choisis-tu de sauver ?_

La jeune femme haleta légèrement, sentant Adriann resserrer sa prise autour d'elle. Alyssa restait toujours silencieuse, se refusant catégoriquement à choisir. L'homme au regard livide donna alors un signe de tête vers le jeune Gilbert, le regardant brandir l'arme pour la planter droit dans le cœur de Stefan, son esprit toujours déconnecté alors qu'il tenait fermement la jeune blonde.

_- Non !_

Cassim leva la main pour l'arrêter, un fin sourire sur ses lèvres abîmées. C'est à cet instant que la sorcière changea brutalement d'attitude, venant presque se coller contre Lucas qui retenait toujours Damon au sol.

_- Il est ici..._

Un vent violent prit alors part à la scène, faisant voler les quelques feuilles mortes qui commençaient à tomber, signe que l'automne approchait.

_- Je suppose qu'elle est à vous..._

Les regards se tournèrent tous dans la même direction, laissant apercevoir un homme d'une trentaine d'années qui tenait Alexa toujours absente par la nuque. Il lâcha alors sa prise, la laissant retomber brutalement sur le sol. Le cadet des Salvatore relâcha instantanément Caroline, sombrant à son tour dans les ténèbres. Alyssa profita du moment pour poser ses mains sur les avant-bras du jeune homme dont la prise c'était légèrement relâchée. Adriann se mit à trembler, la respiration irrégulière avant de s'écrouler à son tour, inerte.

Une fois libéré l'immortelle en profita pour faire valser Diego et son acolyte chasseur, libérant ses deux amies avant de se diriger vers Caroline, encore à moitié sonnée. Elena saisit l'occasion pour se jeter sur le jeune blond, dégageant son pied de la gorge de Damon qui se mit à tousser durement.

_- Dimitri..._

Dans l'action Cassim s'était tourné vers le mystérieux inconnu, observant sa sorcière qui s'avançait vers lui.

_- C'est une bataille perdue d'avance, et tu le sais... je suis bien plus puissante que toi..._

L'homme aux cheveux de jais lui lança un regard qui se valait confiant, plissant faiblement des yeux alors que Sierra se mit à reculer, une main posée sur sa tête dans la souffrance. Le dit Dimitri s'avança alors vers Bonnie, saisissant sa main dans la sienne. La jeune femme lui lança alors un regard confus, secouant vaguement la tête.

_- Je n'ai presque plus de pouvoirs, mon aide ne vous servira à rien..._

_- Aie confiance, tu es une Bennett, c'est ancré en toi..._

La jeune sorcière ferma alors les yeux, se concentrant en faisant le vide, se remémorant les paroles de Lucy qui erraient encore dans son esprit. Bonnie resserra alors sa main dans la sienne, commençant à répéter systématiquement les mêmes mots que lui, incompréhensible pour la plupart de l'assemblée. Le vent redoubla alors de puissance, faisait un bruit interminable alors que les volets et les portes se mirent à claquer dans un fracas absolu.

April qui était toujours au côté du jeune Gilbert posa sa main sur son bras, plongeant ses yeux dans les siens malgré la dureté du vent qui faisait voler ses cheveux.

_- C'est maintenant ou jamais..._

L'humaine se tourna vaguement vers la vampire blonde qui était toujours dans le flou, Alyssa à ses côtés.

_- Tue la..._

Jérémy se contenta de tourner la tête vers sa cible, un air impassible sur le visage. La jeune brune qui le voyait avancer vers elles se releva, interceptant le bras de son cousin qui allait atteindre la pauvre Caroline encore étourdie.

_- Jérémy réveille-toi !_

Le pieu approchait dangereusement de son visage, luttant comme elle le pouvait contre sa force.

_- Jérémy !_

Elena qui de son côté luttait encore contre Lucas laissa échapper un gémissement, son épaule prête à se déboîter. L'aîné des Salvatore qui venait de se relever difficilement prit compte de la scène, ses bras presque immédiatement enroulés autour du cou du jeune blond.

Bonnie qui restait spectatrice se glaça sur place en constatant que la situation devenait de plus en plus critique. Les mots qui se transformaient en phrases sortaient plus rapidement encore de sa bouche, sa main toujours fermement blottit dans celle de Dimitri. Le vent qui se faisait violent se transforma subitement en une tempête spectaculaire, laissant le tonnerre et la pluie s'abattre avec violence alors que Stefan, Alexa et et les deux frères sortaient doucement de leur léthargie.

Cassim qui voyait sa sorcière peinant à garder la même puissance s'avança brusquement vers Bonnie, voulant l'attraper par la gorge. Sa main était à quelques centimètres de son cou lorsqu'elle se figea brutalement, comme retenue par une force invisible. L'homme leva alors les yeux vers la lune maintenant à son apogée, une regard froid et mauvais sur son visage marqué.

_- Non, pas maintenant..._

Le cataclysme approchait de son apogée alors que Dimitri aidée par la jeune sorcière récitèrent les derniers mots voulus, envoyant une dernière rafale de vent qui envoya tout le monde au sol, seul Cassim et les deux sorciers encore debout. L'homme au regard perçant se tourna vers eux, les mâchoires serrées.

_- Il ne pourra pas me barrer la route indéfiniment, tôt ou tard j'aurais la force nécessaire pour l'anéantir, et ce définitivement..._

Bonnie frémit légèrement devant son ton froid et dur, ses yeux rivés dans les siens.

_- Ce n'est qu'une question de temps..._

L'homme d'un certain âge s'éloigna alors, Sierra bientôt à sa suite tout comme le reste de son groupe. Alyssa gémit en posant sa main sur son front, un peu de sang coulant d'une égratignure encore ouverte. Elle sursauta légèrement en sentant une main se poser sur sa joue, relevant les yeux vers Stefan qui affichait un regard inquiet sur son visage. L'immortelle posa sa main sur la sienne, ses yeux déviant vers son cousin toujours inconscient.

_- Jérémy..._

Le cadet des Salvatore se précipita à ses côtés, bientôt rejoins par Bonnie qui soupira longuement en sentant son pouls battre de façon régulière. Damon qui s'était faiblement couché sur la vampire pour la protéger retint brièvement son souffle en la voyant rouvrir les yeux. Les deux cousines s'échangèrent un bref regard, Elena respirant à nouveau lorsque Stefan hocha la tête signe que son petit frère s'en remettrait. Les deux frères Salvatore partageant à leur tour un bref coup d'œil rassuré, Caroline venant rejoindre l'immortelle qui expira longuement en prenant sa main.

Les quelques gouttes qui tombaient encore du ciel finirent par s'arrêter, tout comme la légère brise qui flottait encore dans l'air. La tempête avait laissé place à la fraîcheur calme de la nuit, une once de clarté donnée par la lune maintenant clairement visible. La jeune sorcière qui avait posé la tête de Jérémy sur ses genoux releva les yeux pour se rendre compte que Dimitri avait disparut, ses réponses tant espérées emportées avec lui.

* * *

><p>La maison était plongée dans un calme total alors que le soleil commençait doucement à se lever. L'événement de la veille était encore clairement présent dans les esprits, notamment l'apparition de ce mystérieux Dimitri qui rajoutait une ombre de plus au tableau déjà bien remplit. L'escalier se mit vaguement à grincer alors que la jeune immortelle descendait silencieusement les marches, croyant être la seule déjà debout. En arrivant dans le salon elle constata que les morceaux de verre venant de la baie vitrée brisée avaient été ramassés, le canapé redressé tout comme les fauteuils à ses côtés. Ses pieds nus foulèrent la moquette du salon lorsqu'elle sursauta, surprenant Stefan debout dans la cuisine. Le vampire lui sourit légèrement, une tasse de café à la main. Alyssa croisa les bras sur sa poitrine en souriant à son tour, faiblement gênée en se souvenant qu'elle était encore en pyjama.<p>

_- Du café ?_

La jeune brune acquiesça, s'avançant vers le comptoir.

_- Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que quelqu'un soit déjà réveillé, j'avais pensé mettre un peu d'ordre... mais on s'en ai déjà occupé pour moi visiblement..._

Le cadet des Salvatore lui sourit timidement, lui tendant une tasse du liquide sucré en lançant un regard vers le trou béant où se trouvait avant la grande fenêtre.

_- J'ai fais ce que j'ai pu, mais pour ça... je ne pense pour pouvoir faire grand chose._

Alyssa leva alors doucement la main vers le vide, recréant de toute pièce la vitre anciennement présente. Elle se tourna ensuite vers le jeune homme, laissant échapper un petit rire en voyant son visage.

_- J'avoue avoir encore un peu de mal à m'y habituer..._

Le sourire du vampire finit par disparaître, tout comme celui de la jeune brune lorsque ses yeux trouvèrent les siens.

_- Tu vas bien ?_

Alyssa respira longuement, un fin sourire sur ses lèvres rosées.

_- Ça va, juste encore un peu secouée..._

Stefan acquiesça, baissant brièvement les yeux alors qu'elle jouait distraitement avec le bout de son large t-shirt.

_- Et toi ?_

Le jeune homme releva les yeux vers elle, un fin sourire sur son visage.

_- Mieux, maintenant..._

C'est à ce moment que Caroline fit son entrée, elle aussi encore emmitouflée dans son long pyjama rose alors qu'elle vint prendre l'immortelle dans ses bras.

_- Bien dormi ?_

_- Tais-toi..._

La jeune blonde ouvrit paresseusement les portes du placard, encore à moitié endormie en saisissant la cafetière à moitié pleine. Alyssa échangea un sourire amusé avec le cadet des Salvatore, regardant la vampire prendre place autour du comptoir. Elena entra à son tour dans la cuisine venant enlacer sa cousine ainsi que son amie, lançant un sourire au vampire qui lui tendit un mug encore vide. Bonnie qui suivie presque immédiatement répéta les actions de la jeune Gilbert, venant s'asseoir au côté de Caroline.

_- Vous aussi vous avez eu du mal à trouver le sommeil ?_

_- Ne m'en parle pas..._

La tornade blonde posa lourdement sa tête entre ses bras encore croisés sur la table.

_- Vu la soirée d'hier rien d'étonnant..._

_- Encore un nombre impossible de questions sans réponses, et ne parlons même pas de ce... oh oui, Dimitri..._

_- Heureusement qu'il était là, je n'ose même pas imaginer ce qu'on aurait fais sans lui._

_- On ne serait probablement plus là pour en parler..._

_- Alors comme ça on fait une matinée pyjama et on ne m'invite même pas ?_

Les yeux se tournèrent vers Damon qui venait à son tour de faire son entrée, suivit par Jérémy qui vint faire le tour de la table pour saluer le petit groupe.

_- On était juste en train d'aborder la partie team badass, Dimitri, combat mortel..._

L'aîné des Salvatore leva alors un sourcil en direction de Caroline, toujours le visage caché entre ses bras.

_- Si on éclaircissait un peu tout ça..._

_- On sait déjà qu'ils sont au moins huit, en comptant le grand chef bien sûr._

_- La femme brune, Sierra, c'est une sorcière ça on en est certain._

_- C'est probablement elle qui à gonfler les membres de son petit club à bloc, ils avaient quasiment la même force que nous..._

Un bref moment de silence s'empara de la pièce, laissant planer la perplexité générale.

_- Elle doit être extrêmement puissante pour atteindre un tel niveau de magie, je ne sais même pas si Lucy a un pouvoir pareil._

_- Et ce Dimitri, je suis le seul à le trouver louche ou ? Ce mec débarque en plein feu de l'action et règle tout d'un simple claquement de doigts... enfin façon de parler._

_- C'est étrange, mais quand il a prit ma main dans la sienne je n'ai pas eu peur... c'était comme si je le connaissais, que je pouvais lui faire confiance..._

_- On peut au moins le remercier de nous avoir sauver les fesses, c'est déjà ça._

Les yeux se tournèrent vers Alyssa qui se laissa retomber dans le fond de sa chaise.

_- Il y a beaucoup trop d'éléments inconnus qui entrent en jeu..._

_- S'en parler du faite que dès qu'ils se pointent mini Gilbert tombe dans une sorte d'hypnose meurtrière._

L'immortelle se releva alors légèrement dans son siège, un air lointain sur le visage.

_- A quoi tu penses ?_

_- L'hypnose..._

_- Mais encore ?_

Elle échangea alors un regard avec Damon, semblant deviner où elle voulait en venir.

_- Attend, tu crois que l'un d'eux se sert d'hypnose pour le contrôler ?_

_- Mais aucun d'entre eux n'est un vampire, si ?_

_- Il ne faut pas nécessairement l'être, les immortels comme moi sont aussi capable d'hypnose, mais seulement tactile..._

Bonnie se tourna alors faiblement vers Jérémy.

_- J'ai vu April prendre ta main dans la sienne avant que tu ne te décides à attaquer Caroline._

_- Mais April est humaine..._

_- Oui, mais il me semble avoir entendu parler de ça il y a déjà pas mal de temps. Certains humains possédant des dons sans être nécessairement un vampire, un sorcier ou encore un immortel..._

Un nouveau blanc vint s'installer dans la pièce, bientôt rompu par la jeune sorcière qui se leva de sa chaise.

_- Je vais rappeler Lucy, peut-être qu'elle pourra nous éclairer..._

La jeune femme disparut alors, bientôt suivie par l'immortelle qui devait appeler sa mère pour la rassurer, une nouvelle fois. Le petit groupe se dissout rapidement, chacun d'eux allant vaquer à ses occupations. Seul Stefan était encore dans la cuisine, ainsi que la tornade blonde qui n'avait pas changé de position depuis tout à l'heure. Elle poussa un profond soupir avant de relever enfin la tête, son regard pointé vers la nouvelle baie vitrée qui venait de remplacer l'autre. Elle fronça faiblement les sourcils, encore à moitié dans le flou en pointant son doigt vers la fenêtre.

_- Elle n'était pas sensée avoir été réduite en mille morceaux ?_

Le cadet des Salvatore laissa échapper un petit rire, buvant une gorgée de son café alors que Caroline leva une main en l'air, disparaissant à son tour vers les escaliers.

* * *

><p>Son cœur battait à la chamade lorsque l'homme se réveilla en sursaut, la respiration difficile. Il s'assit difficilement, une main sur son torse alors qu'il tentait de calmer son rythme cardiaque. Il passa ses mains gelées sur son visage en soupirant longuement, se levant pour enfiler un t-shirt par dessus son pantalon de pyjama. Il descendit difficilement les escaliers en se dirigeant vers la cuisine pour se servir un verre d'eau, la maison plongé dans un silence profond. Dimitri bu le liquide d'une traite avant de le reposer, s'appuyant sur le comptoir en fermant les yeux.<p>

_- Quelqu'un m'a l'air mal en point..._

Il se tourna alors lentement pour faire face à Adriann et son frère, tout deux debout devant lui à quelques mètres de là. Dimitri se figea en se préparant à une attaque, ses poings serrés au possible.

_- Du calme, nous ne sommes pas ici pour nous battre. Nous sommes venus en tant que messagers..._

_- Et quel message vous venez donc me délivrer, en personne en plus de ça..._

Diego échange un regard avec son frère en le laissant poursuivre.

_- On est venu pour aborder le sujet de la nuit dernière..._

L'homme reste figé, silencieux en attendant d'entendre la suite.

_- Cassim a été très clair. Il ne veut plus que tu t'interposes, ni toi, ni ton maître..._

Diego soupir en s'appuyant contre le mur, le regardant avant de continuer.

_- Pour lui la guerre est déclarée, il l'a clairement fais comprendre. Jusqu'ici nos avions tâchés de rester le plus loin possible des autres, mais maintenant c'est trop tard... Ton intervention d'hier soir a été la goutte d'eau qui a fais déborder le vase, ce n'est que le commencement. Et tu sais bien que Cassim obtient toujours ce qu'il désire, peut importe le prix à payer..._

Dimitri les étudie à tour de rôle, restant brièvement muet avant de répondre.

_- J'en suis conscient, et je savais déjà ce que ça déclencherait en m'immisçant dans la bataille d'hier. Je ne regrette rien, nous ne regrettons rien. Et je ne compte pas m'arrêter maintenant..._

Adriann baisse la tête en soupirant, son frère restant silencieux.

_- Tu es seul Dimitri, puissant ou non... nous nous sommes nombreux, beaucoup plus nombreux. Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire, te battre à mort en sachant que tu ne réussiras à rien ?_

_- Nous verrons bien..._

Diego se relève et s'éloigne un peu, son frère faisant de même.

_- Tu sais très bien que nous avons raison, tu cours à ta perte... réfléchis bien, regarde un peu dans l'état dans lequel tu es... c'est perdu d'avance, alors pour ton bien reste en dehors de ça._

L'homme aux cheveux foncés ne répond pas, les regardant s'éloigner pour finir par sortir de la maison.

* * *

><p>Bonnie descendit les escaliers pour rejoindre la petite troupe dispersée à travers le salon. Elle s'arrêta devant l'entrée avant de venir s'asseoir à côté de Caroline sur le divan, son téléphone entre les mains.<p>

_- Alors.. ?_

La jeune sorcière soupire avant de prendre la parole.

_- J'ai tout raconté à Lucy, les moindre détails... et elle est restée encore plus perplexe qu'avant. Avec l'aide de Matt et Tyler elle a passé la journée d'hier ainsi que la soirée à étudier tout les livres, les légendes et les grimoires de notre famille, tout ce qui était encore possible mais rien... rien n'est comparable à ce qu'on a faire._

_- Alors quoi, on va attendre sans bouger de tous se faire mettre en pièces.. ? Parce que si je vous rafraîchis la mémoire c'était à deux doigts hier, même plus que ça._

_- Damon..._

_- Quoi ? Excuse-moi si je suis légèrement pessimiste mais il y a largement de quoi._

_- J'ai peu être une deuxième solution..._

Les regards se tournèrent alors vers Alyssa, assise à côté de sa cousine.

_- Tante Clara t'a parlé de quelque chose.. ?_

_- Comme Lucy elle est dans le flou total par rapport à cette histoire... mais, elle connaît, enfin plutôt connaissait quelqu'un qui pourrait peut-être nous éclairer..._

_- Qui donc.. ?_

_- Elle s'appelle Garance... ma mère l'a connu il y a quelques années de ça lorsque j'étais encore très jeune. C'était une sorte de grande prêtresse, dotées de certains dons particuliers et possédant une connaissance presque sans failles en ce qui concerne la magie, le surnaturel, les légendes..._

_- Et elle t'a dis où on pouvait la trouver.. ?_

_- Elle ne l'a pas revu depuis des années, mais elle a son ancienne adresse. C'est a à peine une heure et quelque d'ici._

_- Bien, qui ne tente rien n'a rien. Garance nous voilà._

Damon se lève alors en quittant déjà le salon, bientôt suivit par les autres. Après quelques affaires emmenées et la maison verrouillée ils montèrent tous en voiture, démarrant pour entamer la route avec Caroline en tête de peloton.


	40. Chapter 40

_Bonsoir !_

_Me revoilà ce soir avec la première partie du chapitre seize, j'espère que vous l'apprécierez. :)_

_Encore une fois n'hésitez pas si vous avez un avis, et bonne lecture ! ;p_

_**Rating :** T, pour ce chapitre._

_**Disclamer :** The Vampire Diaries, son univers, ainsi que ses personnages ne n'appartiennent pas._

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapitre 16 - Revelation (P1)<strong>

_~ Il n'est point de secrets que le temps ne révèle... ~_

Caroline chantonnait en regardant la route, tapotant ses doigts sur le volant alors qu'une légère pluie tombait sur le pare brise. L'immortelle échangea un regard avec sa cousine dans le rétroviseur, soupirant doucement alors que la tornade blonde commençait à attaquer le refrain.

_- On y es presque, la prochaine à gauche Caroline._

La vampire finit par ralentir pour tourner, observant les alentours étant principalement constitués de forêts et de prairies verdoyantes.

_- Tu es certaine que c'est ici.. ? C'est assez reculé comme endroit, ça m'a l'air loin de tout..._

_- Oui j'en suis presque sûre..._

Caroline acquiesce et continue à rouler en restant vigilante, se remettant doucement à chantonner.

_- Tu sais à quoi elle ressemble, cette Garance.. ?_

La jeune brune se tourne alors un peu vers Elena, assise sur la banquette arrière.

_- Non pas vraiment... maman m'en a fais une vague description. Mais elle doit sûrement avoir un peu changé avec le temps, du moins je suppose..._

La tornade blonde ralentit doucement en apercevant une sorte de grand chalet au loin, vaguement caché par les sapins environnant.

_- Là..._

Alyssa et sa cousine se recentrent alors sur la route, discernant la maison de bois un peu plus clairement au fur et à mesure qu'elles se rapprochaient.

_- C'est probablement celle-ci, il n'y a rien d'autre dans les environs..._

Caroline vint alors se garer dans l'allée, finissant par couper le contact alors que Damon ainsi que le jeune Gilbert s'arrêtèrent à leur tour. Les trois jeunes femmes sortirent de la voiture, venant rapidement rejoindre le reste du petit groupe.

_- Bien... nous y voilà._

L'immortelle reste un moment immobile en étudiant la demeure des yeux, un drôle de pressentiment lorsqu'elle vint monter les marches pour arriver à la porte, suivie de près par les autres. Alyssa prit une longue inspiration, se décidant à frapper doucement mais avec conviction. Au but d'à peine quelques secondes une femme brune d'environ une trentaine d'années vint leur ouvrir, un fin sourire dessiné sur ses lèvres rosées.

_- Je vous en prie entrez, nous vous attendions..._

La petite troupe échange des regards intrigués alors que la jeune brune passe lentement le pas de la porte pour la suivre, arrivant dans un grand salon à l'apparence plutôt ancienne. La femme les regarde alors en détail, les invitant à s'asseoir.

_- Pardonnez-moi de vous poser la question, mais qu'est-ce que vous vouliez dire par nous vous attendions.. ?_

La femme sourit doucement en restant debout, passant brièvement une main dans ses cheveux.

_- Et bien vous êtes bien ici pour rencontrer Garance, je me trompe.. ?_

Un bref silence se fait entendre, comment pour donner une réponse positive à la question posée.

_- Je m'appelle Aria, et je suis la petite fille de Garance._

_- Enchanté Aria... vous pourriez nous dire si votre grand-mère, serait en mesure de nous venir en aide.. ?_

_- Bien entendu, j'en suis certaine. Ne bougez pas d'ici, je reviens._

Ils la regarde alors s'éloigner pour finir par disparaître, échangeant des regards perplexes entre eux dans un silence total. Quelques minutes plus tard une femme d'environ une soixantaine d'années vint les rejoindre, venant s'asseoir dans le long canapé vide face à eux en silence. Alyssa la regarde en la reconnaissant légèrement, le silence toujours présent dans la pièce alors qu'elle se décide à prendre la parole.

_- Bonjour Garance... je m'appelle Alyssa... je suis la fille de Clara, Clara Gilbert._

L'immortelle sourit doucement en la regardant alors qu'elle lève lentement les yeux vers elle, sans dire un mot. Aria entre dans la pièce et va directement faire chauffer de l'eau dans la cuisine, souriant chaleureusement au petit groupe. Garance ne lâche pas la jeune femme des yeux et finit par tendre sa main vers elle, toujours aussi muette avec un sourire prévenant sur les lèvres. Alyssa reste un moment sans bouger en échangeant un regard avec ses cousins tout aussi perplexes, comme le reste de l'assemblée.

_- N'ai pas peur... ça ne sera pas douloureux, je veux juste voir quelque chose..._

La femme âgée garde le même sourire alors que la jeune brune finit par poser sa main dans la sienne, la regardant en silence. Garance ferme les yeux et reste silencieuse, serrant doucement sa main alors qu'elle pose la deuxième sur son avant-bras. Bonnie la regarde en fronçant doucement les sourcils tout comme les deux frères Salvatore, debout non loin de là. Alyssa reste calme et perplexe alors qu'elle ne ressent aucune douleur, juste un très léger picotement le long de son bras. Garance finit par lâcher sa main en venant croiser les siennes sur ses jambes, un sourire bienveillant sur le visage.

_- Que voulez vous savoir..._

L'immortelle continue de la regarder toujours aussi intriguée, restant un moment sans rien dire avant de se reprendre.

_- Nous aurions aimé savoir si vous pourriez nous éclairer sur quelque chose..._

_- Cassim..._

Alyssa se tait alors sans la quitter des yeux, plus intriguée encore tout comme le reste du groupe alors que la jeune femme revient de la cuisine un plateau dans les mains.

_- Voilà..._

Aria sourit doucement et pose le plateau sur la table basse, les encourageant à se servir avant d'aller s'asseoir sur un fauteuil libre.

_- Vous le connaissez.. ?_

Garance soupire doucement en se renfonçant dans le canapé, un air calme et lointain figé sur son visage.

_- Je ne pensais pas avoir à entendre parler de lui à nouveau..._

_- Vous pouvez nous parler, de lui et de son groupe.. ?_

Alyssa la regarde alors que le petit groupe reste silencieux et attentif, ne voulant pas brisé l'échange présent entre les deux femmes.

_- C'est une histoire qui date depuis de nombreux siècles déjà..._

La jeune brune se renfonce un peu dans le divan à son tour, attendant patiemment la suite en restant muette.

_- Cassim Reilly... dis le collectionneur..._

Stefan fronce légèrement les sourcils en restant toujours silencieux, le reste du petit groupe suivant sagement le mouvement.

_- Cassim était un descendant d'une famille de sorciers extrêmement puissants, pratiquant la magie noire dans sa forme la plus pure et plus sombre qui soit. Sa mère, Constance, descendait d'une famille modeste et généreuse, et possédait un cœur aussi noble et pure qu'il était possible d'avoir. Elle tomba amoureuse d'un homme de la famille, qui gardait malgré tout une part de bonté en lui. Assez en tout cas pour mettre de côté la magie noire et ses atrocités pour prendre soin de sa femme et de ses enfants à venir. _

_Constance tomba très malade alors qu'elle venait d'accoucher de son deuxième fils, Dacian, prise d'un mal étrange et inexplicable qui la rongea peu à peu pour finir par la conduire à sa perte, laissant derrière elle deux enfants de 3 ans et 2 mois à peine._

_Son mari, James Reilly descendant de sang pur de sa lignée fut effondré par sa mort, si bien qu'il quitta son pays natal avec ses deux fils pour les éloigner de l'influence néfaste et sombre que pouvait apporter sa propre famille. Quand Cassim atteint sa majorité, le côté sombre qu'il possédait pris pas sur tout le reste et le fit revenir vers sa famille, les liens du sang plus forts que tout. Sa grand-mère, Léandre, qui était aussi le pilier de la famille l'initia à la magie noire, faisant de lui au fil des années un des sorciers les plus puissants qu'il est était donné de voir. Cassim était ivre de pouvoir et de respect, si bien qu'il décima des familles entières de sorciers pour acquérir leur pouvoir et inspirer la crainte et le respect de tout le monde surnaturel. _

_Son frère, Dacian, resta lui tourné vers le bien en travaillant au fil des années pour devenir un sorcier puissant usant uniquement de bonne magie, voulant honorer la mémoire de sa mère. Au fur et à mesure du temps Cassim devenait plus puissant qu'il était possible de le devenir, se perdant peu à peu lui même dans sa soif inépuisable de pouvoir et de royauté. Pour obtenir une puissance sans limite il décima entièrement toute sa famille, hommes, femmes, enfants, même sa grand-mère qui avait été pour lui une sorte de second mère._

_Lorsqu'il voulu terminé par son propre père, Dacian décida d'intervenir avec un clan de puissantes sorcières considérées contre neutre afin de rééquilibrer la balance et de conserver l'harmonie naturelle du monde magique. Avec leur aide il donna sa vie pour neutraliser celle de son frère, les condamnant tout les deux aux ténèbres éternelles..._

Le petit groupe resta muet comme jamais, fasciné par le récit de Garance qui but un peu de son thé en regardant toujours Alyssa tout aussi captivée.

_- Donc Cassim... est un puissant sorcier.. ?_

_- Il l'était._

Bonnie fronce doucement les sourcils en silence tout aussi perplexe que les autres, le jeune Gilbert prenant enfin la parole.

_- Comment ça.. ?_

_- Cassim est bien mort il y a de ça des siècles, tout comme son frère et le reste de sa famille en réduisant au néant sa lignée et son héritage._

_- C'est donc... un fantôme.. ?_

Damon regarde la femme âgée qui pose doucement sa tasse devant elle, quittant brièvement l'immortelle des yeux pour le regarder.

_- Effectivement._

_- Pourquoi le terme "collectionneur".. ?_

Alyssa regarde Garance qui pose son regard sur elle, un léger sourire aimable sur ses lèvres alors qu'elle reste intriguée par le mot qu'elle a utilisé.

_- Au fil des siècles Cassim a trouvé le moyen de refaire surface, accumulant la force et la puissance nécessaire pour passer le voile qui sépare le monde des morts de celui des vivants. Dacian, qui restait lié à lui même dans la mort reprit peu à peu une certaine force quand bien même mineure face à celle de son frère. Cassim trouva néanmoins un moyen pour se permettre de conserver forme humaine si on peut dire, apparaissant aux yeux de tous dans son enveloppe d'origine._

_- Un moyen.. ?_

Le jeune sorcière restait toujours aussi intriguée en regardant Garance, désireuse d'en savoir plus.

_- Il devint ce qu'on appelle de nos jours, un "collectionneur". Afin de garder une certaine énergie et vitalité il chercha et rallia à lui des personnes possédant un potentiel magique conséquent, des individus ayant une puissance interne assez grande pour constamment puiser dedans à distance en les gardant à ses côtés._

Le petit groupe commence à éclaircir certains points et pensent un moment sans rien dire, Garance toujours aussi calme et posée.

_- Donc... c'est à ça qu'ils servent.. ? Sierra et les autres, ils font office d'encrage en quelque sorte.. ?_

La femme âgée regarde Alyssa et hoche doucement la tête.

_- Que voulez vous dire par potentiel magique.. ?_

_- Chaque être vivant, qu'il soit surnaturel ou même humain, possède ce qu'on appelle un potentiel magique plus ou moins important selon les personnes. Ce potentiel peut nous faire accéder à un certain pouvoir, voir plusieurs. Qu'il soit infime ou divers. Ces capacités sont riches et variées... elles influent sur différentes choses. Dans le monde dit rationnel par exemple, ça explique pourquoi certaines personnes normales font des rêves prémonitoires sans vraiment le savoir, sont plus sensibles que d'autres à l'hypnose ou encore aux pressentiments. Le potentiel magique quand il est dans certains cas développé devient plus puissant et visible, comme dans le cas des sorcières, chasseurs ou encore des loups-garous. Le monde est gouverné par la magie, qu'elle soit claire ou même insignifiante. La nature en est le parfait exemple..._

Aria boit son thé en écoutant précieusement sa grand-mère, tout aussi silencieuse que l'assemblée.

_- Et dans le cas du groupe de Cassim... ils sont tous chasseurs.. ?_

_- Pas tous non..._

La jeune immortelle ne la quitte pas du regard et écoute en silence, ses doigts jouant inconsciemment avec le tissu de son jean.

_- A ce que j'ai pu discerner, Max en est un. Tout comme le jeune Lucas, le garçon aux cheveux blonds et aux yeux verts émeraudes._

_- Celui qui c'est amusé à jouer à chat avec moi je suppose..._

Damon grimace un peu en serrant les dents, repensant à la soirée de la veille qui avait failli finir en suicide collectif.

_- On sait déjà que Sierra est une sorcière, si on ne se trompe pas du moins..._

La femme âgée regarde Caroline en hochant doucement la tête, un sourire bienveillant toujours gravé sur ses lèvres.

_- Mais alors... si les autres ne sont pas des chasseurs, qu'est-ce qu'ils sont.. ?_

* * *

><p>La vampire passait une main dans ses longs cheveux de jais parfaitement lissés, arrangeant son rouge à lèvres devant le miroir.<p>

_- Très joli..._

La jeune femme se fige légèrement en sentant une présence derrière son dos qu'elle finit par entrevoir dans le miroir, gardant toute fois un air détaché et sûr d'elle.

_- Merci, il est neuf..._

Elle pince alors ses lèvres pour bien répartir la couleur pêche nacrée sur celles-ci, se tournant finalement vers Alexa qui sourit un peu en la regardant de haut en bas avant de venir s'asseoir sur le lit.

_- Katherine Pierce... c'est bien ça.. ?_

_- Elle même. Par contre moi, je n'ai pas la joie de te connaître... tu es.. ?_

Katherine reste debout en la fixant, une main venant se poser sur sa hanche comme souvent.

_- Mon nom est Alexa..._

_- Jamais entendu parler de toi, désolée..._

La jeune blonde sourit un peu en regardant ses ongles, finissant par relever les yeux vers elle pour répondre.

_- Tu as peut-être entendu parler de mon maître, Cassim.. ?_

La vampire Petrova perd un peu de son sourire, tâchant malgré tout de garder la face.

_- Brièvement en effet..._

Alexa sourit sans la quitter des yeux, jouant faiblement avec le mord du plaide posé au bout du grand lit.

_- Et tu dois connaître également son frère... le maître de, comment il s'appelle déjà... ah oui, Dimitri._

Katherine serre légèrement les dents en silence, la fixant sans répondre.

_- Je prends donc ça pour un oui..._

_- Qu'est-ce que tu veux de moi._

La vampire reste distante et impassible, une main toujours fermement posé sur sa hanche.

_- Je ne veux rien de toi... je te veux, toi._

Katherine reste muette en fronçant les sourcils, ne comprenant pas où elle voulait en venir. La jeune blonde sourit et ferme les yeux brutalement alors que son corps tombe doucement sur le lit en position allongé, la vampire frissonnant brutalement alors que ses yeux se ferment tout seuls et que les ténèbres l'envahissent la rendant intérieurement inconsciente. Les paupières de la vampire brune s'ouvre alors d'un coup, un petit sourire se dessinant sur son visage.

_- La partie ne fait que commencer..._

La jeune femme regarde son corps endormit paisiblement sur le lit, finissant par s'éclipser hors de la chambre son léger sourire en coin toujours présent.

* * *

><p><strong>[Mikky Ekko - Who Are You Really]<strong>

Alyssa ainsi que le reste du petit groupe reste silencieux en regardant Garance, un instant silencieuse avant de poursuivre son récit.

_- Et bien c'est difficile à déterminer... je ne peux pas vraiment vous éclairer plus à ce sujet, mais peut-être que lui le peut..._

_- Qui donc.. ?_

_- Dimitri, évidemment..._

L'immortelle fronce un peu les sourcils en silence, la jeune sorcière venant prendre la parole.

_- C'est un sorcier, tout comme Sierra n'est-ce pas.. ?_

_- C'est bien ça... sa famille est l'une des plus puissantes qui existent jusqu'ici._

Alyssa réfléchit un moment en silence avant de lever les yeux vers la femme âgée, qui elle ne la quitte pas des yeux.

_- Dacian... le frère de Cassim... c'est lui, le maître de Dimitri c'est bien ça.. ?_

Les yeux se tourne vers la jeune brune puis vers Garance, qui reste brièvement muette.

_- Effectivement._

_- Donc si on résume bien... ça explique pourquoi Dimitri est intervenu, en partie du moins. Dacian et Cassim continue de s'affronter et de se défier encore aujourd'hui, et l'aîné des deux cherche à rallier Jérémy à lui pour acquérir encore plus de puissance..._

Stefan regarde la femme aux traits fatigués comme en attendant une réponse, la voyant finalement hocher la tête.

_- Il semblait aussi s'intéresser à Alyssa... parce qu'elle est une immortelle, ce qui est plus rare si j'ai bien compris, c'est bien ça.. ?_

La jeune immortelle regarde Garance en fronçant un peu les sourcils devant son silence, perplexe quand à sa réaction et à l'expression de son visage.

_- C'est ça..._

Le cadet fronce aussi légèrement les sourcils tout comme son frère et les autres, mais ne rajoute rien jetant un bref regard vers Alyssa toujours aussi intriguée.

_- Dimitri connaît bien Cassim et son groupe... ça fait déjà un moment qu'il sert Dacian, tout comme Sierra elle fut la première à rejoindre le côté de son frère..._

_- Vous pensez que Dimitri acceptera de nous parler.. ?_

_- Je pense bien oui..._

Garance leur fait un sourire bienveillant tout en buvant son thé, sa fille toujours aussi silencieuse. Damon est le premier à se lever, prenant enfin la parole depuis leur arrivée.

_- Et bien merci pour vos informations précieuses... je suppose qu'on devrait allez voir ce cher Dimitri sans tarder._

La tornade blonde lui lance un regard tout comme Bonnie, alors qu'il se contente de hausser faiblement les épaules.

_- Quoi.. ?_

La femme aux yeux de jade fait un petit sourire et lève les yeux vers l'aîné des Salvatore.

_- Je vous en prie..._

Le petit groupe finit par se lever à son tour successivement, saluant et souriant à Aria qui leur sourit aussi en les voyant s'éloigner. Alyssa est la dernière à se lever et s'arrête, sentant la main de Garance se poser sur son bras.

_- Surtout n'hésitez pas à revenir me voir si vous en avez besoin..._

L'immortelle lui sourit avec bienveillance, posant sa main sur la sienne avec respect.

_- Merci... pour tout. Vous nous avez été d'un grand secours..._

_- C'était avec plaisir... tu ressembles tellement à ta mère... à tout point de vue..._

Alyssa lui sourit avec douceur avant de la remercier une dernière fois, faisant ses au revoir à elle et sa petite-fille avant de sortir en silence de la maison pour rejoindre les autres. Aria se tourne vers sa grand-mère qui reste étrangement silencieuse, venant s'asseoir près d'elle en posant une main sur les siennes.

_- Grand-mère... qu'est-ce que tu as vu.. ?_

Garance pose les yeux sur elle, restant un moment sans répondre.

_- Cette jeune femme est tout ce dont il a besoin... elle est à elle seule un trésor inestimable... il faut la protéger Aria, elle court un grave danger qui risque d'arriver bien plus tôt qu'on ne le pense..._

La dite Aria resta muette en la regardant, tournant brièvement le regard vers la porte où la jeune immortelle venait à peine de sortir.


	41. Chapter 41

_Bonsoir à tous ! _

_J'espère que vous allez bien en ce glacial mois de décembre. Je reviens ce soir avec la seconde partie du chapitre seize, j'espère qu'elle vous plaira. ;)_

_Un avis est toujours apprécié alors surtout n'ayez pas peur d'en laisser un, et bonne lecture ! ;p_

_**Rating :** T, pour ce chapitre._

_**Disclamer :** The Vampire Diaries, son univers, ainsi que ses personnages ne n'appartiennent pas._

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapitre 16 - Revelation (P2)<strong>

_~ Il n'est point de secrets que le temps ne révèle... ~_

Un râle de douleur s'échappa de ses lèvres alors qu'il se tourna une énième fois, allongé dans sa chambre plongée dans une vague obscurité les rideaux ayant été tirés pour atténuer les faibles rayons du soleil. L'homme aux traits fatigués finit par se lever difficilement, poussant un long soupir crispé en se dirigeant vers le couloir. Il descendit lentement les escaliers se dirigeant vers la cuisine pour se servir un verre d'eau dans un silence complet, tout comme le reste de l'imposante demeure. Une fois terminé il déposa le verre à sa droite avant de fermer les yeux un moment, respirant lentement en s'appuyant contre le comptoir.

_- Quelqu'un est visiblement dans un sale état..._

Dimitri ouvra doucement les yeux en entendant sa voix, soupirant faiblement avant de se tourner vers elle.

_- Qu'est-ce que tu veux Katherine..._

La jeune femme sourit en coin en le regardant, se rapprochant légèrement de lui.

_- Je m'ennuyais..._

L'homme leva un sourcil en la fixant, restant un moment silencieux.

_- Et donc tu viens me voir, logique..._

_- Pourquoi tant de méfiance voyons, c'est vexant..._

Elle traça alors une ligne le long de son torse nu avec son doigt, le sorcier ne portant qu'un bas de pyjama sans t-shirt. Dimitri fronça doucement les sourcils sans la quitter des yeux, restant muet alors que la jeune femme se mordit la lèvre.

_- Tu es quelqu'un de très intéressant tu sais..._

Elle releva alors les yeux vers lui sa lèvre toujours mordue, descendant lentement son doigt le long de son torse et de son ventre musclé.

_- Vraiment très intéressant..._

La jeune femme murmura doucement contre ses lèvres, un petit sourire toujours au coin des siennes. Dimitri resta un moment figé en la fixant avant d'empoigner brutalement ses deux poignets, un air froid et distant sur le visage.

_- Alexa..._

La jeune blonde sourit alors un peu plus, le regardant de bas en haut. L'homme aux cheveux noirs tenta alors de la faire souffrir par la pensée pour l'amener au sol avant de s'arrêter soudainement, regardant le bracelet autour du poignet d'Alexa toujours immiscée dans le corps de la vampire Petrova.

_- Très jolie bracelet que tu lui a donné là..._

La blonde attrapa la nuque de Dimitri pour la serrer de toutes ses forces, le regardant tomber à genoux douloureusement et brutalement complètement épuisé et vidé de toute énergie.

_- Nous t'avions prévenu il y a déjà un moment de ça... tu n'aurais pas dû d'interposer, maintenant c'est trop tard pour revenir en arrière._

Alexa continue de broyer douloureusement ses vertèbres alors qu'il gronde de souffrance, prenant un des longs couteaux de cuisine disposé près d'elle.

_- Quel dommage que ta magie soit inefficace, d'autant plus à cause de ton cher bracelet..._

La jeune blonde brandit lentement le couteau en le regardant, serrant faiblement les dents alors qu'il essai de se libérer en vain de son emprise.

_- Ne le prend pas personnellement... tu connais les règles..._

Dimitri grimace de douleur sans répondre, serrant durement les poings alors qu'une voix calme et distante se fit entendre.

_- Pose ceci Alexa... ne m'oblige pas à faire quelque chose de regrettable..._

La dite Alexa se fige alors en l'entendant déviant le regard vers l'homme debout à quelques pas, un teint livide et faible caché derrière son allure sécurisante et imposante.

_- Dacian..._

Elle écarquilla littéralement les yeux en le voyant, lâchant presque le couteau logé dans sa main tremblante à moitié.

_- Sors de chez moi..._

Dacian la regarde posément sans bouger alors que Dimitri est toujours à genoux, la douleur très faiblement soulagée alors qu'elle décrispe sa main de sa nuque.

_- Tout de suite._

Alexa serre les dents en le regardant toujours, disparaissant finalement en un éclair dans un silence presque religieux. L'homme aux cheveux bruns s'accroupit alors difficilement vers le sorcier, celui-ci plus affaiblit encore à cause de sa confrontation avec la jeune blonde.

_- Tends-moi ton bras..._

L'homme a une voix lointaine et fatigué alors que Dimitri fait non de la tête, articulant avec difficulté.

_- Vous êtes déjà assez faible comme ça... ça s'arrangera, c'est une question de temps..._

_- Ne sois pas bête Dimitri... il faut que tu reprennes tes forces si tu veux continuer de faire ce pour quoi nous sommes ici._

Le jeune homme soupire doucement avant de tendre finalement son bras vers lui, Dacian le prenant lentement entre ses mains glacées avant de fermer les yeux. Le sorcier retient brusquement son souffle alors qu'une douce chaleur l'envahit, le faisant soupirer de soulagement alors que ses muscles se détendent, son visage reprenant peu à peu des couleurs. L'homme finit par relâcher son bras épuisé et instable alors que Dimitri passa un bras autour de lui pour le tenir, le relevant lentement avant de le faire marcher jusqu'à l'étage avec précaution.

_- Ils sont en chemin... ils seront bientôt là..._

_- Chut... économisez vos forces autant que possible jusque là._

Dacian soupire lentement, se laissant guider par le sorcier qui le tient toujours fermement en l'aidant à monter les marches de l'escalier.

* * *

><p><strong>[Sir Sly - Ghost]<strong>

La jeune blonde roulait depuis un petit moment déjà, conduisant prudemment avec attention toujours en tapotant ses doigts sur le volant au même rythme que la musique. Alyssa quant à elle regardait distraitement dehors par la vitre, les paysages alentours obscurcis par la noirceur de la nuit maintenant tombée depuis un petit moment. Elena restait tout aussi silencieuse que les deux jeunes femmes, regardant pensivement sa cousine du coin de l'œil qui semblait perdue dans ses pensées un air préoccupé sur son doux visage. Caroline qui sentait sans mal le léger mal à l'aise présent, tenta de détendre un peu l'atmosphère comme elle savait si bien le faire. Du moins, c'est ce qu'elle espérait. Son esprit était plutôt tourné vers son petit ami qu'elle avait laissé derrière elle à Mystic Falls, ainsi qu'à son ami, tout deux n'ayant donné encore aucunes nouvelles à part un bref sms de Tyler qui la rassurait comme il pouvait depuis là-bas.

_- Alors... on s'endort les petites marmottes ?_

La jeune immortelle sortit doucement de ses pensées pour se tournée vers Caroline, un sourire doux naturellement gravé sur ses lèvres.

_- Non, je réfléchissais juste..._

_- Tu as l'air préoccupée..._

La vampire regardait sa cousine depuis la banquette arrière avec un petit sourire tendre et inquiet.

_- Rien de bien méchant, on l'est tous un peu il me semble. Ne t'en fais pas..._

Elena acquiesça doucement d'un signe de tête silencieusement, la tornade blonde poussant un bref soupir agacé depuis le siège conducteur alors qu'une pluie battante s'abattit sans prévenir depuis le ciel, réglant les essuie-glace à vitesse maximale pour y voir un minimum clair.

_- C'est pas vrai, il ne manquait plus que ça..._

_- Ce n'est pas si grave, on a cas s'arrêter quelques minutes on doit refaire le plein de toute façon._

La jeune vampire sourit doucement à Caroline qui était occupée à ronchonner, la voyant finalement acquiescer sans un mot levant légèrement le menton une voix distincte et posée.

_- Appeler Stefan._

Un bruit de tonalité se fit alors entendre au sein du véhicule, Alyssa à nouveau perdue dans ses pensées mais plus perplexe encore qu'avant en regardant la tempête dehors qui battait son plein bien subitement étrangement, le cadet des Salvatore finissant par répondre après un court instant.

_- Caroline ?_

_- Oui c'est moi, comment ça se passe de votre côté.. ?_

Stefan s'apprêtait à répondre alors que son frère prit la parole à sa place, un sourire en coin habituel sur les lèvres avec une voix ironique et faussement amusée.

_- A part le fait qu'on ne voit pas plus loin que le bout du capot et que ma chère voiture prend l'eau ? Bien._

Stefan leva légèrement les yeux au ciel à la remarque de son frère, entendant la voix de la jeune blonde à l'autre du téléphone.

_- On avait pensé s'arrêter avec les filles, histoire de faire le plein et tout ça... il faut que j'appelle Tyler aussi, je n'ai pas eu de nouvelles depuis un moment je préfère vérifier que tout va bien de leur côté..._

Alyssa tourna doucement la tête vers son amie, discernant sans mal grâce à ses dons qu'elle ressentait une profonde inquiétude et un manque envers son petit ami qui lui était toujours à Mystic Falls avec Matt. Inquiétude qui n'était pas si difficile à voir ou à comprendre, avec ou sans pouvoirs.

_- Ça marche Blondie, on va s'arrêter à la prochaine station service histoire que tu appelles ton Roméo._

La tornade blonde roula des yeux longuement en l'entendant, Stefan répondant doucement avant de finir par raccrocher.

_- On va tous s'arrêter à la prochaine station service, je me charge de prévenir Bonnie. Soyez prudent..._

Caroline acquiesça doucement avant qu'il ne raccroche, conduisant plus prudemment maintenant avec la tempête et les trombes d'eau qui tombaient lourdement sur le pare-brise suivit de près par Jérémy toujours alors que les deux frères Salvatore roulaient un peu plus loin devant.

* * *

><p>Un lourd silence reposait dans l'imposant bureau à demi-plongé dans l'obscurité totale, seule une respiration lente et calme se faisait entendre, l'homme au visage froid et marqué assis sur un fauteuil le regard noyé pensivement dans le vide alors qu'il laissait les souvenirs revenir distraitement dans son esprit.<p>

**_~ Flashback ~_**

Un brise fraîche d'automne soufflait doucement à travers les branches d'arbres dénuées déjà de leurs feuilles tombées au sol, craquant bruyamment sous le poids des pas du petit garçon qui courait en riant adorablement à travers la forêt. L'enfant âgé d'à peine trois ans continuait de courir en regardant de temps à autre derrière lui, soudain rattrapé par un garçon d'environ trois ans son aîné, les mêmes yeux marrons sombres que les siens.

_- Je t'ai eu !_

L'enfant rit avec tendresse dans les bras du petit garçon plus grand que lui, une voix de bébé douce et amusée.

_- Assim..._

Cassim laissant échapper un petit rire tendre en entendant son petit frère, qui avait encore du mal à prononcer son prénom correctement. Dacian riait toujours adorablement contre son grand frère, fronçant légèrement les sourcils en percevant de légers et faibles gazouillement. Son frère qui entendait très bien également resta un moment silencieux et perplexe, avançant prudemment vers la source des petits bruits qui se faisaient de plus en plus distincts au fur et à mesure qu'ils avançaient. Le plus jeunes des deux garçons se figea faiblement sur place, un air affligé et étonné en remarquant un petit oiseau couché près d'un arbre sur les feuilles mortes, une aile tombante et inerte posé négligemment alors qu'il piaillait toujours faiblement comme pour demander à ce qu'on lui vienne en aide. Cassim restait debout devant son frère sans un mot, un léger sourire triste sur ses lèvres en voyant le petit animal dans la souffrance son petit frère tout aussi perturbé et inquiet avec une moue toute douce et innocente.

_- Il a mal Assim... chercher papa, lui sera quoi faire..._

Dacian leva lentement les yeux vers lui, une bouille douce et inquiète alors que son frère resta son bouger d'un cil à regarder l'oiseau comme captivé un air pensif et faiblement triste inconsciemment en entendant le petite être vivant qui gazouillait toujours faiblement dans la douleur, peinant à bouger ou même à battre de l'aile. Cassim resta entièrement silencieux sans daigner accorder un regard à son petit frère, comme si les bruits ou les présences extérieurs à celle de l'animal n'existaient plus. Le garçon aux cheveux foncés fronça alors tout doucement à peine les sourcils, le petit oiseau se calmant peu à peu lentement piaillant difficilement, et de moins en moins au fil des secondes.

_- Assim... qu'es-tu fais..._

Le plus jeune des deux enfants regardait toujours son frère maintenant entièrement immobile et comme déconnecté, une moue pleinement triste et inquiète à présent sur ses traits enfantins et innocents tirant doucement sur son bras pour le faire réagir. Cassim ne lui accordait toujours aucun regard, alors que le petit animal se fit de plus en plus calme et silencieux, son corps commençant à devenir inerte et doucement sans vie comme s'il s'endormait. Le jeune garçon sursauta alors, sortant brusquement de sa transe lorsque des mains fortes et paisibles vinrent se poser sur ses épaules. Dacian ainsi que son grand frère se tournèrent lentement vers l'homme d'environ une trentaine d'années, des yeux et traits similaires aux leurs qui parla calmement d'une voix douce et posée.

_- Dacian trésor, tout va bien... rentre à la maison, nous te suivons. Ne t'en fais pas pour l'oiseau, nous allons le soigner je te le promets..._

Le petit garçon à l'air triste et innocent hocha tout doucement la tête, commençant à marcher distraitement en s'éloignant alors que l'homme regardait son autre fils plus âgé, qui le regardait avec un air perdu complètement.

_- Je suis... désolé, papa... je, ne comprend pas ce qui c'est passé. Il souffrait, et... j'ai pensé..._

_- Tout va bien, Cassim... regarde moi._

Cassim qui avait les yeux baissés honteusement vers le sol relève lentement la tête pour regarder son père, restant complètement silencieux sans un seul mot.

_- Tout va bien, mon fils. Tu n'as rien fais de mal... mais cet oiseau, comme dans n'importe quel autre cas doit être aidé en premier lieu, toujours prendre l'éventualité de sauver avant de soulager. Tu me comprends ?_

_- Oui papa..._

Le jeune garçon parlait tout bas lentement après un moment de silence en le regardant, l'homme caressant affectueusement les cheveux de son fils en se redressant, allant porter délicatement et prudemment l'oiseau entre ses mains. L'homme se tourna vers le petit Cassim en lui souriant avec douceur se remettant à marcher alors qu'il suivit avec lui les yeux baissés pensivement.

_**~ Fin du flashback ~**_

Cassim releva brusquement les yeux du sol, entendant des pas de plus en plus proches et visiblement affolés et rapides arriver vers lui. La porte de la chambre fut alors ouverte d'un coup sec violemment, laissant entrer ce qui apparaissait aux yeux de l'homme comme Katherine le visage à moitié livide et paniqué.

_- Alexa, ta tâche ne c'est pas déroulé comme prévu je suppose._

Cassim se tourna lentement vers elle, un air glacial et calme à son habitude des traits légèrement plus fatigués et marqués que d'habitude. Alexa reprit un moment son souffle le cœur battant à la chamade dans sa poitrine, parlant tout bas presque silencieusement.

_- Il est revenu..._

L'homme au regard livide et carnassier fixait la jeune blonde sans un mot, attendant patiemment, intrigué qu'elle poursuive sa tirade.

_- Dacian, il est revenu... en chair et en os, il... était, devant moi. Lui, sa personne..._

Cassim se gela complètement sur place, serrant douloureusement les dents sans un seul mot un air entièrement froid et glacial, se contentant de la regarder un moment fixement en silence avant de se tourner à nouveau. Il resta dos à elle, parlant clairement et froidement sans détour plongé entièrement dans ses pensées distraitement.

_- Va-t-en._

Alexa avala difficilement sans aucun bruit, restant silencieuse en refermant la porte derrière elle lentement après être sortie de la chambre plongée dans la pénombre n'osant guère déranger plus son maître. L'homme aux traits crispés et âgés resta dans un silence presque angoissant un long moment, seul, regardant son reflet livide dans le verre du vase tristement vide posé à ses côtés l'attrapant furieusement avant de le jeter contre le mur avec rage. Le récipient se brisa en mille morceaux dans un bruit distincte et limpide, le seul qui brisa un faible instant l'imposant et lourd mutisme de la pièce.

* * *

><p><em>- Et moi, je te dis que c'est par... là !<em>

Damon se pinça longuement l'arrête du nez en soupirant tout bas, alors que la tornade blonde surlignait un chemin sur la grande carte déployée sur le capot de sa voiture avec un surligneur rouge bien voyant.

_- Écoute Blondie, tes coloriages sont bien mignons sincèrement... mais question orientation, JE suis le seul maître à bord. Fais toi à cette idée._

L'aîné des Salvatore retire brusquement la carte du capot, Caroline lui jetant un regard assassin sous les yeux légèrement amusés de la jeune vampire qui était assise un peu plus loin sur le capot de la voiture de la jeune blonde, sa cousine à ses côtés.

_- Bien. Puisque, visiblement nous ne sommes pas d'accord nous allons demander l'avis de quelqu'un de l'extérieur. Quelqu'un qui connaît le coin, comme moi... mais que tu seras susceptible de croire, lui._

Caroline fronça légèrement le nez en croisant lentement les bras appuyé contre le véhicule, Damon s'éloignant vers la petite boutique reliée à la station essence à laquelle ils venaient de s'arrêter, un sourire en coin sur ses lèvres malgré que faiblement agacé au fond.

_- Qui me dit que tu vas vraiment demander, d'ailleurs._

_- Tu n'as cas venir avec moi, ma chère._

La vampire blonde fit une légère moue alors qu'elle s'était déjà avancée un peu plus loin, son portable à la main prête à composer le numéro voulu. Elena soupira tout doucement en finissant par se relever venant chiper la carte des mains de Damon qui fit la moue en la regardant faire.

_- JE vais aller demander._

Caroline fit alors un beau sourire à la jeune femme, lui envoyant un baiser avant de déjà s'éclipser pour appeler son petit ami et avoir un petit moment privilégié avec lui, même si ce n'était qu'au téléphone. Du moins, pour le moment. Elena sourit doucement avant de s'éloigner pour rejoindre la boutique, Damon sur ses talons un peu ronchon naturellement ce qui la fit sourire davantage inconsciemment.

Stefan sourit un peu sans un mot, finissant de réenclencher le bouton du réservoir d'essence maintenant plein. Le cadet des Salvatore fronça doucement les sourcils en voyant Alyssa assise un peu plus loin sans avoir bouger de sa place, le regard dans le vide pensivement. Il vint alors s'asseoir prudemment à côté d'elle sur le capot silencieusement, seul le bruit de la pluie qui tombait toujours se faisant entendre, Jérémy et la jeune sorcière partit tout deux à l'épicerie juste en face pour acheter quelques petites choses à grignoter pour le voyage.

_- Alyssa.. ? Tout va bien.. ?_

La jeune immortelle releva lentement les yeux vers lui, sortant brièvement de ses pensées en entendant sa voix fronçant légèrement les sourcils en sentant comme une once d'inquiétude émaner de lui, n'y faisant pas plus attention en lui adressant un léger sourire aimable.

_- Ça va... j'étais juste, perdue dans mes pensées... ça m'arrive souvent. Rien de bien grave..._

_- Tu sembles préoccupée..._

Alyssa le regarda un moment en silence, essayant de sonder son regard. Bizarrement, contrairement à la plupart des gens dont elle croisait le regard elle avait un certain mal à lire dans le sien. Peut être que c'était tout ces derniers événements, les chasseurs, Cassim ou encore la rencontre avec Garance qui avait en quelque sorte affaiblit ses dons. C'était sûrement ça... où alors la sensation qu'elle percevait depuis leur départ brouillait sa vision des choses et ses pouvoirs par la même occasion. Tout ce qui était sûr c'est qu'elle trouvait ça bien étrange, comme s'il était plus difficile à déchiffrer pour elle que les autres. Ce qui la rendait perplexe mais surtout curieuse intérieurement, elle n'aimait pas vraiment les questions sans réponse et celle-ci se rajoutait aux nombreuses autres dans la liste.

La jeune femme sortit doucement de ses pensées en sentant une main douce et rassurante se poser sur son bras, Stefan légèrement préoccupé par son silence.

_- Alyssa... qu'est-ce qui te tracasse..._

L'immortelle soupira tout doucement en posant son menton sur son bras délicatement, le regardant un moment pensive avant de se mettre enfin à parler tout bas, se livrant sans même vraiment réfléchir de manière naturelle. Se sentant comme rassurée en sa présence inconsciemment, regardant les arbres plus loin sur lesquels le vent se déchaînait sans gêne.

_- Tu veux dire à part toute cette histoire de collectionneur, des chasseurs, de Garance.. ? Je ne sais pas... j'ai comme..._

Alyssa s'interrompit un bref moment, levant doucement les yeux vers lui pour le regarder alors qu'il arborait un air attentif et sincère l'encourageant à poursuivre sans un mot.

_- Je ressens, un drôle de sentiment... comme, un pressentiment plutôt. Je ne serais pas l'expliquer, c'est... étrange._

Stefan resta silencieux un long moment, l'esprit pensif et intrigué avant d'intervenir toujours d'une voix douce et posée naturellement.

_- Une sensation... qui, serait liée à tes... pouvoirs ?_

_- Non. Non... du moins, je ne pense pas. Je n'ai pas... ce genre, de capacité. Avec les gens, oui... j'arrive à ressentir, à peu près tout ce qui qu'ils ressentent, pensent, éprouvent... mais là... c'est comme, comme si quelque chose allait arriver. Je ne sais pas quoi, mais c'est... déstabilisant. Et effrayant, à la fois..._

La voix de l'immortelle perdit légèrement en puissance, devenant presque un murmure alors qu'elle regardait dans le vide pensivement. Le cadet des Salvatore la regardait silencieusement, une main douce et rassurante toujours posé sur son bras alors qu'elle regardait distraitement la pluie qui tombait vivement. Un étrange sentiment logé en elle, lui donnant une légère boule au ventre qui ne faisait que l'inquiéter plus encore qu'auparavant.

* * *

><p>La pluie battante venait frapper doucement contre les fenêtres de la chambre, offrant un léger bruit apaisant qui se mélait au silence Clara profondément endormie dans son lit. Elle se retourna une enième fois lentement sur le côté, un air doux mais préoccupé gravé sur ses traits fins signe d'un sommeil assez agité. Sa respiration se faisait de plus en plus lourde, soudainement prise de sueurs froides alors que les images défilaient frénétiquement dans son esprit. De lointains murmures se firent entendre, bien qu'indiscernables comme souvent lorsqu'une vision s'offrait à elle et s'immiscait progressivement dans son esprit.<p>

Le cœur de la femme brune rata un battement alors qu'elle se redressa brutalement, maintenant complètement éveillée une main posée douloureusement sur sa poitrine. Elle se pencha négligemment sur le côté pour allumer sa lampe de chevet, la lumière emmanant de celle-ci éclairant la pièce entièrement vide. Clara passa brièvement une main dans ses cheveux, tentant de calmer son cœur qui battait à la chamade dans sa poitrine alors que les larmes lui montaient aux yeux.

Elle ferma lentement les paupières, reprenant calmement son souffle alors que les terribles passages défilaient encore dans son esprit, n'en gardant qu'un bien précis en tête. Celui de sa fille, étendue complètement inerte et sans vie sur le sol.


End file.
